Unlimited Saga: Rise of the Immortals
by ElecEX
Summary: An epic new story inspired by the largely successful Kingdom Hearts series. Another band of the Heroes of Heart must travel to countless lands in order to stop the Heartless invasion and the return of the Immortals.
1. Rise of the Immortals Preview

**Authors Note**: Hello fellow readers! Welcome to the world of Unlimited Saga. Even though it is not entirely based on Kingdom Hearts, it will still contain some elements from it like the Heartless, the Keyblade, and the music. This first chapter will be a sneak peek at what this amazing story will have to offer and will play out like the menu trailers from the Kingdom Hearts titles. This is a reminder that I do not own any of the follow material and will not copy this story. So sit back and enjoy the preview.

**Rise of the Immortals Preview**

**(Play Simple and Clean Orchestra Version (KH OS))**

_Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end,_

_and hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows:_

_staring a new journey may not be so hard_

_or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds,_

_but they share the same sky-_

_one sky, one destiny_.

We now see a young 13 year old boy named Brandon slowly and tiredly walking out the front door of a huge mansion while trying to adjust to the morning sun.

He then sees three figures ahead smiling at him. One was his robotic butler Cog, the other was his biogenetically enhanced hamster Rick, and the final figure was his best friend Michael.

He waved to them and ran in their direction but suddenly paused when their eyes became yellow and turned into shadow like creatures.

Brandon is then seen struggling with an unknown dark figure as the monstrosity grips the boy and drags him into its portal like mouth.

Michael and Brandon are then seen on the ruins of their mansion as they observe what is happening to their world.

Brandon is then becoming consumed by the darkness as his exterior becomes more reptilian like until he sees a bright, blinding light.

Michael and Brandon, now as a humanoid lizard without shoes, are then seen in an unknown town as they form a handshake with Daxter and Tails.

The four misfits try to get their traveling vessel running, but are skyrocketed into outer space, screaming at the top of their lungs while hanging on for dear life.

They are then seen looking in awe as they arrive to a place they have not laid eyes on.

A peasant named Rather Dashing is then seen trying to shoot an arrow at a bulls eye as Mendelev smiles and puts his hat on his head.

Superintendent Chalmers is then seen taking off his disguise that reveals himself to be Sideshow Bob.

Luffy is then seen using his stretching powers to try and attack Arlong, but ends up getting bit in the arm.

Krew is then seen giving a speech while the heroes, along with Jak, look on with hatred.

A strange creature named Dodo bounces all over the place like a maniac while greeting the gang afterwards.

A dog like dinosaur named Dino is then seen pouncing on Fred Flintstone and then proceeds to slobber all over his face.

BettleJuice then presents himself to the heroes in a dramatic fashion as the four of them, in horror like garbs, look at each other confused.

A monster called the Cotton Candy Ghoul is then seen yelling at Shaggy and Scooby as they act frightened and run away screaming.

The Hulk is now seen picking up a tank by its turret, swinging it around at full force, and then throws it at a long distance at a fighter jet.

A hedgehog known as Sonic is shown running and jump through terrain filled with holes, spikes, loops, and corkscrews.

Kiyo then reads from a book, which in turn causes Zatch to fire a beam of lighting from his mouth towards an unknown opponent.

Santa Claus is seen pulling on some reins as his eight reindeer, including Rudolph, take off into the Christmas sky.

Alex the Lion is now seen rampaging through Professor Higgins' lab, damaging most of the equipment in the process.

Shrek is seen concentrating all his energy and while it pans to a bird's eye view, an enormous mushroom cloud of green gas formed from the middle of the town.

Brandon, Michael, Daxter, and Tails are now looking curiously at an old manuscript.

A small Pikachu is shown looking scared, which causes Brandon to look concerned.

Our heroes are now seen drawing their weapons as they prepare to face off against Spike and his immortal.

Brandon is then seen pointing his Keyblade at something, which causes a beam of light to emerge from it towards the screen that then form the words…**Unlimited Saga: Rise of the Immortals**.

**(End Song)**

End of chapter.

**Author's Note**: Well, I hope that all you readers enjoyed this little preview so you can get an idea of what to expect from this story. The next chapter should be up sooner than you think. Review away!


	2. Prologue: Narrators and Adversaries

**Authors Note**: I'm back again. In this chapter, we find out that there is someone behind the whole storytelling operation and what the main antagonists will be. Enjoy!

**Prologue: Narrators and Adversaries**

In a bright theatre, everyone had just started to leave the premises after an amazing show was put on. But as soon as everyone left and all the lights in the building turned off, it suddenly cut to the backstage area of the main stage.

There is suddenly what appears to be humming that is coming from behind one of the props. When the camera zooms to see what is behind the structure, it is revealed to be a middle aged man with frizzy hair that reaches his shoulders, a top hot on his head, a goatee, and dress in a black tuxedo jacket with a white undershirt, a red bowtie with black dots, black dress pants, and nice, polished black dress shoes. He appeared to be writing some sort of script.

"And then the guy gets the girl?" He said with a sarcastic voice. "Like that hasn't been done before. I'll just change it to make it that the girl kicks the crud out of her "dashing hero" for not rescuing her sooner."

He then rewrote the screen while snickering but was then caught off guard when he looked straight at the camera.

"I'm innocent!" He cried in despair as he cowered but then looked backed in relief. "Whew! So your not part of the fuzz or the C.I.A."

He then looked at the script and back at the camera.

"Oh this!" He said nervously. "It's nothing. It's…uh…just a…report that I was supposed to complete for my extra credit assignment for my…uh…manager!"

He then chuckled sheepishly as he let out a disappointed sigh.

"All right, you caught me." He said in despair. "The name's Bob, the backstage guy. I just live here all my life trying to make these scripts much better than they used to be. So in other words, I'm the real mastermind behind these plays. You see, I've been doing this for 22 years now and was responsible for plays like "Lil' Romeo and Juliet", "Macbarf" and my most famous of works "A Arbor Day Carol"."

He then looked back and forth and behind him to see if anyone else was there.

"But…" He paused for a moment. "There is one work that no one has ever heard of since it would be just to big and epic to become a play. Heck, it is too incredible to even become a feature length fi- on second thought, that might be a bad idea."

Bob then snapped out of his fantasy then proceeded to talk to the audience.

"I was just going to keep it for myself, but you seem like a nice enough audience for me to read it to you." He said optimistically.

"However, you can't let anyone know that I'm back here." He spoke cautiously. "If they find me, I'll be back to sleeping in a cardboard box, ravaging through trash cans, and getting mauled by rats. **I CAN'T GO BACK TO THAT LIFE!!!!!**" He stated as he panicked.

He then calmed down for a bit. "Remember, deep breaths, deeeeeeeeeep breaths." He said as he breathed heavily and then softly as he cleared his throat.

"So without further or do, I present you with a story that will **BLOW YOUR FREAKIN MINDS!**" He said confidently as he began to read the script.

"Light" Said Bob's voice in a much more serious tone. "Darkness. These are the elements that make up a heart. Without either one of them, a being could not hope to exist. However, there were some individuals who were born pure of light and could never be tempted by darkness. These individuals would be the chosen wielders of the Keyblade, a powerful weapon that would expel all forces of evil with its mighty thrust. But, there were many beings that gave in to the darkness too much that they became corrupted and began to lose themselves until they became beings known as the heartless. These were beings of pure darkness that hungered for the darkness in all hearts. So it was up to the Keybearers to put them back in their pla-." He was interrupted by a growling noise coming from his stomach.

"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have eaten that triple bean burrito at Nacho Heaven before I got here." He said uneasily as he tried to hold it in. "Excuse me for a second."

With that he dashed to the nearest restroom. After a few minutes, a flushing sound could be heard as he came back looking exhausted.

"Whew!" He exclaimed. "I fell sorry for whoever has to use that bathroom. Now where was I? Ah yes, the story!"

He then pulled out the script and began reading again.

"You see…" He continued. "Long ago, there was only one land that existed that was constantly enveloped in eternal darkness. This is because it was ruled by another force of pure darkness called the Immortals. These beings were said to live for all eternity and could heal from almost any injury. They had ruled over their world with an iron fist, thirsting on the darkness in the hearts of many and controlling countless heartless armies. It was the darkness that was used to keep them all-powerful for without them, they would be reduced to nothing more than pushovers. Many have tried to stop their tyranny, but all but failed. It wasn't until a band of eight knights of pure light stepped forth to challenge the Immortals. It was a long and brutal battle, as it seems that not even the keybearers could defeat these monsters. The warriors realized that the only way to stop them was to imprison them. So they gathered all the light that they could muster and launched an incredibly powerful beam into the sky above. The Immortals than noticed that the ground was rumbling beneath them as a giant temple formed around them. Their only escape was through the front door, but the knights held them back long enough so that the lead knight could seal them away for good, putting an end to the heartless' and Immortals' rampage. The warriors then did something unexpectedly. They used their powers to break up the land in order to shape multiple worlds. They then created barriers to keep all the inhabitants separated and confined to their own worlds. Ages have now past, and the universe is now in constant piece without any reconciliation of the heartless or Immortals. The keybearers have also diminished, since there is now need to carry out their deeds any longer. But, things are not what they appear to be."

It then shows the temple that imprisoned these forces of darkness as it begins to rumble. Suddenly, a large beam of darkness emerges by blowing the top off the temple. A dark monstrous being then emerges from the confinement bellowing in a dark laughter.

"**Free at Last!**" It exclaimed as it paused to look around at its surroundings. "Hmm, it seems a lot has happened during our imprisonment. It matters not for we shall hunt down every last darkness in this universe and claim as our own again."

A dark aura then begins to emerge from the temple as it begins to spread out to the other worlds. There are other shadowy figures coming from the temple as they join up with the larger one. It snickered as it exclaimed, "Where are you now, warriors of light?"

End of Chapter.

**Author's Note**: Good tale eh? Just to let you know, the scenes involving Bob the back stage guy take place in the real world, so they were live action. The rest of the story will take place in the world of fiction. Until next time, read and review!


	3. Chapter 1: Lazy Days, Trouble Dreams

**Authors Note**: Hello again, fellow readers. For this chapter, we finally met the person who will be the one to put the heartless and immortals back in their place along with his closest friends, one of which will become his best ally. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Lazy Days, Troubled Dreams**

**Presents**

**An ElecEX Production**

It now shows a male figure fast asleep in bed while squirming back and forth as if he is having a nightmare.

"What's happening to me?" He stated uneasily. "Why won't these weird dreams just leave me alone?"

**(Play Believe by Yellowcard)**

The young figure suddenly yawns while smacking his lips together and gets out of bed sluggishly. He then proceeds to change out of his PJs and into his normal attire.

When he pulls his shirt over his head, it is finally revealed to be an average human boy who seems to be at the age of 13 named Brandon. He has dark brown eyes that go along with his dark brown hair. He is wearing a red t-shirt, light blue jeans, and white shoes with white laces.

Brandon then proceeds to go down stairs and out the front door, where he squints his eyes and covers his face with one of his hands as he is greeted by the morning sun.

It is also revealed that his home is a huge mansion estate, that is probably the size of three houses, decorated with a nice classy Victorian style, and has a huge hedge garden as the front yard.

When Brandon finally gets adjusted to the outside light, he sees three figures standing in the middle of the road smiling at him. Two of them were non-human figures while the last one had a similar figure that he did.

The first figure seemed to be a machine. It had one wheel attached to a single leg on its bottom, its torso was similar to that of a dress suit along with its arms, it had gloves on its hands, and its head had the appearance of an average human butler. This robot was known to Brandon as Cog, who was the servant at his mansion and is built to take any requests one delivers.

The second figure was probably the smallest of the three. It was a tiny little hamster, which had green eyes, a brown underbelly, orange fur, and a yellow spot on its back. Its name was Rick, Brandon's male hamster pet, that is actually genetically altered so that he can talk and think like a human, although he has sort of a bragging and wisecracking personality.

The last figure was probably the most important to Brandon. He seemed to be a bit younger than Brandon was, but not by that much, and also had brown hair and eyes just like Brandon did. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with dark blue sleeves, had dark blue jeans, and wore black, white and red shoes with white laces. This boy's name was Michael, who has been Brandon's best friend for a long time and had an incredibly high IQ. He mostly spends his time experimenting in a lab that he built below the mansion.

Brandon waved to these figures and began to approach them, wondering if anything exciting is in store for today.

But as soon as he got closer to the three of them, their eyes suddenly turned yellow and their skins turned pitch black as if they became living shadows.

Brandon was suddenly stricken with great fear as he screeched to a halt as his so-called friends began to approach him in an uneasy manner.

As they approached our scared individual, they suddenly began to transform even more. Cog and Micheal began to shrink in size while Rick grew a bit. They were now dark black creatures with two antennas twitching form their heads, no mouths, and sharp claws where their fingers used to be.

Suddenly, Brandon noticed the sky had gone pitch black as the creatures leaped up from the ground as they began to pounce on the poor boy.

He rolled out just in time for him to escape, as he desperately ran from his house down the street, in hopes of finding someone who can help him.

While he was running, he noticed that a huge shadow had begun to form over him. He turned around to find to his horror that a huge tidal wave of dark energy was coming his way.

He now kicked it into high gear as he raced in the opposite direction into the town area.

He catched his breath for a moment and then tried to explain to all the townsfolk to what was going on.

He finished his speech and waited for them to react, but they just stood there as if they were lifeless bodies. Brandon, becoming impatient, goes up to one of the townsfolk and grabs his hand as he pulls. The person then looked at him to reveal that his eyes are also bright yellow.

Brandon then jumps back in fear as he looks around. The rest of the townsfolk had turned into those shadow like creatures that he encountered before.

Without hesitation, Brandon darted further into to town, as he tried to outrun these evil beings and the enveloping blanket of darkness. He now realizes that no one can help him now.

While he continues running, he suddenly begins to lose his balance. He then regains his balance to realize that he is on the edge of a cliff.

He looks behind to see that his doom is approaching faster than he thought. Without any other option, he makes a jump off the cliff, into the endless abyss. While falling, he realizes that this must truly be the end for himself, his town, and everyone he cared about.

But something unexpected happens, as Brandon suddenly begins to be levitated back up to the skies above.

Brandon looks at what is happening to him while puzzled, as a cocoon of light begins to envelop around him as he tries to escape.

The cocoon then breaks open, with Brandon covered in a bright aura. When he opens his eyes, he shockingly discovers that he has a strange key like weapon in his hand.

With a look of determination on his face, he flies in the direction of the dark tidal wave, fending off the creatures of darkness without even breaking a sweat or touching the ground.

As soon as he collides with the shadow wall, a huge blinding explosion of light and dark forms and envelops the entire town.

Brandon then sits up from his bed, panting and sweating heavily.

He then takes a look around his room and realizes it was just another nightmare. With this realization, he slowly sets his head on his pillow, with his eyes slowly shutting as he goes back to sleep.

**(End Song)**

Brandon is then seen emerging from his room with his pajamas on as he blinks his eyes three times and lets out a great big yawn.

He then proceeds down the staircase as Cog is shown dusting the railing.

"Ah, good morning Master Murphy." The robot said optimistically. "And how are we on this fine Saturday morning."

"Yeah. I…I'm good Cog." Brandon remarked groggily. "I just get enough sleep last night."

"Oh, is it those dreadful nightmares again." He replied.

Brandon nodded. "This is the fifth one this week. I just don't know why they keep coming to me."

"Well, I red a study that suggests that you read a good book before going to bed. Honestly, I think playing those dreadful video games of yours is causing these bad dreams." Cog explained.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Said Brandon in an uninterested manner as Cog continued to do his job.

Brandon then walked past the living room as he was greeted by a sly voice. "Well, well, well if it isn't Mister Sunshine. Aren't you a sorry sight for sore eyes."

"Not now Rick." Brandon moaned. "I had a really rough night so I don't have time for your witty remarks."

"Your just jealous because I never have to do anything around here!" Rick said proudly. "I'm free to do whatever I want! I can sleep until it's January of 2010, I can eat to my hearts content, and, best of all, I get to run around on this wheel 24 hours a day. Kinda makes you want to give me a bit more respect huh?"

He crossed his arms waiting for response, but noticed that no one was there.

"Humph." He grunted. "Nobody ever pays mind to the talking hamster."

After Brandon had finished breakfast, brushed his teeth, and took a shower, he stepped out into the backyard where he saw his best friend Michael pondering something to himself.

"Hmmm." Michael pondered. "Yes, Yes, **Yes! **Of course. Why didn't I think of that before." He exclaimed excitedly. "If I attach this part here…and this part there…**Perfect! **My nuclear powered lawn mower is now complete!"

All Brandon did was roll his eyes while smirking. Michael always likes to tinker with new invention ideas no matter how ridiculous they were. But, it was that reason to why they were living the life of luxury. You see, Michael always competes to win a Noble Prize and if his invention is good enough, he also wins a million dollar check that has been used for the expenses on his and Brandon's mansion estate.

"Working on a new toy are we?" Brandon mocked. "And I thought we were to old for that stuff."

Michael then turned around surprised but relieved. "Oh! Hello Brandon. Glad to see you finally decided to wake up."

"Really." He exclaimed while crossing his arms. "And how long have you been up Mr. Einstein?"

"For you information, I have been up since 4 in the mourning so that I could work on this marvel." Michael explained. "No longer will it take over an hour to cut the grass because now with this baby, you can trim the lawn in less than 20 minutes or your money back guarantee. I'll be sure to win the Noble Prize this time."

"And last year didn't count because…" Said Brandon blandly.

"Because somebody had the nerve **to take my plans without even asking permission AND USED THEM AS TOILET PAPER!!!!" **Shouted Michael as his voice grew louder and approached his friend with an angry look on his face while Brandon cowered.

"Look man, I'm sorry." Explained Brandon while backing up a little. "I really had to go and we were all out so I didn't have much of a choice. At least this invention is better and not close to being disturbing than that inside out ray gun you made two years ago."

"We are **NEVER** to speak of that ever again." Michael said cautiously. "I will never forget the look on that little boys face when he wanted me to turn his cute little dog inside out." He then shuddered just thinking about it.

"So…we doing anything on this fine Saturday?" Brandon exclaimed as he raised his arms.

"Actually, I need you to perform some chores around the house with some new devices I made including this one." He explained as he handed Brandon over the lawn mower.

Brandon then looked dumbstruck, "You're kidding, riggggght? Isn't Cog the one who does the work for us?"

Michael simply just smiled, "But what's the point in building character if you don't do some of the work by yourself, hmmmm? Now of you go."

"Man." Groaned Brandon. "I knew I should have stayed in bed."

The scene then pans out to the sky as it shows the words…

**Unlimited Saga**

It then pans across the estate as a large silhouette of a neighborhood appears and in a graffiti like font to spell the name of world…**PLAINSBURG**.

It then cuts to Brandon and Micheal in the back yard of their home as Michael says to Brandon, "Now remember, I need you to mow the back lawn, clean the roof, and trim the hedges in front. You got all that?"

"Yeah…sure…whatever." Mumbled Brandon in a grouchy tone of voice as Michael left the area. He then tried to call for someone before he was interrupted by Micheal again, "And no asking Cog for assistance. If you call his name even once, you'll get shocked by your foot brace!"

"Foot brace?" Asked Brandon. "What is talking abo-?" It was at that point where he saw a huge metal strap attached to the bottom of his right leg.

He then let out a big sigh, "That Michael sure does think of everything."

He is then seen marching back and forth in front of the mower. "All right mister killing machine." He explained in a serious tone. "I don't like you and you don't like me. But I want you to know that I am your master and before this day is over, **you shall mow this lawn like you've never mowed it before!!!**" Brandon exclaimed while raising his index figure high into the sky while a chorus was playing.

He then looks all over the mower. "Now how do you start this thing? Maybe if I press this button **HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!!!!!!!!!**" Brandon was suddenly hanging on for dear life as he and the mower were blazing across the lawn at mach speed.

"**MICHAAAAAAAAEL!!!!**" Brandon shouted while still hanging on. "**STOP THIS CRAZY THING!**"

Brandon is still seen screaming as he and the mower zoom towards the camera, where it now shows him on the roof with another one of Micheal's dangerous devices.

"The Ultra Roof Stapler 4000." Brandon red. "Please use with extreme caution and keep away from small children, old people, and psychopaths, hmm."

He then uses the stapler to stamp one of the shingles. "That wasn't so hard." But his speech was cut short as he felt a pain in his foot. He then looks down to discover that he staple his own foot into the roof.

He looks up for a minute and pauses. "**YEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!**" Brandon yelled as he tries to break free, but ends up tripping and falling off the roof with the shingle still attached to his foot. "Is there a doctor in the house?" He stated woozily before he fainted.

He is now trimming the hedges in the front garden with Micheal's final device. "This is actually going pretty well. I'll be done in no time." Brandon said confidently. However, his speech was cut short when he accidentally cut the entire hedge in half.

He looked at the hedge blankly and then at the hedge. He then formed a very angry look on his face before yelling at the top of his lungs, "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!!!!!!!!!**"

Micheal is now sweeping the back porch, until Brandon comes behind him, now covered in bruises with his clothes torn up exclaiming exhaustedly, "The chores…are done."

"Well done Brandon." Michael remarked. "I told you it would build character if you did it by yourself. Have a potion for all your hard work."

He then handed Brandon a potion, but had to lift his friends' exhausted hand in order to do so. "What's say we call it a day?" Brandon then smiled as he fell towards the floor.

It now shows what seems to be a tropical setting, with a beach shore, palm trees, and a sunset, with Brandon and Michael relaxing on hammocks.

A man with tan skin, dark brown hair wrapped in a pig tail, a goatee, and a green grass skirt comes up to the boys with a tray of glasses.

"Aloha my friends." He exclaimed. "Would either of you care for a tall glass of coconut juice as you relax."

"Thanks Tito." The boys said as they both picked up a glass.

"Like the ancient Hawaiians say," pointed out Tito. "Those who get adjusted to the hammock lose the ability to use their feet."

"Isn't this great Brandon?" Michael said relaxingly. "There's nothing like a little virtual Hawaiian vacation to keep your mind off things."

"Yeah…sure…it's great." Brandon said in a depressed matter.

"What's eating you Brandon?" Michael said concerned. "You always seem down in the dumps recently."

"It's just," Brandon began. "I've always wondered if there's more to this place and our lives than we know of."

"What do you mean?" Asked Michael.

"I'm tried of living this normal life." Exclaimed Brandon. "I want to know if I have a bigger purpose in this universe and explore new frontiers instead of being stuck in this boring one day after day."

Michael smiled, "Brandon. You do have a purpose in life."

"Really!? What is it!?" Brandon asked excitedly.

"Just living your life to the fullest." Michael simply stated as he took a sip of his drink.

Brandon's smile than disappeared as he lowered his head and formed a frown.

"Like the ancient Hawaiians say," remarked Tito as he and the background began to fizz up. " A coconut away keeeeeeeps theeeeee dooooooctooooooor aw-…"

Tito and the background then disappeared to reveal that the boys were in a white cube. Michael observed as he complained, "Aw man! I thought I got all the bugs out."

He sighed as he stretched out a bit, "Aw well. Time for me to turn in."

He then leaped out of the chair towards the exit exclaiming, "Night, Brandon."

Brandon didn't respond as he too walked out of the virtual chamber with his head still down.

While he was in bed, he could not sleep for he was still thinking about earlier. What if he has no great purpose in life? What if those visions in his sleep were simply just nightmares? What if he was wrong about there being other worlds out there besides their own? He continued to ponder these questions until he was lulled into deep sleep, hoping that adventure will come his way.

We now cut to what appears to be a huge futuristic metropolis with towering buildings and hovering vehicles. Thousands of people can be seen walking through the streets, while some of the individuals seem to be heavily armored and are carrying weapons.

It now zooms into a building that has a large rodent like plastic creature on it that was covered in orange fur, except for his arms, toes, belly, tail bottom, and muzzle, in which they were yellow colored, and had blue eyes, cow like horns, a pitchfork, black fingerless gloves and a big devilish grin perched on top of a sign entitled in big neon lit letters "Naughty Ottsel".

Inside the building, we see a small creature like the one outside, with a pilot cap on his head and wearing blue pants and without the horns or pitchfork chugging down a beer. He is known in this world as Daxter, a smart talking Ottsel who used to be human.

"What? Are these people stupid or something?" Remarked Daxter groggily as he tossed the glass into a pile of other glasses. "This place is even deader than that fat, disgusting mob boss Krew. And that guy was a slob! Didn't he even hear about body soap?"

He then hiccupped as he chuckled a bit. "I remember those good ol' days. Where my sidekick Jak and I fought off those Metal Head scum, became heroes of Haven City, although they did hate our guts for a while, and got all the treasures and women of the world. Yeah, those ladies were all over me like a leaper mound over a flock of kanga rats."

He then frowned. "Who am I kidding? Those days are over. Now I just sit here in this filthy bar, serving all these lowlifes without any of them remarking me of my past heroic deeds. I'm a precursor for crying out loud! The most powerful beings in the universe! "

Daxter then looked up. "I wish I was a hero again. I just want a purpose in life. I need another drink. I need another…" With that, he passed out behind the counter only to not realize that big things are headed his way.

It now cuts to another world at night, which was more natural than the previous world. It was an island like area, with palm trees, checkered grass, and strangely, a bunch of loop de loops.

It was all peaceful and quiet with no living thing in sight. A small building is now shown, although this one is more of a garage. For inside, humming can be heard, as it shows a huge red airplane and something working on it. I was a small male anthropomorphic two tailed fox that had light orange fur, white fur on its muzzle, tail tips, and under belly, whore white gloves and red shoes with white across the middle and blue eyes. His name is Miles "Tails" Prower, but his friends preferably call him Tails. He was also very good with building and repairing machines like Micheal.

"There." The young fox remarked. "Now the Tornado should be able to run at the same speed as Sonic."

Tails then looked out one of the windows as he yawned. "Wow! Nighttime already! Guess this took me longer than I thought. Time for me to get some shut eye."

He then climbed into the pilot's seat of the Tornado as he prepared to get a good night's sleep.

**(Play Dive to the Heart –Destati- (KH OS))**

While Brandon is still sleeping, it zooms in towards his head just when a light had flashed. Next thing you know, he is suddenly sleeping, along with Micheal, Daxter, and Tails on a platform that had pictures of pitch black figures that looked like the ones that emerged from the temple with the middle figure being the same one that emerged first.

Brandon slowly opened his eyes to relieve that he was staring into utter blackness. He jumped up immediately to take a good look at his surroundings. "Its one of those dreams again!" He exclaimed angrily. "Why won't they go away!?"

He then noticed Micheal along with the other two figures he hasn't seen before as they got up. "Micheal!? What are you doing here!?" He paused as he looked towards the ottsel and the fox. "And more importantly, who are they!?"

"I don't know why I'm here in the same dream with you." Michael explained. "And this has to be a dream, because I'm seeing two anthropomorphic rodents right in front of me."

"You're calling a rodent, bub?" Daxter remarked angrily.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Tails defensively. "Besides, I'm not a rodent, I happen to be part of the canine family."

"Say, you're pretty smart for a lesser evolved species." Exclaimed Michael with an intriguing look on his face.

Tails blushed at the remark while Daxter angrily explained, "If one of who wise guys don't explain to me of what the heck is going on here, this is gonna get ugly with a capital u." He than tried to reach for something but could not find anything. "What? Where's my buy spray? I always keep it with me at all times just in case."

He then began to frantically search the entire area for his bug spray, before he stopped and frowned as he looked towards Tails and marched towards him. "Alright ya two tailed blunder." Daxter threatened. "What did you do to my baby?"

"What are you talking about?" Tails hesitated. "What would I want with a can of bug spray?"

"Yeah, that's all them crooks say so cut the crap." Daxter yelled. "I know you took the goods and I'll fight you for them! C'mon put up your dukes!"

"Hey." Brandon replied. "Leave the poor guy alone!"

"Yes." Explained Michael. "There's no need for this to get violent."

"Stay out of this kiddies." Daxter exclaimed. "Let the grown ups handle this." He then proceeded to give to poor fox a beating.

"**ENOUGH!**" bolted a mysterious voice. "I did not summon you four here so you can behave like children!"

"Who said that?" Daxter asked as he yelled, "And who're you calling a kid? I happen to be twice as old as these hooligans, I drink, and I have full body hair!"

Ignoring Daxter's comment, Brandon asked, "Who are you!? Where are you!? Where are we!? Answer me!"

"Calm down." Answered the voice. "I mean you no harm. I have gathered you all here for a purpose for the fate of the world lies in your hands."

Brandon at first was surprised, but then became very happy. His dreams did have a meaning after all! Maybe he did have a greater purpose in life.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Joked Daxter. "Because whoever put who up to this is gonna get sued big time! I have a lawyer ya know!"

"No tricks, no jokes." The voice explained. "You four are the only ones who can stop the forces of darkness and bring balance back to the universe."

"But…" Tails stated uneasily. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"You must travel across the galaxies and put the worlds back into the light and lay the darkness of those worlds to rest." The voice replied.

"See Michael! I told you! I knew we had a much greater role to fill out in life and you didn't believe me." Brandon laughed as he jumped up and down.

Michael just shook his head. "So if there are really other worlds out there, how do you suppose we get to them?"

"That I cannot answer." The voice stated. "But I can give you something that is absolutely vital to your journey."

Just then, the floor began to rumble beneath our four friends as four pedestals emerged from the floor. Each of these pedestals held a different weapon. One was a sword, one was a staff, one was a shield and the last one was a bow and arrow.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Daxter as he dashed for the sword. "I call dibs on the blade."

But as soon as he was about to grab it when it knocked him back with an electrical force.

"Hey what gives?!" Daxter complained.

"You are not the one to wield the blade." The voice said impatiently. "The staff would be more suitable for you."

Daxter groaned as he walked over towards the staff, picked it up and looked at it rather unimpressed. "A stick." He grunted. "Those other guys get the cool weapons and I get a lousy stick! What I am supposed to do, use it for baseball? Now if was on fire…"

When he spoke that word, a tiny ball of fire shot out from the point causing Daxter to flinch. He then looked at his staff in awe. "This is the greatest weapon in all the world!"

Brandon is then seen practicing with the blade, Michael is seen examining the shield, and Tails is trying to an arrow on the bow.

"It seems you all have gotten adjusted to your weapons." The voice praised. "Now it is time to put them to the test."

"Test?" Tails hesitated. "What kind of test?"

**(Play Fragments of Sorrow (KH OS))**

Before the voice could answer, several figures began to emerge from the ground. They were the exact same creatures from Brandon's dreams.

"Its those creatures from my earlier dream!" Brandon thought.

"Aw they don't look so tough." Daxter said confidently. "Come on men, let's teach these lowlifes not to mess with Orange Lighting. **ZIIIIIING!**"

"Orange Lighting?" Tails asked as he looked towards Brandon and Michael who just shrugged and proceeded towards the dark creatures.

Brandon swung his blade clockwise and counterclockwise through the beings and cut through tem as if they were cheese. When he wasn't looking, one of them leaped up and scratched him in the arm. He then looked at the cut while holding his arm, looked at the monster angrily while proceeding to attack again. Daxter seemed to be having no trouble with getting rid of them as he laughed while shooting dozens of fireballs. "Yeah! Burn baby, burn!" Michael at first is trembling from the waist down as the creatures get ready to pounce. But, he got a determined look on his face as he charged through them like a bulldozer. "**CHAAAAAAAAARGE!**" When he was finished, he looked back to see that they had dissipated while he flexed his muscles. "I guess I'm stronger than I thought I was." Tails is then seen readying his bow while trying to get a fix on his target. He could feel his heart race and sweat coming down for fear that he could miss and hit one of his allies. He then heard a noise from behind him as he turned around and fired instantly. He then looks to see the black smoke of the faded creature. "I did it! I got one!" The battle continued until the last one was defeated.

Our heroes than catch their breath, when they were caught off guard by a maniacal laughter.

"Well done, well done!" The low voice praised. "You truly are the heroes of light. But you are fools to think that you can save the universe."

"Wait a minute!" Brandon shouted. "I thought you were going to help us!"

"Yeah, so now you turn from good to bad." Daxter argued. "Make up your mind, will ya?"

"Well I guess I can reveal myself since the gig is up!" laughed the voice. "I am Voltros, leader of the Immortals! We have been imprisoned for countless centuries, but we are now free to claim this universe as our own again and plunge the world into darkness."

"You mean this was all a setup!?" Brandon said angrily.

"Yes." Replied the voice. "This was merely just a test to see just how powerful you fools really were. And since you passed the test, I'm afraid I cannot allow you gentlemen to live and interfere with our plans."

"Oh yeah?" Protested Daxter. "Bring it on! We can take on more of those pathetic excuses for monsters!"

Suddenly, the four of them saw something that caused them to nearly jump out of their skins. Their shadows were actually merging to become a much larger being with four arms, white eyes, and two spikes growing out of its head. The new being emerged out of the ground until it was solid. "My shadow will deal with you pathetic excuses for heroes."

"Ok…" Daxter said nervously. "New plan. **RUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!**"

Daxter darted away from the monstrosity only to realize that he almost fell off the edge. The four knew that there was no escape and that they had to fight.

**Brandon, Michael, Daxter, and Tails vs. Shadow Voltros**

**Start Battle**

The Brandon and Michael proceeded to attack both of its hands while Daxter and Tails aimed for the head. The creature then begins to rear back its arms with an aura forming around his hands as it plunges them into the ground forming a dark portal from the ground to which the smaller creature emerged. "Hey, that's playing dirty!" Complained Daxter. Brandon then got an idea as he called to Daxter and Tails. "You two. Hold off the smaller ones. Me and him will take care of the big one." The animals nodded as they did their job while the young men did there's. Shadow Voltros then removed his hands from the ground and then proceeded to form a cloud of purple aura in his hands that shot out small meteor like balls. The four did a good job dodging the projectiles, only getting hit a few times while still attacking the fiend. Shadow Voltros continued is attack pattern, while the warriors continued there's, until the monstrosity began to cackle dark electricity.

**End Battle**

The four then jumped back about to deliver the finishing until they where all in the clutches of the shadow's four hands. It then opened its mouth to reveal a dark portal that was beginning to drag them in.

Daxter tried to hang on to the foe's hand, but was sucked in as he screamed. The same had applied for Tails.

Michael then losed his grip on the hand, but was then saved at that very second by Brandon, hanging on to his best friend's hand for dear life. "Don't let go, Michael!" begged Brandon. "I…can't…hold…on." Grunted Michael as his hand slipped and was sucked into the portal. "**BRAAAAAAANDOOOOOON!!!!**"

Brandon meanwhile had the tightest grip as the creature dragged him towards the portal.

"Darkness shall rule!"

Brandon was completely paralyzed. He couldn't that his best friend was lost forever and now he will suffer the same fate.

"Light shall be blown out!"

All he could do was close his eyes and wait for it all to be over.

"Our time will soon be at hand!"

End of chapter.

**Author's Note: **Is this it!? Could this really be the end for our young hero and his allies!? Stay tuned to find out. Review Away!


	4. Chapter 2: Plainsburg's Last Stand

**Authors Note**: Sorry about having to delete and submit the last chapter. There were just a few things that I needed to add or fix. Chapter 4 deals with another day in Plainsburg and the invasion of the heartless. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Plainsburg's Last Stand**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**" Shouted Brandon as he jumped up form bed. He then realized that he was back in his room and it was the next morning. He then rested back down on the pillow. He could not believe it was just another dream. It all seemed real to him but, I couldn't have been, right? When he was done pondering, he got changed into his normal clothes and went downstairs.

He then heads out to the front yard where he was surprised to see Michael alive and well. "Not again!" Micheal groaned as he frustratingly tried to look for something. "Why do they always have to take my inventions? They are not toys; they are instruments of science! Have they no respect for other people's property."

Brandon rushed over to his friend touching him to see if he wasn't dreaming. "Michael!? Is that really you!? But, I thought that you…"

"Brandon! What's gotten into to you?" Michael protested as he got his friend's hands off of him. "I'm fine! I just had this weird dream last night. And you were there with me!"

"I know!" Brandon explained. "And there were these two weird looking animals, and we fought off a bunch of black creatures, and then we had to fight off a bigger one and then…" He paused for a moment and hung his head. "Well. You we gone and I thought that I would never see you again."

"I was just a dream, Brandon." Explained Michael. "I was only a figment of our imaginations. Nothing that happened in that was real."

"But what if you're wrong!" Brandon protested. "What we truly are heroes of some kind. What if the fate of the world rests on our shoulders?"

Michael then crossed his arms as he chuckled a bit. "Yeah…sure. The day we save the universe is the day that I see talking animals!"

"But what about Rick?" Asked Brandon in a mockingly manner. "Isn't he a talking animal?"

"No…" Protested Michael who was getting a little impatient. "He was genetically altered so he doesn't count. Now can we end this pointless conversation and tend to things that are more important."

"Like what?" Asked Brandon.

"Like helping me search for my missing inventions." Michael exclaimed. "I asked Cog to pick them up last night, but unfortunately, he was being repaired."

"What happened to him?" Asked Brandon.

"Lets just say that he was out partying with those robot friends of his." Michael informed.

"Yeah!" Agreed Brandon. "I don't really like those friend's of his either. Just a couple of weeks ago, they used me to play pin the tail on the human! I couldn't sit down for six weeks after that incident!"

"Can we please go back to figuring out what to do about my predicament here?" Argued Michael as he tapped his foot.

"Okay." Groaned Brandon. "So where should I start looking

"That would be my best guess." Michael replied. "Now remember the three things that I need are my inventions that look like a lawn mower, a staple gun, and a hedge trimmer. You got all that?"

"Oh goody!" Brandon said in a sarcastic way. "I get to go one a scavenger hunt for garden tools. This weekend just keeps getting better and better."

"They're not just tools, they're my life accomplishments!" Michael shouted as Brandon rolled his eyes. "Just do this for your best friend. Oh and take these two items with you for carriage and in case you run into trouble."

He then handed Brandon a baseball bat and a duffel bag, in which he just frowns while looking at them.

"Thanks for the mighty weapon King Arthur." Brandon replied blandly. "I will now go and embark on my extraordinary adventure."

With that, Brandon heads out to the suburbs to search for Michael's missing inventions, although it is the last thing he would ever want to do.

He is now walking down the street passed some other houses in the neighbor that were just plain small homes that were nothing in comparison to his and Michael's mansion estate. Brandon is seen kicking a can down the road while having a sour look on his face.

"Clean the house he says!" Brandon mocked. "Look for my missing tools he says! Why can't he ever do any of these things by himself! I guess he's to smart for that."

Brandon then continued to sulk until he came to what appeared to be a large cave. It is said that in this cave lived a ferocious creature long ago that only comes out at night and steals all the children in the town. What it does with them is varied. Some say that it cooks the children into a nice big pie and eats it while others say that the creature uses the children as bowling pins for his own twisted entertainment.

Brandon had known darn well that all of these stories were all lies because he actually knows of what lives in the cave very well. It was a troll who was named Binky, who wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch, always liked to smash stuff, usually referring to objects as "squishes", and is enthralled with roast beef sandwiches, doing anything for them or to get his hands on them. For these reasons, Brandon assumed that he was one of the thieves of one of Micheal's inventions.

Brandon then readied his baseball and sighed. "Well, time to vanquish the horrible beast and bring peace back to the kingdom."

When he got inside, it was revealed that there it was similar to the inside of an average house. There was a couch in the middle, a rug underneath the couch, a fridge behind the couch, and table to the left of the couch, and a huge bed to the right of the couch. Brandon then observes to see something rumbling through the fridge while singing a song.

**Roast beef, Roast beef**

**How I love the roast beef**

**If the squishes take the beef**

**Binky will smash the squishy**

The figure then sticks his head out of the fridge while carrying a huge slab of roast beef.

It was a troll who was probably three times taller then an average human, had dark green skin, was covered in purple fur, expect for his eye area, hands, and feet, blue lips, an orange pulsating nose, light green eyes, and red finger and toe nails. Brandon could easily identify the figure as Binky who was proceeding toward the table while humming.

Brandon then quickly hid behind the couch since Binky wasn't too fond of uninvited guests. Binky then set the pound of meat on the table, got out a bag of bread, and what looked like to be a pair of scissors that he was using to cut the roast beef.

Brandon could easily identify them as the hedge trimmers he used yesterday on the front hedge garden. Just thinking about them fills him with rage and frustration to how much trouble they caused him. Not thinking about those thoughts, he slowly tried to proceed to the table, when suddenly, the table slanted a bit, causing Binky to cut a huge piece off that then flew and spun into the air.

Binky looked in horror and screamed, while it was all in slow motion as the huge slab of meat landed on the ground and bounced off into to the street. Binky than let out a relieve sigh, until it was ran over by a motorcycle, than a car, and was finally trampled over by a marching band, until it there was nothing left.

Binky eye's then began to water up. "Binky's roast beef…gone." He then formed an angry look at his table. "You make Binky sad. **You ruin Binky's roast beef!** **BINKY SMASH SQUISHY!!!**"

He then picked up a club as he proceeded to hit the table with uncontrollably. "**SMASH!**

**SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMAAAAAAAAAASH SQUIIIIIIIIIIIIISHY!!!!!"**

He then grunted heavily as the table was reduced to a pile of wood chips. Binky then heard a growling noise and looked down at his stomach. "Binky hungry now."

"I see that smashing random objects sure does make you crave for some food huh Big Guy?" smiled Brandon as he approached the troll

"Binky know that voice!" Binky said as he turned around upon gasping for joy. "**Good Squishy!**"

Brandon closed his eyes while remaining perfectly still as Binky ran towards him, picked him up and proceeded to give him a bone crushing bear hug.

"**Binky glad to see Good Squishy!**""**Me no smash Good Squishy! Good Squishy Binky's best friend in whole world!**"

"It's great to see you to Binky." "But, I think your breaking my spine!"

Binky then let go of Brandon who collapsed on the floor. "Binky sorry Good Squishy! Me no see you in long time! But now you here, we can have roast beef sandwich contest and smash bad squishes!"

"Gee I really loved to Binky, but I actually came to take back those trimmers that you are using." Brandon said as he held out his hand.

Binky then looked at the trimmers and back at Brandon confused. "Why squishy want Binky's meat cutter? Binky use it to cut roast beef!"

"Well you see," Began Brandon as he explained. "Those actually belong to my other best friend. So if you could just hand them over, I'll be…"

Brandon stopped his sentence and noticed Binky was beginning to tear up again. "Squishy have another best friend?"

The tears quickly ceased as he formed the same angry look on his face when the table caused him to lose his lunch. "**BINKY SQUISHY'S ONLY BEST FRIEND! If squishy want meat cutter, Binky fight squishy for them!**"

Brandon smirked as he held his baseball bat behind his shoulder. "All right you overgrown brute, if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get!"

**Brandon vs. Binky**

**Start Battle**

"**BINKY SMASH GOOD SQUISHY!**" Roared Binky as he got out a large wooden club that was probably the size of a car. Binky picked up the blunt object, pulled his arm back until the club was behind him on the floor, and swung his arm at full force towards Brandon. The boy quickly moved to the right as the club delivered a crashing blow to the surface. When Binky picked it back up, the part of the ground he just struck was now a huge crater. Binky looked to see where Brandon had moved, but did not see him there. He then looked back and forth to see where his so-called best friend went. "Where Good Squishy go?" Binky asked himself as he starched his head curiously. Brandon snuck up from behind the towering creature, jumped up and delivered a three hit combo from behind his head. Binky then turned around and began to jump up and down with steam coming out of his ears while scraping his feet on the floor. "**HERE BINKY COME!**" Binky then began to charge in Brandon's direction like a mad bull. The young man ran for dear life from the living bulldozer until he came up with an idea. He ran towards the wall of the cave and quickly moved to the right, which caused Binky to crash head on into the wall. Binky moved back and held his head in pain giving Brandon the opportunity to attack again. The two continued the battle until Brandon emerged victoriously.

**End Battle**

"Squishy stronger than Binky thought." Groaned Binky while still holding his head in pain. "You take meat cutter. Binky not want to play anymore!"

Brandon took the trimmers and placed them in the duffel bag. "Thanks Binky, take care and no smashing good squishies!"

Binky waved as Brandon headed out the cave. "Bye, best friend! Such a nice little squishy!"

Brandon was now seen walking down the streets. "Next item to find is the stapler gun a.k.a the thing that almost got me killed. And I know just who would want it!"

Brandon continued down the road until he came across the entrance to Plainsburg's junkyard. Now many people do not live in this terrain of filth, although what Brandon was looking for was also not human. The creature that lives in this place of waste is a male, at least in the eyes of Brandon, monstrosity of bones that Brandon refers to as Skeleton Bob. Brandon does not know its real name or of where it comes from, but knows him very well for them to be friends. Besides his grotesque appearance, he's actually not that bad of a creature, despite that fact that he can never seem to keep himself together. For this reason, Brandon believes that he is in possession of the staple gun.

Brandon takes a deep breath and holds in his nose while trying not to puke as he makes it through this revolting compliment of trash. He traverses through towers of landfill while trying not to slip and fall off. After making it past these mortifying mounds, he comes across what appears to be a figure made of nothing but bones. It also has jagged horns coming out from its skull, incredibly sharp teeth, dragon like scales on its back and tail, a curved point on its tail tip, and yellow eyes with red irises. Brandon definitely knew that this figure was Skeleton Bob, as he seemed to be holding his loose right hand in his left hand while trying to staple it back on his right wrist.

After he used the staple gun on his hand, he carefully examined it to see if it would stay on this time. When he was done checking the spot over, he let out a smile of satisfaction. However, his right hand immediately fell off his wrist, causing him to look back and forth at the hand and his right wrist while groaning in frustration.

"Need a little help their limbs?" Smirked Brandon as he walked up to the strange creature.

Upon seeing the boy, Skeleton Bob ran up to him and gave him a big handshake with the hand that fell off while speaking in an incomprehensible garble.

Even though Brandon couldn't really understand his language, he always had a pretty good idea of what Bob was trying to tell him. "I'll take that as a hello."

The skinless figure then explained something to Brandon in his garbled speech that translated out to, "You'll never believe what I had to go through today! Everywhere I went, my limbs always kept falling all over the place! I tried using everything I could to put myself back together! I've used glue, tape, and even bubble gum to repair myself, but none of those sticky materials seemed to do me wonders. That was until I found this nifty stapler. It really helped to put me back together! Now if only I can put my hand back on."

"That's great Bob." Said Brandon uninterested. "But I'll be taking that my stapler off your hands and be on my merry way!"

He was about to reach for them, until back pulled back his hand from Brandon's reach and grumbled, "What do mean your stapler? I found it so I get to keep it. After all, finders keepers!"

Seeing that he would not give up the staple gun that easily, Brandon thought of how to get those staplers back, until he aroused an idea. "Ok Mr. Bones. Let's make a deal. We'll have a little duel over who gets the stapler. The winner will keep it for their own without any questions while the loser has to give the winner twenty bucks!"

Bob then pondered this over. If he wins then he will get both the stapler and some cold hard cash along with it. He grinned as he actually pulled off his right arm. "Alright! It's a deal. But just to warn you that these bones aren't just for show."

**Brandon vs. Skeleton Bob**

**Start Battle**

Skeleton Bob then began to swing his right arm like a helicopter blade, pulled back his right arm at full force, and swung the arm projectile towards Brandon as it was swinging in the air like a boomerang. Knowing what he could easily do, Brandon just made one big step to the side as the arm flew right past him. "Ha! Ya missed me!" Mocked Brandon as he gave a raspberry. He was then caught off guard as he felt something hit him in the back as he tumbled to the surface. Skeleton Bob then caught the arm while smirking at his fallen opponent. Brandon quickly jumped up from the ground as he quickly got out his baseball bat and struck Skeleton Bob. The bony monstrosity then jumped back until he was a safe distance from Brandon. He then proceeded to swing his right arm around like a nunchuck as he dashed towards his opponent's direction. "Uh oh!" Thought Brandon as he prepared to embrace the pain. As soon as Bob got towards him, his opponent smirked as he struck him while he was still swinging his projectile, causing him to spin in a circle. Since Skeleton Bob was now dizzy, this gave Brandon the opportunity to attack. The two did the same strategy for at least three more times, until Bob was knocked out.

**End Battle**

"Aw yeah, that's right! I'm the man!" Cheered Brandon. "I'll be taking my award now."

Bob angrily jumped up and down while ranting angrily, before finally handing over the staple gun.

Brandon then gave a "And?" like hand gesture to Skeleton Bob, as the non-human took out a twenty dollar bill from a torn up wallet while groaning.

"Thank you my bony friend!" Smiled Brandon as he put the stapler in the duffel bag and the dollar bill in his pocket. "It was pleasure doing business with you. And now, I bid you Audi!"

Brandon gave a bow before leaving the area while Skeleton Bob just stood there frowning, until his left hand came off. Soon, his entire body came crumbling down into a pile of bones with his head on top of it. The head looked at the pile it was laying on before he bawled out into tears, even if he didn't have tear ducts.

Brandon happily walks down the street while kissing the twenty-dollar bill he just rip-offed from his friend as the sun begins to set. "Man that pile of bones is so easy to fool! I make more money off him than Michael does with his scientific toys."

"You should not be wasting any more time with this nonsense!" Exclaimed a mysterious voice that startled Brandon. "This world's hour is almost up!"

"Who said that!?" Demanded Brandon as he turned around.

What he saw then left him in complete awe. It was a non-human figure that seemed to have the stature of a regular human being. Its entire body was covered in a light blue aura while it levitated a few inches from the ground. Another peculiar aspect off this figure was that its face was completely blank, without having any eyes or a mouth.

"It will not be long before they arrive!" Warned the entity. "You must prepare yourselves for what is about to come."

"What do you want, some money!?" Shouted Brandon as he threw the money he had into its direction. "Just take my twenty dollar bill and leave!"

"I did not come here for any materialistic needs." Responded the floating figure as it continued. "The heartless will soon engulf this world into darkness, leaving nothing left behind."

"Are you saying that our world is coming to an end?" Asked Brandon nervously.

"I'm afraid so. But fear not!" Assured the voice. "For you are the one who can bring order to this universe before its too late.

Brandon could not believe what he was hearing? Was this what his dreams were trying to tell him? Was their world really coming to an end? I ha some kind of chosen one? He wanted to believe everything that whatever he's talking to is saying, but it was just too much for him to handle at the moment.

"No! This is all in my head." Shouted Brandon as he shook his head violently and pointed at the entity. "You're not real! You're just a figment of my dreams trying to mess with me again!"

"Believe what you want to believe." The figure replied. "Just remember that one cannot control his or her destiny."

"Destiny?" Responded Brandon. "You mean, it's my destiny to make a difference for this and other worlds, if there are any?"

"Remember. You are the key!" The figure replied silently as it faded away.

Brandon looked at where the entity was floating for a few seconds with a serious look on his face, wondering if what he saw was real or just an illusion. When he was done pondering, he then continued his way down the road while still thinking about this strange meeting that just took place.

"What was I doing again?" Brandon pondered as he stopped to think. "Oh Yeah! I was looking for Michael's last invention, the lawn mower of doom. But who would want to use that crazed amusement park ride."

Brandon paused as he realized that he had no leads whatsoever while dropping his head in frustration. "This'll take me all night!"

"**YEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAW!!!!!!**" Screamed a voice from afar that made Brandon jump a little. He looked around to see where the source of that noise was.

He then held his hand to his ear as he listened for it again. "**Ride em' cowboy!**"

"It's coming from our house!" Brandon shouted as he dashed off the direction of his and Micheal's estate.

Brandon arrived in the backyard of the mansion and saw something that made him cross his arms and grunt in annoyance. It seems that their pet hamster decided to take the lawn mower out for a joyride as Rick is seen laughing and screaming while riding the mower all over the lawn. "**I should have thought of this ages ago! This is a hundred times more fun than that stupid wheel!**"

While he was still riding, Brandon saw a stone on the ground that gave him an idea. He picked up the stone, carefully aimed at where it should be thrown, and hurled it with all his might until it landed in front of the mower causing it to spin out of control. Rick hanged on for dear life until he was flung off the mower and landed in front of his owner.

"**Hey! Who killed the joyride?**" Complained the rodent as he rubbed his head and looked up to see a rather annoyed looking Brandon staring down at him. "Party pooper!"

"Okay you little thrill seeker, funs over!" Yelled Brandon. "It's time you get back in your cage before you really hurt someone!"

"Listen up pal!" Growled Rick as he pointed his finger towards Brandon. "You may own me but I have my free own rights to you know! I'm an American for cryin' out loud!"

Brandon formed a scowl on his face as he lowered himself down towards Rick's level. "Well as long as I'm bigger than you, you will abide by my rules!"

"That's what you think!" Snickered Rick as he got out what appeared to be a remote control and pressed a button on it.

Suddenly, Cog came bursting through the wall. But something was different about him, as he seemed to have a blinking red antenna attached to his head."

"How may I serve you Master Rick?" Cog asked in a polite manner.

"Would you give my master a little…disciplinary treatment?" Responded Rick as he laughed maniacally.

"As you wish Sir." Replied the robotic butler as he turned towards Brandon and got into a defensive position.

**Brandon vs. Cog**

**Start Battle**

"Activating arm blasters." Cog stated in a monotone voice as his arms quickly transformed into cannons. They began to charge up as they shot out a multitude of lasers. Brandon ran rapidly to the opposite direction as Cog rotated to which way he was running while still firing the blasts. "Cog! I order you to cease fire immediately!" Commanded Brandon while he was outmaneuvering the lasers. "Rick is my only master!" Boomed the robot as he lowered his arms, which caused the lasers to stop firing. "Low on energy. Initiate recharge mode." Cog said as he began to regain his energy unaware that Brandon was bashing him on his noggin. "Charging complete. Now activating homing missile." Cog replied monotonous as a rocket appeared from behind his back with the engine bursting with a red flare. Brandon shielded his eyes as if he was being blinded by a red light. He looks down to discover a targeting symbol is placed under him. He tries to outrun the targeting system only to have it follow him. "Target locked. Prepare to fire!" Screamed the droid as he fires the rocket towards the targeted area. Thankfully Brandon moved just in time for the rocket to strike the surface, but suffered minor damage because of the explosion. "Low on energy. Initiate recharge mode." Cog said as he repeated the process he did after the lasers while Brandon repeated the same pattern while Cog was recharging. It didn't go on for that long as Brandon delivered the final blow causing sparks to fly out of Cog's robotic cranium.

**End Battle**

"CanIgetyousomething? Doyouneedsomehelp? Wouldyoulikeamassage? Icancancan!" Cog said rapidly as he collapsed to the ground unconscious and twitching.

Rick gasped in fear as he violently shook and pressed random buttons on the remote control. "C'mon you stupid thing! **Work! WORK!**"

He suddenly felt himself being lifted up from the ground as he dropped the remote and shook himself around to get free. "Hey what's the big idea!? **Let me go! LET ME GO!**"

He stopped his shouting to discover that he came face to face with a very unhappy looking Michael as he chuckled nervously.

"I'll deal with you later!" Michael scolded as he placed the furry troublemaker into a glass box, in which Rick pounded on the surface and shouting, although he was not hearable.

Michael then went over to his damaged cybernetic servant as he put his hands on his shoulders and let out a big disappointed sigh. "Now I've got to repair him again! This is the tenth time this month that he's broken."

"Ahem!" Brandon said as he cleared his throat and got out the inventions while Michael turned towards him. "I believe these belong to you."

Micheal then screamed with joy as he shook Brandon's hand rapidly. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm so lucky to have a friend like you! For your hard work I award you with this!"

Brandon held out his hand as Michael gave him what looked to be a bigger potion. "All right! A hi-potion!"

"What do you say we go watch something on the tube." Michael smiled.

Brandon then nodded as he and his best friend headed back inside their humungous home.

Brandon and Micheal are now seen on the couch while Michael boringly flips through the channels on their huge plasma screen, multi channel, surround sound television set while using the remote. He then groans as he puts the remote back on the couch that lands in between him and Brandon. "I can't believe this! There are over a thousand channels on this thing, but like always, there's nothing to watch!"

"Why don't we check out the news channel?" Brandon asked confidently. "There might be an interesting story on tonight."

"Why do you say that?" Michael replied while looking at his friend in a puzzled look. "And since when do you care about the news?"

"Well you see…" Brandon began, but paused in order to stop himself from finishing his sentence. "Forget it. Even if I told you, what's the chance that you'll believe me?"

His friend gave a smirk as he crossed his arms. "Try me!"

Brandon just sat there with a frightened look in his eyes. He was about to tell Michael what went on earlier today. But he couldn't just tell his intelligent friend that he met a strange floating entity that told him their world was about to end and that he was destined to be some kind of savior. Michael would probably just laugh his head off and then explain that it was nothing more than his own delusions. But Brandon formed a determined look and knew that he had to tell his friend the honest truth.

"It all started when I…" Brandon explained as his sentence was cut short from a panicked voice coming from the television. "We interrupt your scheduled program for this urgent message! It seems that the entire world is really coming to an end as everything in Plainsburg is being sucked up into what appear to a giant levitating ball of some kind of dark energy! And to make matters worse, creatures that resemble moving shadows are attacking the townsfolk and…"

"**WHAT!? They've made it into the building!?" **cried the voice of the newsman as Brandon and Micheal covered their mouths in terror. "**This is Chuck Storm signing…No!** **STAY BACK! I'VE GOT A MASTERS DEGREE IN…AHHHHH!**"

Brandon and Michael quickly looked at each other and rushed to the window to see a horrifying sight. Right above where their house was, a sinister looking orb was seen, cackling dark electricity as it sucked up everything in Plainsburg, from houses to cars and even the ground itself wasn't safe.

"**NO! This can't be happening to me!**" Screamed Rick as he got out a small suitcase and frantically started throwing random stuff into it. "**IT CAN'T BE THE END OF THE WORLD! I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN TO VEGAS!**"

When he was finished packing, Rick dashed towards a mouse hole in the wall, which eventually led him outside. The two boys looked on in fear as their little friend was immediately hoisted up into the air towards the dark floating orb. Cog, who was still outside in the backyard unconscious, also met the same fate Rick did.

Michael frantically got his attention away from what was going on outside and looked frantically around the room until he saw a switch that had a sign above it that said "In case of emergency, Please pull!". Wasting no time, Michael ran towards the switch and pulled it down, which caused a bunch of sirens to wail.

"Emergency switch pulled." Said a female robotic voice. "Now commencing lockdown!" From outside the house, the doors and windows became barred down, the house was covered in a metal armor, a police line was tapped all over, and a sign was put on the front door that said "Have a Nice Day!".

Brandon then gave a relived sigh, for he knew that him and Michael were no safe from harm.

**(Play Night of Fate (KH OS))**

"**BRANDON!**" Yelled Michael as Brandon turned to face him, but almost had a heart attack at what he saw that he never thought he would see in the real world. It was those small yellow-eyed creatures that he encountered in his dreams.

Michael nervously backed up as the fiends approached him. All of a sudden, they leapt into the air and pounced on the poor guy as his body just stood there frozen and quivering. He tried to stand up and get the creatures off of him, but it was useless as more of them began to pile on him.

"**Hang on, Michael!**" Cried Brandon as he rushed over to help his best friend. He stopped as if something was holding on to his leg as he fell over. He looked to see what caused him to trip to see that the creatures were now beginning to pile on top of him.

Not giving up, he dragged himself towards his best friend and tried to reach out for his hand as Michael did the same. They desperately reached out for each other, but were soon enveloped in a dark blanket as they collapsed from exhaustion. Brandon began to suffocate as the shadow sheet while looking towards his friend until everything went black was engulfing him.

"You are not meant to die here!" Argued a mysterious voice that sounded like the one from that figure Brandon conversed with earlier as a blink of light formed in the pitch-black atmosphere.

The creatures then disappeared in a puff in smoke as Brandon got back up and looked at his hand in shock and awe. Within his grasp was the giant key like weapon he used in one of his previous dreams. The blade shined in a bright gray metal, the handle was colored in black, and the two squares on each side of the handle were yellow, while the key chain at the end was in the shape of a heart.

"You are the key. You are the chosen one. You are the keybearer." The voice whispered as it slowly vanished.

Brandon then noticed those monsters were still burying his friend. Without hesitation, he rushed towards his friend in need and delivered a fatal blow that managed to destroy the shadow like beings.

Michael slowly got up from the ground, but then widened his eyes to see his friend alive and well along with the weapon he was holding.

"Brandon!?" He cried out. "How did you escape!? What were those things that attacked me!? And more importantly, where did you get that giant key!?"

"There's no time to explain all that!" Brandon told Michael in a serious tone. "I suggest that more of them will be back so we better get to the lab, they won't follow us there!"

Brandon ran towards a picture frame of them on the wall while Michael just stood there completely baffled at what was happening to them and their town. "What in the name of all that is logical is going on here!?"

"You can stay here if you want to become monster food but I won't let that happen!" Brandon snapped. "So are you with me or not!?"

Michael couldn't believe of what his friend was saying to him. Here these dark fiends are engulfing the world while suddenly Brandon has formed a magic blade that has the power to slay them and he's not fazed by any of this? Micheal then realizes that as long as they are together, nothing terrible that happens now or in the future will stop him from protecting his friend.

He gives a determined nod as he walks over and removes the portrait revealing a code panel. Michael enters a few digits until a ding sound is heard. Soon a portion of the wall slides open to reveal a set of stairs that lead downward. The two head down the stairs as the wall behind them closes.

As soon as they get down the stairs, a dozen of lights suddenly flicker on as it reveals an enormous laboratory. Contained within it a dozens of machines, lab tables, power generators, monitors, and chemicals.

"We should be safe down here." Assured Brandon as they proceeded.

The creatures from before suddenly rose from the ground as Michael squealed and hid behind his friend while Brandon looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I guess you wrong! You deal with them since you have the weapon!"

Brandon hacked and slashed his way through the creatures while Michael stayed close behind him as they traversed through the lab.

They soon arrived at the largest computer in the lab to which Michael ran towards the chair and began typing something on the keyboard. "I just need to punch in the code so we can activate the escape shuttle!"

"Michael! Look!" Brandon shouted as his friend turned around to see he was pointing straight at the monitor in astonishment. Michael too looked at the monitor, as he was also awe struck by what was on it. Situated at the center was a giant glowing keyhole.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." Remarked Michael as he looked at the peculiar symbol. "What's a giant keyhole doing…?"

His speech was cut short as a powerful wind emerged from the monitor spreading an eerie dark mist. The force of the wind was so strong that it knocked Michael back into Brandon as they were flung back up to the labs secret entrance.

In the same enormous city that was the home to Daxter, the same shadow like beings approached from the outer walls as the citizens panicked throughout the streets.

"Get the civilians evacuated immediately!" Ordered one of the armored individuals. "All troops must report to the border to take down the enemy forces!"

It shows Daxter running through the crowds of panicked people until he finally arrived at his bar and closed the door while panting. "So this is it huh? Armageddon! The full-blown Apocalypse!"

Daxter sadly walked up to the front counter as he reached for a bottle. "Well, might have one last drink before I'm done for."

Daxter then felt a thin figure as a confused look formed on his face. He looked to see what he was touching and was amazed to find it was a brown staff with a blue heart emblem attached on the top. "Hey I know this doohickey! It's that magic stick that shoots fireballs that I used in that whacked out dream I had the other day! Now what's it doing…?"

Daxter then yelped as the staff began to glow and engulf him in a blinding light.

The forest where Tails' workshop was located was also being invaded as the creatures roamed throughout the terrain.

Tails is seen is his workshop with his legs shaking and looking back and forth. "I'm surrounded! Oh what am I going to do? If Sonic was here he would know what to…"

"**GET BACK YOU FREAKS!**" Yelled a female voice as Tails noticed coming through his front door while fending off the fiends with a large mallet before shutting it.

Tails is relived to see that it was a pink hedgehog with green eyes, a red headband, a red sleeveless skirt with a white line on the bottom, red boots with a white line coming down from the middle, and white gloves with golden cuffs. She was known as Amy Rose, a good friend with Tails but is a little short tempered.

"Hey Tails!" Greeted Amy as she ran up to Tails. "Do you have any idea of what is going on outside?"

"I'm sorry Amy." Sighed the fox as he lowered his head I'm just as baffled as you are!"

"Why if Sonic was here he would teach those creeps a lesson!" Exclaimed Amy, as she sighed if she were love struck.

Tails simply rolled his eyes but then noticed something on his desk that made him take a look. It was what appeared to be a bow that was made up of two red and black colored blades. He picked it up and examined it with an intriguing look on his face.

"What's that?" Asked Amy as she looked at the double bladed bow. "Is it one of your new devices?"

"No, but it looks very familiar." Replied Tails as Amy wondered what he meant by that. "It looks like the bow and arrow I used in this dream that I…"

The two had also yelped as the weapon glowed and engulfed the two in a blinding light.

Brandon, but without Micheal, is now seen on the top of the roof of his mansion as he looks down to see that it was all that was left of Plainsburg as it approaches the orb.

**(End Song)**

"Micheal!? **Michael!? MICHAEL!?**" He cried out from the roof down towards the endless abyss.

**(Play Destiny's Force (KH OS))**

He then felt as if something was behind him as he turned around to find a familiar face. It was the same overgrown monster that he, Micheal, and those two animals fought in his dream.

"So you came back for more huh?" Teased Brandon as he got out his key like sword. "Well bring it on!"

**Brandon vs. Shadow Voltros**

**Start Battle**

Brandon immediately began to attack the creature's right arm until it clutched all four of its fists. It raised all four fists back while they glowed a dark purple energy and slammed them into the ground. Just like the last battle, a dark portal formed on the surface with the smaller adversaries emerging out of it. "Guess I'll have to take care of them before I continue with the big guy." Brandon thought as he attacked the smaller ones as they kept coming out of the portal. The portal disappeared as the larger shadow pulled its fists from the ground. Brandon continued to attack its hand, until it did something else that was familiar. It created a cloud of purple aura from its hands as the aura shot out various small projectiles towards Brandon. He attempted to dodge them and even drove them into striking the creatures hand. The aura disappeared and the shots had ceased when it lowered its arms again. While Brandon was still attacking the beast, it extended its chest as it began to charge up a bunch of dark energy until it fires a huge beam into the sky. "Well this is a new attack although I'm not impressed." Brandon thought to himself while crossing his arms until he saw four huge meteors coming down towards him. He moved to the right so he could dodge the first one, but took damage from the shockwave it emitted. He continued jumping and dodging the others and focused his attention back on the main foe. Both continued to fight each other until Brandon managed to finish it off with a strike to its head.

**End Battle**

**(End Song)**

The large monstrosity then began to float on up towards the vicious storm. Brandon desperately tried to hang on, but was soon pulled into the gravity of the orb, screaming on his way up. While inside the storm, Brandon's appearance suddenly became more reptilian and less human as he could not move, see, or breath. Everything to him had just gone blank.

"Just remember, that the light will always be there to guide you…"

A blinding light then envelops our young hero as it fades to nothing.

End of chapter.

**Author's Note: **It seems that Plainsburg is no more while the fate of our five friends will be revealed in the next chapter. Just to let you know that Rick, Cog, Binky, and Skeleton Bob are all original characters. Brandon is based off of myself while Michael is based off my best friend who also helped in the ideas of this story. Until next time, Review Away!!!


	5. Chapter 3: The Town of Tomorrow

**Authors Note**: Hello again! In this cameo infused chapter, the five find themselves in a new world as they come across many cameos and learn more about what is going on. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: The Town of Tomorrow**

A bright flash erupts in the blue sky as Daxter falls through the air screaming as he falls down to the ground below. He moans as he gets up weakly from the ground and looks up to see that he is not in his own world anymore. He is now in a town that is much more advanced in technology than that as Plainsburg, although not as much as Daxter's homeworld. Daxter then gets up from the ground while dusting himself off and looks around in wonder and excitement at his new surroundings. Just then, Daxter heard two voices screaming from above. He glanced above; only to see that two other animal figures were about to land on him. Daxter tried to make a run for it, but was too late and was crushed under the weight of the two objects that fell from the sky.

These two figures were none other than Tails and Amy as they too got up from the ground and looked at their unknown environment. "This place is incredible! Everything seems to be technologically advanced, even more so than Dr. Eggman's evil devices!"

"But what happened to our world!?" Amy asked while she looked around frantically. "What do we do now!? And more importantly, **what happened to Sonic!?**"

"I have a pretty good idea of what you two should do first!" Daxter mumbled as he was still being stepped on. "**HOW 'BOUT GETTING OFFA ME!?"**

Tails and Amy looked down at their feet and immediately moved out of the way so Daxter could get up. "Sorry mister, we didn't know that…"

Tails and Daxter looked at each other for a minute until they jumped back and pointing at each other while they both exclaimed. "**I know you! You're from my dream! You too!? Do you know what's going on here!?**"

"Easy you two." Amy added while breaking them apart. "It's apparent that you two know each other." She then turned to Daxter. "So who are you anyway?"

"Who am I!? **Who am I!?**" Shouted Daxter as stepped back and explained the rest in a proud like physique. "My dear lady, you are talking to the man who slayed dozens of vicious monsters, restored peace to his home world, and most importantly, got my own game named after me. **I am the indestructible, magnificent, and all around good looking Daxter!!!**"

Tails and Amy formed looked at each other as they giggled and smirked while crossing their arms. "Really? Because you don't look like a real hero."

Upon hearing that, Daxter immediately ran up to Tails and was face to face with him. "For your information freakshow, I happen to be one of the most powerful beings in the universe and could use my cosmic like powers to smite you where you stand!"

"Oh no I'm so scared." Mocked Tails as he waved his arms in the air while Amy was laughing her head off. "What are you going to do!? Make us laugh to death!?"

Daxter began to boil up as he saw the two of them rolling on the ground bawling in laughter. Daxter looked as if was going to explode into angry, but suddenly put his knees on the floor and bawled out into tears. "**IT'S TRUE! IT'S ALL TRUE! I'm not a god; I'm just a pathetic loser! I can't even fight worth a dime!**"

Tails and Amy looked at each other in guilt. They didn't mean to hurt the little guy's feelings they were just pulling his leg. Tails walked up to Daxter who was still sobbing as he put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Don't cry. We were only just joking we didn't mean any of those horrible things that we said."

"I sure did." Amy scoffed as she turned away.

"Not helping Amy!" Argued Tails as he extended his hand to Daxter. "What do you say we work together and figure out where we are!?"

Daxter was hesitant at first, but smiled as he gave the two tailed fox a firm handshake. "It's a deal good buddy! By the way what's your name?"

"My name is Miles Prower!" Tails said proudly. "But everyone calls me Tails."

"Miles per Hour." Remarked Daxter as he chuckled a bit. "That kind of funny! And I suppose your nickname comes from your interesting feature."

Tails nodded as Amy walked up to him and extended her hand towards Daxter. "My name is Amy rose. Nice to meet you Daxter."

"Oh! But the pleasure is all mine mademoiselle!" Daxter smirked as he held her hand and was about to kiss it.

Amy quickly pulled her hand back and scowled. "Sorry! But my heart belongs to someone else and only that single person!"

She huffed as she proceeded to walk into the town while Daxter looked at Tails confused. "What's up with Pinky!?"

"Oh she's absolutely crazy about my best friend back home and will not let any other man into her heart." Tails giggled as he and Daxter also proceeded into the unknown district.

It now shows a silhouette of a cloudy blue sky with a portion of the high tech buildings of this new place sticking up from below. A floating car then buzzes to the left off screen so that the smoke from the engine forms a set of six letters made of cloudy material and then zooms to the right off screen to form a set of four letters in the same font. The two words then come clearer as they spell out the name of the world…**Skyark Town**.

In another part of the town, what appears to be an anthropomorphic lizard is seen lying on the ground. But there's something familiar about this creature as it has the same attire that Brandon had on but without any shoes on. It comes apparent that whatever it is actually Brandon, as it is also holding the key like sword in its right hand.

The lizard boy slowly gets up from the ground as he groans and rubs his head. "What a horrible nightmare!"

He then noticed that something was not right as his head felt bald and scaly. He then looked at his arms and legs only to be in shock as they were now green with yellow claws protruding from the ends of his fingers and toes. He also noticed that he now had three fingers and three toes. He looked behind him to see to his horror that a large green tail was attached to his behind. He rushed over to a nearby puddle to see what his face looked like, only for him to jump back in fear and despair. His face was all green as he had a lizard like snout protruding from where his mouth and nose used to be. He stood heavily breathing in and out while trying to deal with his new transformation.

"**STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE AND DON'T MOVE!**" Yelled a familiar voice. "**WHERE ARE WE AND WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR HOME!?**"

Brandon turned around to see that it was Michael. Although, it seemed he friend was not to happy to see him as he had an angry look on his face while he was holding what appeared to be a shield. It was colored in light blue in the middle, while the outer rim was a darker blue, and the middle had an engraving of a black heart like emblem that was similar to the emblem of the one on Brandon's keychain.

Brandon slowly stepped towards his friend, only for Michael to back up a little while holding the shield towards him even more. "**I'M WARNING YOU! TAKE ONE STEP CLOSER AND YOU'LL BE SORRY!**"

"Calm down Michael!" Assured Brandon. "It's me Brandon! Only now I look more like Godzilla Jr!"

Michael eyes widened at what the animal like human was saying. Could this creature really be Brandon or could it just be a trick caused by those shadow like being that he and Brandon encountered in Plainsburg. He shook his head back and forth violently as he shouted to the creature, "**That's a lie! I know what Brandon looks like and your definetely not him! Do you know what happened to him! ANSWER ME!!!**"

"C'mon Michael." Chuckled Brandon. "If you don't think that I'm Brandon, then I suppose you wouldn't recognize what I'm holding in my hand!"

Michael looked at his so-called friend's hand to see a familiar sight. It was the same key like weapon that Brandon used to drive away those creatures that were piling on top of him. Michael looked straight into "Brandon's" eyes as his appearance suddenly briefly changed to that of his human form. Michael formed a smile on his face, as he now knew that without a doubt this lizard man was his best friend.

"**Brandon!**" Screamed Michael as he ran over and hugged his transformed buddy while he became teary eyed. "**I'm sorry that I didn't know it was you! I promise that no matter what form you take on, I'll always know that it's you! Just don't leave me behind every again!**"

"It's okay Michael." Said Brandon as he pulled his best friend off him. "If it were me, I probably would have my doubts as well."

"I must say that's a good look for you!" Laughed Michael as he crossed his arms.

"Har har har." Mocked Brandon sarcastically. "At least I have a cooler weapon than you do."

Michael's' laughter faded as he looked around to see where the two boys were. "Wherever we are, I must say that I'm impressed. This town is so advanced in architecture and gadgetry that it almost makes me feel like being in an episode of the Jetsons!"

"I know!" Added Brandon as he took looked upon in awe. "It's like everything we imagined the future of Plainsburg to be!"

Michael then noticed a floating billboard and walked over to it to see if it can give some information of what world they were in now. "Come take a look at this Brandon." Brandon proceeded over to the sign as Michael read the transcript. "Welcome to Skyark Town, where innovation and change that place every day."

"So this place is called Skyark Town huh?" Replied Brandon while stroking his chin. "Now that we know where we are, let's see if there's anyone in town who can help us!"

Michael nodded as they walked into the town. "I still can't believe that we're actually in another world. Although, how come you got the cool transformation while I didn't! I mean I got sucked through that same dark storm you went through!"

Brandon stopped and looked down at his key like weapon. "Maybe this has something to do with it." He replied as they continued down the road.

In another part of the town, Tails is seen using his Tails to hover up in the air to get a birds eye perspective on the town. He saw something that attracted his attention as he immediately came back down to the ground. "You guys aren't going to believe this. Not only is this place highly advanced in the fields of science but also the town itself is hovering high in the sky.

"You mean that this place is floating in the middle of the air!?" Asked Amy surprisingly.

"A floating town eh? Haven City's got nothing on this!" Remarked Daxter as the other two looked at him as if they were confused. "That's the name of my homeworld. Wait till you see it! It's even bigger and more evolved in technology than this town that it would knock the socks off of two tails here!"

"Really!?" Asked Tails excitedly as Daxter nodded his head. "Then I can't wait to see it! In fact, you should come to out world sometime if you get the chance!"

"Sounds like an excuse for a free getaway to me!" Daxter exclaimed as he was then startled by the sound of someone laughing and yelling like a maniac.

"**Hang Tight Peter! We're about to go into hyperdrive!" **Shouted a figure that was driving a floating police car recklessly. The strange thing about this person was that he had a worm for a head. He is also seen wearing a white muscular jumpsuit with a blue strap around his waist with a holster containing a red laser gun, two straps down its chest in the shape of an X, and blue gloves with a yellow line near the end of each of them. This being was known as Earthworm Jim, a not to bright defender of the universe.

Next to Jim in the drivers seat was a small yellow furred puppy that had black ears, black shorts, a white undershirt, and a blue shirt over his white one. This pooch was known as Peter Puppy, Jim's partner who always tries to keep his friend in line.

"Uh Jim." Peter asked uneasily. "Do you think it was okay to take this police car out for a joyride without the permission from the owners? We're gonna get in a lot of trouble!"

"Aw c'mon Peter!" Responded Jim. "Where's your sense of excitement! Besides I left a note on their front door explaining everyth-!"

"**LOOK OUT JIM**" Shouted Peter as Jim looked at the front mirror to see that they were about to crash into a wall.

"I must not fear, fear is the mind killer, fear is the little death that brings total oblivion." Peter stated while closing his eyes and crossing his fingers as Jim screamed while spinning out of control until they crashed head on.

The three onlookers closed their eyes and flinched at the sight of the crash as a tire rolled by them and looked on again to see the aftermath. The front of the car was totally dented as a tire plate spun around before it landed on the ground. Jim lifted hi head from the steering wheel, shook it up a bit and looked to see his little dog friend was severely injured. He gasped as he unbuckled him, took him out of the vehicle and laid him on the ground. "**Don't you die on me little buddy! I'm a professional in CPR!**"

Jim then held open Peter's mouth, as he was about to have his lips touch the puppy's lips as if he was about to kiss him with Daxter, Tails, and Amy looking disgusted at this feat. Peter suddenly began to growl as one of his eyes opened, only it looked more fierce and psychotic. The pooch then rose from the ground with the four looking in fear as he began to grow bigger, turn more purple, grow some spikes on his back, and have sharper teeth as he roared at Jim.

"Mommy!" Whimpered Jim as his eyes bugled out while Peter lunged at him and began to scratch and gnaw at his best friend inside a big dust cloud with Jim pleading for mercy and help.

The three winced as the now mutated hound was mauling on the poor humanoid worm. They then looked at each other and whistled while walking away as if they didn't see anything.

When the dust cloud finally settled, Peter was back to his normal self but was still gnawing on Jim's leg as he looked at his dog friend with a frown.

Brandon and Michael continued to walk down the town until they heard what sounded like someone making airplane noises. When they looked ahead, they discovered that it was a young boy with yellow spiky hair, a red and black striped t-shirt, black shorts, and white with magenta sneakers running around as if he was pretending to be in some sort of aircraft.

He finally stops as he looks around in a goofy manner. "The cosmic adventurer Spaceman Spiff has just landed on an unknown alien planet where it appears to have no signs of intelligent life anywhere. Spiff continues his screech on the uncharted sphere in the desire to make peace with his inhabitants.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" Asked Michael in a concerned manner as the boy turns around and gasps as he takes out a slingshot.

"Spiff encounters two hideous lifeforms that appear to be hostile! With his blaster set on "extra high", our hero prepares to fire!" He exclaimed as he fired a rubber ball from the slingshot towards Brandon. When it hits him, it simply bounces off his chest onto the ground appearing to have caused no damage.

The boy then looks down at his slingshot as he exclaims, "The shot had no effect on the grotesque creature. He turns it to next highest setting as he…"

"**SNAP OUT OF IT YOU LITTLE BRAT!**" Yelled Brandon that caused the boy to jump in surprise as he shook his head and dropped his slingshot.

"Oh! Sorry about that. I was just in another one of my…" He said but then paused when he saw Brandon as he squealed and jumped in excitement before getting on his knees and bowing at the lizard boy. "You have finally answered my calls O great Martian! Now take me to your homeworld where I shall spread all my knowledge so that we may rule over all those on my planet!"

He then started to kiss Brandon's hand as he looked at Michael confused and pulled his hand away. "I hate to break it to ya little sport, but I'm not a Martian, I'm just your average mutant."

"Oh! I've seen those kind in this place dozens of times." Remarked Calvin a little disappointed as he got up from the ground and dusted himself off. "Anyways, my name is Calvin! That Spaceman Spiff was just one of my many alter egos!"

"Alter egos huh?" Smirked Michael as he was then caught off guard from seeing a stuffed tiger near a couple of trash cans. "Is that your toy over there Calvin?"

"Oh! I almost forgot to introduce you to my pet tiger!" Calvin exclaimed while he rushed over to the toy animal. "Say hello to Hobbes! But I wouldn't get to close if I were you since he tends to eat total strangers."

"You know that's just a stuffed animal, right Calvin?" Asked Brandon blandly.

Calvin then was seen putting his hand to the tiger's stitched mouth as if he was trying to tell him something to him before smiling and saying to Brandon, "Hobbes says he doesn't seem to like you! He doesn't take to fondly to other anthropomorphic animals!"

"We loved to stay and pretend that your stuffed tiger is real, but we were wondering if you knew anything about this place?" Asked Michael.

Calvin then rubbed his chin with hand as he ponders to himself. "This is a difficult case for just an average person to solve! But I known just the guy for the job!"

Calvin then quickly ran behind one of the trashcans and then came back out only with a detective hat on and was sucking on a lollipop. "Hey there! Your friend told me about the mystery you boys were trying to solve and I got here as soon as I could! Name's Bullet, Tracer Bullet! I'm the best crime solver this place can buy, since there's no case that Tracer hasn't been able to crack at! My best guess would be…"

"Fine! If you're just going to play pretend around us and won't give us the info we need, we'll just ask someone else!" Brandon shouted as he and Michael took their leave.

"Even though he appears to be six years of age, he seems to be at least 35 by what I can see in him." Whispered Michael to Brandon as they continued walking.

Calvin then throws his hat down in frustration when Hobbes walks beside him in the appearance of a real bipedal tiger. "I don't get it? Everytime I try to introduce myself to someone, they act like I'm invisible or something!"

"What can I say Hobbes?" Responded Calvin while kicking a soda can with his hands in his pockets. "The world can sometimes be a cruel place."

"Actually, the world seems a lot more pleasant to me unlike some people I know." Replied Hobbes as Calvin formed an angry look on his face.

"**WOO HOO HOO HOO!" **Laughed Hobbes as Calvin angrily chased him down the street.

Daxter, Tails, and Amy are also strolling down the street until Tails motions the group to stop as he puts his hand to his ear. "Do you guys hear that?"

Amy and Daxter also did what Tails did as the three heard what appeared to be the sound of something whimpering and stammering.

"Sounds like someone is in trouble!" Stated Amy. "I think it's coming from the nearby alleyway!"

The three rushed towards the nearest ally and saw a little pink dog with black ears, a black nose, and a black spot on his back looking back and forth as he shook with fear.

"Aw…" Exclaimed Amy as she and the other two walked toward him. "The poor little guy. What do you think got him all shaken up like that?"

Tails then was about to put his hand on the dog's shoulders while asking, "Hey there little guy. Is there something that…"

As soon as he laid his hand on the pooch's shoulder, the dog quickly turned around and gasped with his eyes bugged out. Upon seeing the three humanoid animals, he suddenly opened his mouth and let out a huge yell for about a minute as the three covered their ears in pain. The dog then quickly dashed out of the alley and into the town down the street.

"Gee." Daxter said while scratching his head. "I wonder what got him so worked up?"

Suddenly, a shadowy figure was coming out from behind the three as Daxter turned around and was greeted by a monster like face as he jumped and shook in terror as it said, "**BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!**"

Daxter then screamed as he also darted rapidly out of the alleyway and down the street. The figure then took the face off while laughing at whom he just scared. It was revealed to be an old man who wore glasses, a brown farmer's hat, a yellow short sleeved shirt with green suspenders over it, and black shoes.

Tails and Amy then ran off to find Daxter while yelling to him, "Wait up Daxter! It's just some old geyser with a lame monster mask!"

"Stupid Rodents!" Shouted the old man as he grumbled to himself.

"**Eustace!**" Yelled a female Scottish voice, which caused Eustace to turn around and exclaim, "What?" It is revealed to be an old lady who also wore glasses, had short white puffy hair, and wore a light green dress with a yellow apron over it and black boots while holding a rolling pin looking at him angrily.

"Oh! Heh heh! Hi Muriel." Eustace said nervously before Muriel hit him over the head with the rolling pin. "**OWWWW!** What did I do?"

"How man times do I have to tell you not to scare of Courage?" Scolded Muriel. "Now I have to go find the poor dear again and you're going to help!"

Muriel then walked through the alley while calling Courage's name with Eustace following her while he grunted to himself.

Brandon and Michael still continue to walk through Skywark Town until Brandon sees something that causes him to stop and check it out. It a multi-colored building with a large neon lit sign that says "Happy Happy Joy Joy Arcade" and has a picture of a fat red and white cat with a big blue nose and yellow gloves standing in a stupid manner and a brown Chihuahua with maniac looking eyes standing in a more uninterested manner.

"Hey, Michael!" Brandon called to his best friend so that he would come over to his location. "Maybe we could check in here to get for information."

"Brandon, this is a very serious situation that we're in right now!" Michael scolded. "This is no time to be playing arcade games!"

"I'm not going to play any games per se." Assured Brandon. "I'm just going to see if there's anyone in there who can give us directions."

The boys then walked through the door to see that it was filled with a ton of different arcade games while a strange song was playing within the building.

**Happy Happy Joy Joy!**

**Happy Happy Joy Joy!**

**Happy Happy Joy Joy!**

**Happy Happy Joy Joy!**

**Happy Happy Joy Joy!**

**Happy Happy Joy Joy!**

**Happy Happy Joy Joy Joy!**

"Looks like an average arcade to me." Michael remarked while looking around. He was then came face to face with the same red cat that was on the sign outside.

"Helloooooo, fellow gamers!" Exclaimed the cat stupidly causing Michael to jump back while yelping a bit. "Are you ready to test your skills in this stuplendifurous paradise of flashy thingamagigers?"

Brandon looked at Michael in confusion who had formed a crazed look on his face and looked back at Stimpy. "Red cat say what now?"

"Pay no attention to him! He is an idiot!" Said a Peter Loore like voice as a Chihuahua like the one on the sign outside. "I am the true mastermind behind this establishment!"

Michael then began to chuckle a lit while still having that crazed look on his face. "Now I know what's going on! I should have realized this before! This is all nothing more than another weird dream that I will soon wake out of!" He then pointed to the cat and dog. "Because cats and dogs can't really talk! And you!" He exclaimed while pointing to Brandon. "Your also another figment of my imagination! **None of this is real! SO I SHOULD BE WAKING UP ANY SECOND NOW AND GO BACK TO LIVING A NORMAL LIFE!**"

Michael proceeded to pinch himself and laugh like a maniac while telling himself to wake up before Brandon grabbed him by the shirt collar and smacked him across the face. "**Get a hold of yourself man!** This is no dream! Whether you like it or not, everything that's going on right now is real!"

"Whoa!" Exclaimed the dog while whispering into Brandon's ear. "And everyone said that I was the crazy one."

Michael just stood there looking blankly for a moment until he shook his head a little. "Your right Brandon. This is real. It's just that I'm not used to seeing a cat and dog speaking to me in my own language!"

"I'm surprised that Stimpy here can even talk in a complete sentence!" Complained the dog. "I didn't know that he was smart enough to talk!"

"Oh Ren! You always say the nicest and big wordiest things!" Stimpy exclaimed happily while giving Ren a big hug!"

Ren, with a scowl on his face, quickly pulls his idiotic friend off of him while dusting himself off. "Don't you ever hug me again you idiot!"

Stimpy then turned his attention to their two customers. "Would either of you two like to try out games like "The Adventures of Powdered Toast Man"!? He's got butter on one side and jelly on the other!"

"Then why is he called Powdered Toast Man?" Argued Michael.

"Or how about a game of "Whack the Idiot"?" Intervened Ren. "I will give you a million tokens to start!"

"How does this whack-a-mole like game work?" Asked Brandon.

"Allow me to demonstrate!" Ren said as he put a token into the machine and held the bopper behind his back ready to strike. A couple of seconds went on and nothing seemed to happen while Brandon and Michael looked on impatiently. Ren looked at them and smiled nervously as he began to build up in anger. "**WILL YOU GET IN THE MACHINE ALREADY YOU IDIOT!**"

Stimpy then ran over to the arcade machine and went through a little door in the back of it. He then began to pop out of the holes as Ren bopped him whenever he appeared. He continued to whack at his friend until the machine made a wailing like sound as it light up. "Congratulations! You just made a new record of one million hits!"

Just then, a dozen of tickets began to pour out of the machine while Ren happily picked them up and brought them over to the boys with Stimpy following bruised and dazed. "Piece of cake! Since I'm not a customer I would like you to have the tickets!"

"Thanks but we're actually not here to play games." Brandon argued. "We actually wanted to know what this town's purpose is and what happened to our own world."

"Oh is that all? Then why didn't you ask before you idiot!?" Complained Ren. "Anyway. This town is a home for all those who had lost their worlds to the…"

"Wait a minute!" Interrupted Brandon. "What exactly do you mean by lost their world?"

"Don't you get it!?" Snapped Ren. "I mean pow, blammo, kablooie!"

The two looked at him wondering what he was talking about until Ren smacked his forehead. "**I'm trying to say that all these idiots who live here had their homes blown up! **Fortunately, I was able to survive my utter doom!"

"Don't forget about me Ren!" Exclaimed Stimpy while putting his hand over his shoulder. "We best pals must always stick together!"

"Please kill me!" Complained Ren.

Brandon just stood there thinking about what the Chihuahua said. Could that be what happened to him and Michael's homeworld? Is it possible that Plainsburg is gone forever? It could have something to do with those creatures that invade their world.

He turned to Michael with a look of sorrow on his face. "Hey Michael? If their world got destroyed, do you think that…?"

"I couldn't see it any other way Brandon." He said sorrowfully but then formed a determined look on his face. "But two of us were able to make it here alive and well! And who knows, maybe we'll be able to restore Plainsburg back to the way it was! We must never give up hope!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Grunted Ren as he rolled his eyes while on the other hand Stimpy was beginning to tear up.

"You're right Michael!" Said Brandon confidently. "Even though our world has been destroyed, we will still keep our hopes up no matter what!"

Michael nodded to Brandon as they left the premises. Ren looked dumbfounded but soon looked toward Stimpy and started smacking him across the face repeatedly. "You idiot! Why do you always have to scare our customers away with your idiot icy!?"

The other nomads also continued downtown trying to figure out why they came to this place. Suddenly Daxter felt like something was tapping on his shoulder, so he turned around to see a very strange sight. It was a green colored creature that had elephant feet and tusks along with two horns on its head.

"Who are you supposed to be? A cross between Barney the Dinosaur and Dumbo?" Asked Daxter in a mockingly manner.

"Hello, mister!" Responded the strange creature. "My name is Fred Fredburger. I can spell my name really good. F…R…E…D…F…R…E…D…B…U…R…..G…..ER! Fred Fredburger, yes!"

"That's impossible! Fred Fredburger can't be a real name!" Contradicted Tails. "His first name is also part of his last name!"

"I like nachos and frozen yogert, yes! Do you have nachos and frozen yogurt?" Replied Fred Fredburger.

"No, I don't have any nachos nor do I have any frozen yogurt!" Argued Daxter. "And for your information yogurt can't be frozen!"

"Actually Daxter, frozen yogurt is another term used for ice cream." Contradicted Tails.

"Oh yeah." Daxter replied. "Well…I knew that! Of course frozen yogurt is ice cream!"

"I like music! I like music that goes like this." Fred Fredburger interrupted before he sang in a very fowl key making the three hold their ears in pain. "But sometimes. I like music that goes like this!" He then sang the note even more loudly, causing the windows of the buildings and cars around them break.

"Bravo! Bravo! Encore!" Shouted a stupid sounding voice. Then a little a little boy with a blue and white-striped shirt, a red baseball cap, a big pink nose, blue jeans, and red with white shoes walked up to Fred Fredburger with his tongue sticking out.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Exclaimed the boy excitedly while jumping up and down. "It's that super awesome weasel that I always wanted for my birthday but my mom wouldn't let me have it because they smell bad! **COWABUNGA!!!**"

The boy then leaped up in the air and landed on Daxter's back, causing his back to make a cricking sound. "Get offa me ya little chimpanzee! What we you raised in a zoo or something!?"

"**Giddy up horsy! GIDDY UP!**" Yelled the boy while still on Daxter and smacking him in the hip.

"There you are Billy!" said a Jamaican like voice as Billy, Daxter, Tails, and Amy saw a tall skeletal figure with a black robe and a styche in its left hand coming towards them. "I can't turn my back for one second without you running off and causing trouble!"

"Hey Grim." Billy shouted while pointing to Daxter. "I found the weasel I wanted for my birthday! Can I keep it! Can I, can I, can I…!?"

Grim then picked up Billy by the back of his shirt collar using his scythe and turned to the three while Daxter got up in pain. "Sorry about Billy here. You see, he doesn't have much of a brain. In fact, he doesn't have any brains at all!"

"Oh my back is killing…" Groaned Daxter as he got up but paused when he saw Grim and immediately dropped his knees to the floor while bawling, "**Please don't take me now! I have so much to live for!**" He then pointed to Amy and Tails. "**Take them instead!**"

"Don't worry mon." Assured Grim. "I'm not here to do ya in. I'm just trying to keep these two nitwits in line before…"

"Grim!" Exclaimed a dark female voice causing Grim to turn around and see a young girl with short blond hair, a pink dress with a flower in the center of it, a black headband, white stockings, and black shoes. "What are you doing here conversing with those weird looking creatures?"

"Well…uh…you see Mandy…I was just…" Stammered Grim before he was interrupted by Mandy. "You're supposed to be decapitating all my stuffed animals for me. Now grab those two doofuses and hop to it!"

Mandy walked towards the opposite direction while Grim let out a big sigh. "All right then. Come on you two."

"Can I have some ice cream Grim!?" Exclaimed Billy while still being held up by Grim's scythe.

"I like ice cream because it is frozen yogurt, yes!" Said Fred Fredburger as he followed the tall bony reaper.

"For the last time, none of you are getting ice cream!" Scolded Grim. "It took me weeks to unfreeze Endsville!"

"Is it just or does every corner in this town home to whack jobs?" He whispered to the other two but noticed them scowling at him. "What?"

"Take them instead?" Snapped Amy. "Some true friend you turned out to be!"

Her and Tails both huffed before walking away with Daxter following while stating, "C'mon you guys! You know I was only kidding! I would never put others at risk above myself! Right? Uh…guys?"

Brandon and Michael are now seen standing in front of a building that was called "Higgen's Lab". Both were caught of guard when they heard what sounded like bickering. They turned around to see two figures, a boy and a girl, arguing at each other. The boy had blue hair with two streaks emerging from it, gold handcuffs, red eyes, pointy ears, red and white shorts with a brown belt over it, a red cape, red shoes with a yellow stripe down the middle pf each of them, and a sword in his left hand. The girl had red hair that was wrapped in two pigtails, a purple bra, a black neckbrace with a silver ring attached to it, purple arm and leg stockings, purple and white shorts with two belts wrapped around it, white shoes with a purple stripe near the top, and what appears to be small bat wings and a forked tail.

"Quit lying to me Lord Laharl!" Yelled the girl at the boy as she got out a huge hammer. "Now give me back my Prinnies or I will actually try to hurt you this time!"

"Forget it Etna!" Argued the boy. "You can hit me all you want, but I'm telling you that I had no intention in stealing your pathetic troops!"

An anger mark then formed on the Etna's forehead as she prepared to strike the boy with her hammer. **"ALL RIGHT! YOU ASKED FOR IT PRINCE!**"

"Hold on there!" Cried Brandon as him and Michael ran towards them. "There's no need to strike the poor lad down! If he told you he didn't do it, he's probably right! After all, he did say he was a prince."

"How dare you interfere in our discussion foolish mortal!" Snapped Laharl. "Lord Laharl had this situation under control without any assistance!"

"Really?" Contradicted Etna. "Then if he is really honest, he would tell me what he has done to my loyal servants!"

"For the last time! I could care less for your Prinnies!" Laharl yelled as he was face to face with Etna as they growled at each other.

"Wait a minute!" Brandon intervened causing the two to stop their quarrel and turn towards him. "What if I try to find these Prinnies for you. That way, you can both stop this pointless argument!"

"You'd do that for me!?" Etna asked excitedly while Brandon replied with a nod. "All right! There's 99 Prinnies that I need you to search for! If you find them, return them to me and you will get a nice reward."

"Okay! I'll keep a good eye out for them!" Exclaimed Brandon while giving thumbs up and walking back to the building that they were about to enter. However he paused and turned back to Etna. "By the way. What do these Prinnies look like?"

"Oh! They kinda look like penguins you can't miss them!" Etna replied as the two boys continued on their way. "At least someone is getting the job done!"

"How dare you talk like that to me!?" Ranted Laharl. "I am the prince of the Netherworld so I advise you to show me a little…"

He then felt that something very hard hit him on the head as he collapsed to the ground. Etna then put the hammer behind her shoulder and giggled a bit.

It now shows the inside of the "Higgen's Lab" building. It is pitch black with rusted down machines, dusty tables, and cobwebs everywhere. The front door began to open as Brandon and Michael proceeded inside while shutting the door behind them. They looked around the musty old place while swatting away cobwebs.

"This is supposed to be a laboratory?" Michael asked while coughing. "I must say that I am not the least bit impressed!"

"I know!" Brandon added while coughing a bit. "It's like something out of a horror movie. You know, like Dracula."

"Brandon. I think you mean Frankenstein. None of the scenes in Dracula took place in a worn down laboratory." Contradicted Michael.

"Huh." Replied Brandon as he pondered. "I could have sworn that I've seen something like this in…"

"Who goes there?" Boomed a mechanical voice. Brandon and Michael were startled a bit but then turned to see that it was coming from a rusted up robot. "State your business here before I decide to vaporize you two!"

"Whoa! Take it easy there metal dude!" Assured Brandon while backing up a little. "We just came here to see if we could get any help on our situation."

"I may be able to help you with whatever predicament you may have." Declared the robot. "But first, you boys must answer a riddle."

"All right." Michael said confidently. "Give us your best shot! We're ready to answer any riddle you can dish out!"

"Okay. Here it goes." The machine stated as the two prepared for the riddle. "What is black, white, and yellow all over?"

Michael and Brandon were about to answer, until they paused to scratch their heads until Brandon said, "Don't you mean red all over?"

"You dare to question my vast knowledge?" Shouted the robot. "I will have you know that you are in the presence of the greatest invention in the entire universe. An invention so powerful, so intelligent, so agile that…"

The robot continued to rant until Michael noticed something sticking out of the corner of a wall. He poked at Brandon so that he too also noticed. The two went over to see what it was, only to see it was a person speaking into a microphone. He whore a white lab coat with black buttons, black pants, brown shoes, brown hair, and blue eyes.

"And furthermore…" The man continued until he saw the boys looking at him suspiciously. "Oh…uh…pay no mind to the man behind the wall!"

"Okay pal." Brandon asked. "Would you mind telling us who you are and what you're doing behind here?"

The man then sighed as he stood up, cleared his throat, and got out a series of note cards. "Greetings young minds! You have now stepped into the lab of Professor Higgens, the wisest man in all the worlds! Here you will find all the answers that you seek as well as the greatest technology you won't find anywhere else!"

After he put away the note cards, the two looked at each other and back at Higgens with Michael stating, "Well Professor Higgens. If you're such a scientist, then why is this place a complete mess and that you're robot can't tell a real riddle?"

Higgens then began to laugh profoundly as the boys were even more confused. "You boys seem to underestimate me! It only looks like a run down lab. But when you press this switch right here…"

He swatted away a cobweb as he pulled a nearby switch. Suddenly, before their very eyes, the entire facility began to transform. The lights had flickered on, the rusted down devices became brand new machines, and the dusty tables became clean with test tubes on them. Soon, the place looked like a smaller version of Michael's lab.

"Amazing!" Remarked Michael as he looked around in awe. "It's just like my place only a bit smaller in comparison."

"Welcome to Higgen's Lab!" Higgens exclaimed while spreading his arms out. "So what can I do for you boys? Would you like to test my potions? Do you want to see how I can turn anything into cheese with a ray gun? What is it that you request from the greatness of Higgens?"

"Well Professor Higgens..." Michael began while he and Brandon chuckled a bit. "It goes like this…"

Michael then explained to Higgens of how they lived in a place called Plainsburg, until strange shadow-like creatures destroyed it and how they wound up here.

"I see." Higgens responded. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you gentlemen, but your world is no more. All of these denizens also had the same problem. All their worlds have been devoured by the Heartless."

"Heartless?" Brandon asked. "Are those the creatures that invaded our town?"

"Most likely." Replied Higgens. "They are creatures born without any hearts, hence the name. They seek out the darkness of people's hearts. When they consume one's heart, they too will become a heartless. And everyone knows that darkness resides in everyone's heart."

"You mean even the two of us?" Brandon asked nervously.

Higgens nodded as the boys looked at each other in fright. "But fear not! For there is one item that can vanquish these monsters. The only problem is that I haven't been able to find it."

Brandon then realized something as he got out his key like sword. "Is this what you are referring to?"

Higgens then turned around as he gasped and went over to inspect it. "Do my eyes deceive me!? Could this be the legendary Keyblade? If that is true, then you must be the new keybearer!"

"Hold on a second there old man." Protested Michael. "Just what exactly is this Keyblade that who are referring to?"

"Why it is the only weapon that can overcome the Heartless!" Exclaimed Higgens excitedly, but then formed a stern look on his face. "And it's also the only thing that can put an end to the Immortals."

"The Immortals?" Asked Michael.

"Yes. Beings of powers beyond the human understanding. Those who many have said to lived since the beginning of time." He then picks up a bunch of plush dolls that look like various monsters. "**But they're so cute and cuddly so pick one up today!**"

Brandon and Michael looked at him confusedly as he put the toys away. "But seriously kid, these things are bad news!"

"So, are we supposed to worry about the Heartless or the Immortals?" Demanded Brandon.

"Actually the Heartless work for the Immortals." Higgens replied. "You see, the Immortals also need the darkness of hearts. That is the power that fuels them. Without it, they are nothing more than pushovers."

"So what's the story behind these Immortals?" Michael Asked. "I mean, what's their connection to what's going on?"

Higgens cleared his throat as he began to explain about the Immortals, "Well you see, there are 50 of these monsters but most of them have been destroyed. Each Immortal has a human master to take order from. If one destroys the Immortal, the master is also vanquished and if one destroys the master, then vice versa. Most of them are evil, lead by their leader Voltros!"

Brandon widened his eyes at the mention of that name. "Voltros? He spoke to me, Michael, and two others during one of my dreams!"

"Yes…he is probably the most lethal of the Immortals!" Higgens continued. "Long ago, Voltros was nothing more than a weak shadow. Everytime he tried to conquer the world, he would always be sent back into the darkness since he could not stand the light. But one day, he traveled to the Underworld and made a deal with a demon known as Graul, who would grant him immense power in exchange for the light of the world. So he and his Immortal comrades took over the world above, and with no light to protect them, the people's hearts were devoured by the darkness. All seemed lost, until eight brave knights wielding Keyblades like yours sealed away the beasts in a huge temple prison, where they remained to this very day."

Higgens then walked over to a window and looked up to the sky. "But now that the Heartless have returned, the Immortals must have also escaped." He then turned to Brandon. "Young man, there is a reason why you wield the Keyblade. You must be the chosen one."

Brandon dropped his head as he became silent. Everything that did happen in Plainsburg all led up to something. He truly was destined for great things. He then lifted his head towards the scientist. "What should I do?"

"Well, the first thing you should to is consult one of the good Immortals Keyberos." Higgens stated. "He knows more about this situation than I…"

"Professor!" Michael shouted getting the professors attention. He was horrified to see a Heartless known as a Worker (_construction men heartless_) in his laboratory. Soon more of them appeared, as they got ready to attack.

Michael and Brandon did their best to fight off the creatures with their weapons as more and more kept appearing. They then turned to the professor, who was now under a table, as both yelled, "What do we do now, proffesor?"

"Go to the Keybearer monument!" Shouted the scientist a little scared. "That's where you'll find the solution to fix this mess."

Brandon and Michael nodded as they left the building with the heartless following. They continued down the street, slicing and bashing their way through more workers, until they arrived at eight statues with gold engraved knights on them wielding Keyblades like Brandon's.

The boys proceeded to the monument as it shows the three-antrophromorphic animals running out of an alleyway. They were suddenly stopped by a group of workers as they approached the furry individuals.

"We don't want any trouble fellas!" Amy assured nervously.

"Anyone got any bright ideas?" Daxter asked as Tails pondered.

"I've thought of something that just might work." Tails replied confidently as Amy and Daxter looked on with anticipation. "**GAAAAAANGWAAAAAAY!!!**"

Tails plowed his way through the heartless while screaming as Daxter and Amy followed. Brandon and Michael heard the screaming and saw the three coming in their direction. It was too late for them to move as Tails and Daxter crashed into the boys while Amy continued running.

The four got up and dusted themselves off as both groups of two pointed to the other. "**What are you doing here!?**"

They're realization was cut short as they were surrounded by the evil builders. Brandon looked determined and got out his Keyblade. "We'll leave the introductions for later. Let's take care of these freaks."

The three nodded as they each got out their weapons. Brandon began to strike with his Keyblade while being able to finish off two of them. Michael just plowed through them until three of them disappeared. Daxter kept blasting one with fireballs and hitting it with his staff until it vanished. Tails picked up and arrow, aimed carefully, and shot one through the chest and it was no more. The creatures were formidable foes, using different construction based tools like hammers and wrenchs to their advantage and charging at them by lowering their heads and using their helmets. They continued to fight until no more were left.

Michael and Brandon wiped the sweat off their foreheads as they gave each other a thumbs up.

Daxter and Tails cheered excitedly as Daxter remarked, "Yeah baby! You don't mess with a Precursor, cause you'll get burned!"

Tails stopped cheering as he saw something fall out of the sky. "Look out below!"

The three looked up in confusion and quickly moved out of the way. What came crashing down where five objects that were colored in red and purple. Two looked like small floating vehicles, the other two looked like mechanical gauntlets, and the largest one looked like a machine generator with the same emblem that the soldiers had on their chest. The five objects landed on the ground and assembled in the air until it looked like a full body. Suddenly a computer like monitor with two yellow dots on it came crashing on top. It had formed into the Heartless known as the Mecha Menance.

"Come on! Let's turn this junk heap into scrap metal!" Shouted Daxter as the four got into battle positions.

**(Play Shrouding Dark Cloud (KH OS))**

**Brandon, Michael, Daxter, and Tails vs. Mecha Menance**

**Start Battle**

"You two, go for the hands! Michael, you go for the feet! I'll take care of the torso!" Commanded Brandon as they all went to attack they're assigned parts. While they were attacking, the Heartless pulled back its hands and spun them around vertically while shooting lasers. This managed to knock back the four as they waited for the attack to end. After it was over Michael stated, "It stopped! Let's keep at it!" When back to damaging it, the foe began to shake itself up until it separated its feet. Brandon and Michael still dealt with the rest of it while Daxter and Tails focused on the feet. It wasn't easy though as they hovered around at high speeds knocking the two around. Soon the feet became reattached to the main body. The four were still at it until the fiend began to move around as if it was preparing itself for an attack. It then began to glow as Tails cried, "Heads up!". The four jumped to a safe distance as an explosion emitted from this rogue contraption. The smoke cleared as the battle continued until soon enough, both its hover car like feet were destroyed. The menace did the same thing it did when it removed its feet, but instead its hands came off. This time, Michael and Brandon focused on the lesser parts while the other two went after the main part. The hands attacked with the same move as they used before, only mobile this time, and fired pulsar blasts from their palms. Before they could reattach, the boys managed to demolish the parts leaving the torso and head left. "Four down, one to go." Daxter smirked as they gave it they're all at the torso. It tried to defend itself by overheating but it wasn't to long after that the final blow was struck.

**End Battle**

**(End Song)**

The vile mechanism began to short-circuit as its monitor like head and generator like torso fell to the ground and smashed into pieces. The remains disappeared as a heart flew up into the air and vanished.

An accessory of some sort dropped down before the heartless dissapeared, as Brandon walked up to it and picked it up.

"I guess I'll hold on to it." Brandon suggested to himself, as he put the 'Brave Warrior' in his pocket. "Might come to some use."

The four then approached the monument until Daxter intervened. "All right. Before we go any further, would someone tell what has been happening around here? Where exactly are we? How did I become some sort of magician? And more importantly, who were those weirdoes that attacked us?"

"I myself have a lot of question to ask here." Added Tails.

"Don't forget about me!" Amy shouted as she approached the group. "You four were amazing! I never seem Tails fight that way!"

Brandon looked on seriously at the statues and his Keyblade. "All the answers we seek should be found here."

"What good are a bunch of statues gonna do for us?" Daxter argued as Brandon's Keyblade glowed a bright blue light. Everyone looked in awe as the statues began to glow the same color. They fired a bean towards the center and what appeared before them left Brandon in surprise. It was the same entity that he encountered in Plainsburg, warning him of his world's fate.

"So, the Heroes of Light have finally formed!" The spirit remarked happily. "This truly is a wonderful moment!"

"Heroes?" Michael asked in confusion.

"Of light?" Tails added to Michael's question.

"Yes." Replied the figure. "It is prophesized that four warriors of pure light shall be able to restore peace and balance to all the worlds!"

He then turned to Tails. "The marksman." He then turned to Daxter. "The sorcerer." He then turned to Michael. "The guardian." He then finally turned to Brandon. "And most importantly…the Keybearer. It is your sworn duty to put an end to the darkness caused by the Immortals and the Heatless."

"Wait a minute!" Brandon intervened. "Are you Keyberos, one of the good Immortals?"

The entity nodded. "That is my name. I used to serve under the Immortals in hopes of making something of myself. But I had made a terrible mistake as I saw they're true intentions. So I left that blasted organization and assisted those who were fighting for the light, that includes you for."

"All right light show." Daxter argued impatiently. "If we truly are heroes, is there some kind of quest we need to embark on."

"I was just getting to that." Keyberos replied. "As mentioned by that vile Voltros in your dreams, there are many lands out there besides this town. Unfortunately, most have been destroyed or are under Heartless attack. You boys must travel to these lands and take care of these manifestations."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Michael asked uneasily. "It's not like we can ask them to leave."

"You will know what do to when you get there. But I am afraid I must leave you now." Keyberos answered while slowly fading. "Don't you worry though, for if you are ever in need of assistance, you know where to find me."

Keyberos was nowhere to be in sight. Brandon had his head down as if he was sad about something. Before the others could say something to comfort him, he turned to them with a big smile on his face. "Well you heard him. We've got a long journey ahead of us so we'd better get ready and acquainted with one another."

"My name is Miles Tails Prower. But you can call me Tails for short." The fox said extended his hand.

"Folks in my place call me Orange Lighting. However, Daxter will do." The ottsel said extended his hand to touch that of Tails.

"Name's Michael Vangorden, young prodigy." The boy exclaimed proudly while putting his hand in the center.

"And last but not least, I'm Brandon." The anthro-reptile stated as he put his hand on top of the other three.

"All in and…break!" Daxter said as they raised their hands from the center into the air.

It now shows that they are being observed in some type of pool in an unknown temple by five sinister looking figures.

"Hmm…I'm impressed. Those fools took that monster down as if it was a mere toy." Remarked the first figure. It was a man with yellow skin, brown clown like hair, an orange prison jumpsuit, and huge brown shoes. He was called Sideshow Bob, a former television star turned criminal.

"Don't be stupid. The Keyblade took down the beast, not the boy." Argued the second figure in a gruffy voice. It was a muscular man with light purple skin, long black hair, a jagged nose, sharp teeth, a pilot's hat, brown sandals, green shorts, a Hawaiian t-shirt, and what appears to be a fin on his back. This creature was known as Arlong, leader of the Mermans.

"They don't look that threatening. Especially since they have that cursed rodent on their side." Scowled the third figure. It was an extremely obese, bald man with two elf ears, a silver pupil for one of his eyes, a green t-shirt with green stripes, two cuffs on his hands with green gems, skinny legs, and green pants while floating in some kind of hovering device. His name is Krew, an evil mob boss from Daxter's world that supposedly was killed off awhile back.

"That friend of his sounds smart enough to be a genius like me. I don't take too kindly to that pesky sidekick of that meddling hedgehog!" Snarled the fourth figure as he slammed the side of the pool. He was also bald but not as bulgy as Krew with an orange mustache, sunglasses, a red coat, goggles on his head, black pants with black boots, and white gloves. He comes from Tail's world and is a genius mastermind commonly referred to as Dr. Eggman.

"Cool your jets Eggy. They are still unaware of what they are truly up against." Smirked the fifth figure as he turned his head to the corner. He is a middle aged well built man with brown eyes, brown hair, a brown dress shirt, a white turtle neck under it, blue jeans, and brown dress shoes. Emil Blonsky is his name, a commanding officer that despises mutants.

"Of course!" Boomed the same voice from Brandon's dream. The other bad guys turned to see that it was a similar figure to Shadow Voltros, expect it was the real thing with pink skin, purple claws and horns, razor red teeth, and black eyes. "Even though the heroes have formed they are too late to stop us now!"

Voltros then turned to the corner to see a shadowy figure throwing and catching a knife. "Glen! I need you to do some reconnaissance for me."

"Whatever you say my liege." The figure said in an Irish accent as he walked towards the leader of the Immortals.

The four are now seen outside of Higgens' Laboratory as the professor and everyone else they encountered in Skyark Town were gathered around them.

"Are you boys ready for your journey to start." Higgens asked as the four nodded.

"But before we go, I have something to give you Brandon." Daxter intervened as he handed Brandon a red orb. "I don't really have any need for it so I decided to hold it for someone like you."

The orb went inside Brandon as he held his stomach in pain. "Why does my chest feel like its on fire?"

"That's because you learned to cast fire." Higgens answered as he explained further. "The more you go on your quest, the more magic you'll be able to learn. If your magic gets low, collect MP balls dropped by enemies or use an ether."

"Oh! I almost forgot." Micheal realized as he got out a badge and handed it to Brandon. "I found this when we first got here and hoped it might be useful to you."

Brandon put on the badge until he noticed a car coming towards him. He quickly rolled out of the way as he was bamboozled at what he just did. "What was that all about?"

"You just learned a new ability called dodge roll!" Higgens replied. "You'll find more of these abilities as you go, each with a different attribute. However, you need AP to use these abilities. If you don't have enough AP, you can't use certain abilities."

"Sorry." Tails and Amy sighed sadly. "We don't have anything to give you. We wish we could have been of more help."

"That's okay! You're both good enough presents as you are!" Brandon assured as Tails and Amy smiled at him.

"Before you gentlemen head off, I suggest that you stop by the item shop and stock up." Higgens reminded them.

"But we're broke." Brandon said as he and Michael pulled out their empty pockets.

"Not to worry boys!" The proffesor assured them as he got out a pouch. "For all that you have done, the community of Skyark Town is proud to reward you with one hundred Titega shards!"

"Titega shards?" Michael asked as he took the pouch. "Don't you mean coins or dollar bills?"

"That's from your world." Higgens reminded as he laughed. "You will now use this as currency. Now go and stock up! I'll be waiting here for you with something special!"

The five entered the item shop to see three figures managing the front desk. One of them is an antrophromorphic bandicoot with orange fur, white fur on its muzzle and chest, green eyes, black tattoos on its arms, a dark red Mohawk, short blue jeans, and red shoes. The second is another bandicoot; only this one is female with blond hair wrapped in a short ponytail, blue goggles on her forehead, large green eyes, a dogtag, a dirty white t-shirt with blue sleeves, yellow cargo pants, and orange boots. The final figure appears to be a floating mask with an ape like nose, yellow eyes, green hair on each side, and five sets of mutli-colored feathers on its head.

"Crash!" Scolded the female bandicoot. "How many times do I have to tell you not to eat the merchandise?"

Crash then spit out whatever was in his mouth as the five in disgust as he mumbled something to himself in gibberish.

"Look alive children!" Alerted the mask. "We have customers!"

The female bandicoot looked to see the five as she announced, "Greetings fellow shoppers! Welcome to Wumpa gifts! Your one place to find all the necessities you need. Coco Bandicoot is here to meet whatever you may request."

"Wahooooo!" Cheered Crash as he came up to Brandon and shook his hand violently.

Coco pulled him away as she chuckled nervously. "Sorry about my brother Crash. He can get a little excited around new people."

"Pleased to meet you fine young dwellers." The mask greeted as he flew towards them. "I am the ancient and powerful spirit Aku-Aku!"

"Niced to meet you three!" Brandon stated. "I'm Brandon and my friends here are Michael, Daxter, and Tails. We just dropped by to pick up some items."

"Well you've come to the right…" Aku-Aku was interrupted as he noticed Daxter pulling on his feathers. "Knock it off you! Those were a gift from my father."

"So have you guys lost your homeworld too?" Michael as the three sadly shook their heads. "Well, it must be nice to know that you're all together."

"Actually we're missing one of our friends." Coco corrected with a sigh. "We haven't been able to find Crunch anywhere. I sure hope he's all right."

Aku-Aku dropped his head as Crash mumbled something sad while crying.

"At least we don't have to worry about Dr. Cortex anymore." Coco assured her brother as he cheered while waving his arms.

"So what can do for you youngsters?" Aku-Aku asked.

The gang then picked out all the items they needed and waved goodbye to the three castaways as they headed out the shop.

"Come back again soon!" Reminded Aku-Aku as they left.

"Now who wants some pancakes?" Coco asked.

"PANCAKES!" Crash shouted excitedly as the two looked at him in confusion.

The five arrived back at Higgens' lab with Michael asking the professor, "Excuse me Higgens but how are we supposed to get to other worlds? It's not like we can just walk back and forth to them."

"I have the answered to that, for you see while you lads were out shopping I was able to build…**THIS**!" Higgens exclaimed as something emerged from his lab. The five were astonished to see that it was a snazzy looking rocket ship. "Introducing, the Navi Ship! You're one-way getaway to other worlds! Comes complete with in built stereo system, reclining seats, and cup holders!"

"This is so cool!" Brandon cheered as if he were a little kid. "It's just like one of those shows I used to watch as a kid!"

"Incredible!" Michael remarked. "The professor actually built this marvel in less than a half hour!"

"Eh, I've seen better." Scoffed Daxter. "But before we go, I call shotgun!"

"Hey!" Shouted Tails as he ran into the rocket after Daxter. "I'm the one that should be piloting this thing."

Brandon, Michael, and Amy soon stepped inside and were even more impressed that it did look better on the inside. There were beds, a television set, a kitchen, a bathroom, and three beanbag chairs. The three immediately jumped onto one of the chairs as they slowly sank into it while sighing happily.

"Now this is living!" Brandon said in a relaxed tone.

"Let go of that cadet!" Daxter snapped while pulling away the steering wheel from Tails. "I called captain so I get to drive this vessel!"

"But I'm more experienced with aerial devices!" Tails argued as he tugged at the wheel. "Besides, I bet you don't know how to get this thing off the ground!"

"That is where you are wrong my fine two-tailed friend!" Daxter laughed as he saw a big red button near the control panel. "The blast off button is obviously this one!"

As soon as Daxter presses it, the ship rocketed off the ground and into the sky at light speed with them all screaming inside. As soon it was out of plain sight, the townsfolk, except for Eustace and Hobbes, all waved good-bye.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life!" Billy screamed.

"Hey Ren! Did you see the rocket go boom?!" Stimpy asked the Chihuahua stupidly.

After observing Billy, Ren turned to Grim and whispered, "How do you put up with that idiot!?"

"Eh, you get used to it mon." Grim replied with a shrug.

"Good luck boys." Higgens remarked as he looked towards the sky.

End of chapter.

**Author's Note:** Finally I'm done with this incredibly long chapter. Next time the adventure begins as the heroes encounter their first world that may come as a little surprise to some of you. I'll give you a hint: it's based on a popular web game on an even popular website. Until then, Review Away!


	6. Chapter 4: A Rather Undashing Start

**Authors Note**: Time for our heroes to explore the first world of the story. If you haven't already figured it out, its based on the popular web game of the equally popular website Homestar Runner _Peasant's Quest_. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: A Rather Undashing Start**

In the far reaches of outer space, the Navi ship was traveling at blistering speeds as Brandon, Michael, and Amy were clinged up against the wall while screaming and having their faces flap. Daxter and Tails were hanging on to the steering wheel as they too screamed for dear life.

"**I THINK MY BRAINS ARE SEEPING OUT MY EARS!!!**" Daxter cried. "**SOMEONE STOP THIS THING!**"

Tails then saw a blue button that said 'Emergency Stop'. He pulled himself with all his might towards it as he slammed his fist on the switch, causing the ship to come to a screeching halt. The two in the pilot's seat crashed into the ground while the three passengers were still stuck to the wall with goofy looks on the face until they pealed off and landed on the beanbag chairs.

Tails and Daxter got up slowly while looking dizzy with Daxter handing the steering wheel. "Here. You can drive." He groaned dizzily as he fell immediately back to the ground.

The rocket then began to move through the cosmos at a much more slower pace. Amy and Michael got up as they shook their heads and looked around.

"Is everyone alright?" Michael asked.

"I want to go on the Ferris wheel next mommy." Brandon mumbled groggily as he still had his face in the beanbag chair.

Michael noticed his dozed friend as he helped him up as he got adjusted to the normal velocity of the ship. As soon as he regained consciousness, he immediately rushed to the window of the ship as he looked at his new sights with a widened look on his face. Michael soon joined him, as he took looked into the stars while awe.

"I can't believe Michael!" Brandon remarked with a smile. "We're actually in outer space! This is so cool! I wonder what kind of worlds are out there!"

"Well whatever kinds of places we do come across in this huge universe, I'm glad to be able to explore them with a friend like you." Michael smiled at Brandon while placing his hand on his shoulder.

Brandon grinned back at his best friend, but then noticed Amy sitting down in one of the beanbag chairs, writing down something in some kind of notebook.

"Watcha doing Amy?" Michael asked as he and Brandon walked up to her.

"Oh hey guys!" Amy proclaimed as she looked up from what she was doing. "Since I'm accompanying your four on this adventure, I decided to log all the places we'll explored and all the people we'll meet!"

"So you're starting some kind of journal?" Brandon asked.

"Yep!" Amy replied as she handed the journal to the two. "Check out what I have so far!"

Michael took the journal and flipped through the pages until he found a perfect entry and cleared his throat as he began to read, "Professor Higgens. A scientist who claims to be the smartest man in all the worlds. Even though he is extremely intelligent, he often is sometimes considered to be a quack. He provided our heroes with the transportation they needed to visit other worlds."

Brandon then began to laugh as he remarked, "She sure is right about the part in which he's a quack!"

Amy and Michael soon joined him in the laughter, until it subsided.

"I'm gonna find out which of those two caused our little hyperdrive." Michael explained as he headed to the pilot's quarters.

"All right!" Michael snapped causing Tails to turn around while Daxter woke up from a deep slumber as he screamed, "**I'm innocent!**"

Daxter then turned around looking disappointed. "Oh! It's only you. Well what do ya want kid? I was in the middle of a glorious dream in which I was surrounded by all the beautiful women in the world!"

"I just came up here to ask who was responsible for our unexpected takeoff?" Michael exclaimed while crossing his arms.

"Oh it was terrible!" Daxter exclaimed in a dramatic tone. "I was just trying to get this baby off the ground until this rapscallion decided to go and start pressing the buttons without my permission. He's a little troublemaker I tell you!"

Michael just looked at Daxter blandly as he looked to Tails and asked, "Daxter did it, didn't he?"

Tails nodded as Daxter rushed over to Michael, climbed up to his face, and grabbed onto to his shirt collar. "Don't listen to that ruffian! Don't you see he's trying to play mind games with you! He's playing you for a complete sap because once you turn your back on him; he'll resume his atrocious deeds!"

Daxter breathed heavily as Michael pulled him off his shirt and put him down. "You're not fooling anyone Daxter. Although I liked the act of drama."

"That my dear friend is why I am a born actor!" Daxter exclaimed as he took a bow. "Thank you! Thank you! I'm here every weekend expect Sunday!"

"Hey guys!" Tails yelled as Daxter and Michael looked to his direction as Brandon and Amy entered the room as well. "World ho!"

The four rushed to the front window as they gazed at their first world in amazement. It was a medieval looking world, with a large castle on top of it, a cottage lined village and tree foliage in the center, a river coursing across the landscape, and a sinister looking mountain with thunder crushing down on it at the bottom.

"This is the first world?" Brandon groaned. "Man! I was expecting something more along the line of robot ninjas with skateboarding dinosaurs!"

"Right…" Michael said as the others looked at him bizarrely. "But come on! It will be exciting to explore a place that is based on the Middle Ages!"

"That kid has some interesting and weird tastes." Daxter remarked as he turned to Tails. "Take us down fox boy!"

"Roger that!" Tails replied. "And my name is Tails!"

Tails then flew the Navi Ship closer as the gang prepared to explore their first new world.

On the surface, the camera pans through the luscious valley as a silhouette of nine cottages appeared with a different letter on each of them drawn out in a fancy yellow font. The words put together spell out the name of the world…**PEASANTRY**. Suddenly, an unknown flame torches the cottages, until they burned out of sight.

Peasantry is a nice little medieval kingdom filled with all kinds of medieval stuff. Archers, knights, peasants, ogres, dragons, you name it! But not all is peaceful in this quaint little land as the evil Burninator, Trogdor, usually comes down and burns all of the peasants' cottages. Why you ask? Because that's just what he does. However, one peasant has promised to put an end to this dragon's evil once and for all.

The gang had just landed on the world and has arrived just outside a huge castle, where the king of Peasantry resides.

"This must be where the king lives." Michael stated. "Maybe he can give us more information on this kingdom."

The four were about to enter the castle until they heard someone grumbling to themselves. "Stupid Trogdor! Burninating my cottage like that!"

The gang turned around to see a young man with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, a light green t-shirt with a picture and words that say "Scalding Lake", a rope like belt, and tattered blue shorts.

Brandon walked up to him and asked, "Hey buddy, what's eating ya?"

"What's eating me?" The man snapped. "Well where do I begin? I come back from my vacation to relax in my thatched-roof cottage, until I see that it has been burninated by the vicious Trogdor! From that moment forward, I swore that I would get my revenge of the Burninator for me and all the peasants of Peasantry!"

"Burninate?" Daxter asked.

"You know, like setting something on fire." The man replied. "Don't tell me you fellows aren't familiar with that word."

"Well actually, we're not from around here and we were just about to see the king to get more information on this place." Brandon intervened as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well then I will go with you! I need to speak with the king as well!" The man exclaimed as he got out his hand. "My name is Rather Dashing by the way!"

"Nice to meet you Rather Dashing." Brandon replied as he shook the peasant's hand. "I'm Brandon. My friends here are Michael, Daxter, and Tails."

"Then let us meet with the king to discuss my vengeance with the Burninator." Rather Dashing stalled as he walked towards the castle.

"Funny." Daxter remarked. "He doesn't look 'rather dashing' to me."

The four followed the troubled peasant as the drawbridge lowered and the five went into the throne room. Sitting on the throne was the King of Peasantry, who had shoulder length gray hair, a gray mustache, brown eyes, a silver crown, blue cape, a red gown with a horse like symbol on it, and steel gloves.

"Come forth you five!" The king ordered as the gang approached his majesty and bowed before him. "What business do you have with me?"

"Your highness, my name is Rather Dashing!" Rather Dashing exclaimed while he went on to explaining how his cottage was burned by Trogdor and now he along with his new friends wish to get revenge on him.

The king stroked his chin after listening to the short pant man. "So let me get this straight, you, Rather Dashing, who is not even fit to call himself or his friends a Peasant wish to climb to the top of Trogdor's lair in order to vanquish the Burninator?"

"Actually your Majesty." Michael intervened. "The four of us just wanted to get more information of where we…"

"SILENCE!" The king shouted as he turned back to Rather Dashing. "For all these years we have tolerated Trogdor's mannerisms in our glorious kingdom. If you were to go up there, everything that he have lived for will tear apart!"

"Not if I tear you up first, you old hack!" The peasant snapped at his highness.

"That behavior shall not be allowed while the council is in motion, _Rather Dashing_." The king scolded at RD.

"What council?" Tails scoffed as he looked around. "You're the only one in this throne room!"

"Well…um…you see." The king stammered. "It is an invisible council. Yes! You cannot see them but I assure you, they are there!"

Even though they all knew that the king was lying, they still had to respect his statements since he rules here as Daxter said, "All right _your majesty_, what decision has the council reached?"

The king is then seen conversing to himself as the five look at him like he's crazy until he nodded and turned his attention back to them. "The council has made their decision! The young Rather Dashing and friends should go seek the Blue Knight who guards the mountain pass to the lair of Trogdor! Only he will let you through to the Burninator himself!"

"Thanks king nutjob!" Daxter remarked as he and the others waved goodbye and walked out. "That's all we need to know!"

"Just remember Rather Dashing!" The king shouted getting the peasant's attention. "The Trogdor comes…in the night!"

"Well not tonight he doesn't…" Rather Dashing proclaimed before pausing. "Come…in the night…Trog…dor."

The four are then seen walking through an open plain as Brandon breaks the silence. "So Rather Dashing, what is Trogdor anyway? Is he a giant, an ogre, a killer unicorn, what?"

"Well first off, there are no Unicorns in Peasantry, they are usually found in Daventry." Rather Dashing explained. "Second, Trogodor is a…"

Rather Dashing explanation was cut short as he along with the others could hear screaming as they looked forward to see a frightening sight. A large green dragon shaped like the letter "S" with light green scales on its tail, light green stick feet, black dotted eyes, light green wings, and a single muscular arm is seen running through a small village as it breaths fire while all the robbed peasants run around in fear with their robes on fire, and their cottages either blazing, burned to the ground, or demolished. After everything was completely flattened and most of the peasants either fleed, were fried to a crisped, or squashed, the beast gave a loud roar and ran off.

"**WHAT WAS THAT THING?**" Daxter cried.

"Whatever it was, it didn't look friendly." Tails explained.

"I know exactly what that foul creature was." Rather Dashing announced, but not before then lowered his head while holding his fists as he exclaimed "It was...**TROGDOR!**"

They are now seen running in the direction of Trogdor while following the huge foot prints he made until a hand came forward while a muffled voice cried out, "**HAAAAALT!**"

The five came to a screeching halt as they saw what caused them to stop. It was a knight dressed in shining blue armor, but had his visor down. "State your business!"

"I am Rather Dashing!" The peasant proclaimed as he stepped forward proudly. "Let me pass so shall take my revenge on Trogdor for burninating my cottage along with my friends here!"

"You say your name is Rather Dashing?" The knight asked as he removed his visor and looked at him curiously. "The way I see it, rather homely would be a more fitting name."

"Look tin man, let us through before this has to get ugly!" Daxter snapped as he got out his staff.

"Do what you could to me, but that won't keep me from doing my job!" The knight exclaimed. "If you were not aware of at first, only peasants are able to foolishy risk their lives in hopes of vanquishing Trogdor!"

Rather Dashing then forms an exaggerated crestfallen look and lowers his head as Brandon came up to the knight. "But sir, Rather Dashing is a peasant."

"Peasant!? Ha! A Kerrek could pass up as a better peasant!" The knight laughed as he explained further, "Look Dragonheart, you don't smell like a peasant! You don't dress like a peasant! And you're certainly not on fire like a peasant!"

As soon as he said the last word, the knight's visor came down which caused the visitors to chuckle a bit. The knight pulled it back up to say, "If you fulfill those requierments, then I may reconsider letting you pass!"

"Wait a minute, what to you mean on fire like a peasant?" Micheal asked as he was completely baffled by this assumption.

"That's simple. The peasants I see are often running around screaming while the tops of their heads burst into flames." The knight explained. "Horse grease does know how to give that proper touch."

"Thanks." Brandon remarked while also bring baffled. "We'll keep that in mind."

So the four walked through the open plain thinking about how they could accomplish the three tasks given to them by the blue knight. Just then, two Envy Esquires (_red knight heartless_) and two Burninator Gliders (_small dragon heartless_) appeared in front of our heroes as they got ready to fight.

"What are those fiends?" Rather Dashing asked as he cowered.

"Heartless!" Brandon yelled as he and the other three rushed at them and took them down.

"All clear!" Tails announced as the dust settled and turned to a nearby bush. "You can come out now Rather Dashing."

The peasant nervously came out of the bush as he exclaimed, "Ha! We showed those beasts what for! They'll be sorry that they ever messed with a true peasant!"

"You didn't do anything, _Rather Dashing_." Daxter remarked as he motioned his fingers when he said the peasant's name. "You immediately took off into the bush while we kicked some heartless but!"

"You're right." Rather Dashing sighed. "I need to find a worthy weapon to fight back against those cretins!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll come across…" Brandon began to assure, but was then caught off by a noise that sounded like a threatening squeal.

"The Kerrek comes!" Rather Dashing said alarmingly. "We must make haste!"

The others nodded as they quickly left the scene as a mysterious figure stood from behind. They continued running until they arrived at a small lake. The only thing they could notice was a boat near the shore as someone was in the boat fishing. This someone was an old man with a long gray beard, a brown sleeveless robe, and gray hair with a bald spot on his head.

"Maybe he knows something about Trogdor." Tails suggested.

"**Excuse me old man, but have you seen the Burninator around these parts?**" Rather Dashing hollered at the old man.

"I knew these worms wouldn't do me no good." The old man grumbled as he did not hear or pay any mind to the five wanderers.

They waited for a response and soon left after thirty seconds of not getting anything from the fisherman. They walked to the other side of the lake and noticed a group of pebbles lying on the shore.

"I'll be sure to get an even mix of sedentary, igneous, and, um, surreptitious rocks." The peasant said as he picked up the rocks while the others looked at him weirdly.

They continued on, fighting more Heartless foes, until they arrived at an old well with a bucket in the center on a string.

"Does anyone have a quarter?" Daxter asked as he looked through his pant pockets.

The others checked their pockets, even Tails, as the two-tailed fox got something out of his fur pocket. "Here! It's not a quarter, but I'm sure Titega shards still count."

Daxter quickly took the shard and flipped it into the well as he closed his eyes tight. He then put his hand to his ear until he heard the shard had fallen too the bottom.

"What did you wish for Daxter?" Michael asked.

"Oh nothing much…" Daxter replied casually. "Expect for all the beautiful women in the known universe to grovel at my feet!"

Brandon rolled his eyes as he noticed Rather Dashing putting the pebbles into the bucket, which caused it to descend to the bottom with quick speed. He then turned the crank until the bucket was pulled back up with a stupid looking monster mask in it.

"What's this?" Rather Dashing asked as he looked in the bucket. "What a peculiar mask. Must be one of a Pagan, from a daily campire ritual. Those crazy nature worshipers."

He took the mask and examined it as Daxter remarked, "Of please! I doubt this thing could even scare a horse."

The five left the well and arrived at a small stand and a target with a man sitting behind it looking bored. He was dressed in a robin hood like getup with a yellow feather in his hat.

"Is there something wrong sir?" Tails asked, trying to see what was wrong with the man.

"Oh hi, I'm Mendelev." The archer responded. "Me and my brother used to run one of the most popular archery ranges in all of Peasantry. In fact, it's the only one. After my brother went off to pursue other dreams, business has been lower than the Jhonka's lifestyle. If you run into him, give him a nice haldo so we may be in business again."

"Don't you mean hello?" Michael asked as he was confused by what he said.

"Of course not!" Mendelev snapped back. "Haldo is much different from a hello! Can't you tell the difference?"

"We'll look out for him." Brandon assured the archer as they continued on their quest.

They now arrive at a glen where they can see an old gray horse with flies buzzing around it's behind. Rather Dashing approached to horse slowly.

"Just stay where you are Gary." The peasant assured the poor horse. "All I'm going to do is to wear mask."

As soon as he slipped on the mask, the horse known as Gary whinnies and runs off until he crashes through the nearby fence and was no where to be seen.

"See!? I told you!" Daxter proclaimed, as he pointed to where Poor Gary ran off. "That mask _was _terrifying enough to scare off a horse!"

"I think that was completely uncalled for." Tails protested. "What did that defensless horse do to derserve that?"

"But now Gary is free from his encaged compounds and has given the oppurtunity to run free among his ancestral habitat. Just as long as he doesn't become glue in the next week." Michael assured, but only made the fox feel even more worried.

They proceeded to walk through the dent made in the fence as they arrived at a tree with a bunch of arrows in it as someone who looks a lot like Mendelev, but has a red feather instead of red, is shooting arrows at the tree constantly and did not seem to notice the five.

"That two-bit, lousy dream-grabber of a brother." The archer grumbled as he continued arching.

"That must be Mendelev's brother, Dongolev." Brandon said as he approached him. "Umm…haldo."

The archer stopped what he was doing and immediately to to Brandon. "Did my brother tell you to say that? This means he does care for me and also wants us to do business together!"

With that said, Dongolev dashes from his spot towards the arching range. Before they left, Daxter went up to the tree, grabbed an arrow, and yanked it with all his might until it came out.

"You knows?" Daxter commented. "This might come in handy."

While traversing and fending of some more heartless, the gang soon arrived at a small cottage with four berry bushes surrounding it.

"Let's see if someone is inside." Michael said as he came up to the door.

He was about to knock on it, but the door managed to creak open before he could do so. Inside was a young woman with yellow hair and dressed in a sleeveless brown robe as she rocked back and forth in a rocking chair while holding a baby in a blue blanket.

"Excuse us miss, but..." Rather Dashing began.

"Listen, heres the lowdown to why I bothered to answer the door for you clowns." The lady interrupted as she further explained, "After my husband died in trying to outrun the Burninator, that filthy Jhonka snuck in a stole his insurance, leaving me and the child broke. If you can retreive them for me, the reward will not dissapoint you."

"So, is this your baby then?" Michael asked as he came up and cooed at the little one.

"He's all that i have." The lady replied sadly. "We wouldn't be in so much pain if someone were to get our riches back."

"Don't worry. We're on the job." Brandon exclaimed.

Tails meanwhile was inspecting a nearby shelf, when he noticed a bag of chicken feed on the bottom. He grabs a handful as he joins with the others, as they were about to leave.

"This place is dead anyway." Daxter remarked, causing Brandon to clonk him on the head with his Keyblade.

"Wait, you five! You're all on a quest, aren't you?" The lady called out, which caused them to turn to her and nod. "Well if you happen to find something of a cup that junior lost in one of the bushes outside, its all yours."

They were outside the cottage again as Brandon instructed, "Let's split up and look in the separate bushes for that item."

The others nodded as they all searched the four bushes. Tails, Daxter, and Micheal managed to pick some berries that squished in their hands, but other than that, they found nothing else. Brandon was looking through the fourth bush, until he felt something hard. He grabbed whatever it was and pulled it out as it was revealed to be a valuable trinket.

"Look what my friend found!" Rather Dashing shouted to the others.

The three came up as they all looked at the trinket in awe.

"Looks very valuable!" Daxter said as he grabbed it. "We could probably trade this baby in for a million Titega shards!"

Brandon then swipped it back from him as Daxter frowned. "We're keeping it. It could be used for something to aid us."

The five then decided to head back to the shooting range as they walked through the forest. While strolling, Brandon noticed a naked man peaking his head out of a nearby tree. As soon as he noticed the travellers, he quickly retreated.

"Hey Michael." Brandon motioned to his best friend. "Did you see someone naked sticking their head from that tree over there?"

"Don't be ridiculous Brandon." Michael contradicted. "This is a K+ rated story. I don't think that the authors would put nudity in it."

"What are you talking about?" Brandon asked, a lit bamboozled.

"Never mind." Michael replied as they continued on their way.

While trekking towards the arching range, they passed the same lake that the old man was fishing in before. Tails stopped to see that he was still fishing as an idea formed in his head. He took out the feed he took and looked at it as a tear came down his eye.

"Goodbye Monty." Tails sniffed as he continued on. "Bye Delga, Rasputin. Farewell, Combledon!"

He sadly tossed them into the lake as the fisherman's pole began to tug tighyl, until a huge supply of fish landed on his boat.

"Since I've waisted a week in this lake, I'd best be getting back to attending my inn." The old man says as he rows his boat to shore while gutting the fish.

"You're really pathetic kid." A familiar voice remarked as Tails turned around to see Daxter. "You know that? Now let's get going. The others are waiting for you."

Tails formed an embarrassed look on his face before walking with Daxter to join up with the others.

They soon arrived back at the shooting range, where Dongolev has reunited with his brother behind the stand.

"Haldo!" The brothers exclaimed as they noticed the group. "If you have the right item from you're inventory, then you can have as many times to test your archery skills!"

Rather Dashing then searched his pockets for the trinket, only it wasn't there. "Where's the trinket? I had it with me the whole time."

The others helped him look as Daxter snuck away while holding the trinket behind his back while whistling.

"Found it!" Tails shouted as he grabbed the trinket from Daxter's back and gave it to the two archer brothers, making Daxter chuckle sheepishly and groan.

"That'll work!" Mendelev said as he quickly took it and got out a bow for Rather Dashing. "If you manage to get three shots, your grand prize will be the SuperTime FunBow TM!"

Rather Dashing then prepared to hit his first target as Dongolev instructed him on how to do it. While preparing, Dongolev put his hat on the peasants as both smiled at each other. He managed to get three bullseyes while the others relaxed, but they were tricky because of the wind.

"Three hit means you get the bow we promised!" Mendelev announced he held out the SuperTime FunBow TM, but noticed RD sitting by a river bank in sulk as the two archers and four heroes walked up to him and sat down. "What's eaten ya lad?"

"I sometimes don't get Trogdor." Rather Dashing sighed. "Doesn't he have any sympathy for the things we burns?"

"There, there old chum." Dongolev assured as he put his hand on his shoulder. "Oh man, there was one time when I came _this_ close to having Trogdor _arrowed_."

"No you didn't!" Mendelev interrupted. "I was the one that arrowed the beast!"

"_You_ almost arrowed that blue baby!" Dongolev argued.

"No I didn't!" Mendelev contradicted.

"Yes I did!" Dongolev contradicted.

"No you didn't!" Menedelv contradicted.

"And so do we." Brandon said as he helped the peasant up and ignored the archers' argument. "We're with ya all the way."

The group then said their goodbye as they headed towards the forest. While walking through the forest, Brandon could hear something rustling through the bushes. He motions the group to stop to hear, but nothing was audible. Brandon looked around for a bit until something big jumped out of the bushes as it landed in front of them and made a menacing squeal. It was a giant pig-like monster, with a horn protruding from its head; curved fangs in its mouth, brown fur covered hooves, two handcuffs, and loincloth held up by a gold belt.

"It's the Kerrek!" Rather Dashing shouted as all of them prepared for battle.

"Hang on guys! I'll handle this!" Daxter said as he approached the monster. "Hey big guy! Listen, why do we fight each other when we can just be friends. What do ya say to that?"

The Kerrek then spoke in a pig-like language as Daxter looked confused. "Big pig monster say what?"

"He says that he already has enough friends." Tails translated. "Aslo, he doesn't like Rahter Dashing's taste in clothes."

"Okay." Daxter said as he turned back to the Kerrek. "Then what's say we forget what I just said and I'll treat you to a cold one, eh?"

The Kerrek then growled and roared its head in anger as Daxter turned to Tails and asked, "What? What did I say?"

"He said that he's a teetotaller and is offended by your offer." Tails translated while getting into battle position. "Now you've done it!"

**(Play Shrouding Dark Cloud (KH OS))**

**Brandon, Michael, Daxter, Tails, and Rather Dashing vs. Kerrek**

**Start Battle**

The brute approached the group, but they split out of its way so it would crash into a nearby tree and become stuck in it. "Now's our chance." Brandon said as they approached the monster and gave it they're all. The Kerrek soon got free and squealed angrily. It began running after each of the heroes as it attempted to bang them into the ground. Most of them were fortunate, but Daxter wasn't lucky as the Kerrek punded him into the soil. "Don't worry about me! I'll be out in a jiffy!" Daxter assured the others as he struggled to get free. The others complied and further injured the beast. The Kerrek then squatted down and leaped into the air while landing on the ground. This managed to create a huge shockwave that knocked back the others. The Kerrek then charged once again, but Brandon was smart enough to repeat the last procedure to leave the monster vulnerable. This cycle continued until the Kerrek was tiring out.

**End Battle**

As the Kerrek was exhausted and dazed, Rather Dashing got out his bow and arrow and prepared to aim. He released the bow and the arrow flew straight into the Kerrek's chest. It roared and thrashed in pain, until it collapsed to the ground. Suddenly, a ball of blue energy came floating towards Brandon and Daxter as it went into them as both suddenly were frozen like ice cubes.

"Brandon! Daxter!" Michael yelled in alarm as he and Tails rushed over to thaw them out.

While they were picking at their frozen friends, the ice began to crack and shattered into a million pieces, with Brandon and Daxter standing there, shivering.

"W-w-what j-j-just h-h-h-h-happened?" Brandon asked while shivering.

"I t-t-think we b-b-both learned a n-n-n-new s-s-s-s-spell." Daxter explained as he warmed himself up with fire magic.

"You mean you guys gained a spell to turn into living ice sculptures?" Tails asked in disbelief.

"No. It's not like we're gonna freeze when we…" As soon as Daxter said that word, his staff fired a projectile of ice to a nearby tree, causing it to freeze up.

"Sweet! An ice spell!" Brandon commented as he too was warmed up.

Rather Dashing approached the fallen beast as thunder began to stir and it started raining. When he got to the body of the Kerrek, removed the belt, and held in up in the air while giving a scream of victory.

"Phe-wew!" Daxter remarked while waving his nose. "That Kerrek sure didn't care for hygene! I guess now you qualify as smelling like a peasant."

"We'd better go get that lady's riches back from the Jhonka." Michael reminded everyone.

They nodded as they continued on their way. While walking, the rain began to cease and the sky was clearing up. As they continued trekking and fighting heartless, they didn't notice that they were about to run into a huge mud puddle as they all slipped and fell head first. When they got out, all five of them were covered in mud.

"Now I've done it!" Rather Dashing complained angrily. "Not only am I covered in mud, but my t-shirt is ruined! I just washed it two days ago!"

"Stop complaining Rather Dashing!" Michael scolded. "We could use this to our advantage!"

"What are we going to do? Scare the Jhonka to death?" Brandon asked sarcastically.

"Not scare, but hide." Michael corrected as he pointed to a nearby haystack. "We'll use that to disguise ourselves so the Jhonka won't notice us."

"Good plan." Tails remarked as the five jumped into the haystack.

"Great. Now we're a walking hay bale!" Daxter remarked. "Just like that one guy from that one show!"

Ignoring that comment, they all moved in the huge bale bile until they arrived at a small creature with a purple creature wearing a brown lion cloth and tooth necklace while holding a turkey leg club jumping up and down happily.

"The Kerrek is dead!" The creature said happily.

"I'm guessing that must be the Jhonka." Brandon said.

"And those must be the riches!" Rather Dashing exclaimed as he pointed to a stack of gold. "Nice and easy now."

The five approached the gold quietly as they quickly snatched all of it. But as soon as they grabbed the gold, the wind blew off all the hay, as the mud was cleaned right off of them.

"Oh crap." Daxter complained.

The Jhonka notices the group as it growls, "You take my riches!?"

"No." The group quickly answered.

"Okay. Lemme know if you see my riches anywhere." The Jhonka grunts as the group let out a relieved sigh.

The group then carried all the riches back to the lady's house as they opened the door and placed all the gold in front of her.

"Ah-ha!!!" The lady exclaimed as she grabbed it all and placed the baby in the arms of Rather Dashing. "So long, saps!"

The group then stood there looking dumbstruck until Brandon spoke up, "Ooooooookay. What just happened?"

"Allow me to explain." Tails said as he was holding a wanted poster. "It seems that lady is on the run from the law. Those riches did actaully belong to the Jhonka, but I'm clueless of where the little guy came from."

"Well it's ours now." Rather Dashing assured. "But that won't stop our quest to take down the Burninator!"

The group along with the baby walked towards the lake as Rather Dashing stopped and looked towards the baby and back at the lake.

"Throw baby!" Rather Dashing yelled as he threw the baby a great distance into the water.

"What the heck man?" Brandon shouted upon seeing that dreadful scene.

"Are you insane?" Tails added, as he too was shocked.

"Some father figure you are!" Daxter remarked angrily.

"You should be put in a mental institution!" Michael yelled.

"Wait guys! Look!" Tails shouted as he pointed to the lake to see the baby was coming back to shore. "The little guys okay!"

"What's this?" Brandon asked as he picked up something from the baby's grasp. "An old bottle of soda?"

He shrugged as he put the soda bottle away. Next the group arrived at the same well that held the monster mask. Rather Dashing paused and put the baby in the bucket, causing it to drop down to the bottom.

"Nice going, Father of the Year." Daxter remarked as he crossed his arms. "Yours is a black, black heart."

Brandon quickly rushed over the crane and cranked it until the bucket came back up. The baby appeared to be fine and also holding a sub.

"Alright! I'm starving!" Daxter said as he grabbed the sub and took a big bite out of it, only to spit it back out. "Yech! I hate meatball! I'm more of a BLT person."

"Give back that sub you sly rodent!" Rather Dashing scolded as he swiped the sub. "It might come useful later in our quest!"

They continued on their way until they came up to a small inn. They opened up the door to see the old man that was fishing before running the front desk.

"Hello there youngsters." The old man greeted. "Would you like to rent a room?"

"Actually, we wanted to know if this baby is yours?" Brandon asked as he handed the baby to the innkeeper.

"What a precious little thing. Are ya hungry? Lets see if I have something in here." The innkeeper then fished around his pockets until he took out some pills. "Um, how about some medication?"

"Wait!" Brandon cried as he grabbed the bottle of pills before the old man could force them into the infant's mouth.

"Those weren't for you, they were the younging's." The innkeeper scolded.

"We just remembered that we had somewhere to be!" Brandon interjected. "Bye!"

They quickly left the inn and walked down the way towards Gary's glen while battling the local heartless as they came up to another small cottage. They knocked on the door, but there was no response, and tried to open it, only to realize there was no knob.

"Looks like there's no way in." Brandon explained.

Michael noticed one of the small bricks was a little loose and moved it out of the way to reveal a small hole to the inside.

"If only I could cut off my arms, legs and head so I might be able to squeeze through!" Rather Dashing thought to himself.

Suddenly, Daxter got an idea as he grabbed the baby from the peasant and layed it on the ground. "Deploying Q-Baby!"

The ottsel then let go of the tike as he crawled through the hole and into the cottage where he knocked over a broom causing the door to open as he crawled past the fence and off into the distance.

"Hey wait up little guy!" Brandon screamed as he tried to run after him.

"No." Rather Dashing said as he held Brandon back. "He has to go live his own life now."

"They grow up so fast!" Daxter sniffed as he cried on Tails' shoulder.

They went inside the cottage, as no one seemed to be home. They searched the vicinity as Rather Dashing found a nearby drawer. He opened it to see the second thing he was looking for, a peasant's robe!

"Look!" The peasant said as he held the robe. "A vintage peasant robe! Just like grandpa used to wear!"

Before leaving, Tails decided to close the drawer as Daxter remarked mockingly, "Aww, how thoughtful and boring of you. We break into a guy's home, steal his clothes, but you remember to tidy up afterwards. You're a real saint."

Tails just glared at Daxter as they joined the others.

"I'm bushed." Brandon yawned as he stretched out a bit. "Let's call it a day."

"Yeah!" Michael agreed. "We should get a room at that nearby inn. We can deal with Trogdor tomorrow."

They went into the inn as they went up to the front desk as Rather Dashing asked, "Could we rent a room for the night?"

"Sure youngsters!" The old man exclaimed. "Just make yourselves comfy while I go out for the night. But I'll be collecting the fee in the morning so you hooligans won't get off for free."

Rather Dashing lay down on the only bed, as the others were unfortunate enough to sleep on the floor to their discomfort. Night had come, as Rather Dashing rocked back and forth in pain before getting up.

"This bed is rather uncomfy, if I must say!" The peasant groaned as he rubbed his neck. "I couldn't even get a half hour of sleep due to it's painful springs on my back!"

He got out of the bed as he tiredly walked over to an open closet while trying not to wake up the others as he reached for a pot on the high shelf. As soon as he touched it, the pot came crashing down on his head as he shouted in muffled screams and ran around the inn, which caused the others to get up.

"Morning already?" Daxter asked tiredly.

"C'mon! He needs our help!" Brandon ordered as the four rushed to help their friend.

Rather Dashing then burst outside as he ran into the wall of the inn. The four came out and gathered around the poor soul as Tails grabbed the pot as the others latched on to each other.

"Heave…ho!" They proclaimed as they plucked the pot off his head and helped him up.

"You okay?" Michael asked.

"I'm just dandy! Not only did I get a bucket on my head, but my head is covered in slimy grease!" He complained, but then realized something as he ran off with the others following.

He was running toward a burned down tree with a single burning candle. As soon as he ran under the candle, the top of his hood was set ablaze.

"I guess he's qualified as being 'on fire' like a peasant." Tails explained as he smiled and shrugged.

"It's time." Rather Dashing announced.

They arrived back at the blue knight as he lifted his visor and inspected Rather Dashing with a smile. "Nice peasant look! I will pray for your victory against Mr. Beefy Arm up there!"

The knight moved out of the way as Rather Dashing proudly as he walked towards the pass. The others began to follow, but a sword blocked their way.

"Remember, if you're not a peasant, you don't get entry." The knight reminded.

"Let them through!" Rather Dashing commanded. "They helped me to become a peasant and will continue to assist me further!"

"Very well!" The knight said as he moved his sword to let them through. "But you will still be no match against the Burninator!"

The gang then climbed the mountain as they avoided Burninator Gliders and boulders that fell from above. They continued climbing until they reached the top and stood before a large cave as lighting zipped through the sky.

"On second thought, I think I'll stay out here." Daxter announced as the others looked at him curiously. "You know, as a lookout."

"If you say so." Brandon smiled as he and the others went in.

Daxter meanwhile stood there confidently, until a group of Envy Esquires surrounded him.

"**WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!**" Daxter yelled as he dashed into the cave.

Daxter joined the group as he bumped into Tails, to his annoyance, as they looked on at a bead curtain in front of them.

"This Trodgor certainly has a sense of style." Brandon remarked as they took a step.

As soon as they took that step, a cloaked figure dressed in a brown robe and with green skin walked out of the cave above them as it screeched.

"**_Imbeciles!_**" The figure shouted. "**_You are foolsih to enter this chamber univited!_**"

"We are here to smote Trogdor!" Rather Dashing cried out. "And if you don't get out of our way, you'll be first in line!"

"**_You cannot vanquish Togdor! Only the Three Keepers of Trogdor hold the tools with which to destroy the Burninator! The Trog-Shield, the Trog-Helmet, and the Trog-Sword!_**" The Keeper explained. "_**And the only way we'll give them up is if you all answer the three Trog-Trivia questions correctly. **Unless you happen to have something to eat on ya. Then we can forego my question._"

The brave peasant fished through his pockets, until he felt the meatball sub and tossed it up to the Keeper.

"_No way! I was only kidding but you've really got a meatball sub._" The Keeper exclaimed as he catchs the sandwich and tossed down a shield. "_This rules! Here you can have the Trog-Sheild!_"

The shield then fell on Daxter, as he struggled to lift it up and gave it to Rather Dashing. They took a few more steps to see another Keeper emerging from a cave above them as it also screeched.

"**_Hold peasants! You must answer the second dreaded Trog-Trivia question!_**" It commanded before pausing a moment to ponder, "_Or we could call it even if I had an ice cold drink right now_."

Brandon quickly pulled out the old soda bottle and tossed it upward.

"_Sweet deal peasants. I underestimated you._" The Keeper commented as it catches the bottle and threw down a helmet. "_Wear this Trog-Helmet with style._"

The helmet fell on the head of Tails as he walked around a little dizzy as the peasant took it off the poor fox's head and placed it on his. A few steps taken, and the group was stopped by yet another Keeper perched on a cliff above and letting out the most vicious and eerie screech then the other two.

"**_Think you're pretty hot stuff, eh? Let's see you answer the deadly and pretty impossible THIRD TROG-TRIVIA QUESTION!_**" The hooded creature roared, until it rubbed its back while groaning, "_That is unless you've got something for my lower back. Man, it's killin me_."

The gang pondered at what they had to cure the Keeper's lower back pains. Tails then got out the pills as he showed it to the others for approval. They all shrugged as Tails tossed it up as the cloaked one caught it.

_No way! Where did you get these? These babies'll definitely smote **LUMBAGO **the, um, **LOWER BACKINATOR**!_" The Keeper commented as he tossed down a blade.

Michael gasped as he shielded himself as the blade came down towards him, but Rather Dashing caught it just in time so Michael wouldn't have a major cut. He held up the sword triumphantly as it shined a brilliant light.

"Alright! Let's go kick some Trog-botty!" Daxter yelled as the five charged towards the beaded curtain, which opened up for them.

As soon as they went through the curtain, it slammed shut behind them with no way out. They saw before them that the mighty Burninator was sound asleep. Brandon motioned everyone to be quiet as they approached the mighty dragon stealthy.

"**HEY LIZARD BREATH!**" Daxter yelled before they were going to plant a surprise attack. "**WE"VE GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!**"

Trogdor opened his eyes slowly to see five intruders in his den. He growled as he got up from his slumber as the cave they were in shook violently. As soon as the dragon was on his two legs, he let out a huge, ferocious roar.

"Wow!" Daxter remarked as he and the others whimpered. "They always seem bigger up close!"

The Burninator then bent down the group's level as it boomed, "**What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to get some sleep?**"

"**My name is Rather Dashing!**" The peasant screamed while whimpering. "**Me and my colleagues are here to take our revenge for all the cottages that you burninated!**"

The one armed dragon laughed as he raised his head to his normal size as it explained, "**Look, I really appreciate the effort for you guys to come up here and vanquish me. But the thing is, I'm kinda indestructible!**"

"**OH YEAH!**" Brandon yelled as he and the gang got into battle position. "**WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT!**"

Trogdor got really ticked off as he soon let out another ear-piercing roar.

**(Play Trogdor (GHII Version))**

**Brandon, Michael, Daxter, Tails, and Rather Dashing vs. Trogdor**

**Start Battle**

"**Let's crank the heat up!**" Trogdor boomed as he let in a deep breath and reared back his head. He exhaled as he breathed a huge stream of flame that followed Brandon wherever he ran. The Keybearer did his best to outrun the flame so he would not get burnt. He was getting tired as the flame finally caught up to him, burning him a little. "I'll cool you off!" Daxter yelled as he casted the blizzard spell on Brandon. "Thanks!" Brandon commented, as they got ready for the Burninator next attack. He reared back his head and launched three huge fireballs towards the heroes. Brandon quickly hit one of them back, causing a little damage to be done to Trogdor. However, Tails and Michael were not lucky, as the other two hit them, causing them to be knocked out cold. "Here!" Brandon shouted as he tossed up two hi-potions, healing the two instantly. "I'm not done yet!" Tails said as he got up. "Yes!" Michael shouted as he got up. The dragon then reared back his head and leaned forward to bite the heroes, two slow ones and one final mega bite. Only a few got bitten, which caused maximum damage. "This is ridiculous! There's got to be a way to get at him!" Brandon thought as he looked all around the cave. Something on the ceiling caught his attention, as a stalagmite was coming lose. "Guys! Aim for the stalagmite above you!" Brandon told to Rather Dashing, Daxter, and Tails. They all nodded as the three of them either used magic or arrows to take down the rock formation while the two buddies distracted the Burninator. The three damaged the stalagmite enough for it to fall down on the dragon's head, which in turn caused his giant head to drop to the ground while being dazed. Brandon struck with his Keyblade, Micheal threw his shield like a boomerang, Daxter casted fire and blizzard, Tails used his bow that doubled as a dual blade, and Rather Dashing swiped at the beast with the mighty Trog-Sword. The dragon regained consciousness as it got back up to standing position and growled, "**No more mister nice dragon!**" He moved his fist to his mouth and actually set it ablaze. He then reared it back and slammed it into the ground, causing three streaks of fire to zip through and across the floor. The group was skilled enough to dodge the streaks. "Now what?" Daxter asked. "There's more stalagmites! Let's keep at it!" Rather Dashing ordered. They dodged attacks, kept bringing down and stalagmites, and duke out with Trogdor, until the Burninator couldn't take it anymore.

**End Battle**

**(End Song)**

Trogdor held it's head and thrashed around the large den as it groaned. Brandon noticed something on the ground as he went over to it and picked it up, as it was revealed to be another accessory, the Ifrit Horn.

"Another accessory?" Michael asked as he came up to his friend.

"Yep!" Brandon replied as he put it in his pocket as he and the others turned their attention back to Trogdor.

"**Okay, okay! I give! Can't a Burninator get some peace and quiet around here?**" Trogdor groaned as he looked towards Brandon's group. "**If it'll make you leave, I'll show you the keyhole.**"

"Keyhole?" Brandon asked. "What are you talking…"

The dragon suddenly opened his mouth while letting out a big 'Ahh'. What surprised the group more was that a keyhole formed in there as it glowed a brilliant blue aura.

"That looks like the keyhole from the computer in my laboratory!" Michael exclaimed.

"What?" Brandon asked as the Keyblade began to glow the same aura as it pointed towards the 'keyhole'. It then shot a small beam towards the Burninator's mouth and into the hole. The keyhole then shined as a locking sound could be heard, until it disappeared out of sight.

"What was that all about?" Tails asked.

"Sounded like we locked something." Daxter suggested.

A small object that looked like a piece of something then popped out of Trogdor's mouth and landed in front of the group.

"That looks like something from the Navi Ship." Michael observed.

"I wonder what it's for?" Tails pondered while examining it. "When we get back to Skyark Town, we'll ask the professor."

"**Oh, take this.**" Trodgor insisted, as he threw down something to Brandon. "**Just a little conselation prize for sort of defeating me.**"

Brandon looked at what Trogdor given to him to see that it was a keychain that was modeled after a burninated cottage. He attached it to the Keyblade as something amazing happen. The Keyblade immediately changed its current appearance to one that perfectly suits Trogdor.

"That's some keychain!" Brandon exclaimed, while inspecting the new look of his Keyblade. "I'll call this 'The Burninator' keychain!"

"Hopefully we'll find more of them as our journey proceeds." Micheal suggested.

"**Now if you don't have any further business with me, get out before you all become roast turkey!**" Trogdor snapped as he pointed to the exit.

"No problem. We'll be on our marry way." Daxter replied quickly as he and the other Heroes of Heart dashed for the beaded curtain.

Brandon was about to walk out, but noticed Rather Dashing was still near Trogdor with the sword ready in hand.

"Come on, Rather Dashing!" Brandon barked.

"No! I came here to get my revenge and gosh darn it I'll do it!" The peasant replied. "But if it'll make you feel better, I was glad to have you and your friends by my side! But this is something I must do!"

Brandon understood what he meant as he smiled, nodded, and closed the beaded curtains.

"**OKAY TROGDOR! PREPARE TO BE…**" Rather Dashing was then covered in flames before he could finish his speech, as Trogdor breathed fire on him, until he was reduced to a pile of ashes with the Trog-Tools dropping to the ground.

"**Amazing. No one can kill me, but he managed to get farther than anyone else."** The Burninator commented as he looked down at the poor peasant's remains. "**They'll probably make a statue or something in honor of him somewheres. I can honestly say that it was a pleasure and an honor to burninate you, Rather Dashing**."

The gang was now on the Gummi ship as they flew off from Peasantry to their next destination. The antrophromorphic animals piloted the ship, Amy sat in the corner working on her diary, while the two pals relaxed on the beanbag chairs while watching some cable.

"So what happened to Rather Dashing Brandon?" Michael asked, as he turned to the lizard boy's direction.

"Oh! He decided to take care of Trogdor himself." Brandon replied.

"What!? Is he insane!?" Michael interjected. "That dragon could roast him to crisp!"

"Don't worry Michael." Brandon assured his friend as he faced one of the ship's windows. "I think a peasant like Rather Dashing can handle that dumb reptile."

End of chapter.

**Author's Note: **Finally! I'm done with this chapter! You don't know how long it took me to complete it! I hope it was worth the long wait! Then again, I haven't got any reviews for the story yet, but I'm sure this chapter will say otherwise. Next time, the gang visit a world that happens to belong to one of the Heroes. Anyway, Review away!


	7. Chapter 5: The Unlimited Legacy

**Authors Note**: It's time for this awesome adventure to continue onward. If you were wondering which of the allies, besides Micheal and Amy, I was referring to in regards to the second world, the answer is Daxter. That's right, this next chapter takes into the universe of Naughty Dog's second best series next to Crash Bandicoot, the Jak and Daxter series. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: The Unlimited Legacy**

So the gang was now cruising through outer space, trying to see if they could spot their next location while also relaxing. Daxter and Tails were of course piloting the ship, Amy was writing stuff down in her journal, and Brandon was heating up some popcorn in the ship's microwave. When the ding was sounded, Brandon smiled, took out the popcorn, put in it in a huge bowl, and brought out to the entertainment area as he sat down in one of the beanbag chairs next to Michael.

"And now my friend, we feast!" Brandon exclaimed as he put the bowl in between the two as they began to chow down.

"There's nothing like pure salt and cholesterol to enjoy a little tube." Michael announced, as he clicked a button on the remote to turn on the plasma screen ceiling TV.

"Oh! This is my favorite episode of Jaguar Man!" Brandon shouted, as the TV showed a program under the same name. "This is the part in which Jaguar man realizes that one of his foes, Leopard Chick, is actually her sister! Shocking!"

"I don't know. I actually find the new season of JaguarMan to be largerly inferior to season one." Micheal explained, causing Brandon to turn his way with his hand and face full of popcorn. "I mean they got rid of all the voice actors, killed off most of the major characters, and replaced well written dialouge with pointless plot twists."

"Don't you ever…**ever…EVER**…say anything like that about Jaguar Man." Brandon growled angrily as he was face to face with his best friend and poking him every time he said ever.

"Say what you want but I rest my case." Micheal contradicted. "Television nowadays is going more for stly instead of substance therefore making most of these programs kid-friendly than accessible to all demographs."

"You need to stop reading so much." Brandon pointed out as he backed away from Michael and turned his attention back to the JaguarMan episode.

Michael and Brandon watched this thrilling superhero show (well…in Brandon's case) while stuffing their faces with popcorn, until Michael turns to Amy while holding out the bucket and asking, "What some Amy?"

"No thanks." She replied as she rubbed her chest. "I'm on a very strict diet. Gotta be in good shape for when I see my love, Sonic, again."

"You really like this Sonic, don't cha?" Brandon asked with his mouth full.

"Like him!? I adore him!" Amy sighed. "He's only the coolest, handsomest, and nicest guy you'll ever see. He and I are meant to be."

"Touching." Brandon said in an uninterested manner. "So, do have any new entries in that journal of yours?"

"Of course!" Amy answered as she handed the journal to them. "After that visit to Peasantry, I've got a bunch of new stuff in there. I've even included data on some of the Heartless we've encountered."

"Sweet!" Brandon exclaimed while flipping through the pages, until he stopped at one and began reading. "Burninator Gliders: These small winged dragons may be small, but they're no pushovers. They have very powerful flame and swooping attacks."

"Very well put together Amy." Michael praised with a smile as he handed the journal back to the pink hedgehog. "Keep up the good work!"

"I'll be sure to!" Amy said as she went back to the corner and the boys got beck to watching television.

Meanwhile at the captain's station, Tails was busy steering the ship with all concentration, while Daxter sat there bored out of his skull.

"Who would ever thought that flying through the cosmos could be such a drag?" Daxter groaned as he reached for the radio. "Let's see what kind of tunage this ship has."

He turned on the radio, as it was playing a very famous song by one Rick Astley. Daxter looked disgusted, as he switched to another station, where it was playing that one song that plays over and over by Kelly Clarkson. He almost gagged as he switched the station again, to where it was playing "Back in Black" by AC/DC.

"Yeah baby!" Daxter shouted as he rocked his head back and forth. "Now this is my kind of jam!"

"I don't like that kind of music!" Tails complained as he changed the station, much to the annoyance of Daxter, as the radio now played "Take on Me" by A-ha. "Much better."

"Please! No one cares for the 80s anymore!" Daxter complained, switching the radio back to AC/DC and went back to jamming out.

"That music is too loud and obnoxious!" Tails complained, switching back to A-ha, while sighing.

Daxter glared at the two-tailed fox and changed the station. Tails did the same thing Daxter did when he noticed that. The two kept pressing the station change button, until the radio shorted out and exploded a bit.

"Nice going kid!" Daxter scolding as he slouched. "Now we've got no tunage!"

Daxterthenformed a angry glare until he saw something into the distance that really caught his attention. "Is that what I think it is?"

As soon as they got closer, Daxter's frown turned into a huge smile as he jumped around the room, cheering with excitement. "**We're here! I can't believe it! I thought I'd never see this place again! Somebody pinch me cause I must be dreaming!**"

Tails grinned as he fulfilled Daxter's request, which in turn made him yelp a bit and rub his elbow in pain. Daxter then glared at Tails angrily, as the pilot just giggled a bit.

"What's all the commotion?" Michael, as he and Brandon rushed into the captain's quarters, wondering what that noise was.

"The commotion is that we have arrived at my homeworld!" Daxter exclaimed, making the boys a little confused. "See? Take a long, good look."

The two looked out the front window to see their next destination, and frankly, it was much more impressiv than Peasantry, to say the least. It was a very high tech metropolis, more so than Skyark Town, with incredibly tall buildings and even vehicles that droveabove the ground. At the bottom is what appears to be a large manufacturer of some kind.

"Now this is where we should have explored first!" Brandon complained.

"Come on! Come on!" Daxter pestered Tails. "Land! **Land! LAND!**"

"Okay, I'm landing!" Tails shouted. "Sheesh. You're more persistent than a certain knucklehead I know."

"Who?" Michael asked.

"It's not important right now." Tails assured, as he flew the Navi ship down to the world for a landing.

It now shows a cloudy sky with gray clouds, as it pans down to the surface. While doing so, a small disc like device hovers over to the center and emits a green like flash towards the top. The flash then begins to static two words in a green and futuristic like font while cackling that spells out…**HAVEN CITY**!

**Normal Theme: **Haven City-Walking (Jak II)

**Battle Theme: **Haven City-Alert (Jak II)

Haven City is used to be a dystopia under the rule of a corrupt baron, but when he passed away, his daughter took rule. It is sprawling with activity, ranging from racing events to merchant trading. However, the streets are kept under heavy watch, as there is patrol on every corner of the city. But because of a few infestations, the place is now completely devoid of any kind of human-like lifeforms, but a few remain to fight off this ever-growing threat. The only lifeform that can be seen in the desolate city is a small creature with black coating and a light yellow jewel on it's back. It hops through the city until it stops for a moment. Before it could hop again however, it was crushed under the weight of the landing Naviship. The hatch then fell down, as whitesmoke emerged from the inside. The small creature seemed to survive the crash as it managed to hop away, but Daxter's foot stepped on it, ending its life.

Daxter, with his eyes closed and arms out, spun around while singing, "Oh there's just no place like…"

He opened his eyes, and was surprised to see that there was no one on the streets. The only thing that was audible was the wind wipping through the corners.

"Home." Daxter finished as he looked around and called out, "**HELLO!? Anyone? It's me, Orange Lighting. I have returned to my public! **Hello!?"

"This is your homeworld Daxter?" Brandon asked, as he, Michael, and Tails got off the ship as well. "It looked better from outer space."

"Something's not right here." Daxter pondered to himself. "Usually this place is crawling with people. But for some reason, it's emptier than the Wastelands. And that place gave me the creeps!"

"Yeah." Michael agreed. "Everything seems a bit too quiet around here."

"Wait a minute…**TESS!**" Daxter shouted as he began to take off with his weapon in hand.

"Where do you think you're running to?" Brandon cried out. "And who's this Tess person you mention?"

"**No time!**" Daxter yelled back to them, as he continued running. "**I'm coming my little Tessy-poo!**"

The three looked at each other for a minute, shrugged, and ran after their little friend. Daxter scurried through the barren metropolis in hopes of finding what he was looking for while panting heavily. He finally came to a halt as he found what he was looking for, as the others caught up to him. It was the same bar called "Naughty Ottsel" that Daxter was in before being transported to Skyark Town.

"Naughty Ottsel." Brandon remarked as he crossed his arms. "How come that name kind of sounds familiar some how."

"I'm not sure, but aren't we a little young to go into a place like that?" Michael suggested.

"Does it really matter?" Brandon argued. "This place is pretty much abandoned anyway. So I don't think anyone is gonna lock us up."

"I'm still not sure about this." Michael groaned nervously.

"That's the one problem with you, book worm. You always follow by the rules." Daxter explained. "Sometimes you have to let loose and bend those rules presented to you. If you don't, you won't get enough pleasure out of life."

"I hate to be the one to interrupt, but, didn't we come here for a reason." Tails interjected.

Daxter suddenly came back to his senses and turned towards the door of the bar. "**Don't worry Tess! You're shining knight has arrived!**"

The ottsel then backed up a bit, rubbed his feet on the ground, and charged at the door while screaming at the top of his lungs. He actually did manage to burst through, although it was too much for him, as he was now a bit dizzy.

"Alright! Everything thats dark and gruesome better freeze!" Daxter exclaimed, still a bit dazed. "Cause if any one of you messed with my woman, you are so in for it!"

He then fell to the ground groaning. The other three just shook their heads as they stepped inside the facility and looked around. The place also seemed to be deserted, but Tails thought he saw something at the front stool. The figure gasped as it hid behind the stool. It looked back out and noticed Daxter on the ground unconscious.

"**Schunuckums!**" Cried out the figure as it rushed over to Daxter and tried to wake it up.

The three were shocked to see it was another species just like Daxter, only this one was defiantly female. It had yellow hair with a blue headband, a red collar around her neck, short blue jeans, fingerless gloves like Daxter wore, and a short sleeved green shirt with two brown suspenders strapped in.

"Intriguing." Michael remarked. "And I thought that Daxter was the only one of his kind."

"What surprises me the most is…" Brandon began.

"That he actually does have a girlfriend." Tails finished.

"Please say something to me my little pumpkin." The female ottselpleaded as she began to tear up.

Daxter groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, "Hey, if I'm dead, then Tess here must be my angel of grace."

The female ottsel, now known as Tess, gasped in happiness and gave Daxter a bone-crushing bear hug. "Oh my little hero! I knew I wouldn't lose you! I don't know what I would do without you!"

"I missed you too darling, but I think you're showing too much affection!" Daxter wheezed.

"Oh…sorry schunuckums." Tess apologized as she let go of her man, leaving Daxter to dust himself off. "It's just you've been gonefor so long. After the invasion of those creatures, everyonewas forced to evacuate the city. Only a few of us remain to fight against this new enemy, but we weren't sure where you were. We looked everywhere for you and when we couldn't find you…well…I thought that…"

Tess than began to sniff a little, causing Daxtertoform a sad look as he walked up to her and put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Tess, cause its gonna take more than a bunch of freaks to take down the mighty Daxter!"

"Oh bother!" Brandon whispered to Micheal. "What a ham."

"Don't you dare make fun of my little hubby!" Tess snapped. "He's the nicest, bravest, and sweetest creature that I know and someone should teach you a little lesson in respect!"

"Easy there hot stuff." Daxter assured, preventing his girl from beating on one of the guys. "They're friends of mine. You see, I am now a true hero that must go on an epic quest to prevent the universe from total annihilation!"

"I knew you would make something out of yourself my little fuzzy wuzzy." Tess cooed as she stroked Daxter's chin.

"Excuse me! But I believe that I was the one to save the universe!" Brandon interjected, but the two just ignored him. "Great, even in other worlds I don't get any respect."

"So, Tess right?" Tails asked, causing the female ottsel to turn in his direction. "How long haveyoubeen acquainted with Daxter here?"

"Actually, I wasn't always like this. I used to be human until the Precursors granted me this form." Tess explained as she turned to Daxter lovingly while holding his hands. "But I still loved him anyway."

"That's a little creepy for my tastes." Michael stated in a bit of disgust.

"Face it kid. You're just jealous cause you don't have a girl. Admit it!" Daxter objected with a smirk.

"Jealous of what?" Micheal argued. "I just think it's a little disturbing that she, as a human, found you, a rodent, the least bit attractive."

"Love can make a lot of people believe in crazy things." Tess sighed.

"Before you two get all moochy, I thought that I heard that there was an evacuation because of some creatures right?" Brandon interrupted, causing Tess to nod her head. "Sounds like Heartless trouble to me."

"You also said that there were others who stayed behind, am I correct?" Michael added.

"Oh right!" Tess realized as she turned to the three. "The ruler of Haven City, Ashlin, and some other friends of mine set up a resistance organization in hopes of eradicating this new force and bringing peace back to our metropolis."

"Ashlin!? You mean she's alive!?" Daxter asked eagerly as Tess smiled at him. "Then that means that Jak is okay too!"

Soon Daxter jolts out of the building and into the streets as he cried out at the top of his lungs, "**Don't worry good buddy, good old Daxter is back!**"

"Oh sometimes my hubby is so impulsive." Tess groaned as she saw the other three about to chase after their little buddy. "Wait just one second there boys."

The group then stopped and turned back with Tails asking, "Yes ma'am?"

"Please keep my little hero out of harms way." Tess pleaded, until she got up to Brandon's face and pulled him in. "Cause if I see one scratch on my poor baby, I'll track you down and maul you like a wild animal!"

She then let go, causing the three, especially Brandon, to look nervous as she giggled and asked, "Okay?"

"Right!" Brandon quickly answered as he backed up a bit. "We'll be sure to keep your boyfriend safe and sound."

He then jolted out the building after the little eager rodent with the other two following after him.

Tess then closed her eyes and grasped her hands together as she whispered, "Be careful my little pudding cup."

Daxter is still running through the streets of the desolate place as he called out, **JAK!? WHERE ARE YA PAL!? DON"T YOU WANNA CATCH UP ON OLD TIMES!?**"

"**WAIT FOR US DAXTER!**" Brandon shouted, as he and the other two tried to catch up with him, but stopped to catch their breath from being so exhausted.

"That's funny, I've never seen Daxter run this fast before." Micheal panted.

"After Tess said that there were still survivors in the city, Daxter didn't waste any time taking off." Tails added as he too breathed heavily. "He seemed so eager to see someone named Jak."

"Must be a friend of his." Michael realized with a pant. "No wonder he was so eager to take off like that."

"I don't care if I was his great grandfather! He shouldn't have left us back there by ourselves!" Brandon snapped. "Especially with that so-called sweetheart of his!"

"**Oh Jaaaaaak…**" Brandon noticed something running under his feet as he flew up into the air a bit and landed face down on his rear.

That certain thing was Daxter, who stopped and looked back to see Michael and Tails helping Brandon up as he remarked, "Sleeping on the job, eh Brandon? No wonder you guys are falling behind."

"Sorry if we're slowing you down, but we just stayed behind to have a little talk with your Tessy-poo back there!" Brandon explained as he up and rubbed his bottom.

"A very threatening talk." Micheal and Tails shuddered, remembering what the female ottselsaidshe would do to them if they didn't keep Daxter safe.

"I know." Daxter answered lovingly. "She may look cuteand innocent, but she definitely has a wild sideto her. And that's how I like my women! Roar!"

Tails then noticed a figure of into the distance fighting off some strange creatures. I looked like a well-built man with long pointy ears, white hair, purple skin, black claws extending from his fingers, a sleeveless blue shirt and an iron circle strapped to the middle with three brown belts, short white pants with a brown duffle bag on them, brown shoes that extend to the bottom of his shorts, and goggles.

"Hey Daxter!" Tails announced, getting the ottsel's attention. "I think I found you're friend!"

Daxter faced to where Tails was pointing with a smile forming on his face, as the male figure still continued to beat those creatures with no mercy until he was victorious.

"**WAY TO GO JAK!**" Daxter cheered. "**THOSE FREAKS SHOULD'VE KNOWN NOT TA MESS WITH YOU!**"

The figure, now known as Jak, heard this and immediately took off until he was not visible by our heroes any more.

"**HEY, DON"T LEAVE ME HANGING JAK!**" Daxter complained as he took off again in his friend's direction. "**ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING!?**"

"Not his again." Brandon groaned as he and the other two yet again chased after their small companion.

Jak was now running through an area in the city that looked less advanced than the rest of the place with the other in hot pursuit. The gang came to a complete stop, as Jak just stood there with his back turned.

"Thank goodness we caught up to ya!" Daxter said in relief as he began to walk up to his friend.

Michael carefully looked at Jak and turned to Daxter to warn, "Don't get to close to him Daxter. There's just something that's not right with him."

"Can it smarty pants! I'm trying to get reacquainted with my pal over here." Daxter scolded as he continued his way over to Jak. "What was with the whole silent treatment back there? Are you drinking to much of that Dark Eco…?"

Jak then began to pat heavily, which caused Daxter and the other three to form looks of concern as Daxter asked, "Jak!? You feelin' alright there buddy?"

Jak then turned around that caused Daxter to gasp in terror. His full face could now bee seen as he had an expression of hate and rage with pure black eyes, a goatee and a large red lense and a small silver lens on his goggles. He stared at the group for a minute as they slowly got out their weapons and then narrowed his eyes as he let out a menacing growl.

"Easy now Jak." Daxterassured with his staff in hand. "You wouldn't want to hurt your one and only friend, right?"

Daxter's so called friend then began to cackle dark electricity all over his body as he raised one of his arms and lunged towards the ottsel with a threatening yell. Daxter was fortunate enough to jump out of the way and roll towards his other friends.

"I don't think your friend is himself Daxter!" Michael stated. "He must have been corrupted by some force of darkness!"

"This is actually quite common for him to go all mean and gruesome." Daxter explained. "But sometimes, he tends to completely lose all control!"

"Then I guess will have to knock some sense into him!" Brandon suggested, as the four got into battle formation.

Jakthenlet out one last roarbefore he too got into a battle stance to see what they are made of.

**Brandon, Michael, Daxter, and Tails vs. Dark Jak**

**Start Battle**

Jak first charged towards the group as he delivered a few slashes with his incredibly sharp claws. The only one who managed to get scratched by the attack was Tails, who then began to feel that dark electricity flowing through him a bit. "Come on Jak! Cut it out!" Daxter pleaded as he dodged a swipe from his friend. Jak attacked Brandon, but the Keybearer managed counter all the blows and retaliate with his own set of combos. Jak then clenched his fist as he bent down as if he was going to leap. He then jumped into the air at a pretty high distance as he raised his fist back. "Everyone jump!" Daxter ordered as Jak hit the ground with his fist causing a shockwave of that dark electricity to course across the surface. As Jak was getting up, this gave Michael the opportunity to use one of his newly learned abilities as he spun in the air like a tornado to strike Jak with his shield multiple times. As soon as the attack was over, Jak knocked Michael back into a nearby wall, as he looked at Daxter again, but the ottsel said, "I don't want to fight you Jak!" Jak was about to strike his friend again, but Tails intervened and fought against him with his bow that also act as a retractable double-sided blade. Jak shook off Tails as he leapt into the air again and began to spin around. "Everyone hit the deck!" Daxter warned, as Tails and Brandon, who actually was helping Michael out, took cover behind pillars. They watched as Jakspuneven faster in the air now with the dark electricity spreading out everywhere. The four were safe from the evil cackling material, since they hid behind solid structures. Jak then slowed down and dropped down to the ground as the energy began to diminish. Brandon was able to cast a fire and blizzard spell before Jak could get back on his feet. "I've had all I can stand and I can't stand no more!" Daxter proclaimed as he finally rushed in to knock some sense into Jak. The fight raged on until Jak was on his knees and was tired out.

**End Battle**

"Now guys!" Brandon ordered. "Pile on him before he tries something else!"

Jakthensaw the four running towards, as they leapt forward and dog piled on the corrupted individual. Jak tried to get up while growling in anger, but the weight was too great for him. However, Jak charged up some of that dark energy and let it loose, which managed to get the four off of him. Jak then growled as he approached a weakened Daxter while still glowing with that sinister electricity.

"Please, Jak! It's me Daxter!" Daxter pleaded, still trying to get to him. "This isn't you! Try to remember who you are and the people you care about!"

Jak was about to strike, but then groaned as something happened to him. His skin changed from pale to normal, his eyes were now blue, his goatee now green and his hair had a mixture of green and yellow to it. He shook his head a bit and blinked a few times to see a now happy Daxter that was walking up to him.

"Thanks friend." Jak said, as he picked up Daxter and put him on his shoulder. "You always know how to get to me."

"It's no big." Daxter smirked, as he rubbed two of his fingers together while looking at them. "I just do what I do best!"

"So where have ya been Dax?" Jak asked, as he put down Daxter. "We've been looking at every corner of the city for ya! We thought you had left us forever."

"Really!?" Daxter asked in surprise. "You mean the others wasted their time to look for me all over the place?"

"Of course!" Jak answered. "Torn, Keira, and even Samos were sad that you weren't with us! Sure you may be an annoyance sometimes, but you're still family to us!"

"For real!?" Daxter asked, as he got teary eyed and ran up and hugged Jak's leg while crying. "**Oh Jak! I love you too man!**"

Jak smiled, until he noticed the other three as he walked up to them and asked, "You must be new friends of Daxter. Can you explain what happened to my pal?"

"Certaintly" Brandon replied as he began. "Well you see…"

"Let a professional tell the storyGecko Breath!" Daxterinterrupted as he told his side of the story. "You remember that dream I told you about where I was destined for greatness? Well that dream has been realized, as I had been told by some floating neon sign that I was the chosen one to ensure the survival of the entire known universe by bringing down an unstoppable force of evil! Of course, where would a great hero be without his mighty weapon, as I was entrusted with the might of the Keyblade to smite these bug eyed shadow creeps known as the Heartless! I hold the very balance of all worlds in my hands and I will not fail them! Also, I let my three sidekicks over here tag along. I mean, even a hero needs help from those considered inferior."

"Sidekicks!? **Inferior!?**" Brandon objected as he shouted out, "Excuse me mister chosen one, but I believe that it was me who was entrusted with the task of bringing order to the universe!"

"Don't listen to him." Daxter whispered to Jak. "Interplanetary travel can make the most innocent minds become delusional."

"**I'll show you delusional!**" Brandon growled as he tired to maul Daxter, but Michael and Tails held him back. "**Let me go! I just want to give the ****hero ****a handshake!**"

Daxter yelped as he hid behind Jak's leg and warned, "I also forgot to remind to that he's like a mad dog! He needs some major help!"

Jak rolled his eyes as he approached the now ravage Brandon and put his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. I know Daxter's speech was made up and that you are the true hero. I can sense it in your eyes. If it'll make you feel better, I'll let you join the resistance."

Brandon managed to calm down as he replied, "We will take you up on that offer. Say, how did you know I was telling the truth?"

Jak laughed as he said, "Daxter here tends to make it a habit of exaggerating it a bit too much."

"Thanks a lot pal." Daxter complained. "Way too stick up to all scales and no brains."

"**That's it rodent! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!**" Brandon shouted as he ran towards Daxter, making the little guy yelp.

The Keybearer continued to chase after and yell at Daxter, who was screaming his head off, as the others laughed their heads off at Daxter's misfortune. The Heroes of Heart, now joined by Jak, are now walking down the barren streets, with Brandon still giving Daxter a death glare, much to the ottsel's fright.

Michael saw this as the opportunity to get to know their new ally and Daxter's background as he began to ask, "So Jak, how long have you and Daxter known each other?"

"Oh me and Jak go way back!" Daxterreplied as he continued. "We were like two peas in a pod! It seemed nothing could separate us, until I feel into a pool of Dark Eco and turned into this ball of fluff!"

"Dark Eco?" Tails asked in cofusion to the subject.

"Yeah! Eco and us go way back." Jak sighed as he explained what eco was further. "Eco is a very powerful substance that has many attributes and comes in many different colors. In our first adventure, we utilized the powers of green, blue, yellow, and red eco to help us on our quest. I thought that eco was a substance of pureness, but that all changed until we arrived at Haven City."

"Arrived?" Michael asked, since he thought this was where the two resided for life. "You mean you two didn't always live here?"

"Of course not! This is probably the last place I would want to grow up in!" Daxter snapped as he sighed, "I still miss that old island of ours, with the clean wind, the beautiful grass, and of course the women down at the beach. I still remember when I used to put sunscreen on their smooth backs or watched their hot bodies bath in the sun."

"Anyway, when we arrived here, I was immediately put under arrest by the tyrannical Baron Praxis, the original ruler of Haven City." Jak continued, cutting Daxter off, who was still daydreaming. "I was experimented on for two years by being infused with dark eco. It was all part of a project issued by Praxis to create super powerful soldiers in combat. Daxter arrived to bust me out, but something had changed in me. I was infused with so much of that eco that I sometimes lose control and turn into…that monster you saw back there. That's what turned me into what I am today."

"Let's just say that he didn't say much during our previous adventures." Daxtertoldthe group, so they would know what Jak meant by that last part.

"So that's what causes you to become all mean and nasty?" Brandon asked.

"Only if you manage to cheese him off long enough." Daxter added, as he whispered to the group. "So word to the wise, don't get him angrycauseyou won't like him when he's angry."

"Why do I get the feeling that we'll be meeting someone else who goes by that warning as well?" Michael asked, earning a shrug from the others.

Jak then shouted in pain and fell down to the ground as he clenched his head with his fists. He growled as the dark electricity began to course through him again.

Knowing that he's becoming his dark eco self again, Daxter said with a sigh, "Here we go again."

Brandon then noticed something ahead of him that immediately caught his attention. Standing before the group were two new types of heartless, Metalhead Goons (_lizard creatures carrying staffs_) and Metalhead Wasps (_insects with spinning blades_), standing in front of them.

"Metalheads?!" Daxter exclaimed in supirse, as the boys prepared themselves for battle. "I thought I'd seen the last of them!"

"No. They're definitely Heartless!" Brandon corrected, as he looked to where a heart shaped emblem was placed on each of them. "I can tell it by their eyes and features."

"Well what are we waiting for, the police to get here or what!?" Daxter questioned before running towards the creatures of darkness while emitting a battle cry.

The others joined in, except Jak, to assist. They thought they had these foes on the ropes, but these Heartless were much more tougher than the ones they previously fought and would not do down so easily. Jak, who was still on the ground holding his head, turned into his dark self again as he emitted a ferocious battle cry. The four turned their attention to this noise, as they saw the now transformed Jak coming towards them as if he wanted to attack them again. The group prepared themselves for the worst, but to their surprise, Jak ran right past them without even giving one glance. The group turned in confusion to see that Jak was focused on defeating the Heartless and not wanting to try and kill the gang again. The four watched in amazement, as Jak took out the Heartless with the abilities he used in the previous encounter without showing any sign of exhaustion. As soon as all the Heartless were wiped out, Jak reverted back to his original from as he put his hands on his face.

"You the man Jak!" Daxterremarked with a thumbs up, earning a smile from his friend, but then shouted in warning, "Behind you!"

Jak turned to see a MetalheadGoonsprinting towards him as it was very close to getting to him. The Heartless leaped into the air, but exploded from a fireball shot in its direction, causing Jak to shield his face. He unshielded his face to see Daxter with his staff extended forward until he spun it around a bit and leaned it on his shoulder.

"That's what you get when you mess with a Precusor!" Daxterexclaimed as he let out a little cheer of victory.

The gangwas now walking through a portion of the city that had a bunch of towering futuristic buildings, a creak running down portions of the street, and some green planted along the side.

Daxter meanwhile was throwing some fake karate moves as he remarked, "Did you guys see me back there!? I was all like **look out! **and Jak was like **oh no! **and then I was like **whoosh! **I owned that freak back there with my mighty Precusor powers!"

"Okay Daxter! We heard you the first twenty times!" Tails complained, until he turned to Jak and asked, "What's the deal with this Precusor anyway? Daxters babbling on like it's something great and almighty."

"You mean you don't know what a Precusor is?" Jak chuckled. "They're like the most powerful beings in the known universe! And Daxter here happens to be one of them!"

Brandon then looked at Daxter and back at Jak before he burst out into laughter as he fell to the ground. He then rolled back and forth and even hit his fist on the ground a few times as his feet moved up and down. Jak and Daxter just looked at each other at how Brandon reacted to this realization as they looked back to Brandon, who was now kicking his feet in the air as he held his chest.

He then took a couple of breaths as he got up and said to Jak, "Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Let me see if I get what you're saying here? You're saying that this, let me repeat that, **this **teddy bear is supposed to be some all mighty being? Is that what I'm supposed to be hearing?"

"Whether it sounds ridiculous or not, it's the truth." Jak replied. "I at first was in complete shock to discover this, but it doesn't really bother me as much as it used to."

"Well now that you know that I'm an almighty force of the cosmos, I guess you'll boys treat me with more respect now I presume?" Daxter questioned with a smirk.

"It wouldn't matter if you're the entire universe itself!" Brandon objected as he laughed. "There's no way I'm going to worship a cute and cuddly critter like yourself!"

Daxter mumbled at this remark, as Jak announced, "We're here."

The four turned their attention to Jak, as they approached one of the structures as he stepped forward and punched in a few keys on a dashboard. This managed to lower an elevator at the front entrance as a means of getting in.

"Ready to meet the family boys?" Jak asked the boys, expect Daxter.

They nodded as Daxtertook a deep breathand said, "Well, time to get reacquainted with most of the people that hate my guts."

The five stepped on the elevator that took them to the top floor. They arrived at the top floor, where it was filled with computers and had a large circular device in the center. The group noticed two figures debating something together. One of them was a tougher looking male individual with blue eyes, blue tattoo marks all over his face and ears, red short hair braided downwards, a scarf wrapped around his neck and chest area, a brown and blue outfit, and tons of pads strapped to each of his arms. The other was a female that had some features that the male did with blue tattoo marks on her face and ears, short red braided hair, green eyes, a red tanktop with a blue jacket over it, red disc like shoulder pads, red spikes attached to her hands, knees, and feet, semi revealing blue pants, and metal ammo belts wrapped around her waist, left arm, and left leg.

"We can't stay in this city for much longer!" The male figure argued in a gruff voice. "If we do, those Metalheadswill eat us alive!"

"Because it's my city Torn!" The female figure protested. "I've worked too hard to let my people down! I can't bring them back to a place they can't even stand to look at anymore. They're counting on me."

"I know it's your city empress, but we need to think of something quick before those monsters come and pick us off one by one." The male figure, now known as Torn, said in more a calmer manner. "I know we've been fighting for a long time now, but we'll make through this somehow."

"Pardon the interruption my two lovebirds." Daxter interjected, causing the two the turn around and look completely shocked. "But I believe the Daxtinator is back in business!"

"Daxter!" The two exclaimed as they rushed up to him as if they wanted to have some sort of friendly greeting.

"Whoa! Just take it nice and slow you guys." Daxter said, motioning them to stop in their place. "I like you guys, but not that much!"

"It's just, I can't believe you're standing right in front of us!" The female figure said, but then lowered her head. "We all thought you were left for dead."

"Well you havenothing to worry about my royal queen Ashelin." Daxter assured as he bowed a little. "Cause there's nothing on the face of this planet that can take down little old me."

"I too had my doubts that you wouldn't be able to be with us again." Torn sighed, but quickly cleared his throat. "I mean, it's good enough that your back."

"Aw, did Mr. Rough and Tough miss me just a little bit more?" Daxter teased in a cute voice.

"Don't push me ottsel! I still don't like you!" Torn growled, making Daxter gulped and walk back while letting out a nervous chuckle.

"I'm just relieved to see you made it back alive, Jak." Ashelin said as she came up to Jak. "I thought we'd lose you two since you've been gone longer than we expected."

"I'm okay." Jak assured. "But for some reason, I've been turning into my dark self more often and the more I do, the harder it becomes for me to control. I think it may havesomething to do with those Heartless creatures that have full control over the city."

"What are you talking about Jak?" Torn questioned. "Those are Metalheads we're up against! No matter how hard we try, they just kept coming back for more!"

"Oh I think you're wrong on that note Blue Streaks." Daxter corrected. "They only look like Metalheads so they won't stick out like a sore thumb. Just ask my good friends good friends here."

As Daxter pointed to the other guys, Torn and Ashelinlooked in that direction to see the group with Brandon waving nervously to them.

"No offense boys, but this is for the big leagues and frankly, you three don't look like the type who can handle this type of action." Torn commented while walking up to the group and inspecting them.

"Don't let their appearance deceive you." Daxter assured. "They may look like your average young gentlemen, but trust me; they could take you down in a split a second."

"He's right you know." Jak added. "When I took them on as Dark Jak, they had me on the ropes."

"If what you two say is true then they're just what we need to put an end to this conflict once and for all." Ashelin suggested, as she came up to Brandon and putting her hand on his shoulder. "Welcome to the resistance boys."

"Thanks…your majesty." Brandon commented. "So you're the ruler of this city? So that means you were the daughter of that Praxis guy Jak mentioned earlier."

"He may have been my father, but he was a despicable tyrant." Ashelin explained, as she held her head disgust. "He was willing to give away the lives of the innocent just so he could put an end to the Metalheads. I still can't believe I was related to that monster. That's why I promised myself that I would be more of a ruler than he ever was!"

"He wasn't a complete monster, Ashelin." Jak assured. "Remember I told you he sacrificed his life to defend this city from Metal Kor. So deep down, he was the father that you wanted him to be."

Ashelinsmiled as a tear came down her eye, knowing that Jak will be there to make her worries disappear. Torn meanwhile gave a jealous look at the two, since he thought Ashelin was beginning to accept him as more than just a friend.

"Is that Jak I hear?" Another female voice asked.

"I do believe it is my dear." An old male voice replied.

"Then what are we in here for?" A deeper male voice questioned. "Let's go and see if our pals alright."

Just then three figures came into the room. One was a much younger female than Ashelin was, with light short green hair, green eyes, a pink tanktop with goggles hanging on her neck, purple pants, brown cuff links, and brown boots. The second was a short old man with light green skin, a white beard and mustache, long white hair, long log like slippers, a wooden walking stick, glasses with one normal lens and one large lens, a sleeveless outfit with and orange sash tied around the waist, and a huge log tied on his head that had a bird on it for some reason. The final figure was also male and was probably the biggest of them all with brown skin, a metal lens on his left eye, green in his right eye, a brown t-shirt with tons of metal plated armor covering it, an orange cloth wrapped around his waist, a metal helmet, metal platted blue gloves and boots, brown pants with metal platted kneecaps, and a large turret in his hands.

The female immediately gasped in joy as she ran up to Jak and immediately wrapped herself around his waist while exclaiming in tears, "Oh Jak! You're alright! I don't know what I would do without you!"

"It's okay Keira." Jakassured as he gave her a kiss. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon!"

"Do my eyes deceiveme, or is there a familiar rodent standing in front of me?" The old man questioned as he looked at Daxter while trying to adjust his glasses. "By the Precursors, it is! Daxter my boy, it's so good to see you alive and well!"

"Am I the only one hearing things, or is it possible that Samos, the guy who can't stand me in the least, actually missed me?" Daxter asked in doubt.

"I mean, of course. Don't you ever try to pull a dissapearing stunt like that again!" Samos scolded as he realized what he was saying. "You may have been blessed with the gift of being a Precusor, but that's still no excuse for you to run off like that!"

"Now that's the Samos I know and love!" Daxterexclaimed with happiness. "All green and no fun."

"Daxter! Nice of you to be back on the team little man!" The bigger male greeted as he pounded Daxter's fist. "Things have been a lot quiter when you weren't around, expect for that squawker Pecker now and then. Kinda of made me regret all those nasty comments I made about you in our previous adventures."

"It's all good Sig my main man!" Daxter responded. "What's done in the past is done!"

Sig then noticed the other three standing near the doorway, with Brandon taping his foot anxiously in hopes of getting some recognition, as he bent down to Daxter's level and asked, "Hey Dax, what's with the girl scouts over there?"

"I'm glad you asked Sig." Daxter said as he whistled for everyone's attention. "May I have the attention of those who were not in the room previously! Presenting, courstesy of yours truly, three of the greatest_ sidekicks _to ever grace my presence, Brandon, Michael, and Tails! With their superior skills and expertise, they'll help _me _finally put a stop to the evil that plagues our very city!"

"Are you sure about that assumption Daxter?" Sig questioned just as Torn did. "They just don't seem to be the fighting type to me."

"You know what they say, don't judge a book by it's cover." Micheal commented.

"He's correct by saying that." Tails agreed. "We may have started off a little rusty, but now, we're ready to take on any kind of threat."

"Just on our last quest, we managed to weaken a two story dragon all by ourselves." Brandon added to the conversation.

"We get the idea you three." Kiera said with a giggle. "Besides, any friend of Jak or Daxter is a friend of mine."

"I second that notion." Samos added. "By the way, which part from the city did you boys come from. I'm suprised those creatures didn't pick you off one by one."

The three began to stall and stammer in order to think of a response to that question, in hopes that they won't reveal the existence of other worlds.

"They're from way out of town." Daxter quickly answered. "Came all the way from Kras City to help with the cause. Because you know the one code that we heroes follow, _helping others always comes before helping oneself_."

"Well if that's the case, welcome aboard girl scouts." Sig commented, making the three form faces of disappointment. "Let's just hope you don't die out there."

Brandon then gulped at that assumption until a Austrailian sounding voice asked, "Is there a party going on in where, because I think I didn't get an invitation!"

The group turned to see another male figure stepping out of the elevator. He was kind of plump with a bald spot on his head, red scars around his left eye, shoulder length yellow hair, a yellow mustache, blue eyes, a blue shoulder pad and a large, spikier shoulder pad, bandages wrapped around his wrists, a sleeveless brown shirt that looks to be sewed up, three brown belts, cloths hanging down from different parts of his waist, metal platted knee caps, metal plated shoes, and a large staff like weapon in his right hand. Aslo on his shoulder was another creature like Daxter, only this one had bushy black eyebrows, dark hair on the back on its head, and a white dress with a red cloth under a green vest.

"Well I'll be, if it isn't the little rat! I was wondering when you'd show you're face again!" The male figure greeted, as he came up to Daxter, put immediately grabbed him by the neck hard. "If you ever try a stunt like that again, I'll be sure to stuff you good and put you on display!"

"It's good to see you too Kleiver." Daxter gasped. "But, I thought we over all this!"

"We are! I was just messing with ya mate!" Kleiver laughed, as he let go of Daxter, making him collapse to the floor for air. "Now, would you like to say hello to our long absent pal, Vegar?"

"Of course not!" The ottsel, now known as Vegar, snapped. "If you think I'm going to connect with that filthy, obnoxious..."

"I don't think you heard me the first time." Kleiver growled, as he pointed the weapon at the critter. "Say hello!"

"Hello, Daxter." Vegar grumbled.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our little _pal_, Vulgar." Daxter taunted. "So how's life treating you?"

"Vegar!" The ottsel shouted in frustration. "**My name is Vegar! Why can't you ever get that right, you little...**"

"That's enough out of you!" Kleiver snapped. "What he meant to say was that life couldn't be better and that he made the right chocie of being my sidekick. In fact, I think he has a joke to tell to ya. The floor's all yours my friend."

"Actually, Klevier." Vegar protested. "I'm not really the _funny _type. So, I think that's going to be a bit impossible."

"I said...tell...a...joke!" Klevier threatened.

"Um...oh yes! This is a good one!" Vegar began. "Why did the Precusor cross the universe?"

"I don't get it?" Daxter pondered.

"To swipe away all the darkness so that pure light will rule as I foretold!" Vegarshouted, causing everyone to give him strange looks.

"I guess that'll do for now. But one more mess up, and it's back in the box for you." Kleiver growled at Vegar, making the ottsel gulp a little.

"What's so dangerous about some box?" Brandon asked.

"I didn't know we were having company?" Kleiver questioned while coming up to the newcomers. "Looks like we got some fresh meat here mates. And the little orange fella doesn't look like a bad treat ta me."

"Actually, I'm not edible." Tails assumed to save his skin.

"I'm just pulling your leg mate!" Kleiverchuckled, as he gaveTails an extremely hard pat on the back. "Now let's see if you three can prove your worth."

"Don't sweat it! My boys are ready for anything!" Daxter protested, but turned his attention back to Sig as he asked, "Say Sig, where is that birdbrain Pecker anyway? I can't wait to see the look on his face when I rub it all in!"

"He and Onin didn't make it." Sig sighed. "When the invasion started, Onin decided to stay behind at her hut, while Pecker stayed since she is an old lady after all. Kinda of a foolish choice if you ask me. But, who am I to judge others."

"No. I haveastrong feeling that they are still taking refuge in the city somewhere." Samos protested. "She may be old, but she is an even more powerful being than I could ever be. Still, I have much concern for her safety."

"So Kleiver, have you found anyhting on whose running this entire operation?" Ashelinasked the outsider. "Someone must be pulling the strings of these creatures."

"Nothing your highness. Just more of those blasted beasts." Kleiver responded. "Whoever it is, he or she likes to stay incognito. I'm suprised they won't be showing their faces anytime soon."

"Well we can't just sit here and wait for that moment to arrive!" Torn snapped, as he slammed his fists on the projector. "We need to find out the leader's identity if any of us hope to win this war!"

Just then, a hologram began to appear in the middle of the projector, much to everyones surprise. It was blurry at first, but then it came clearer as the hologram that appeared laughed madly before coughing like it was incredibly sick. It was a face that made everyone in the facility, except the non-city folk, look on in shock and horror.

"It can't be." Jak and Daxter exclaimed.

"That's impossible." Ashelin protested in disbelief.

"Krew." Sig snarled.

"Well if it isn't all my dearest friends together in one place." The figure known as Krew exclaimed. "And I thought the entire city was supposed to be evacuted. But I guess some people just don't know when to quit, 'ey? It matters not, because Haven City will be nothing more than a memorywhenI'm done with it. If you don't known already, I managed to place five destructive bombs all over the city. So if I were you, I'd destroy them quickly if your lives are really worth the trouble. And one more thing, they're on a strict time limit, so I would hop to it, mmm? I just love these little _family _reunions, don't you?"

The hologram disappeared, as everyone was still left in they're same facial looks the first time they saw Krew. Ashelin then realized the message Krew gave to them and immediately turned towards Jak, Daxter, and the other three.

"You heard what he said boys." Ashelinexplained. "There are five bombs planted all over this city that are on a strict time limit. We may havealreadywasted time listening to that message, so you five need to get moving right away! We'll provide coordinates for you at the base. Now go!"

"But none of this makes any kind of sense!" Jak protested.

"Yeah, we're not going until we get some straight answers!" Daxter added to the argument.

"Our very lives are at risk Jak!" Ashelinbarked. "Deal with the problem at hand and then we'll try to figure out what's happening here! Understood?"

Jak at first hesitated but then nodded as he turned to the other four who nodded as well. They immediately rushed to the elevator so they could deal with this situation. The others watched for concern and luck for the group, while a familiar ottsel peaked out of the corner and giggled a bit at this sight. The five got back onto the streets, as Jak headed over to a large hovercraft and jumped into the pilots seat.

"Get in!" Jak ordered.

The three then jumped into the passengers seat while Daxter jumped onto to Jak'sshoulder as they rode off into the city. Jak drove the craft through the streets in hopes of finding one of the bombs before being uploaded with the coordinates.

"I don't believe it!" Jak shouted angrily. "I thought that was the last we saw of Krew!"

"I'm sure it's just another trick set up by that conniving daughter of his!" Daxter contradicted. "I mean, we saw old tub and lard kick the bucket ourselves."

"True but, what if he found someway to survive the explosion?" Jak pondered. "I mean, back at base, that image of him spoke to us as if he was actually looking at us with his own eyes. This is all just happening to fast for me."

"Before any of you continue, just who is Krew anyway?" Brandon asked.

"You two are talking like he came back from the dead." Michael added.

"When we first got here, we needed to know why exactly the Baron was teaming up with the metal heads, so I became the right hand man of Krew, Haven City's most dangerous crime boss." Jak explained to the three, expect Daxter because he's familiar with Krew as well. "After learning of his true intentions to break open the Precusor stone, I had no choice but to take him out."

"What's so bad about breaking some old rock?" Brandon asked.

"Becuaseif someone _were _to crack that one stone, our world will say goodbye!" Daxter responded.

"But Krew's scheming didn't stop there." Jak continued. "When attending his funeral in respect for his daughter, he actually planned out to poison us so that we would be forced to race in a dangerous tournament. Krew's daughter Ryan convinced us that she had no idea of her father's previous ventures, but she was playing us all along. And to think I actually trusted her."

"Some women are like that Jak." Daxterassumed. "I'd still like to get my hands on that double-crosser, even though she was kind of hot."

"Jak, if you can hear me Torn is uploading the coordinates for the first bomb." Ashelin's voice announced over the vehicle'sintercom. "It should be located in the west bazaararea. Now hurry!"

"We're on it!" Jak responded, as he flew the ship towards that direction.

The crew had now arrived at a district in the city with all kinds of old fashioned huts and merchandise stands.

Daxter scouted the vicinity for the bomb, until he saw something that caught his eye as he said, "Giant death bomb straight ahead!"

Jakthen lowered the ship to the ground as he and the other passengers got off and walked up to the bomb. Before theycouldget even more close enough, they were cut off by new, burly looking heartless called Metalhead Brutes (_large creatures in body armor_) to make sure they don't deactivate the bomb.

"Theycannever make it easy for us, can they?" Daxter commented with a sigh.

"You guys take care of these cronies while I take care of the bomb!" Jak ordered.

So the four stood behind and fought off the Heartless as best as they could, since when two were defeated, two more had spawned. Jak meanwhile was working with the bomb by cutting the wire that will be sure to turn it off. One of the Heartless saw what Jak was doing and tired to stop him, but Brandon successfully fended him off. Jak finally did his job, which in turn deactivated the bomb, while the others managed to deafeat all of the foes thrown at them.

"One down, four to go." Jak said since it wasn't time for them to relax.

"You know, why can't this just be the only bomb we have to deactivate, huh?" Daxter complained. "When all of this is over, I am _definitely _getting a nice massage."

"Hello? Is anyone who doesn't want to hurt me out there?" A voice with a Middle Eastern accent asked nervously. "In other words, is it safe to come out by any chance?"

A small figure peaked out of the hut that was placed behind the wall, which made Jak and Daxter smile but the other three look at in confusion. It then flew out of the hut's entrance, in which was revealed to be a cross between a parrot and a monkey. It had mostly parrot features, but its face resembled a monkey and even had a monkey tail on its behind.

"Pecker? You're alive?" Jak asked.

"Of course I'm alive! Along with Onin to." Pecker exclaimed furiously. "She is actually courteous enough to protect me unlike _some _people I know!"

"Quit complaining feather breath!" Daxter argued as he came face to face with the hybrid. "Just be thankful that we're here!"

"That's funny, because I expected you to come for us, aarrk, **days ago!**" Pecker exclaimed madly. "Onin can't hold off those beasts forever! She may be a powerful shaman, but she is still a old lady!"

"Just ry and make sure she's safe for just a bit longer Pecker." Jak assured as he got out a communication device. "I'll contact the others to send an escort for you two. Let's go you guys."

"Oh sure! You leave me behind, but a poor woman who can't even walk straight?" Pecker complained. "You're a true citizen Jak!"

"Look, just stay calm drumsticks! Help will come sooner than you think!" Daxter assured, as he walked towards the ship with the others. "I'd love to stick around some more, put we _real _heroes have a job to do."

**Hero!? Ha! You're more like a water boy to me!**" Pecker shouted angrily at the ottsel, as the ship with him in it took off. "**You can't do this to me! I may be a freak of nature, bit I still, aarrk, have rights to you know!**"

They group meanwhile obtained the next coordinates, which led them to a large stadium of sorts. Again they had to fend off Heartless while Jak worked at shutting down the bomb. The deed was done, as they headed off the the next destination. They repeated this process alt two other sections of the city, taking them to a water port and a gardening area. There was just one more bomb left, as the boys flew to a rather unviting area of the city. It seemed to made of bone and flesh while it had a flowing river in the middle made of some sort of mucky substance.

"This place still gives me the heebie jeebies!" Daxter shuddered while shaking himself a little. "Let's find that last bomb quickly before it blows us to kingdom come."

The group arrived at the bomb expecting there to be some enemies to fight. After waiting a while, there wasn't a Heartless to be seen. Jak simply walked up to the bomb and began to do his work with it.

"Looks like things are looking up for us." Micheal said with a smile.

"If things possibly get any worse by some coincidence, then I'll be a monkey's uncle." Micheal commented to himself.

He spoke to soon however, as a large mechanical figure landed right before them. It stood up so they could get a better look at what it was, making Daxter scream and hide behind Jak while Jak just looked angrily at it. It was a somewhat seven foot tall robot, with red, silver, and black coating, yellow eyes in a angry stare, and two silver beads coming down from each side of its head. It spoke in an incomprehensible language to our heroes as it prepared itself to fight against them.

"UR-86!" Jak exclaimed in anger.

"I thought we trashed that tin can!" Daxter contradicted from behind his friend.

"Well I'll guess we'll have to do it again!" Brandon suggested, getting out his Keyblade. "This time, for good!"

**(Play Shrouding Dark Cloud (KH OS))**

**Brandon, Michael, Daxter, Tails, and Jak vs. UR-86**

**Start Battle**

The first thing that this machine did was curl himself into a ball as he started to roll towards Brandon. He easily jumped out of the way so that the death bot rolled right passed him. It unfolded back to its original form, as it now threw a few punches at some of the heroes before finishing off with a headbutt. The heroes managed to damage it witha few hits, but the model didn't rest easy, as it surrounded itself with electricity, shaking off those that ganged up on it. It then raised one of its arms, as it launched four objects into the air. The objects landed on the surface, as they revealed themselves to be bombs. They bounced a little while beeping various times before exploding, with the guys getting a good distance away from it. The robot powered down for a bit along with its electrified body, giving the boys the chance to strike back. The Heroes of Heart did their usual stuff, while Jak on the other hand used different types of firearms on this baddie insteadofhis dark powers that he used on the Heartless. UR-86 managed to regain conscious, knocking them back with its electric field again. Its arms suddenly turn into spinning blades, as it furiously spun them at our heroes. Some managed to dodge it, but some managed to get cut by them. It put away its blades, as it extended one of its arms forward while launching five small missilestowards Brandon. Our young warrior didn't dodge in time, as he sustained major damage from the contact of the deadly rockets. UR-86 yet again powered down as the fivedid what they should do during a moment like this in a battle. The bot came back to its senses and prepared for its next attack. This time, it jumped to a higher platform and aimed both its arms at the lizard boy, with Brandon noticing two lasers pointing at his body. He immediately began running to avoid this sniping attack, as his allies managed to get hit by the blasts when Brandon ran past them. It then dropped to the ground, surprisingly needing to recharge after that single attack. So they yet again took this opportunityto further injure the machine as it was in an unmovable state. But soon after, it was back on its feet, waiting for more action. UR-86 gaveitsall, but it was no match for the five of them.

**End Battle**

UR-86 began to move backward from the group as it held its middle area in pain. It kept backing up, until it lost its balance and fell into the acid lake in the middle as the sound of dissolving could only be heard.

"Looks like we took out the trash with that over-sized garbage disposal!" Daxter commented with a cheer.

Suddenly, a yellow orb came up from the acid lake, as it flew towards Brandon. It went inside of him, as Brandon now felt that his entire body was being electricuted. Daxterhadthe same feeling, as they shook themselves around a bit before it finally stopped.

"Shocking." Daxter sighed, without noticing that his fur was all staticy. "Looks like we learned a new spell."

"Seems to be lighting based if you ask me." Michael commented.

"Don't you mean thunder?" Brandon asked.

As soon as he said that, a lighting bolt came down and struck poor Tails, as he was now covered in black fur. He puffed for a bit, as he fell to the ground unconscious. Brandon then gave a nervous chuckle to what he just did.

"Come on." Jak ordered. "The others are probably expecting us by now. Don't want to keep then waiting."

They all walked back to the ship, with Michael carrying Tails on his shoulder, as it faded to black. It then cuts back to the hideout, where an old woman woman with white eyes, a light green sleeveless shirt, a long skirt while the same coloring, a red with yellow scarf wrapped around her neck and head, several earrings and bands on her ears and arms, cuffs on her ankles, and a bowl on her head that had Pecker sitting inside of it as she playedagame of cards with Samos while sitting in a crossed position on the floor. Samos looked at his cards and looked back at the old lady with determination in his eyes. The woman made the same look to Samos before the green sage looked at his cards with a smile.

"Read them and weep you old sage!" Samos laughed as he layed down his cards face up. "Three queens and two kings!"

"Onin says to not get your hopes up just yet." Pecker warned Samos, as she showed him her cards, which in turn made his jaw drop. "All ace! You lose, again."

"I just don't understand how you keeping beating me everytime time Onin?" Samos asked in suspicion, before looking at the bird and shouting, "It's that blasted bird, isn't it? I think it comes to my attention that you've been using him to cheat this whole time!"

"Onin does not know what you are talking about." Pecker said innocently. "She says to just accept the fact that you are a lousy poker player."

"Why you feathered primate!" Samos snarled, as he pointed his staff towards the monkaw. "I should turn you into a fungus this instant for your insubordination!"

"Cool!" A familiar voice exclaimed from the entrance. "Cause that's something I'd like to see!"

"Jak!" Keira exclaimed, as she rushed up to his boyfriend and kissed him on the lips.

"No need to thank me people." Daxter assured, as he flexed a bit. "It's just all in the days work for us heroes."

"Well _hero, _it sure was nice of you to leave me and Onin defenseless back there!" Pecker protested angrily. "Because that's what a _true _hero would do!"

"Look banana beak, we had a much bigger problem than yours!" Daxter argued. "If it wasn't for me and my team, this city would be reduced to a parking lot!"

"That's enough you two." Brandon said while coming up to the two rival crossbreeds.

"So the legends are true!" Pecker said with enlightenment. "I am grateful to be in your presence, Warriors of Pure Light!"

"We have absolutely no idea what your babbling on with this whole 'pure light' nonsense." Michael quickly protested, while moving his eyes back and forth. "We're just three guys who were out of town and decided to help with the cause. It's not like we came from another world and have been assigned to put an end to a powerful dark force."

Michael quickly covered his mouth, as Brandon and Tails glared at him with anger since he blew their cover. The denizens of the hideout then looked at the three with either surprise or disappointment.

"So basically, you three are major outsiders?" Torn questioned, while also being a bit strict. "And that you're telling us that theres an even greater threat than this?"

Brandon tried to make an argument, but sighed as he dropped his head. He then held out his arm, as the Keyblade appeared in his grasp.

"Great Yakko horns, so he is the chosen one!" Samos stated in awe. "Why didn't I see this before? All this time we've been in the presence of the Keybearer! I knew there was something verydifferent about your friends and you in particular, my boy!"

"I must say, that weapon of his sure is a beaut!" Kleiver commented, while stroking his chin.

"I got to get me one of those!" Sig said, while coming up to Brandon. "Think you can hook me up with one of those fine Key swords, kid?"

"Sorry Sig." Brandon apologized. "There was only one available for the market, and I was the lucky customer."

"You boys did a good job out there, especially you Jak." Ashelin congratulated.

"I must say, you three ain't the pushovers I thought you were." Kleiver commented to the three outsiders.

"Yeah! Not bad, for a rookie." Sig commented to Brandon, making him frown a little.

"But we still need to figure out how Krewis alive and what his real plan is." Ashelin instructed.

"Another transmission is coming in!" Torn exclaimed, causing everyone to come to the projector to be greeted, sur enough, by Krew again.

"You all just had to go and ruin the fireworks for me, hmm?" Krew asked in frustration. "Aw well. It doesn't matter what you did just now, because I am in possession of a much greater weapon than five bombs combined. I think _some _of you remember the piercer bomb I built, before it blew up? Well thanks to my new allies, I was able to reconstruct to an even greater potential. Instead of cracking open the Precusor Stone, this baby has the power to crack open an entire city! So you may have won the battle, but in the end, I managed to win the war! Ta-Ta!"

"**No!**" Torn shouted as the hologram disappeared, with him banging his fists on the projector in frustration.

"So that's it huh?" Keira asked sadly.

"I think so hot stuff." Daxter sighed. "And I thought we were all starting to connect."

"It's not over yet cherries!" Sig assured in determination. "I didn't want to tell you this before, but I had the feeling that my old boss was aliveandwell. While scouting out in the city, I noticed the Weapons Factory that Krewbuilt all those years ago, so someone who was familiar with that design had to be responsible for its return. Now I'veworked with Krew for many years when he was still breathing, so I know he wouldn't be so stupid to leave the front door open. So that's why our best bet at getting into the factoryisthrough the sewers. There's a duct that is placed just below the factory, so we can use that to our advantage. That way, the sorry soul won't know what hit him."

"What do you think Ashelin?" Jak asked the now worried empress. "It's the only chance we have now."

"Alright. I'll take Sig's word for it." Ashelin finally agreed. "It's best if Sig leads this job since he knows best way in. You two accompany him in case he needs backup, which also goes for you three."

"You mean, you're not mad at us for lying to you?" Tails questioned.

"No matter where you three came from, it's still and honor that you helped out with the cause." Ashelin assured with a smile.

The three looked at each other with excitement and acceptance, as they headed out with the three assigned to the job.

"I'm going too!" Kiera proclaimed with confidence.

"You'll do no such thing Kiera!" Samos scolded at her daughter. "Racing is one thing, but you are in no condition to handle this type of job!"

"There you go again with your pestering!" Kiera argued angrily at her father. "I already told you I'm not your little girl anymore!"

"I know, but this is a matter of life or death and I just can't accept that!" Samos further scolded.

"I'm going with them and you're not going to stop me!" Kiera announced as she ran to the group.

"You can't come Keira." Jak argued, making her gasp a little. "I think you should take your father's word and stay here where it's safe."

"But I want to be with you Jak." Keira cried, getting a bit teary-eyed. "You filled my life with happiness and I don't want that taken away from me!"

"I feel the same way." Jak sighed, as he held Kiera's chin up to his face. "But I'm asking you, as your boyfriend, if you'll stay here with the others for me?"

Keiracriedfor a bit, but gave a determined nod, making Jak smile. Their lips touched one more time before Kiera walked away from Jak. He turned his attention back to the group, who all nodded to signal that they were ready to move out. They went down the elevator as the others watched, with Kiera especially looking sad.

"Don't worry sheila!" Kleiver assured, coming up to the girl. "I've seen Jak in action before and think that there's nothing that boy can handle! And if those buggers tryto come anywhere near this place, I'll make mince meat outta them!"

"Be careful." Kiera whispered.

The five where now cruising down the streets in a land vechicle, as Brandon started a conversation to buy some time.

"So Sig, what's your story?" Brandon began, which managed to get the big man's attention.

"Well, I didn't come from this city, I actually resided in Spargus." Sig explained. "I was the most respected official of King Damas and also the best wastelander in the whole desert. When the time had arrived, Damas thought I had what it took to venture to Haven City on a little reconnaissance duty. Basically, I became Krew's right hand man to find out how the warwas holding up. After his death, I decided to head back to my old digs to continue to serve by Damas' side."

"So just whose side are you exactly on?" Micheal asked out of curiosity.

"I don' take sides." Sig answered. "I just help out those who need it the most."

"That's funny, cause I don't remember Sig having a soft side?" Daxter joked.

Experiences tend to change people a lot." Sig replied, but noticed Jak looking a bit down as he sighed, "Your father was a great man Jak. Afraid of nothing but willing to give his life for others. I know he would be proud of you for what you're doing for this city."

"As if I didn't have enough questions already, I have to ask another." Brandon groaned. "So, Jak was the son of a king?"

"Yep! He knew Jak here was royalty?" Daxter commented. "To bad his pop died in his arms, not even knowing it were those of his own son."

"If you're all done with having a moment, we have a job to do." Sig reminded, as he got out of the vehicle.

The others soon followed as Sig walked over to a sewer duct. He dropped his gun, cracked his knuckles a bit, and used all his strength to lift the plate. He was successful, as he threw the heavy plate a good distance while beginning to climb down the stairs.

"You boys coming or what?" Sig asked impatiently. "Cause I want to give Krew a nice welcome."

"Let's just hope it's just mud down there." Daxter pleaded before jumping down.

"What does he mean by that?" Tails asked.

"I think I have a pretty good idea, but it's to gross to even talk about." Brandon answered, in a sort of disgusted way.

Soon he, along withMichael and Tails, jumped down, with Jak right behind them. The group was now traversing through Haven City's complex sewer system, as Daxter took a small whiff, but covered his nose quickly.

"Still smells like it used to down here." Daxter commented. "Like a mix between garbage and vomit."

"The entrance should be up ahead at any moment." Sig said to the group while inspecting the place.

The group was however took by surprise, as the Metalhead like Heartless appeared in front of them in large numbers.

"Is there any place these things won't follow us?" Daxter questioned in doubt.

"Stick close to me cherries!" Sig ordered while cocking his weapon. "It's Metalhead mashing time!"

Sig rushed through the mob of Heartless, either beating them or blasting them with his Peace Maker. The others joined in with him, as they plowed their way to the secret entrance. The group managed to get ahead of the Heartless, with the ones with projectiles fended off the swarm of dark creatures, until they arrived at the stairs that led to the inside of the factory. They wasted no time in grasping onto the stairs and climbing up without looking back. Sig was at the bottom of the stairs, but before he started to climb, one of the Heartless grabbed onto his foot as it pulled him downward.

"Sig!" The group cried from the top of the stairs.

"I can handle these clowns, just go!" Sig barked at them.

"What happened to not leaving a brother behind?" Daxter asked with concern.

"It's not like I haven't dealt with these type of monsters before!" Sig assured. " Now go!"

Theywereabout to climb back down to help their friend, but they swallowed their concern and opened the lock on the top.

"You all want a piece of me?" Sig questioned while struggling to get free. "Cause I don't go down that easily!"

He managed to brake free of the Heartless' hold as he continued to fight them off with all his fighting spirit. The others were seen climbing out of the duct, while also seeling the hatch to make sure the Heartless don't follow them.

"I'm sure Sig can handle those guys, right Jak?" Daxter asked, a bit worried.

"I hope so Daxter." Jak replied with a sigh. "I hope so."

"Come on." Brandon exclaimed, as he looked toward a large elevator. "Let's meet this _friend _of yours."

The fivetookthe elevator upward, as they were now on a large circular platform with a large bomb placed in the middle of it. The crew immediately got out their weapons to prepare themselves for what could come at them.

"Hey beach ball, we're here to throw your welcoming party with you as the main attraction!" Daxter shouted angrily, while waving his staff. "Now show your overweight gut so we can beat the crap outta ya!"

"Still a persistent little rat, hmm?" A familiar voice said, as the group looked behind them to see Krew hovering down to their level. "Jak! It's so good to see your face again after all these years! You've arrived just in time to see the birth of my glorious new empire!"

"Well though luck Buy and Large, cause we're pulling the plug on your whole operation!" Daxter protested. "And I still don't see why you're all akin insted of all bones?"

"Of course I'm all skin!" Krew argued, as he held his stomach. "Do you really think all of this could have been blown up?"

Daxter shuddered at what Krew did, as he said, "That's gonna haunt my dream for a while."

"And where's Sig dare I ask?" Krewasked in a mockingly polite manner. "I was looking forward to having a visit from my original college."

"He couldn't make it." Jak snarled. "Your little friends kept him preoccupied."

"Oh dear. A bit of a misfortune, hmm?" Krew mockingly apologized before turning his attention to the other three. "And what rats do we havehere? Could one of them possibly be the legendary wielder of the Keyblade?"

"That would be me blubber breath!" Brandon stated, as he stepped forward.

"And what an honor it must be, mmm? It's a shame that you had do away with most of my new hired help." Krew stated, as he floated upward towards the bomb. "Don't you see yet boys? There is no need for all of this violence. Why fight against the inevitable, 'ey? I'm giving you all the opportunity to join me in the conquest in the domination of Haven City. Sure there may be a few causalities here and there, but isn't that what war is all about? So I give you the privilege of joining me and becoming my highest officials in my new, glorious empire! With you five warriors at my side, no one will dare to defy me!"

"I say no dice!" Jak snarled once more. "I told you before, I'm through being your hired gun!"

"So you'd all rather choose war over peace, 'ey?" Krew questioned. "Then so be it!"

**(Play Squirming Evil (KH OS))**

**Brandon, Michael, Daxter, Tails, and Jak vs. Krew**

**Start Battle**

"Why don't you all say hello to my little friends?" Krew asked, as he summoned various green projections of him on the field and flew to the outskirts. "Dude, that joke is getting so old!" Daxter complained to Krew's comment. Brandon tried to strike one of the mini-Krews with his Keyblade, but as soon as he made contact, he got electrocuted by one of them. "We can't defeat them head on! We'll have to take them out at long distance!" Jak announced to Brandon. So the group kept their distance from the enemies, using projectile based attacks to make them vanish. Brandon and Daxter used magic spells, including thunder, Tails used his arrows, Michael threw his shield like a boomerang, and Jak used his various firearms against the little blobs. As soon as there was not a trace of them, Krew hovered back into the field. "Have some of this!" Krew shouted, as he fired three sets of lasers from that flotation device of his. "Looks like we'll havetouse the same method of attack for the real one." Brandon suggested. The boys did the same thing that they did with the smaller Krews in order to damage the crime boss. Only a few were injured by the lasers, as they damaged Krew long enough for him to retreat again. "You boys should learn better manners, 'ey?" Krew mocked as he yet again summoned the Krew clones. It was more difficult to get rid of them all this time around, since more appeared and were a bit faster than the original wave. Brandon tried to cast a fire spell, but not a ball of fire came out of his weapon. "I'm low on magic!" Brandon told the others. "Join the club." Daxter complained, as he too was out of magic. "These might help." Tails suggested, as he threw something into the air that seemed to affect all members of the group. "That must have been a Mega-Ether, with enough power to replenish all of our magic!" Michael explained. "Thanks little guy." Jak said to Tails. "That's what you have me here for Jak." Daxter smirked. "He meant Tails." Brandon corrected. Daxterfrowned a bit before dealing with the mini-Krew along with the others. Krew once again flew down to their level and opened fire on them. "You're beginning to test my patient!" Krewgrowled. Just as last time, the boys made sure to use long ranged attacks instead of close range. After sustaining a good amount of damage, the cycle repeated itself. "Time to let loose the big wave!" Krew exclaimed from the sidelines. This third wavewaseven more bigger and faster than the previous two. But nevertheless, they managed to survive this difficult swarm. "I think I've been to easy on you, 'ey?" Krew questioned once more to let loose another fire of lasers. The boys threw everything they got at the obese mob lord. After enough hits, Brandon finished the villain off with a thunder spell, making his flotation device crash to the ground.

**End Battle**

The five, with weapons still ready, ganged up on the now weakened Krew, who surprisingly was trying to get up again.

"It's over Krew!" Jak said to Krew in determination. "Don't even try to get up!"

"You think this is over, mmm?" Krew wheezed, while also coughing violently. "You boys don't know what your..."

Without warning, Krew began to groan while holding his chest in pain. The boys watched in curiosity, as he let out one last breath before collapsing to the ground. What made to group even more shocked was to see Krew melting into a pile of green goop.

"What just happened?" Daxter asked, as he walked up to what used to be Krew. "Since when did doughboy ever become blob boy?"

"I've seen this substance before." Micheal realized, as he scooped up some of the goop with his finger. "It's mostly used in the process of duplication or cloning."

"You mean this Krew was a fake?" Jak asked.

"It would seem so." Michael answered. "Seems like we've been on a wild goose chase."

"Now I'm _really _confused." Brandon groaned. "Then who is the whole mastermind behind the whole scheme?"

The group pondered at this question, but not before being caught off guard by slow clapping. The turned around the see Vegarstanding near the elevator with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Bravo, Jak. Bravo!" The ottselmockingly applauded. "You once again managed to save the day. Is there nothing you simply cannot do?"

"Vegan?" Daxter asked in surprise. "What brings you all the way up her?"

"**I've told you before and I'll tell you again! My name is Vegar! VEEEGAAAR!!!**" He yelled, but soon calmed down afterwards. "It matters not. Because you boys will not live to fight another day."

"Why you rotten, scrawny..." Brandon growled, as he advanced towards him.

"Ah, ah, ah." Vegarscolded, as he had a familiarlooking gun pointed at our bold hero. "There will be no more of that. Now if you don't mind backing up, I'll tell you all the answers you need since you fivewon't live long enough to tell."

Brandon wanted to strangle that furball so bad, but he complied, as he walked slowly back to the others.

"I suspect there will be no more interruptions?" Vegar asked before he explained his intentions. "After I became a Precursor and was forced by that pompous boar to be his sidekick, I realized that being the most powerful being in the universe had it's shortcomings. I then came to the conclusion that in order to restore this planet, I needed to wipe out all those who have been tainted with darkness. And I could see that this city was filled with that darkness, what with all the corruption and wargoing on. So I sought to destroy Haven City, and rebuild it will pure light. But in order to keep my identity safe, I needed someone else to carry out my plans. Someone whose heart was made of pure darkness. So when the name of that despicable crime lord Krew came to mind, I need he would be the perfect pick. But unfortunately, I was out of my luck as two _locals _already disposed of him. But that did not stop me, for I was prepared for if that were to happen. I discovered a way to take the tissue of a living being and create an exact copy of it, complete with it's memories and personality. So I took a sample of Krew's excess fat and viola, he was reborn."

"No wonder Krew seemed so weak." Jak realized. "He was nothing more than a generic copy."

"Yes it seems that they had all the features of the original, but lacked the strength." Vegar stated a bit sadly. "But it still doesn't matter if you beat this Krew, since I havethe technology to make many more in a split second! So that means victory will still be mine!"

"Come on guys, we can take this chump." Daxter whispered to the group. "You keep him busy while I sneak up behind him for a little surprise attack."

"Don't even think about doing anyhting stupid." Vegar warned, obviously kearing Daxter'splan. "This weapon has the capacity to take down a five Metalheads, so I would reconsider trying to sneak up on me!"

"Better do what he says Dax." Jak suggested to Daxter. "We may be bigger in numbers, but he outclasses us with his weapon."

"Good. Now to finally begin the cleansing, with you gentlemen as the first to volunteer." Vegar congratulated, as he aimed the gun at them while charging it up. "Any last words?"

"I do." Brandon replied. "You know that boar you mentioned earlier?"

"And what about that foul-breathed, repulsive wastelander?" Vegar asked, a little impatiently.

"Well he just so happens to be standing right behind you." Brandon smirked, as he pointed towards Vegar.

The former councilman turned around, while shaking nervously, and screamed to see that Brandon was right. Kleiver was right behind him, looking down at the little guy, although, he was not the least bit happy to see him.

"Kleiver! Oh that heavens you've arrived just in time to help me dispose of these traitors!" Vegar lied in accusation. "They were the ones who brought back Krew! They ultimately wanted to take this glorious empire for their own, whatever the cost! They have been deceiving us all this time!"

"Don't worry about it, nipper, I heard the whole thing!" Kleiver replied calmly, but then put his sidekick in a chokehold. "The oly traitor this city has is you!"

"I'm in big trouble, aren't I?" Vegar asked with a wheeze.

"You'vemanaged to use up your last warning I gave to ya!" Kleiver scolded. "Just for that, you've earned yerself a trip back to the box!"

"No! Please! I beg of you!" Vegar pleade, while also trying to get free. "Don't put me back in that dreadful place!"

"Or I could just serve you up for a nice supper." Keliver suggested, as he brought the ottsel up to his face. "How does that sound?"

"Actually, a trip to the box will do just nicely for me." Vegar chuckled nervously.

"Thanks for your help Kleiver." Jak thanked the wastelander. "We'd probably be dead if you didn't arrive sooner."

"Just be grateful that you poppies have someone to count on!" Kleiver commented, before turning his attention back to Vegar while swiping his gun back from him. "And one more tip, ya ankle bitter! Never...try to steal my puppy from me again!"

"Well now that this whole mess is over, it's time to party!" Daxter cheered. "Invite everyone to the Naughty Ottsel cause the drinks are on me!"

It now cuts to everyone hanging out at Daxter'spub, for the battle they had just won today.

"And so, I gave it my all with that double-crosser with all my superior martial arts techniques, thus saving me and the others from an untimely death!" Daxter told to his girlfriend, since he usually makes up these kinds of stories to impress her.

"Oh Daxter. Is there nothing you can't do?" Tess questioned lovingly, as she gave him a big smooch on the lips.

"Jak my boy, you haveonce again managed to save the city from intimate destruction." Samos congratulated, before turning his attention to Brandon, Michael, and Tails. "And we also have you three to thank as well! You truely ar the Heroes of Heart!"

"Are you forgetting someone, log head?" Daxter asked in annoyance.

"Oh right. Nice job today Daxter." Samos grumbled.

"Come on." Daxter pestered. "I know there's more you want to say."

"Fine." Samos gronaed. "It is my great pleasure to extend my extensive gratitude to you Daxter, one of the mighty Precusors and defenders of the universe."

"No that's what I call appreciation!" Daxter smiled, but then sighed, "I just wish Sig were here to thank us."

"Me too." Jak sighed in agreement.

"Sig did what he needed to do." Torn assured. "A worthy sacrifice for a noble cause."

"What's all this sap talk about me?" A familiar voice teased.

Everyone turned to the entrance to see Sig alive and well, as the five main heroes exclaimed, "Sig!"

"I told you cherries before, there's no way I'm letting some copycats keep me from any type of party!" Sig reminded the group.

"Now that everyone is here and accounted for, who wants an ice cold drink?" Daxter asked, as he got out a lot of bottles.

"I'll take the best drink you got mate." Kleiver suggested. "I could use one after all I've been through today, eh?"

"Onin says to not just relax and celebrate yet." Pecker interpretated for the old shaman, as she waved her hands back and forth with blue aura coming out of them. "The creatures from the shadow still need to be put to rest and the only way that will happen is to seal the heart to this world, which, aarrk, just so happens to be located just outside this dump."

"If we do that, then can we drink till our hearts content?" Daxterasked impatiently, making the bird like simian nod. "And this place is not a dump! I had good money put into it."

Pecker simply rolled its eyes, as the screen faded to where everyone gathered outside to see what Onin meant by her little prediction. It seems her assumption was true however, as a similar keyhole like the one from Peasantry appeared right on the forehead of the mechanical Naughty Ottsel. Everyone was completaly awed or surprised by this, expect the light warriors. Knowing what Brandon had to do, he took out his Keyblade and pointed it at the keyhole. Like last time, the tip glowed a white light, as it shot a small beam of the same aura straight into the hole. A locking sound could be heard, as the keyhole vanished from sight. The screen then closes in the frame of the keyhole, casuing another Navi block to fall out. The group inspects the block, as the scrrencloses in the shape of a keyhole. It now shows the denizens they met in Haven City see our worldly travelers off.

"So where do you boys think ye'll go now?" Kleiver asked.

"I guess whever the light takes us." Brandon replied.

"We can't thank you four enough for your bravery and courage that you showed today." Ashelin thanked, as she suprisngly bowed to them. "We are now and always be in your debt."

"And is those Heartless give you any trouble, you know where to find me." Torn said.

"You're welcome back to the city anytime boys." Keira assured.

"Good luck in your battle against the darkness, gentlemen." Samos said. "Just remember that the Precusors will always be at your side, even though you may not see them."

"Do you really ahve to go Daxter?" Tess whined.

"Sorry babe, but you know what they say, _a hero's work is never done_." Daxter responded boldly.

"Okay. Don't be a stangernow." Tess giggled, as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"From no on, this will be a symbol of our friendship." Jak smiled, as he placed something in Brandon's hand. "Thanks again, Brandon."

"This keychain looks even cooler than the last one." Brandon exclaimed in excitement. "I think I'll dub this one 'Dark Eco', for Jak's sake."

The four were about to board the Navi Ship, but Sig called out, "Hey kid. Catch."

Brandon turned to catch the object that Sig threw towards him, which turned out to be a new ability badge.

"What a convenient Super Bowl reference." Michael commented.

"What'd this ability?" Brandon asked Sig.

"It's called the Sonic Blade." Sig called back. "Use it whenever your in a tight situation. Good luck, rookies."

"One more thing!" Pecker shouted to Daxter. "If something, I don't know_, fatal _were to happen to you, could I possibly take over your job for you?"

"Not a chance feathers!" Daxter cried. "Cause nothings gonna happen to this bad boy!"

Pecker just scowled as he grumbled a bit. Before boarding the ship, Brandon looked at everyone one more time, but could have sworn Tess was giving him a dirty look. She then proceeded to give him the 'I'm watching you' gesture, making Brandon a bit terrified.

"Everyone on the ship." Brandon motioned to the others. "**Quickly!**"

The Naviship then took off into the sky, as the denizens looked confusedly at Tess, who just smiled innocently. It then cuts back to the hideout, where a nearby cardboard box was shaking, while noises of screaming and vicious barking could be heard inside.

"**Someone please let me out!**" A voice shouted from the inside, which actually was Vegar's. "**I've learned my lesson this time Kleiver! I swear it! Bad croco-dog! Heeeeeel!**"

End of chapter.

**Author's Note: **Finally! I thought I'd never get done with this chapter by the end of March! But, I'm a freshmen at college, so I'm pretty occupied with my second semester classes. There are two other reasons to why I haven't been working on this story that much. One of the main reasons is that I haven't received any comments since I first posted the story. I don't want to badger you guys, but maybe if you'd review my stories more often, then maybe I'd have the motivation to work on them some more. Another important reason is that it's kin of difficult to come up with original material, which is evident by this chapter. The last chapter was pretty simple, since it already had a source story to work with. Spelling and grammar checks also count to. Also, I would like some participation in my poll and forums that I posted. I want to be more than just an author on this site and get to know some of you other authors a little better. Next time, our heroes with have a more humorous adevnture when they jorney through a world based on the longest running cartoon in in the world. But in order to fully develop it more, I've prepared a forum based on it that will allow anyone's ideas or suggestions. I need at least 10 to 20 replies before I can start working on the next chapter. With all that said, review away!


	8. Chapter 6: The Day in the Life

**Author's Note: **Well since none of you even bothered to help me in developing this chapter, I've finally decided to take matters into my own hands! Our heroes now arrive at the world that started the animated sitcom starring everyone's favorite dysfunctional family, _The Simpsons_. My best friend, to whom I thank him extensively, since it helped me to get this story back in motion, thought up most of these inside jokes. This chapter may not be suitable for young readers so parents should check it first. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: The Day in the Life of the Simpsons**

Back on the ship, Tails was piloting, Amy was writing, and the two friends were watching more Jaguar Man, while Daxter on the other hand was dancing all over the place for what he accomplished in the previous world.

"I actually did it. I am a hero. I saved the day. Cause I am awesome." Daxter sang as he danced around some more.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Brandon asked, making Daxter stop what he was doing and looking at Daxter as if he didn't know what he meant by that. "You know. The one who actually did deliver the final blow to Krew and that made sure Haven City was at peace?"

"I got nothing." Daxter responded, making Brandon growl in anger and turn red. "Now if there are no more interruptions from you sidekicks, I'd like to get back to my jig!"

Brandon was about to kill him again, but Michael grabbed his arm as he said, "I'm sure Daxter has been waiting a long time for a moment like this. A moment he won't be having anytime soon. So just let him enjoy his shining moment while it lasts."

"Well I hope it won't be for long!" Brandon snapped as he sat back down and went back to watching the tube. "At least Jaguar Man helps to keep my mind off things."

On the television, it shows Jaguar Man, who apparently has been seriously injured, standing on the edge of a bridge as his former partner in crime, Leopard Lad, is lecturing him.

"Why would you turn your back on me Leopard Lad?" Jaguar Man groaned as he was still severely wounded. "I thought we were a team."

"Team? You think I wanted to join you just to be your lackey?" Leopard Lad snapped, as he walked towards him. "I was always the superior one! But you couldn't see that in me! You never thought better of my talents! So that's why I will start anew! I will make sure that the world knows how superior I am! By any means necessary."

"You would turn to a life of evil?" Jaguar Man questioned, as he got up slowly. "You would abandon your duties as a hero?"

"You know, this hero thing just doesn't seem to be my cup of tea." Leopard Lad explained. "By turning to a life of crime, I can get the reserve that I solely deserve! And to be sure that you won't get in the way, I think it's time to finish the job."

The traitorous sidekick then roared as he unsheathed his claws and dashed towards our hero. But Jaguar Man managed to gain his strength and leap towards Leopard Lad while baring his teeth. The two then rumbled on the bridge, exchanging claw swipes and bites. They rolled back and forth as the brawl continued until Leopard Man had Jaguar Man pinned down. Jaguar Man tried to get up, but Leopard Man pinned down his throat with his right hand.

He then unsheathed his claws again as he said, "You never learn, do you Jaguar Man?"

With the idea of revenge in his eyes, Leopard Man was about to deliver the final blow, but he did not notice Jaguar Man cut one of the ropes of the bridge. Leopard Man then fell as he desperately clung to the now crooked bridge.

"Please! Don't do this to me, Jaguar Man!" He pleaded as Jaguar looked at him with hatred while walking the other rope. "I didn't all that stuff I said earlier! Just give me a second chance! For old times sake!"

"Your chance was already up!" Jaguar Man exclaimed sternly, as he cut the rope, leaving his sidekick to fall to his doom with a scream of agony.

Jaguar Man watched his former comrade fall down the incredibly high canyon, until he splashed into the water below.

"May the afterlife have mercy on you, friend." He sighed sadly as he walked off into a nearby jungle.

"Will Jaguar Man be able to bring down the tyrannical Dr. Pantho?" A narrator's voice announced. "And is Leopard Lad really down for the count? Find out in the season finale of Jaguar Man!"

"I know I won't." Michael said.

"Shut up, Michael." Brandon snapped. "Just, shut up. Okay?"

"I'm entitled in my own personal opinion." Michael argued.

"Attention passengers." Tails announced from a speaker. "This your captain speaking. We are about to land in our next new destination. So I advise all those onboard to came to the front of the ship immediately."

"I think fox boy is taking his job a little too seriously." Daxter commented as he and the others headed to see where their adventure would take them next.

When they got to front window of the Navi ship, Brandon gave a disappointed look. This world seemed to have a more modern theme. The top had three nuclear plants that were surrounded by a small town that even included a town hall and movie studio. The bottom however looked like a tranquil neighborhood, which included a school in the middle.

"Another disappointing world." Brandon groaned. "I mean it's almost exactly like Plainsburg. At least Haven City wasn't a complete waste."

"I kind of like the setting of this world." Michael commented. "It's just the kind of bright and colorful place we need in order to get a break from the previous world."

"And what was wrong with my homeworld may I ask?" Daxter questioned.

"It was dark, polluted, and gloomy." Michael replied.

"Don't blame me, blame the economy for that." Daxter argued. "I mean, they always have to blow their hard earned money on hot tubs and wives and they blame the problems on some made up natural disaster."

"Well if you're finished with your political speech there Daxter, we are preparing to land." Tails interjected, as he prepared to take them down.

"They'll never get to me you hear me!?" Daxter shouted. "**Those officials can take their fundings and shove it up my…**"

The last word of Daxter's sentence was cut off, as it now showed a blue sky filled with a bunch of clouds, while a chorus was singing in the background. The clouds then cleared, as a silhouette of the previously mentioned plants appeared and puffed out some yellow smoke that spelled the name of the world as the choir sang…**SPRINGFIELD!**

**(Play Title Theme (The Simpsons))**

It then shows a close-up of all the structures that the gang previously saw from outer space. However, the place itself was being invaded by Shadows. It then zooms into the nearby school, with the Heartless trying to maul some of the students, while a well built male with yellow skin, a bald spot, red hair, a short red mustache and beard, black boots, blue overalls, and a white undershirt was fighting off the creatures with a rake. Inside the school, a young boy with spiky hair that seemed a part of his yellow skin, red t-shirt, blue shorts, and blue with white sneakers writing "I will not copyright this material" repeatedly on the chalkboard, much to his displeasure. The bell then rang, as the boy immediately rushed out of the classroom, skateboarding onto the streets while having no idea of the invasion. Meanwhile at a workstation, someone in a protective suit is holding a nuclear rod with a pair of pliers. A whistle is sounded, as the figure takes off his mask to reveal a male individual with an aftershave, hairlines on each side of his head, and two small hair strands on top of his head. He smiles as he drops the pliers and heads home, not knowing that the rod bounced off the table and into the back of his shirt. The plant was also being invaded, as two figures in the back were discussing some plans, but were then mauled by the creatures. It then shows a woman with long, puffy blue hair, a long, sleeveless light green dress, and a red beaded necklace unloading grocery items onto a register. Unbeknownst to her was that her baby, who had spiky yellow hair, a light blue dress, and an orange pacifier in its mouth, was also on the register. The cashier put the bag in her cart with the baby popping out, much to her relief. As she was heading out of the store, she did not look back to see that it also was overrun with Heartless, as fires started and people ran for their lives while screaming. In another classroom, a young girl with spiky yellow hair similar to the baby, a white beaded necklace, a red sleeveless dress, and red slippers was playing her saxophone while the other students tired to fend off the creatures with their instruments. The conductor was seen trying to shoo them away with his conducting stick. The little girl thought this meant for her to leave as she walked towards the exit while playing her saxophone magnificently. The same man from the power plant was driving home, not knowing that there were Heartless in his back seat. He felt something in his back, as he reached in, pulled out the rod and furiously threw it out the window. It landed in a sewer duct, as the same boy from earlier was skateboarding through the town, as Heartless were attacking several civilians that included a police officer, a bar tender, and a jazzman. A car then drove down the street, as the same baby from before seemed to be operating a steering wheel. After the car made a turn it was revealed that it was just a toy and the woman from before was really driving the car. The two looked at each other with a smile and honked their horns twice, without knowing that the other lane was filled while trashed or burnt cars with Heartless piled on top of them. It then zooms quickly through the town, where many other citizens faced the same problem, until it stops at a pink sedan pulling into a driveway. Three other citizens, a father and two boys, were running away from Heartless on the sidewalk, while the same boy landed on top of the car with his skateboard. The man got out of the sedan with an angry look, as the same girl rode her bicycle passed him with him quickly moving out of the way. He then screamed as another car pulled into the driveway, with him running into the garage and through a door before it could get to him. The five now headed toward the couch, but stopped and screamed at something coming their way. They ran to the right, as a bunch of new Heartless, Frisky Felines (_Scratchy look alikes_) and Modest Mice (_Itchy look alikes_) chased after them. They stopped to look at the televisions as they plopped on the couch and activated the remote. The TV then shows a forest backdrop, as it zooms in to where our heroes had landed.

**(End Song)**

**Field Theme: **I Love To Walk Instrumental (_Brake My Wife, Please_)

**Battle Theme: **Testify Instrumental (_Faith Off_)

Springfield seemed to be your average community, where its citizens go through the main issues that modern society has to face on a daily basis. However, things do tend to get a little nut around here due to most of its population being clueless, uneducated nitwits. Outside from that, this city has a lot of locations that one would find in their local estate that include an elementary school, a nuclear power plant, a retirement home, and a town hall where the mayor resides to keep his city in check. It is also considered by many to be the worst place to live in America, let alone the entire world, which probably due to the highly polluted water and the poor sanitation regulations. The four happened to land in a nearby forest, where they were pushing through many bushes in hopes of finding any civilizations. While doing this, they managed to scare off a small pig with which happened to have semi-spiky hair. When clearing through the last bush, the group arrived at a nearby lake where a squirrel was drinking water.

"Would you look at that?" Tails asked, as he slowly approached the rodent. "Aren't you something? Who's a good, nut-eating..."

When he got to close, the squirrel turned around to reveal a shocking truth. It had dozens of eyeballs and had two rows of sharp teeth that it bared as it growled at the poor fox. Tails yelped as he fell back to the ground as the mutant squirrel ran off. The others came over to help their compadre up from his position.

"Now that's something you don't see everytime one goes to a new world." Daxter remarked.

"I think I found the problem." Michael called out, as he was near the lake inspecting the water, causing the others to join him. "This water is fully contaminated with an atomic substance! That means this lake is highly unstable!"

"That explains the location of that nuclear power plant." Brandon pointed out, which was to a drain from behind a large plant that was pouring nuclear liquid into the water.

"What kind of monster could be responsible for this?" Tails asked in horror.

"Beats me, but look at all this neat stuff I've fished out." Daxter said, as he showed the others a three-eyed goldfish, a one-eared rabbit doll, a calendar with a robot head on the cover, and finally a dead body, which frightened them a bit.

"Who do you think it was?" Brandon asked, while poking the body in disgust.

"Probably someone not worth our time." Daxter commented, causing a nasty glare from the others. "Well it could."

It then cuts to the other side of the river, where a rather old and chubby man with gray hair, a purple jacket with a blue undershirt, dark blue pants, and black dress shoes along was watching two goons carrying a large object covered in a blanket to be dumped in the lake.

"It's done Fat Tony." One of the goons said.

"Excellent." Tony remarked. "That'll teach him to leave the mod in order to audition for a quest appearance on _The Sopranos_."

"But what if someone finds him boss." The other thought in worry. "Won't they start to get suspicious?"

"Relax my friends." Tony assured. "None has seen that Hutz gentlemen in over 10 years. They probably think he's dead or moved to another show produced by Fox that will most likely be cancelled within the week. Now, let us take our lead."

They then got in the car and drove off, while it cut back to the new arrivals burying the body they just found.

"That should do it." Brandon stated, sticking the end of his shovel in the mound of dirt.

"Now that's the proper way to take care of a corpse." Tails implied.

Just then, they heard noises of argument that caught their attention. Always eager to find out what's up, they approached the source of the noise stealthy. They hid behind a tree and peaked out a bit to see the same two children from the world intro being harassed by three larger children. One had long brown hair with a purple toque on top of it, a black shirt with a skull in the middle of it, lone blue pants and black shoes. The second was the bulkiest of the three with a bald spot, with a white t-shirt with ripped edges, cuffs on his wrists, black shorts with the same rips, and black shoes with small white dots on each side. The last of the bunch was the shortest, with equally long brown hair that covered one of his eyes, a dark green t-shirt, ripped black shorts, and dark green sneakers with white tips and small white dots on each side.

"You guys shouldn't be waiting your time on us!" The small boy pleaded. "There are plenty of other weaklings for you to gang up upon!"

"No can do." The skull-shirted teen replied. "You see, me, Dolph, and Kearney need to collect money for the benefit of saving our beloved town and you two haven't paid up yet."

"So you do this by beating up those who cannot defend themselves for your own personal gain just because you will never achieve what we will in the future!" The young girl shouted in anger. "You kind of people make me sick!"

"Hey! I'll teach you to talk about Kearney's self esteem like that!" Kearney exclaimed in frustration, as he tried to assault the girl.

"Easy now Kearney." Dolph snapped, holding Kearney back. "Remember what Oprah said. Deep breathes. _Deep _breaths."

"You know what this means boys?" The skull-shirted teen asked with an evil grin, causing his pals to do the same. "It seems we'll have to rough up these squirts before they cough up the dough!"

The three teens approached the two menacingly as the boy stepped in front of the girl in hopes of protecting her. They were about to maul them, when the four jumped out heroically with weapons ready, causing both the children and the teens to be surprised.

"If you want a real challenge, then try us!" Brandon snarled.

The three looked at their new challengers, gave each other a quick look, and all gave a laugh as if this was a joke to them, causing the heroes to become even more ticked.

"I guess the circus came early this year!" Kearney laughed.

"You know what's missing, Kearney and Jimbo?" Dolph asked while still chuckling.

"Who?" Jimbo asked while still giggling to himself. "They've already got the reptile man!"

"I think they forgot the beardy lady." Dolph corrected, as they all bawled at the cruel joke.

Having just about enough, Daxter launched a lighting bolt down at Jimbo, causing their laughter to halt and look at the group in determination.

"Looks like these freaks want to play rough." Jimbo told to his colleges. "Then let's give them what they want!"

**Brandon, Michael, Daxter, and Tails vs Jimbo, Dolph, and Kearney**

**Battle Start**

"You two better get somewhere safe." Michael suggested to the children. "This could get rough." The two nodded and headed into the bushes. "Fighting for the weaklings huh?" Jimbo asked as he flurry of knuckle sandwiches to Tails. "This shouldn't take to long." Dolph added, as did a series of round kicks that managed to hit Michael square in the chest. Kearney took a more ranged approach in this fight, using his brute strength to actually chuck huge pieces of stone from a distance, one almost hitting Daxter. "Watch it punk!" Daxter shouted. "You could give a guy a concussion that way!" "I have an idea guys." Brandon suggested. "Let's go after the big guy first and then take care of the other two." The rest shook their heads, as they all went to take down Kearney. He tried his best to throw rocks at them as his partners attempted to stop them, but both failed as they were overpowered. The four dog piled onto the brute, beating him until he couldn't move from the ground. "This is what I get for watching the complete 1960's Hulk series." Kearney groaned. Dolph continued to roundhouse kick, but Brandon simply blocked all of them with his Keyblade with a smirk. Dolph rubbed his knees in pain, but did not notice Michael hitting him square in the face with his shield, knocking him out along with Kearney. "I took karate class for this?" Dolph asked in doubt, as he went out cold. "That's for catching me off guard!" Michael snapped at the unconscious Dolph. "Only one left." Daxter said slyly to a freaked out Jimbo. As they all came up to him, he kneeled on the ground, took something from his pockets, which were glasses, and put them on his face. "You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?" Jimbo asked in a whimper. The four looked at each, smiled, and all delivered a punch to Jimbo's face, making him go black.

**End Battle**

As they all regained consciousness, Jimbo rubbed his head and saw four familiar faces, looking at him like they wanted him and his pals to get lost.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Jimbo ordered his friends, which got up quickly and scampered away.

The two children that were once hiding came out of their spot slowly, not knowing what to make of the strangers that just saved them.

"I guess we owe you one man." The boy stated, making the group take notice. "But the question remains, who exactly are you? And more importantly, what are you!?"

"Does it matter Bart!?" The girl asked in excitement, shaking the youth. "We are looking at specimens that would make that of our ancestors ashamed of!"

"We're Brandon, Michael, Daxter, and Tails." Brandon replied to Bart's question. "We're tourists from...Michigan and were wondering if you two could show us around."

"Michigan?" Michael whispered to Brandon in puzzlement.

"It's the best I could come up with on short notice." Brandon replied back in a whisper.

"How is this even possible!?" The girl questioned, as she inspected Tails and Daxter. "They must be a new evolution of species! Like a hybrid of mammalian qualities with a human appearance! I have made Darwin proud with this discovery!"

"What's with miss personal her?" Daxter asked Bart in pain, as the girl pulled on his face.

"Nerds. What are ya gonna do?" Bart shrugged. "So if you guys are from Michigan, then why do three of you look like something that came out of a Saturday morning cartoon and why that dude is pink with four fingers?"

"Well, the thing is..." Brandon began to the doubtful Bart, but sighed, "I guess there's no use in hiding it. We're actually warriors chosen by an entity of light in hopes of bringing peace to each world by suppressing the threat of evil monsters know as the heartless."

"Is that so?" Bart pondered. "So, you guys are some kind of aliens?"

"Somewhat." Tails responded.

"Ay Carumba!" Bart exclaimed in excitement, as he sang, "I discovered aliens. And Lisa did not."

The girl, now known as Lisa, just rolled her eyes as she continued to look at Tails in wonder.

"Brandon, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Michael motioned to his friend, to which Brandon came over to him, as he whispered, "What happened to keeping a low profile?"

"Well sooner or later, they had to know the truth." Brandon contradicted. "Besides, this way they'll seem more protective knowing that."

"You mean against the Heartless coming towards us this very minute?" Michael questioned, pointing behind Brandon.

Brandon turned around and was immediately taken by surprise as the same Heartless that were introduced in the earlier viewing of the world, to which Bart and Lisa immediately recognized.

"It's those beasts that have been terrorizing our town!" Lisa shouted in fear.

"Well maybe we shouldn't be standing around here now should we?" Daxter suggested, to which they all took off to the town that was just up ahead.

After outrunning the cat and mice like Heartless, the gang arrived at a small and chaotic suburb that was part of a much larger town, where Bart announced, "Welcome to Springfield! The most uptight and prestigious city in the United States!"

The four looked back and forth at their surroundings, where buildings were on fire or broken down and people were being attacking or pursued by Heartless, being the least bit impressed.

"Please!" Daxter argued. "My homeworld had much more class than this even if it was being terrorized."

"But no one was even around to see it be terrorized." Tails reminded.

"My point exactly." Daxter pointed out.

"Let's get home." Lisa told the others. "Our parents are probably wondering we had gone to or thinking that we're both dead."

"Knowing them, they would be weeping in joy at that second thought." Bart commented, making his sister huff in annoyance.

They all came up to a simple suburban house, although it was covered with wooden planks, barbed wires, and a bunch of threatening signs to boot. The two children ignored all those features as they knocked on the door. Soon, they could hear footsteps coming up as a small door on the top of the door slid open to reveal a set of two eyes that looked down at them.

"What's the password?" The voice from the eyes asked in suspicion.

"Dad, it's us!" Lisa protested. "Don't you recognize your own children!?"

"Nice try Keebler elves!" The voice argued. "But I don't approve of your baking methods! Why can't you make cookies like the rest of society, in a run-down factory using the highest grams of fat instead of using _pixie dust_!

"Homer!" A female voice snapped at him, as two other set of eyes came up the door. "I thought you were smart enough to recognize our own children."

"Marge, you and I both know that we'll never see those two again because they've gone to the great big cloud in the sky." Homer reminded his wife, as he began tearing up. "I've never been so happy in my entire life."

"Oh for heavens sake Homer!" Marge scolded to her husband. "Just let our kids in!"

"Fine." Homer scoffed as he began to unlock all the many locks on the other side of the door. "I still don't trust those elves and their _magical _cookies."

"Mom, we've brought some very special guests over that would like to come in." Bart said to Marge. "So promise that you will not freak out or faint in the next five seconds."

"If you say so." Marge complied, as she opened the door. "But tell them to take off their shoes before entering this house."

Michael and Tails did what she asked to respect their company, while Brandon and Daxter did not since they did not wear any shoes. As soon as they entered the house, Marge gasped in shock at the visitors while Homer just stood there for a few seconds and immediately took off for the upstairs.

"Oh my." Marge exclaimed. "These certainly aren't the type of guests I wouldn't ever expect."

"Stand back Marge!" Homer warned his wife, as he came downstairs with a shotgun in hand. "I'll take it from here!"

"Homer J. Simpson! Just what do you think you're doing!?" Marge questioned him furiously. "And where on earth did you get that shotgun!?"

"From Herman's Military Antique Mega Store for 50% off, duh!" Homer told his life in a tone as if she forgot while aiming the gun at Brandon, making him and the others give a look as if this man is mad. "But that's besides the point! It's obvious our kids have been brainwashed by these exterrestrial creeps so that they will enslave us all! But not if I have to say anything about it!"

Dad stop! They aren't evil conquerors but those from another planet that are like you or me!" Lisa pleaded to her father, as he lowered the gun a bit. "They only want to help us not destroy us! Would you're only daughter whose smarter than anyone in this uneducated town lie to you?"

Homer thought about this for a minute, as he looked into his daughter's eyes of trust and smiled while bending down to her level.

"Okay, sweetie." Homer assured Lisa while rubbing her head. "Daddy won't kill the freaks if I doesn't make you happy. I wonder what's on television."

"Is your dad either a moron or a psycho?" Daxter asked Bart, trying to recover from that previous stunt.

"A little of both." Bart responded with a chuckle.

"Why you little..." Homer growled, as he actually strangled his son.

"I am glad my family isn't like this." Michael remarked. "Then again, I never knew my parents."

"I feel your pain buddy." Brandon commented to his pal. "I feel ya."

"Well you nice gentlemen can make yourselves feel welcome." Marge assured their new visitors. "We haven't been getting much company since this whole doomsday scenario occurred."

"You mean the Heartless infestation?" Daxter asked, as he got out his wand in a flashy style. "Cause its a good thing we're on the case."

"Are you talking about those horrible creatures turning this town upside-down?" Marge asked them.

"What creatures?" Homer inquired as he stuffed himself with food. "All I've been seeing are a bunch of losers posing as those cartoon mouse and cat. Probably wants to give us a coupon to Krusty Burger that will expire in a day. Those cheap mascots."

"But those are real monsters, Homer!" Bart testified.

"Isn't that the reason why you made the house secured and protected?" Lisa wondered.

"Oh that." Homer realized. "I only did that in celebration of 'secure your home' day. My favorite time of the year."

"Homie there's no such thing as that kind of holiday." Marge corrected for her often-clueless husband.

"D'oh!" Homer grunted.

Marge looked at the clock for a minute and gasped, "My goodness! I was so caught up in all this that I must've forgotten the time. It's time for you two to get ready for school."

Lisa cheered, but Bart groaned as he whined, "I thought we didn't have to go with those monsters roaming the street. And had so many questions and things I wanted to do with these guys."

"Now Bart." Marge inquired. "Even though it's the end of the world, it won't stop my children from having a good education. When you get back home, you can play with your new, weird friends."

"Fine." Bart mumbled.

"Don't be so down Bart." Lisa nudged to her brother. "Today's Friday, so that means its show and tell."

"Oh man! It's also the day my project on organic life forms is due! If I don't think of something quick to present, I'll..." Bart panicked, before looking at the four and pondering an idea, to which he kindly asked Marge, "Mom, how about they come along with us to school. That way, we'll be well protected from those creatures."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Marge exclaimed. "But they'll probably need to be in disguise so they won't grab much attention."

"Can do." Bart complied, as he looked at the group who were wondering what they were discussing.

Soon enough, the two were out the door with the others following them, now in new costumes, as they headed off to the school bus.

"Be safe." Marge called out to them, as she closed the door and picked up the baby that was shown before. "Aww. Does someone need a diaper change?"

"Pfft, school." Homer scoffed while flipping through the channels. "It's a good thing being a male adult has its benefits. We can eat, lounge, and sleep to our hearts contents."

However by saying that, the big lug immediately went to sleep on the couch while snoring, until Marge called down from upstairs, "Well your one of those male adults that has he's dedicated to mister!"

"D'oh!" Homer grunted yet again in his sleep.

"Why did we agree to do this?" Tails questioned.

"It's for the children's protection." Brandon reminded.

"Well this better not be for too long." Daxter complained. "I look like a homeless version of Alice Cooper."

They all got to the bus stop just in time to board it, where a rather spunky bus driver greeted them.

"Hey Bart dud and Bart dudette!" The bus driver greeted. "Welcome abroad the Otto train! But uh, what's with the late 90s rejects."

"They're new students from Germany, Otto." Bart pointed out to him. "They have a passion for rock n' roll and think everything is gnarly."

"Awesome!" Otto praised while giving a rock hand gesture. "Hop on dudes!"

They all got on as Otto drove off. As he was driving, the newcomers noticed that he wasn't doing a very decent job out of it, almost crashing into to objects while singing some 80s rock tunes. Even though he was an unorthodox driver, the children did not even bother to put on any seatbelts.

"You sure this guy is a professional driver?" Michael asked Lisa while trying to hang onto his seat.

"He does have a drivers license. I think." Lisa answered, but a bit uneasy.

"It's okay Lisa." A rather geeky looking boy assured rather seductively as he sat down next to her. "Just remember, I'm always here for you if you ever need someone."

"We've been through for about 100 times Milhouse." Lisa reminded the boy with an annoyed sigh. "I don't need your..."

"That man is violating her space!" Daxter exclaimed, as he leaped from his seat to pin down the nerd. "You boy have the right to remain silent! Anything you say or do will be held against you!"

"Ha! Ha!" A nearby kid laughed while pointing his finger at the situation.

"Daxter what are you doing!?" Brandon asked in shock.

"This isn't really your so-called boyfriend!" Daxter exclaimed, while pulling on poor Milhouse's face. "It's really a..."

"Actually, he isn't one of those creatures in disguise. Just someone who's been on my skin since the day a told him that anyone could be my boyfriend." Lisa pointed out blandly. "And he is not, and will never, be my boyfriend."

"You cannot deny it my love!" Milhouse spoke dramatically, but in some pain. "For it is our destiny to be intertwined to forever live our lives in perfect harmony."

"All right Romeo, get back to your seat and stop boring us with your clichéd romance speeches." Daxter ordered, to which he did, but slowly since Daxter practically bruised him all over. "It's okay kids! The situation has been taken care of! Just go back to doing what you usually do on the ride to school."

After hearing that, the kids were actually more reckless than before, throwing various items around, giving those who looked like geeks wedgies or wet willies, and bouncing up and down.

"Oops." Daxter apologized, earning the same glare from the others like always when he screws up something.

While driving, Otto notices that he doesn't have full control of the wheel anymore, as if the vehicle was piloting itself now. What made matters worse were that the seatbelts now moved like snakes, lashing out to the passengers. They got most of the kids, strapping them down to their seat and tightened themselves so the kids will not try to unbuckle themselves.

"Oh man. I know there's some type of safety regulation to follow for this." Otto panicked, before realizing. "Now I remember. The driver jumps out the window and just walks away."

He then jumped out the closed window and onto the ground, which just so happened to be outside the school. Back in the bus, the children were screaming and crying while Brandon and the gang try to figure out what's going on. What happened next was a bit more terrifying, as the insides of the bus began to become more dark and eerie, with the walls becoming black, the seats looking more sinister, and the windows being covered in purple goop, making it impossible to see out of. Brandon knew this must be the work of the Heartless. Not wanting to stay in any longer Brandon headed for the door to try to get out. His friends followed him, as he used his Keyblade to pry open the door. It worked, sending them all tumbling across the hard paved road. Brandon got up to see what happened to the bus, only to see it was now covered in a black with red and orange flame paintjob, had two sets off three mufflers in its back that erupted flames whenever it revved, incredibly large tires, menacing yellow eyes in place of the headlights, and a sharp-toothed moth in place of it's front. It was all along a bus/monster truck Heartless called Overdrive.

"Whoa!" Otto awed. "I gotta lay off the cake rolls man!"

"That bus was a Heartless this whole time?" Tails asked in surprise.

"It appears so." Brandon answered, ready for battle.

"They must be more clever than we think." Michael suggested, shield ready.

"Well let's take this hunk of junk to the auto shop!" Daxter remarked.

**(Play Shrouding Dark Cloud (KH OS))**

**Brandon, Michael, Daxter, and Tails vs Overdrive**

**Start Battle**

"We have to be careful this time around." Brandon warned the others. "Don't forget that the children are inside that thing." Overdrive began revving its engine and without warning zoomed down the middle of the road, clashing its teeth together to get at anyone in its way and also leaving a long trail of fire in its path. "This would be so much cooler to watch if my life wasn't at risk." Bart commented from inside. The vehicle hybrid then began to do various spins all across the road three times, that happened to knock Daxter and Tails over. "I think I'm gonna give." Milhouse groaned. "Heal me with your love Lisa." "If you puke on me, I'm issuing a restraining order on you." Lisa snapped. "It's too fast for us to hit it at close range." Brandon thought to himself, then looked to his weapon. "Maybe that Sonic Blade ability can assist me." Summoning all the energy that he had, he glowed a light blue aura. Quicker than anyone could see, Brandon lunged through Overdrive faster than he usually does. It did not stop there as he did this feat three more times. And when his comrades thought he was done, Brandon did one last slice to the Heartless, which was his biggest yet! "My turn." Tails said to himself, as he prepared to fire. He fired a homing arrow that managed to hit Overdrive. "Direct hit!" Tails cheered. Getting a little cheesed off, Overdrive thought it was time to unleash its best attack. I revved its engines so much that they actually launched out dozens of flaming orbs, which all landed on the ground in unexpected positions. The group had to use their instincts to dodge them. "Wheeeeeeeeeee!" A rather dumb kid named Ralph cheered while still on the disguised bus. "I like bumper cars!" Overdrive continued its pattern while the boys also continued to damage it from a safe distance until the vehicle monstrosity had begun to wear down.

**End Battle**

The Heartless began to break down, as its engine putted while it shook violently. It stopped, causing the warriors to wonder what'll do next. It suddenly broke into billions of pieces, with the kids still in their seats silently. The belts came loose, as the kids cheered and ran for the school.

"Consider this ride thrashed curtsey of the Heroes of Heart." Daxter joked triumphantly.

Brandon covered Daxter's mouth and urged his team to go into hiding so they can put their disguises back on.

"Those won't be necessary gentlemen." Bart told the group as he came up to them. "I only ask if you follow me."

Brandon looked to the others, who just shrugged, as they followed Bart to wherever he's taking them. Otto meanwhile watched as the parts of his former bus disappeared as a heart flew upwards into nothing.

"Why did those dudes bust up my ride?" Otto whined. "Oh well. Guess I'll have to use the substitute."

He walked over to a small cardboard box that was painted like a bus and pushed it down the road. In the school, the children were just as reckless as they were on the way down. During all of this, a well-dressed adult with brown hair and in a blue suit came in, making sure to dodge to various paper airplanes and crumbled up sheets bring thrown in his direction.

"Now settle down you little rapscallions!" The adult ordered, to which everyone complied. "That's better. Now if you did not get the memo this morning, I Principal Skinner will be substituting for Mrs. Krabappel for reasons I would not like to discuss."

"I bet she and mama's boy here had a really bad night." Bart whispered to Milhouse, as they both chuckled a bit.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Simpson?" Skinner asked sternly.

"Actually I would like to address a certain problem for everyone." Bart inquired. "If say those creatures terrorizing the outside were to get inside? Then would we have to cancel school for like forever?"

"Thankfully we're prepared for that now." Skinner assured. "Nothing with yellow eyes is getting past those front doors with Willie on the job!"

It then shows the Scotsmen from before surrounded by a ton of Heartless, as he rips his shirt off while roaring like a beast.

"Let's see what you got, ya unoriginal caricatures!" Willie yelled, as he began to beat them down with his fists. "They don't pay me 'nough for this job."

"With that out of the way, let's get onto our projects, if any of who if bothered or cared about doing them." Skinner announced to a sort of uninterested class, with the exception of a white shirted student waving his hand in the air. "Anyone? Anyone besides Marvin that is."

"I would be happy to go first in front of these fine students Seymour." Bart offered, making most of the students gasp.

"Very well Simpson, but this better not be like last time." Skinner warned, as Bart came up to the front of the class. "And just to be sure, we all had our shots taken."

Bart cleared his throat and began a dramatic speech, "Since the dawn of time, man has always wondered if they were alone in this even larger universe. Many of us imagined many forms of life that could exist on other planets, whether they be primitive or thousands of years ahead of us in the field of intelligence. When we first discovered the technology, we poured all our hard earned money in hopes of contacting these so-called extraterrestrials. But no matter how much we tried, we always managed to blow a million dollars on some big budget science project."

Milhouse then pushed a cage into the room covered by a curtain as Bart continued, "But now at a time in which our world is at peril, I have discovered four other-worldly visitors that will surely turn the tide of this battle! So I give to you, Springfield's fourth grade class, the Heroes of Heart!"

He pulled off the curtain revealing that Brandon and his pals were in the cage, looking rather confused at why Bart did this to him. The students looked at them in silence with their jaws hanging opened, but then began awing at Bart's _major discovery_.

"Now listen here young man! That little fantasy talk of yours just earned you..." Skinner scolded, but then saw what he had presented. "Gadzooks!"

"My thoughts exactly Principal." Bart agreed. "Now these visitors are free to take any questions from the audience."

Everyone raised their hands while urging them to pick on one of them. Brandon looked around nervously and pointed to Milhouse.

"Do you have any superpowers?" Milhouse asked in anticipation. "Like heat vision, wall-punching, or de-nerdification."

"Well, I wouldn't say that we..." Brandon began a bit nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"Can you speak in over 300 different languages?" The buy named Marvin interrupted.

"Now one at a time." Michael said, becoming overwhelmed by these questions being thrown at them.

"Can you do anyone's bidding? Like if I wanted you to beat up Wendell here?" The same bully from bus, Nelson, asked, before actually doing what he requested to a pale-skinned boy sitting next to him. "Never mind. It's much more rewarding when I do it."

The other kids began to ask questions at a fast pace, causing Brandon to laugh nervously and give a weak smile and Bart giving an expression of gratification.

"This isn't what we had in mind when we agreed tagging along with you!" Brandon whispered angrily to Bart.

"What can I say? I'm a man who just wants to please the people." Bart protested.

"This isn't so bad you guys." Daxter assured, while waving the crowd. "I kinda like the publicity."

"Well enjoy it while you can." Tails argued. "Because it's only a matter of time before they begin dissecting us."

Daxter then gave Tails an expression of what does he know. While all of this was going on, Skinner actually stepped out for a minute.

"This _has_ another one of Simpson's delinquent pranks." The principal told himself. "He probably put something in my drink last..."

"**SKINNER!**" A voice shouted, making Skinner turn around to see another well-dressed man only this time was a bit older and had gray hair.

"Yes, Superintendent Chalmers?" Skinner asked while turning to salute him.

"I just wanted to check up on you to make sure you're doing your job." Chalmers announced. "I was also making sure that you_ weren't_ going to show the class reruns of M.A.S.H."

"Why would I do that sir?" Skinners asked, still in salute.

"Because we all know that would be a great excuse to bore these young minds about American war history as well as you ranting about it like a geek!" Chalmers assumed. "The besides the point, I got word that a dangerous animal is lurking on the premise. Be sure to notify Doris so we can have something for Friday's menu."

"Anything you say Chalmers!" Skinner responded.

"Good. That'll be all soldier." Chalmers saluted, as he and the principal parted their ways. "Fried reptile. I haven't had anything that good since the school board trip to Australia to which we used all the school fundings. Those Aussies could cook up a mean crocodile."

While he was recalling on that instance, a hand in the custodian's closet reached out and grabbed the Superintendent at the mouth. After a few attempts to get free, he was pulled into the closet. After awhile, he came back out of the closet although something did seem off about him. As he was readjusting his tie, he squinted his eyes back and forth to see if no one noticed what went on. He then walked down the hall to catch up with Skinner once more.

"Just a moment there...Seymour." Chalmers halted, getting the substitute teacher's attention. "Unless you forgot who I am?"

"Why would I forget?" Skinner questioned. "Your the Superintendent of the school board, Gary Chalmers."

"Of course he is. I mean, of course I am!" Chalmers chuckled nervously, making Skinner a bit suspicious. "I just wanted you to know that I had a special plan to put that Simpson lad in his place and wanted to know if you were in."

"That's totally unfair!" Skinner whined. "I was gonna bring Simpson down!"

"It seems great minds think alike, don't they?" Chalmers chuckled. "Look, just send him to my office and I'll take care of the rest."

"Can do." Skinner responded with enthusiasm.

"Wonderful!" Chalmers stated excitedly, as Skinner rushed to the classroom to tell Bart about Chalmer's request, thinking he'll be punished for all those years of trouble making.

Chalmers gave a sinister smile as he went back to his office. As he closed the door, he gave a sinister chuckle.

"Everything is finally going to go my way!" Chalmers said in a different voice, as he took off his face to reveal that same wacky-haired male from the circle. "Soon my revenge will be complete and Bart Simpson will never live to see another day!"

He then laughed like a mad man as a tied-up and mouth-taped Chalmers watched in horror in the corner of the office. Bart was then seen in the office with his hands in his pockets with a feeling of he's gonna get what's been coming to him, while _Chalmers _paced back and forth behind the desk.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Bart asked a bit nervously.

"I have been keeping a long record of you Simpson and I cannot say that I'm the least bit impressed!" Chalmers began, as he spoke up more. "And for all the trouble that you have caused this facility and it's faculty, you're gonna get...tickets for the entire family of Krusty's new musical production _Avenue K_!"

Bart at first winced, but then looked at the tickets in awe as he grabbed them and questioned, "Is this some kind of trick? These tickets were sold out three months ago!"

"Just consider it a job well done for you're little class project back there!" Chalmers assured. "Now run home and tell your family about this, because it'll be the last play that they'll ever see!"

"What was that sir?" Bart asked a bit uneasy.

"Did I just say that out loud? I mean they'll get a real kick out of it!" Chalmers corrected to the trouble-making student. "You are dismissed son."

Before leaving the office, Bart turned back to ask, "Well if you saw it, how would you say it is."

"The answer is simple my boy." Chalmers answered, not before narrowing his eyes. "It's to _die _for."

Bart simply shrugged as he left to go show these tickets to his family. The disguised Chalmers just leaned back as he gave another sinister smile while tapping his fingers together. Back at the Simpson's home, Bart was telling how his day went and what the superintendent gave to him, making Marge proud, Lisa jealous, and Homer uninterested.

"My little boy has been acknowledged for something he actually put effort into!" Marge cooed, bringing Bart close to her face. "Let mommy give my baby a big kiss!"

She then kissed Bart many times on the face, much to the boy's disgust and to the amusement of everyone else.

"If by effort you mean showing us off like a sideshow attraction?" Tails questioned angrily.

"I'm starting to miss that now." Daxter sulked. "The only other place I've had this many fans were in my dreams."

"Well I for one would be glad to go with you to this musical, honey." Marge said. "Even though I was a bit uncomfortable at the last one."

"This isn't the way it was supposed to happen." Lisa growled. "_I_ should have been the one to receive those tickets, not _him_. Well you can all count me out since I'm not _smart _enough to be around a _prodigy _like Bart!"

"We have backstage passes as well." Bart intervened.

"Well what I am doing just ranting?" Lisa questioned to herself as she ran upstairs. "I gotta get ready so we don't miss the first act!"

"Well me going is certainly out of the question!" Homer ranted. "I hate musicals!"

"I for one know that you're a fanatic for musicals, Homie." Marge reminded. "Remember that one that took place underwater?"

Homer then thought about that, as he fantasized him being underwater as a merman. While enjoying the feel of swimming underwater with a fist tail, he came across a bunch of coral creatures dancing, singing, and playing instruments. One that was apparent was a red crab, which apparently was conducting the orchestra. Homer licked his chops, as he actually began to eat some of these sea creatures. They desperately tried to escape, but they were no match for Homer's appetite. The crab was about to swim away, but Homer picked him up and was about to gobble him up. It then came back to the real world, where Homer was thinking happily about it.

"Mmmm...Pop culture references." Homer salivated while drooling at the mouth.

"You boys should stay here and look after Homie." Marge requested to the four outsiders. "He tends to be unsafe when I'm not around."

"Marge? Is it okay if I take a bath while heating up some bagels with this toaster?" Homer asked while holding a toaster.

"We'll look after the big lug for ya toots." Daxter stated.

"Such nice young men." Marge commented, as she and Bart, along with Lisa who just came downstairs, went outside to get in their car and drive off.

"Who needs to go out for entertainment when you have all the entertainment wrapped up in this little box?" Homer questioned while watching television and eating potato chips from a bowl.

"Same goes for me too." Daxter agreed, plopping next to Homer and eating the chips along with him.

"Got any room for one more?" Brandon asked while also sitting down and eating the chips.

Michael picked up the ticket to inspect it as he noticed something very strange about it.

"What is it Michael?" Tails asked as he came up to him.

"Look at this ticket Tails." Michael motioned to him. "Does anything seem strange about it to you?"

"Not anything from what I can see." Tails responded.

"But I've noticed that this ticket is directly addressed to Homer J. Simpson!" Michael pointed out. "So that means that they were expecting him to come to that play."

"They wanted _me _to attend?" Homer asked surprisingly as he got up from his position. "Then I must answer that call by attending this stupid play!"

"I thought you said you didn't like plays? Let alone musicals." Daxter reminded him.

"Don't question my judgment rodent." Homer interjected. "For if someone that famous acknowledges my existence, then we will not disappoint them any longer!"

"But didn't you're family take the car?" Brandon questioned.

"D'oh!" Homer grunted. "As much as it pains me, I guess we'll have to...ugggh...walk there."

The four, along with Homer, left the house and began their journey to wherever this 'Avenue K' was before seeing someone walking to their mailbox while whistling. He the father from the world's introduction, sporting a green turtle-neck with a pink dress shirt under it, gray dress pants, brown dress shoes, a full set of brown hair that goes with his brown mustache, and glasses.

"Hi-diddly-ho, neighborino!" The man greeted when he noticed Homer. "And where might you be headed during this hour of impending doom?"

"None of your business, Flanders!" Homer snapped at the polite father figure. "I was just showing my new pals around the block!"

Flanders adjusted his glasses to focus on the group, especially Brandon, as he gasped, "Sweet mother Mary! Homer, I may think that you're pals are the spawn of the Devil!"

"What?" Brandon questioned rather angrily. "I'm not associated with the Devil! I'm a good soul!"

"I wish that we true, you abomination to God." Flanders corrected. "But I bet that you're just as evil on the inside by the way you look on the outside."

"Prove it." Brandon smirked.

"Well have you been baptized in your youth?" Flanders asked.

"Actually...I don't really know if I have." Brandon pondered.

"Well it's never too late for something like that!" Flanders stated, as he threw some water into Brandon's eyes that actually made him scream and hold them in pain. "I christen this soul in the name of the father, son, and the Holy Flanders!"

"**My eyes!**" Brandon screamed while rolling on the ground.

"Hmm. Guess I used my sauna water instead of holy water." Flanders thought, before a bunch of Heartless appeared, making him yelp in fright and run back to the house. "Batten down the fort boys, Armageddon's upon us!"

"You punks will wish you never messed with Homer J. Simpson!" Homer stated triumphantly. "Whoever that is."

The others just rolled their eyes and attacked the Heartless with the assistance of Homer. Homer actually proved to be quite the fighter, using various wrestling moves, stunning enemies with his belch, and fending them off with his girth. The Heartless were also formidable themselves, with the Frisky Felines using physical cartoon attacks while the Modest Mice used strategic cartoon attacks. As soon as they were done with that wave, they continued on their way, dealing with more of those violent, comedic monsters. They finally arrived at their destination, which was a large movie studio called Krustylu Studios. A huge line is gathered outside a studio labeled 'Avenue K', with an elderly man dressed like a cowboy was next to get in.

"Your name sir?" The guard asked.

"How could you not know who I am?" The cowboy questioned. "I'm Richard P. Texan, the richest proprietor in all of Springfield!"

He then cheered while firing some gun blasts into the air, scaring the other people in the crowd.

"I'm sorry Mr. Texan, but you're not on the list." The guard said.

"What're you talking about?" Texan snapped. "I cut down the tree that made the paper you're holding at this very moment!"

"Yes, and I'm sure you're grandfather was a corrupt business tycoon that like to push around minorities like us." The guard pointed out. "So if I were you, I would go see 'The King of Cats' that's playing next door."

"Aw, rats." Texan grumbled, as he walked off, as Homer and the crew came up to the front of the line.

"If you don't have a pass, then I will be forced to violently kick you back to the line sir!" The guard stated angrily to Homer.

"Homer J. Simpsons my name!" Homer smirked proudly, as he pulled out his ticket. "And I believe this will change your mind."

"Ah, Homer J. Simpson." The guard saw on his list, as he moved aside. "We've been expecting you."

"I'm sure you have." Homer thought, as he went into the entrance, but not before shouting to the crowd, "**Looooooseeeeers!!!**"

Brandon and the gang were about to go in, but were halted by the guard as he stated, "I'm sorry but regulations clearly state that there are no animals allowed!"

"But we're with the big guy." Daxter pointed out.

"No you guys are okay." The guard assured. "I was talking about him."

He pointed to a rather skinny brown greyhound, which whimpered before limping away. Inside the theater, they boys we getting they're seats in the front row, but were shocked to see the other Simpson family members weren't there.

"Where's the rest of your family Homer?" Brandon asked.

"They're probably backstage getting autographs or something." Homer suggested.

Suddenly, a bunch of lights circled on the stage as an announcer stated, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Krustylu Broadway production of Avenue K! Before we get started, we have a very special guest appearance! He's very well known for his varied voice work! So please give a round of applause for Hank Azaria!"

Everyone was silent as the man mentioned before came out onto the stage.

"Hey everyone, it's great to be here!" Hank said happily. "I'd like to thank all my fans for giving me the opportunity to come out here to do some of my work."

"Well if you're so famous, why haven't we seen your name in a major movie production?" A grumpy old bartender named Moe asked.

"The thing is I'm a voice celebrity, not a movie star." Hank reminded. "People know me for doing incredible impersonations of others."

"Well then, why don't you try mimicking me big shot?" Moe dared to the celebrity.

"The name's Moe." Hank impersonated in his exact same voice. "I'm a loser since I happen to be a creepy stalker that'll never get the perfect women."

"That hurts man." Moe said silently. "That really hurts."

"Oh Mr. Azaria?" A chubby geek known as the Comic Book Guy asked as he held out a comic book. "Would you mind signing my 'Life in Hell' issue of five? Which in my opinion is the best...issue...ever."

Hank smiled as he signed the comic before saying, "And now, here's your host! The one, the only, Krusty the Clown!"

The audience roared with applause, as from the smoke emerged a clown with puffy green hair, yellow face paint, a round red nose, white gloves, a light pink t-shirt with a blue bow-tie, light green clown pants, and large red clown shoes.

"Hey, hey, everybody!" The clown laughed. "Before we get started on this shindig, I would like to thank all the corporations for making this completely original musical possible for your enjoyment!"

"Oh yeah?" An African American individual named Carl shouted from the audience. "If this is so original, than why is Shrek sitting in the audience?"

It then pans to a green ogre with two antennas, a brown vest over a white shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes sitting in the audience.

"Is it just me, or will he become a big help to us in the future?" Brandon pondered.

"We may never know until that happens, right?" Michael stated.

"Why every musical has to have some type of humorous cameo and to get extra endorsement from our good friends at DreamWorks." Krusty responded quickly. "And now, without further ado, I give you all Avenue K!"

The scenery then changes into that of a back alley as a man with slightly puffy orange hair, a beard and mustache having the same color, a light green vest with three orange triangles symbols in the middle over a white dress shirt, brown dress pants, and large brown shoes. He then grabs a cane from the background as a bunch of disguised figures start dancing behind him.

"Oh my god, it's David Hyde Pierce!" Homer squealed. "**Mr. Pierce, please be my lawfully wedded husband!**"

Suddenly he and the dancers behind him began to sing.

Lead man and dancers: **_I feel pity_**

**_Yes I feel pity_**

**_I feel pity for who wants_**

**_Bart Simpson alive!_**

"Those are some very peculiar lyrics for an already existing song." Tails commented suspiciously as they continued with that song.

"Who cares, I find these tunes much more enjoyable than even _Hairspray_!" Brandon remarked, as he, Daxter and Homer began to get into its rhythm along with everyone else in the audience.

Just then, they all pulled out knives and sang another song.

Lead man and dancers: **_Always look on the_**

**_bright side of this knife!_**

They then swung the knives in the tune of a small whistle.

Lead man and dancers: **_Always look on the_**

**_bright side of this knife!_**

This caused Tails and Michael to be even perplexed as everyone else just started to sing along. They then began to dance as if it was from the 50's while singing.

Lead man and dancers: **_You're the one I want to kill_**

**_(You're the one I want to kill)_**

**_O, O, OO, Bart._**

**_The one that I want to kill_**

**_(You're the one I want to kill)_**

**_O, O, OO, Bart._**

"Hey you guys." Tails nudged to Brandon and Daxter. "Are you getting the feeling that there's something not right with this play."

"I have noticed something." Daxter remembered. "The second act was just not as strong."

"No! That all the songs have to do with ending the life of Bart Simpson!" Michael pointed out.

"But who would want him dead?" Brandon thought. "The bullies? His principal? Mostly everyone in town?"

"I think the balcony could provide us with the answer." Tails suggested, pointing upward to where the balcony was.

The first figure they saw was a well-built super-hero dressed mascot of sorts flexing his body.

"Duffman! Duffman! Duffman!" He exclaimed everytime he flexed.

They turned to then see a Middle Eastern man trying to keep eight young ones under control.

"I can't believe I left Bollywood for this." He sighed. "But I just had to achieve the American dream."

Next to him the boys could see a body-built Austrian that looked similar to one of their celebrities.

"This is the best play I've ever seen in my entire life." He commented. "Actually, it's the only play I've seen."

The guy in the seat to his right was even stranger, as he looked like someone who was still stuck in the 70's.

"Disco Stu really digs this groove." He remarked while doing a little jig.

The next person in the row surprised them, as it was Superintendent Chalmers.

"It's only a matter of time before they finish up the final act!" He observed rather evilly. "And once it is done, the Simpsons will meet they're fate!"

Upon hearing this, Brandon immediately motioned the others to spring up on this plotter.

"Where do you think you four are going?" Homer asked rather annoyed.

"We're just going to get some snacks." Brandon answered. "Be back in a minute."

"Well could you find my bag of popcorn for me?" Homer requested. "It ran away again."

As Superintendent Chalmers watched the play from the balcony sinisterly with his binoculars, Brandon, surprising the others on the balcony, unexpectedly tackled him. As he struggled to get him off, he lost his balance and sent them both pummeling down to the stage floor. Because of this, it made those performing in the play and the audience gasped at this sight.

"Now _this _is what I call a good play!" Jimbo commented from the audience, earning a nod from his colleges.

"I would stay down if I were you." Brandon growled at the superintendent, as he held his head down with the Keyblade and his friends dropped down besides him. "I know what kind of game you're playing! So if you know what's good for you, you'll tell us who you really are!"

"What in heavens name do you four think you're doing!?" Skinner questioned in shock. "You just assaulted the highest director of the school board!"

"Well how can you be sure that he's the _real _superintendent?" Brandon questioned.

"This is ridiculous!" Chalmers grunted from his position. "**Skinner!** Get Groundskeeper Willie down here immediately!"

"People of the audience! What is the one thing you notice about Chalmers that seems a bit off to you?" Michael asked, earning nothing from the clueless viewers. "If you'll look closely, his shoes are twice as big as the ones a _normal _human would wear!"

"Of course _I _knew that!" Homer realized in fraud. "I'm _completely _ashamed at all of you for not figuring that out sooner! It's your kind that causes our children to grow up living in boxes!"

"But who would want to end the life of the Simpsons, especially Bart?" Daxter pondered. "The bullies? His principal? The entire town?"

"That's what we're about to find out." Michael assured, as Brandon pulled off Chalmers' face.

As that came off, it was revealed to be an African American individual.

"**Dr. Hibbert!?**" The crowd gasped.

"Did someone call for a doctor?" The medical expert giggled.

Knowing it can't be a doctor; Brandon pulled the mask off to reveal a man that seemed to be out of it.

"**Barney Gumble!?**" The crowd gasped again.

"How the heck did I get here?" Barney belched.

Brandon quickly pulls this face off to reveal a gray-skinned male with blue goggles that had yellow lens.

"**Dr. Colossus!?**" The crowd gasped once more.

Getting a little irritated at this point, Brandon pulled off the mask to reveal the same robot that was on the cover of the calendar Tails fished out of the lake.

"Who the heck is that?" A guy named Lenny asked Carl, earning a shrug from his friend.

"Obviously not our culprit." Tails pointed out. "For you see, it's really..."

After removing the robot's head, it was revealed to be the same man that had that clown like hairdo.

"**Sideshow Bob!**" The crowd, especially Homer, screamed.

"Yours truly!" Bob exclaimed, as he actually broke free off Brandon's grip and kicked away the others. "Sideshow Bob is back for another round! Only this time, I will emerge victorious!"

"You and what army?" Homer questioned, as he stepped down from the audience to give the boys a helping hand.

"I'm delighted that you asked Mr. Simpson for you see, I don't have to _face _you alone this time!" Bob exclaimed, as the hooded dancers came up next to him. "I have brought some very good acquaintances that you may find to be familiar!"

The first figure uncloaked itself to reveal a government official, to which Bob introduced, "First up, we have Russ Cargall!"

"I must do whatever it takes to ensure the protection of the environment!" Cargall stated, getting out a shotgun. "Which includes ending your life!"

The next two uncloaked themselves to be two winemakers as Bob introduced, "Next we have the French duo of Cesar and Ugolin!"

"Who?" Homer asked.

"We made your son work for our illegal wine manufacturer where he arrested us shortly after." One of them explained in a French accent.

The fourth figure uncloaked himself to reveal someone who seemed really ticked off at Homer, "This is a man I can definitely relate to! Frank Grimes Jr."

"It's time to get what's been coming to you all these years, Simpson!" Grimes proclaimed in rage.

"And now, the last and worst of them all..." Sideshow Bob began, as the last cloaked figure revealed herself to be a southern looking women. "Natalie Maines from the Dixie chicks!"

They all gasped as Daxter warned, "Don't listen to her voice or you'll go mad! **Mad I tell ya!**"

"And don't forget about me!" The lead man announced, removing his beard and mustache.

"Hey! You're not David Hyde Pierce! You're Bob's nobody of a brother!" Homer realized. "What a way to ruin a guy's moment!"

"You were going to mention me at the last minute, right brother?" Bob's brother asked in anticipation.

"No in the slightest Cecil." Bob answered blandly. "For you see, you were just here as a distraction. And you actually thought you could be joined by our ranks? I'm even ashamed to be related to you."

Cecil sulked away sadly as Bob turned his attention back to the group as he announced, "So I must say goodbye to you all for this will be you're very last stand

"Not so fast Bob!" Homer halted, making Bob intrigued for what this buffoon could have in store for him. "I think I've forgotten to mention my secret weapon."

"And what, pretell, might that be?" Bob asked blandly.

"A weapon so secret that I forgot to build it for this very occasion." Homer explained intelligently, but then realized something as he grunted, "D'oh!"

"Oh save your threats Simpson! You couldn't threaten my if you're life depended on it!" Bob snapped, but then pulled out a button. "However, I have something that yields towards my advantage!"

He pushed the button to open a curtain in the background to reveal that Homer's family, including Maggie, where tied up and hung over a vat of what appeared to be acid, making Homer gasp.

"I still can't believe we've been tricked into this." Marge complained. "Although the musical was nice."

"I especially enjoyed those songs about how they wanted to end my life!" Bart commented.

"I can't believe I actually live with these morons." Lisa grumbled in her head.

"What did they do to you to deserve this?" Michael questioned to the psycho.

"Well for starters, Bart here got me arrested _twice _after I tried to commit two heinous crimes." Bob explained in anger. "And after they took away my governmental position in Italy, I would not rest until the Simpsons were finally taken out of this life!"

"Well if that's the case, then why are you wasting your time on us?" Tails asked.

"That is simple, you made the unwise decision of allying yourselves with my enemy!" Bob explained. "Also, you are meddling with the plans of the Immortal master!"

"Plans?" Daxter asked.

"Immortals!?" Brandon asked in surprise.

Suddenly, something was ringing in Bob's pocket as he picked it up and said, "Excuse me, but I have to take this."

"Stop acting like a premadona and just finish the job already!" An Irish male voice snapped from the phone. "In case I forgot to tell you, Voltros is anything but patient!"

"I'll get right on it Glen! Sheesh!" Bob assured, hanging up the call. "Always has to ruin my moment in the spotlight."

"Glen?" Michael wondered. "What kind of a name is that for an Immortal?"

"I'm afraid you've heard too much!" Bob stated, as he motioned to his followers, "Attack, my brave soldiers!"

They all rushed towards the heroes, each dealing with a different one. Michael dealt with Russ Cargall, Brandon and Daxter dealt with the French winemakers, Homer tried his best with Frank Grimes Jr., and Tails got stuck with Natalie Maines. Russ seemed to have Michael on the ropes, as he was backing him up against the wall with his weapon.

"Look, you don't want to kill me!" Michael protested. "I've worked everyday in my lab to develop something that could benefit us and the environment!"

"What you don't know is about more than just the environment." Russ stated. "So long son."

Russ narrowed his eyes as Michael widened his, as he was about to pull the trigger. But then Michael smirked and jumped a bit to the confusion of Cargall. Unexpectedly, he was shot into the air, where his head crashed through the roof. It turns out that Michael lured him onto an enormous teeter-tooter and waited for the moment to leap on it.

"This is what I get for trying to save a few trees?" Cargall groaned from the outside.

As Cesar and Ugolin chased after Brandon and Daxter, they noticed that they noticed that they began to slide across the floor. Seems that the two created paths of ice using their magic skills, as they both gave a high-five. The two crashed through another building that happened to be a dating service. Ugolin was face-to-face with a woman that had shoulder-length gray hair and a red dress.

"Looks like I finally found myself a man." The woman laughed, bringing him close to her even though he desperately tried to escape. "I hope you're as good in bed as you are a kisser!"

He screamed as she prepared to make out with him while his cohort dealt with a similar women, only she had puffy gray hair and a blue dress.

"Wait a second!" She realized before pushing him away. "Sorry, but I don't like your type."

Ceras then bumped into a table that had a sort old man with large glasses sitting at the other end.

"I hope I don't miss this time." He hoped as he leaned in for the kiss.

Back at the movie studio, Homer was dodging swipes from a knife that Frank Grimes Jr was carrying.

"I'm just like my father Homer!" He exclaimed. "He was your number one enemy, and so I am!"

"Well I you were _really _his son, than you would kill me with those electric wires over there." Homer pointed out.

"Thanks for the suggestion!" Grimes Jr. laughed madly as he went over to the wires. "This is it! I'll finally end the life of Homer..."

As soon as he touched them, the sound of cackling electricity could be heard off screen, as it was suspected that he fired himself to death. Tails had the upper hand on his end, grasping onto the head of Natalie Maines as she tried to pull him off.

"This is a good chance to test out my truth serum!" Michael thought, as he injected the needle into her throat.

"Now in your own honest opinion, tell us what you think about former president Bush." homer commanded, as she began to speak.

"Quick Tails the duck tape!" Brandon shouted to the fox.

Tails got out a roll and placed one on her mouth and quickly got off. She then spoke her words in truth in what appeared to be a rapid and detailed speech. But because her mouth was closed, her body had begun to fill up with air. It continued to fill up to the point where she was the size of a parade balloon and floated up into the sky until she reached above the clouds.

"I hope she reaches heaven." Homer desired, before telling Bob, "Looks like it's back too the loony bin for you, Bob!"

"So soon? That's a shame." Bob stated sadly, but then formed a twisted look on his face. "But the game has only just begun!"

**(Play Squirming Evil (KH OS))**

Bob was suddenly raised up on what looked like a podium with a giant scoreboard appeared behind him. If that wasn't enough, a barbed fence barrier trapped the five. A microphone was lowered to Bob's level as he grabbed it in his hand.

"**Citizens of Springfield!**" Bob announced through the microphone. "**I, Sideshow Bob, would like to introduce you to the first episode of a new game show! One I have the pleasure of dubbing, TRIVIAL TRAVESTY!**"

As the airheads they were, the audience simply cheered for this new entry in the show they were just viewing, much to the annoyance of those participating.

"Not only will you, your friends, and family will perish Homer,** but it will occur live on television!**" Bob mocked manically. "And once you lose, **I will watch you suffer the loss of your loved ones and I will personally deal with you when this is done with!**"

"What is your damage dude?" Brandon questioned to Bob, who only responded by giggling like crazy and twitching involuntarily.

"I think Bob is a little insane in the membrane if ya catch my drift." Daxter whispered to Brandon.

"**I heard that vermin!**" Bob snapped crazily at Daxter. "So now that a Cypress Hill joke is out of the way,** let's get this show underway!**"

**Brandon, Michael, Daxter, Tails, and Homer vs Sideshow Bob**

**Start Battle**

"Before we begin, let me fill you in on how this game works." Bob instructed. "I will ask you various questions that test your knowledgeable skills. If you _happen _to get one right, then you are free to do to me as you please. But miss one, and I'm sure you will, and the Simpsons come one step closer to taking a _hot _bath. Do we understand?" Brandon and the others just wanted to go up there and punch him in the face, but since lives are at stake, they had no choice but to comply. "Right. On with the first question that goes to Homer." Bob began, as he pulled out an index card. "What is the name of Marge Simpson's mother?" "I've got this one in the bag." Homer stated proudly as he opened his mouth hoping to give an answer, but all he did was ponder stupidly for about a minute, much to the annoyance of everyone else. "Sometime today, Simpson." Bob urged impatiently. "Marge." Homer answered weakly, but then a buzzer was sounded. "I hate to disappoint, but that is incorrect." Bob pointed out, as his family dropped a bit towards the pool. "Homer J. Simpson!" Marge snapped from her position. "Not only have you minimize our chances of getting out of this fix, but it was because you forgot your own step-mother!" "Listen, just because you force me to visit her doesn't mean I have to pay any attention to her." Homer protested, making his wife grumble. "And for the rest of you..." Bob began. "**Slime!!!**" Soon purple liquid were pouring down from the ceiling and since it was poisonous, the group tried their best to stay away from it. Homer however tried to drink some of it until he was held back until they stopped. "What were you thinking Homer?" Brandon asked angrily. "I thought it was grape soda." Homer grumbled. "Next question goes to the flea-infested rat." Bob announced, making Daxter pout and him getting out what appeared to be an episode guide. "Let's see what juicy tidbits are in here. Oh, this is a good one. Who shot Mr. Burns?" "I don't know...the baby?" Daxter answered in doubt, but a ding sound was heard making him smile. "Unfortunately, that is the right answer." Bob growled, as the podium lowered for them to take him on. "But this doesn't mean _I _won't be a challenge." Bob was wrong about that, as his pocketknife thrusts weren't enough to save him from being pummeled. "So barbaric." Bob remarked getting back up on his podium. "Next question goes to the lad." Bob announced, as Michael caught attention. "What was considered to be the best episode in the entire series?" Michael scoffed as he stated, "That question completely defies any logic that reality has to offer." A buzzer sounded as Bob sighed, "Unfortunately for you, that counts as an answer, meaning that it's only a matter of time before the Simpson's bath!" The family drooped even closer to the vat, as Bart thought, "Maybe this isn't acid! Maybe it's radioactive liquid that will give me superpowers to save the day!" "If it is radioactive, I hope you turn into a fly so I can squash you." Lisa joked; earning a kick from her brother that soon erupted into a kick fight. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one Michael!" Brandon yelled at his friend. "You can't expect me to know everything!" Michael argued. "If you two are done bickering, use these clues to help you _if _they don't chew on you first!" After saying that, a bunch of chattering teeth were released to chase after them. Homer did manage to outrun it, even if it did bit his pants off, exposing his behind. This made everyone look away in sickness while Bart just laughed his head off. "What an unpleasant sight."Bob commented in disgust, before saying to Brandon, "This one's for you, freak. What season did the Simpsons begin to lose they're touch?" "Can I get a life-line on this one?" Brandon hoped. "This isn't Who Wants To Be A Millionaire so that's out of the question!" Brandon thought for a minute, and then answered, "Nine?" A ding noise was heard as Bob sighed, "Alas, I am at your mercy once more." They got another chance to show him what they were made of as he went back up to prepare for another brain-teaser. "Well you little trash-digger, looks like you get to answer the final question, so if I were you I'd make it count." Bob explained, making Tails gulp a bit nervously. "What is my last name?" Tails was really stumped on this one, as his friends began to sweat while Homer bit at his nails. Bob smirked devilishly thinking that he was going to choke, but Tails saw something on his outfit that made the answer clear. "Telliwinger." Tails smiled. Bob began to build up with rage while clenching his fists, until he cried, "It's not fair! I never get too what I want! Never!" While he was too caught up in his defeat, Brandon delivered the final blow.

**End Battle**

**End Battle**

Bob screamed as he was thrown into the vat of acid, making a semi-big splash and sinking into it.

"**Curse you, Simpsons!**" He shouted angrily as he sunk. "On second thought, this vat is doing wonders for my skin."

As he completely sunk into the substance, Brandon cut the rope that tied his family up as Homer caught them before they fell in.

"That's my Homie!" Marge commented, as he untied them. "Where would we be without him?"

"A lot of places! That's for sure." Bart remarked.

"Why you little..." Homer growled, as he yet again strangled his own son.

"Don't...have...a...cow...Homer!" Bart wheezed to his dad.

Elsewhere, Principal Skinner managed to locate the real Chalmers and set him free.

"How are you feeling sir?" Skinner asked.

"I feel that you should have saved me hours ago!" Chalmers scolded. "And just for that, I'm deducting ten dollars from your pay!"

"But that's the amount you pay me each day." Skinner pointed out.

"Well that's not my problem, now is it?" Chalmers questioned.

The objects that the supposed acid landed on began to shake, as Michael took notice of this. He also saw them increasing in size and floating up into the air like balloons. He went over to the vat and stuck a pencil into it, hoping it would dissolve. It did not, but grew like the other objects.

"This stuff isn't cid after all." Michael realized.

"Why of course not my young intellect, for you see, it is my experimental goop as I call it." A nerdy looking scientist known as Professor Frink explained as he came into the scene. "With the expanding and the inflating and the '**Hoy-ven**' alteration."

The vat began to violently bubble, as something emerged out of it. It was the head of Bob, although it was much larger and did not look too happy. The rest of him emerged, with his arms and legs as big as his head and his torso the size of a blimp. Everyone watched in fear as he got out and actually roared at everyone.

"Quickly everyone!" A man in a grass skirt with a bone in his long blue hair announced. "We must evacuate before this giant devours us all!"

The audience wasted no time leaving their seats for the exit, screaming as they did. Frink was about to leave, but felt as if something was behind him. He turned around to see Bob's mouth wide open and coming closer to him.

"Oh dear." He gulped, as he was swallowed whole.

Bob then crashed through the roof and proceeded to float towards the town with the Heroes and Simpsons in hot pursuit. The only one who did stay behind was Krusty.

"After this, I'm through with show business." The clown announced, as a monkey came up to him. "Pack your bags Teeny, cause we're going to Cancun."

As Bob glided through the air and devoured as many people as he could get, Groundskeeper Willie stepped in and held the rake up in front of him.

"None shall pass!" Willie proclaimed, but Bob just ate it. "I didn't expect tha'!"

He was soon gobbled up by the killer balloon as Nelson watched on.

"Ha! Huh?" He laughed, before realizing that he was soon devoured.

Ralph Wiggum just stood there stupidly as he asked, "Are you Marlon Brando?"

Bob didn't answer but just did what he usually did as a chunky policeman observed what's been happening.

"I'd better call the authorities!" He realized, as he went over to a phone and began dialing before realizing, "Oh right, I am the authority!"

Just like that, he was gobbled up as it cut to an elderly sea captain getting in fighting stance against a giant squid.

"Yarrr, 'tis nothin' personal squidy, but I need that calamari dish for me customers." He assured as he prepared the pummel the cephalopod, but the squid saw something that made him yelp and jump into the water. "He battered off!"

He was unaware that he was gonna be snacked on before it was too late. It now shows an anchorman standing in front of the chaos about to do a news bulletin.

"Kent Brockman here to bring Springfield the latest in current events." He announced. "The economy is failing, war is erupting all over the world, and I am about to eaten. Wait a minute."

Just like that, he and his cameraman became yesterday's news and now resided in Bob's belly. The Simpsons and the boys viewed what has been happening from afar as Bob apparently was now off towards a very important part of the town.

"He's heading towards town hall!" Marge exclaimed.

"If he devours that, then all of our town's glorious history will be lost forever!" Lisa pointed out in horror.

"Mmmm...Town Hall!" Homer salivated once more.

At town hall, the area was surrounded by a bunch of trampolines as the mayor spoke to his people.

"I officially declare this day 'Trampoline Day' because I feel that Springfield deserves more holidays." He announced, earning applause from his public. "And also because I didn't know what else to do with them."

The mayor then felt like something bumped into his building. Looking up, he saw the deformed Bob ramming into it. He and the attendees immediately fled for cover as the heroes, along with Homer arrived right on schedule. Michael looked up and wondered how they could get to him, until he saw the trampolines.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Brandon?" Michael smirked to his friend.

"I believe I do." Brandon smiled as he rushed towards on of the trampolines.

To the surprise of his teammates, he began jumping up and down on it while giggling and cheering like he was a five-year old. As soon as he saw his friends giving him awkward looks, he slowly began to stop what he was doing to avoid further humiliation.

"Did that...come out loud?" Brandon asked nervously as he cleared his throat. "We have a building to protect, don't we?"

**(Play Destiny's Force (KH OS))**

"**SIMMMMMMMPSOOOOOOOOON!!!!!**" Bob roared to Homer.

"**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!!!!**" Homer roared back as the battle commenced.

**Brandon, Michael, Daxter, Tails, and Homer vs Sideshow Bob-strosity**

"Everyone on my word." Brandon instructed, as his team prepared to jump on their assigned trampolines. "Leap!" They all jumped on and soared high into the sky so they could get a good hit at the Bob-strosity. Brandon got the most hits out of his Keyblade, while Michael, Daxter, and Tails only managed to get one hit from their own weapons. As they fell back down, Daxter remarked to Tails in Brandon's sake, "Showoff!" Tails nodded to this before landing on his feet. Homer was still standing in front of his trampoline, unsure of whether or not he should go for it as the others prepared to jump again. "What are you waiting for Homer?" Michael asked. "Join in with the fight." Tails urged. Homer then shrugged as he jumped while exclaiming, "Alley-op!" He heard a ripping sound, and looked down to see that he tore right through since he weighed so much. "D'oh!" Homer grunted yet again. "Curse you gravity and your laws of physics!" As the rest of them hacked at Bob, the inflatable menace felt hopeless since his state did not really give him any physical attributes. He then thought it was time to call in backup as he began to regurgitate, much to the disgust of Brandon and his friends. Before you know it, he vomited out a ton of Heartless in hopes of distracting them from using the trampolines. "We've got the air force covered Simpson." Daxter assured, leaping into the air once again. "You take care of the land troops." Homer nodded, as he plowed into the Heartless, using all kinds of wrestling that he supposedly learned from television to take them down. Bob kept spitting out more cronies, the boys kept bouncing and attacking, and Homer kept fending off the creatures of darkness until the former sidekick couldn't take it anymore.

**End Battle**

After sustaining a lot of damage, Bob began to feel weak, as he actually spit out the civilians that he consumed earlier. Brandon saw this as opportunity to take one last shot, as he actually threw his Keyblade straight up into the air like a rocket. It was a success, puncering a hole right through Bob's chest, as the Keyblade appeared in his arms.

"A tragic end for a troubled soul like myself." Bob sighed in a deep voice.

He then began to deflate, zipping all over the skies of Springfield as Bart, Homer, Daxter, and Brandon began to laugh at this.

"It's funny because he sounds like he's farting!" Homer laughed hysterically, along with the others.

We now see a small wooden log cabin filled to brink with all kinds of explosives. Standing next to it are a couple of business officials along with two other characters. One was a incredibly old man with a face that looked like a vulture, a green business suit, and black dress shoes. Next to him was a younger man with glasses, kinda spiky gray hair, a dark green shirt over a white one with a purple bow-tie, light green pants, and black dress shoes.

"So why have you filled your summer home with TNT and dynamite gain, Mr. Burns?" One of the officials asked.

"It is quite simple my friend." Mr. Burns replied. "If something should happen to this place, I shall invest in the one million dollars that it's worth!"

"But seriously Burns, what's the chance of something like that..." The other official questioned, but was interrupted by a farting sound.

They turned around to see Bob flying straight towards them. They all yelped and jumped out of the way, as Bob crashed into the cabin triggering an explosion. After the dust was cleared, all that could be seen were the remains of the cabin and no traces of Bob.

"I'll have the check for you in the morning." One of the officials stated as he got up and cleared himself off.

"Excellent." Burns said as his assistant helped him up. "Smithers, clean this mess up at once!"

"Yes, Mr. Burns." His assistant complied.

"And put on that maid outfit I gave you for your birthday!" Burns ordered. "I makes me feel more manly."

"Right away, sir!" Smithers said quickly and giddily.

Back at town hall, Brandon and Daxter felt something strange but good inside of themselves as they didn't notice two green orbs delve into their stomachs. They felt as if all their battle wounds were healing as a couple of leaves floated above them.

"For some reason, I feel like a million bucks!" Daxter commented.

"I think we've just learned a new spell that has healing attributes." Brandon realized. "I think I'm gonna like this spell, since I now feel like I can conquer this day!"

Cecil laughed madly as he got out a pocketknife as he chuckled, "Now that my insolent brother is _finally _out of my way, _I _can finish off the Simpsons once and for all!"

Michael growled at Bob's irritating sibling approaching Homer stealthy, until he noticed the tip of the town hall was about to break of. He blew on it in hopes of tipping it over, as it fell right on Cecil, supposedly crushing him.

"What just happened?" Brandon asked.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Michael responded quickly while moving his eyes back and forth. "It was just the wind!"

The four were now seen at the town hall entrance, as the Mayor prepared a ceremony for all their service to their community.

"To reward you with your services in this matter, Duffman would like to present to you a brand new keychain!" The mascot based character before announced like a stud, handing Brandon a new chain for his weapon. "Oh yeah!"

It was a bottle cap, as Brandon placed this one on the Keyblade, causing it to turn into the style of Duffman's outfit.

"I guess I should call this Keychain after the thing it's based on." Brandon thought, as he flexed, "Duffman!"

"I get the feeling this one might cause some controversy from the viewers based on how they imagine it." Daxter commented.

"For your honor and bravery...yadda yadda yadda, I bestow you all with my gratitude...blah blah blah." The mayor proclaimed to the four quickly and uninterested. "Now scram, all of you! I have some important_ political_ matters to attend to!"

He looked happily over to a bunch of attractive women and winked in their direction. Meanwhile, in the same area we were first saw Krew and Bob, Voltros was pacing back and forth and he did not seem very pleased by something as the three other villains watched him.

"First Krew and now Sideshow Bob." He growled as he slammed his fists on the center table. "**I expected that celebrity reject to finish them off!**"

"Bob was mere just a nuisance, Voltros." The pudgy Dr. Eggman tried to assure. "Besides, your plan is far enough into motion that those imbeciles cannot possibly expect to prevent it now!"

"We should have seen this coming." Voltros sighed with a smirk. "Bob's ego and desire for revenge led him to his own downfall."

He then gasped as he fell to the ground and breathed heavily while his muscles began to shrink. The others attempted to rush over and help him, but he motioned for them to halt, as he slowly regained his strength.

"Running a little low on energy, aren't we Voltros?" Blonsky asked slyly.

"It seems for every Heartless that fails to deliver to me a heart, my powers grow weaker." He responded a bit weakly. "Soon I'll be defenseless against those warriors of light if nothing is done!"

"Then it's about high time I dealt with these pumans!" The vicious merman Arlong exclaimed.

"You'll have your chance soon Arlong." Voltros assured. "I believe one of _us_ should step in to hinder their progress."

Everything seems to be well in Springfield, as everyone is back at the Simpson's home since Brandon's gang so they could say their goodbye before departing.

"Well it's a shame that you boys have to go, but we really did appreciate the help." Marge thanked.

"And the fact that Sideshow Bob is out of the picture, this time for good, means that I can finally sleep at night!" Bart proclaimed.

"And best of all, I was able to download all of 'Avenue K' songs onto my Ipod." Homer stated as he got out his Ipod, plugged it into his ear, and started humming to the tunes, before noticing a stern look from the others. "Hey, I don't complain about _your _tastes in music!"

"And remember that nothing normal _ever _happens in the town of Springfield." Lisa reminded.

"There's just one thing we needed to take care of before heading off." Brandon remembered, but then scratched the back of his head. "But what was it?"

"You wanted to get a brand new car?" Daxter guessed.

"You wanted to take us out for ice cream?" Tails guessed.

"You were going to take me to the auditions for the next American Idol?" Michael guessed.

"None of the above." Brandon answered, while still trying to think. "Why can't I think of what I was thinking?"

"I believe the more time we spend here, we become stupider and more akin to spout out pop culture references." Michael assumed.

"And now back to the Keyhole channel!" A voice from the television announced. "With 24 hours of nothing but keyholes for your entertainment, since TV can't think of anything creative to broadcast anymore!"

As he heard what that voice said, Brandon realized what he had to do as a Keyhole glowed right on the TV set.

"Boooooooring!" Homer exclaimed, trying to change the channel, but it stayed on that station even after pressing the remote many times. "The TV's broken again Marge!"

"I told you not to use the hammer on it Homer!" Marge scolded.

"I wasn't my fault this time!" Homer whined in defense. "No matter how many times I press the remote, the TV won't stop glowing!"

Brandon summoned his Keyblade, hoisted it in the air, and pointed it at the tube as the tip glowed, much to the amazement of the Simpsons. The end shot a beam right into the hole as the same locking sound was heard, causing it to dissolve into nothing. As a reward, another piece to add for the Navi Ship was left behind for the boys.

"I didn't know we had high definition!" Homer said stupidly.

Maggie then began to get up on her knees with Lisa watching, as the smart sister announced, "Look everyone! I think Maggie has something to say!"

He pulled out her pacifier and said cutely, "Bran-don."

Everyone gasped at this and cooed as Homer shrugged, "Close enough."

As the Heroes of Heart took their leave, an old man with a pink shirt, blue pants and slippers, along with glasses woke up startled from what appeared to be a very long nap.

"What'd I miss?" He asked looking around.

"He's awake!" Homer exclaimed before shouting, "**We must leave this place at once!**"

He and his family screamed as they rushed out the house, got in the car, and drove off at a very fast pace, leaving their grandpa alone.

"Don't leave me here!" He shouted to the family from inside the house. "There's a draft."

As the Navi Ship flew out of the world and towards the next one, a flying saucer could be seen hovering over Springfield, as inside were two green-skinned, one-eyed, octopus aliens with tubes on their heads observing to what just occurred.

"This is an outrage Kodos!" One of the aliens complained. "Why didn't we appear during the events that just took place!?"

"Isn't it obvious to you Kang?" The other alien questioned. "It wasn't a Halloween special!"

"Still, this was a once-in-a-lifetime event that just happened!" Kang explained. "So we should have at least had one cameo!"

"Aren't we having one of those now?" Kodos asked pointing to the screen.

"You're right!" Kang realized, as he waved, "Hi mom!"

"Stop stealing my screen-time!" Kodos snapped, pushing him aside. "Mother liked _me _best!"

"You are so full of it!" Kang scoffed, folding his tentacles and looking the other way.

**End of chapter.**

**Author's Note: **I can't tell how happy and filled with relief I am that I've finally been able to complete a chapter after a little over two months of not doing so. But now that I have off for the summer, I now have more time to work on this big story of mine and update it more frequently. I bet all you fans of this show can point out the references while those into pop culture will get some of the jokes! Until next chapter, Review away!


	9. Chapter 7: Notso Distant Future

**Authors Note**: After the madness and hilarity that occurred in Springfield, its time to return to the hub world for a more subtle situation, where our main protagonists meet new townsfolk, acquire unexpected allies, introduce themselves to a summon, and also fight their very first Immortal. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Back to the Not-So Distant Future**

After the situation regarding the complaining alien siblings, it cuts to the Navi ship, where the crew decided to head back to Skyark town to chronicle their adventures with the professor as well consulting Keyberos with questions about some aspects of their journey. To pass the time, Brandon and Micheal watch the season finale of Jaguar Man. In the scene, Jaguar Man is fighting and dogding a bunch of guards dressed up like wild cats as they tried to open fire on the feline vigilante. After dealing with them, he comes up to a couple of steel doors and tears them open with his claws and brute strength. He then jumped into the room with teeth barred as if he really wanted someone in this building to pay dearly. He then came face to face with an antropromorphic panther dressed in a scientist attire. He roared ferociously at the figure, who simply squinted his eyes at the intruder.

"Jaguar Man." The scientist spoke in a rather sly voice. "To what to I owe this unexpected visit?"

"You know why exactly here Dr. Panthro!" Jaguar Man snapped at the doctor. "You took my only friend from me! **You corrupted Leopard Lad into thinking he was meant to fight for evil! YOU MADE ME TAKE HIS OWN LIFE, YOU SCUM!!!**"

"I did no such thing." His supposed arch-nemesis protested. "He wanted to become evil all on his own. You of all people should have figured that out by now."

"**LIAR!!!**" Jaguar Man roared, as he growled at Panthro.

"I have done many unforgivable deeds in my time, but lying is not one of them." Panthro protested. "He was always tried of being stuck in the shadows while you sucked up all the glory for yourself and did not even at once acknowledged his existence. You created your own worst enemy. No matter how much you tell yourself otherwise, you cannot deny it. You see the truth is, the only real villain here is you. It has been you all along. I was just a scientist who did what he did due to mental imbalances. That's not evil. But when you take away someone's dreams and kill them just because you were afraid he would surpass you. That is evil."

"**SHUT UP!!!**" Jaguar Man roared, as he knocked the doctor into a wall.

"It seems I'll have to knock some sense into you for you to see the truth." Dr. Panthro suggested, as he got up and recovered. "Shame."

The two then duke it out in the small lab, exchanging bites and claw marks across all part of their bodies. While doing this, they managed to damage most of the equipment in the room. At one point in the battle it seemed that Panthro had the upper hand. But in remembrance of his fallen sidekick, Jaguar Man went all feral on Panthro, showing no mercy in trying to punish him brutally. After Panthro was beaten enough and too weak to even move, Jaguar Man grasped him by the throat with his claws unsheathed and pinned him to the wall of a large device, banging him repeatedly to it.

"I knew it. You're even worse than I am!" Panthro coughed, enraging the hero even more. "You just can't accept the facts! That is your true great weakness, Jaguar Man! No matter how many heroic deeds you pull, deep down, you're a menance to those you care about and to those you despise!"

"I will never become something more like you." Jaguar Man snarled. "**I WILL NEVER BE A GREATER EVIL!**"

Just then, Panthro smirked, as the device behind him injected a bunch of cords into his back. The cords were actually sending electric pulses into his body, giving him the ability to shock his opponent off of him. He then charged up some electrical power into his hands to form orbs of lighting. He threw then at Jagaur Man, but he dodged them thanks to his cat-like agility. He also shot two beams of electricity at him, not caring if he damages the equipment.

"There's no use trying to avoid me Jaguar Man!" Panthro called to him. "Because in the end, your downfall will be your demise."

"Not this time." Jaguar Man contradicted. "This time, I finish you for good!"

Dr. Panthro became perplexed at this assumption, but soon realized it when the whole place started to come down. Not wanting to be buried alive, Dr. Panthro tried to escape, but the wires were holding him back. He pulled and pulled at the wires with all his strength, but all that happened was that he was electrocuted by them. He screamed in pain for about a minute before dropping to the floor, seemingly unconscious. Jaguar Man just gave one last stare of disgust before leaving the premise, leaving his enemy to be crushed under the weight of his own facility. Jaguar Man is later seen in what appears to be his hideout, trying to get his thoughts straight once more as a butler figure approaches him.

"Had a rough day did we sir?" The butler asked politely.

"I've had enough of this crime fighting business Jenkins." Jagaur Man groaned. "I think it's time to hang up my mask for good."

"But sir, you wouldn't want to disappoint our guest." Jenkins stated.

Jaguar Man turned to see what guest he was referring to, only to see something that made him completely speechless. It looked to be a much older and more built version of him, smiling at him as if he knew him like family.

"Father?" Jaguar Man asked with tears.

"Hello son." His dad responded softly.

"Tune in next Fall for the fifth season of Jaguar Man." A voice in the background announce deeply, making Brandon feel a bit down.

"Next fall? That's like a year from now." Brandon complained. "Well I guess I'll make the most of that time to watch the previous Jaguar Man seasons."

"Hooray!" Micheal cheered.

"Starting with last season." Brandon said to himself.

"Forget it." Micheal rejected. "I'll just watch the Squid Man marathon on HBO."

"That was the coolest season finale I've ever seen in my entire life." Daxter sighed in comment.

"I especially liked the emotional and psychological traumas they used from the comic books." Tails added before realizing something important. "Speaking of psychological, did we forget that we're supposed to be piloting this thing?"

"I believe we did." Daxter responded in sigh.

The ship then stopped moving for a moment, and began falling down to Skyark Town, where everyone on board screamed their heads off. The Navi Ship landed in the middle of the town, although it was more of a crash landing. Brandon pulled himself out of the wreckage along with the others, and inspected their damaged vessel.

"This is just fantastic!" Brandon complained furiously. "Now we're never gonna save the universe!"

"It's not our fault that Jaguar Man was so awesome for us to ignore our duties." Daxter protested.

"Let's just take this back to the Professor." Tails suggested. "I'm sure he won't mind fixing it up for us."

"Well I'm sure _he _won't mind _us _carrying it back for him to do so." Micheal said sarcastically.

Using some ropes found in the trunk, they tied them up to the damaged vessel and pulled it with all of their strength combined. It was harder than they thought, as the rocket was a bit heavier than those four combined. While tugging at it, Brandon noticed something about the town he did not catch when they first crash-landed there. It seems most of the buildings that they passed had been demolished for some apparent reason.

"Have you guys noticed?" Brandon asked his group.

"That we have to do all the dirty work around here?" Daxter joked as a complaint.

"The whole town looks like it's been leveled by some enormous bulldozer." Brandon said.

"It's probably a construction project that shouldn't really be of our concern." Daxter assumed.

"It that were true, they would have signs notifying that is what they're undertaking." Tails pointed out.

"We'll worry about that later." Micheal said. "Let's just take one small step at a time."

They continued to assume dragging the ship to the lab for repairs as they passed a tough-looking dude hanging out in one of the alleys. He had a spiked yellow mo hawk, a bunch of spiked piercings on most parts of his face, a black-spiked leather jacket over a gray undershirt, spiked cuff links, black fingerless gloves with spikes on the knuckles, black shorts with spikes coming down the edges, and black boots with spikes at the tip of each. He watched the group pass by while chewing on a toothpick as he gave a sinister smirk. Just then, a pair of menacing red eyes were shown behind him in the shadows along with a row of white sharp teeth. It seems that Higgens Lab had not been demolished as of yet, since he was seen sitting on a couch while viewing an episode of Mystery Science Theater 3000, where they were commenting on a Gumby short entitled "Gumby in Robot Rumpus."

"Look out the window, mother!" Gumby said to his mom to make sure that he did do what she asked.

"Pokey left a big surprise in your begonias!" One of the Bots commented.

"You'd better saddle up Pokey, cause we're going ta war!" The professor joked in a John Wayne like accent.

He heard the door open with the Heroes of Heart coming in as he straddled over as if he was a cowboy.

"Well howdy there pilgrims." Higgens greeted, making them confused to why he's acting this way. "What brings your fancy britches 'round these parts?"

"We just decided to drop in professor. _Literally_!" Brandon responded, as he gritted his teeth at Daxter. "But uh, what's with the whole cowboy role-playing."

"I suppose I cannot hide it any longer." Higgens sighed, as he explained, "You see, my mother always wanted me to be an actor while I wanted to become a scientist. And everytime I tried my part at my dream, she always pushed me into turning into what she saw me. I can remember those painful memories."

Suddenly, he was dressed as an old woman, much to the shock of the boys, as he impersonated, "Oh sweetie! Mommies so proud of you! I hope you grow up to be one of the best actors in the world!"

"But I told you mother, I don't want to entertain people with cheap impersonations!" Higgens argued in his normal voice and figure. "I want to help them in the discoveries of science!"

"Still have that preposterous dream in your head, dear?" Higgens sighed in his feminine voice and figure. "Don't you worry about a thing! Once we do enough impersenation sessions, those thoughts will be as good as gone."

"**You just don't understand mother!**" Higgens bawled. "**YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!!!**"

As he was crying like a loser, Daxter gave the impression to the others that Higgens was crazy. Higgens wiped his tears, got up, and pulled out a hanker chief to blow his nose with.

"Mommy." He wheezed, before pulling himself together to speak with the boys. "So, what kind of strange and exotic worlds did you boys travel to so far? I'm just dying to know!"

Still trying to get over what just occurred, Brandon spoke up. "Well, we visited three worlds, all completely different from the next."

"One was a medieval kingdom that almost looked like a retro, text-based computer game." Micheal integrated.

"We traveled to my homeworld where we got to teach tons of fun another lesson." Daxter integrated as well.

"And the last place we journeyed was what seemed like a normal city was actually a place where nothing that occurs is normal." Tails lastly integrated.

"Remarkable." Higgens remarked, as he wrote this stuff down on a notebook. "I never knew places like that could exist, let alone one's with civilizations contrable to our own!** We are not alone!**"

"Of course we aren't professor." Tails pointed out. "You of all people should have figured that out."

"Well you never can tell, my two-tailed friend." Higgens stated. "It's a good thing you arrived their in time before those Heartless managed to somehow take over."

"That's something I've been meaning to ask you Higgens." Brandon remembered. "How is it that the Heartless are getting to these many worlds in such large numbers and more importantly, what are they truly after?"

"Well I'm sure it's more than the hearts of its inhabitants but other than that, it's a real puzzler." Higgens pondered. "Maybe if you consulted Keyberos, he could give you all the answers you seek. Until then, you boys just keep doing at what you best and I'm sure order will be restored to this universe!"

"Listen professor, if it's not any trouble, could you fix up the Navi Ship for us?" Micheal requested, pointing to it's remians out the window. "It hit a little speed bump on the way here."

"My prodigy! Higgens gasped, as he placed his face on the window. "Ten years of construction and 30 billion down the drain!

"Again we apologize for the inconvenience sir." Tails assured.

"Well nothing a little glue and elbow grease can fix!" Higgens spoke up in a rather peppy tone. "I'll have it good as new by 4 o' clock this afternoon! But before that, there are couple of favors I ask of you travelers."

"Yes?" Tails asked.

"First, there are two items of interest that you do me honors if you brought them back to me." Higgens instructed. "Secondly, there have been..."

Before he could continued, the ground began to shake violently under their feet, as items on each of the tables began to rattle and the machine or power began to short-circuit.

"They've come to take me away, Ha-Haaa!" Daxter screamed, as he hid under a table.

The others tried to keep their balance in all this while Higgens was catching the test tubes that were about to fall off the tables. After awhile, the shaking slowed down to the point were it stopped. Daxter got out from under the table and wiped his forehead in relief.

"Seems they chose to take that one kid instead of me!" Daxter sighed.

"Was that an earthquake?" Brandon asked.

"That's quite impossible Brandon." Micheal pointed out.

"He is correct, for you see this town remains hovered in the middle of the air and the only way an earthquake could occur is if it was on solid ground." Tails added.

"Those two are correct." Higgens assured. "Those tremors have been occuring all over town every half-hour. Either something big is moving through the streets or the device that's keeping this place afloat is malfunctioning!"

"I _really _hope it's the first one." Daxter trembled, for fear that they will collapse to the surface bellow. "As a matter of fact, I hope it's neither of them!"

"Then let's find out just what is going on." Brandon instructed the group. "Don't worry professor, we'll get this town back in shape again."

The boys jolted for the exit in order to investigate what's causing these tremors and what exactly has been breaking down the town's buildings.

"Looks like I'm alone again." Higgens sighed. "Nothing better to do than go back to watching Mystery Science Theater 3000. I hope they're commenting on The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living and Became Mixed-Up Zombies next!"

He waltzed over to the television as it faded to black. It now shows the boys walking through the streets, but not while dealing with Shadows, Workers, and Bulky Enforcer (_overweight policemen Heartless_), that used their obesity to their advantage in numerous methods, along the way. They soon come across one of the now demolished buildings with three figures standing in it's wreckage. These figures were familiar, as they were Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku, standing in the remains of what apparently used to be their item shop.

"Everything has been destroyed by that beast!" Aku Aku sighed. "All the potions, ethers, and even the wumpa fruit have been completely ravaged. Although I know what happened to the wumpa fruit."

Aku Aku then glared at Crash, who had his mouth stuffed full of the produce and his stomach filled to the max. He stopped eating to see his the two looking at him in disappointment. In response to this, he gave a wide smile, revealing a bunch of wumpa fruit in it.

"Crash, what're we going to do with you?" Coco asked while rubbing her forehead.

Crash just murmured gibberish like he was innocent while wumpa fruit was still in his mouth.

"What the heck happened here?" Brandon's voice asked, making the three look into their direction.

"Did you have a clearance sale just recently?" Daxter joked.

"We wish." Coco responded with a sigh. "It all began when we were re-stocking the place. As soon as I was just about to put the last potion up, but then, a large and bulky monster burst through, bringing the whole establishment down and knocking us out for a bit."

"So some sort of monster is bursting through the town." Micheal thought to himself, then asked, "Did get a glimpse of what he looked like."

"I'm afraid not." Aku Aku answered. "The only thing we saw were glowing red eyes and razor sharp teeth."

"So we're probably dealing with a Heartless I would imagine, or even an Immortal." Brandon suggested to the group. "We'd love to help, but we have a town to preserve."

With that said, the four warriors continued on their way, leaving the ruined item shop as Crash continued to stuff his face.

"I'll get a mop." Aku Aku sighed. "Even though I don't have any hands."

"Looks like we'll have to get you back in shape, big brother." Coco suggested to Crash. "This'll be a great way to test out my new fitness invention!"

Crash gulped during his snackage at that thought. It now shows some sort of dojo, although it was now in terrible shape. At the entrance of the dojo was a young girl with light green eyes, short pink hair, a sleeve-less red dress, black sandals, and a blue-metal plated headband with a peculiar swirl like symbol on it pummeling a boy about the same age as her with blue eyes, spiky yellow hair, three black lines drawn across his cheeks, an orange jumpsuit, a belt with all kinds of holsters, blue sandals, and the same headband as the girl.

"**You are such a knucklehead Naruto, you know that!?**" The girl shouted angrily at Naruto. "**You didn't even bother to help us when that creature almost tore down the place!**"

"It wasn't my fault Sakura." Naruto protested to the very ticked-off Sakura. "You see...I really had to go to the bathroom, which took me a very long time since I ate that pork-fried rice for lunch."

"**That has to be the lamest excuse I have ever heard from you yet!**" Sakura shouted some more at the somewhat frightened Naruto. "**You'll never achieve your dream of becoming the next Hokage if you continue to act like a coward!**"

"That's quite enough out of you two." A voice scolded, that came from a man with even spikier gray hair, a dark blue jumpsuit that covered his mouth along with his left eye, dark blue sandals, and a drak green vest came up to the two, ceasing this foolish bickering. "You two fighting isn't going to fix this place up now is it?"

"But Kakashi Sensai, this could've been avoided if _someone _lended us a hand!" Sakura objected.

"I told you, I really had to go!" Naruto argued.

"Well _maybe _you could've held it for a few more minutes so you could help us!" Sakura snapped.

"Skura does have a point Naruto, since a ninja is stronger as a team than by himself." Kakashi stated, but then sighed, "But even if Naruto had aided us, we still didn't have had the power to take that abomination down."

"I know." Sakura added. "I mean, we've encountered many tough monsters during our missions."

"But I think this one took the cake." Naruto added.

"Excuse us." Tail's voice interrupted, turning the ninja's attention to them. "But were you three talking about a beast that just trashed you're place."

"That is correct." Kakashi responded. "But who might we be talking to."

"Brandon, Micheal, Daxter, and Tails." Brandon said, naming each of them including themselves.

"Well I am Kakakshi Hatake and these are Naruto and Sakura." Kakashi greeted, while rubbing the head of the two children. "They're still in training but they're becoming better ninja as each day passes by."

"And I hope to become to next Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed, giving a thumbs-up. "Believe it!"

"So you guys are ninjas?" Daxter asked, earning a nod from them. "That...is...so...**awesome! **That means you come from a world full of ninjas! I bet you all practice to blend into your environment, how to be a master of disguise, and what targets to eliminate!"

"Not exactly." Kakashi began to explain. "Don't get me wrong we are ninjas, but we have a different kind of practice. We strive to become a team by better forming relations with our fellow comrades, we train to increase our mental and physical capabilities, and most importantly, we attempt to focus our chakra to our advantage by performing powerful jutsu."

"Chakra?" Micheal asked. "Is that some kind of mystical energy you ninjas possess inside you?"

"In a sense." Kakashi continued. "It is our energy source for us to perform feats that no other human can. We produce chakra through many cells in our bodies or through what we learned from training. But we must also be careful with how much chakra we use. For if we push ourselves to much, our bodies will be left in much pain."

"Has that ever happened before?" Tails inquired.

"Only in two instances, but the individuals that attempted it eventually recovered." Kakashi assured. "But back to that beast you mentioned, we did encounter something that fits that term."

"Really?" Brandon wondered. "Well what did he look like?"

"It was like fighting a bull mixed with a very strong human!" Sakura described. "Not even our most powerful techniques could wear it down!"

"I wasn't around much but I did get a small glimpse at it." Naruto added. "It almost looked like a towering, bipedal rhinoceros covered in sharp, pointy needles."

"A bipedal rhinoceros you say?" Micheal pondered.

"Well now we know what we're looking for." Brandon said to his group. "We'd better stop it before it damages something important."

"Like the thing that's keeping us from crashing down like a meteor!" Daxter whimpered.

"Before you head off, I had something that might interest you." Kakashi remembered, as he tossed a brown, orange and yellow stone to Brandon. "I was keeping it safe for someone like yourself to keep it in good hands."

"It's neat, but what is it?" Brandon asked while inspecting it.

"I'm not quite sure." Kakashi answered. "But it has an incredible amount of magic stored in it that compares to Summoning Jutsu."

"We'll have the professor look at it when we complete our mission." Brandon told the others. "Thanks again."

"It was no trouble at all." Kakashi assured.

"You guys should come to train with us sometime." Sakura suggested with a smile.

"Then maybe you'll be able to become a ninja like me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"If you can even call yourself that." Sakura grumbled silently.

"I heard that!" Naruto snapped. "When I do become the fifth Hokage, you'll be sorry you ever ridiculed me!"

"**I'd still make fun of you even if that dream came true!**" Sakura shouted, again grabbing Naruto by the head. "**Because to me you'll still be a jerk!**"

Kakashi sighed as the boys went off to look for this rhino-like beast. While doing so, they passed the ruins of a familiar arcade, where Ren the chihuahua was strangling Stimpy the Cat.

"**This is all your fault you idiot!**" Ren snarled while wringing the poor feline's throat. "**Now how I am supposed to rip these poor saps off!?**"

"I have an idea, Ren." Stimpy wheezed stupidly. "We can take my dirty socks and put on a puppet show for the kids."

"**When I'm done with you, you'll regret the day you rescued of the street!**" Ren snarled more furiously.

"Be my guest, ol' buddy ol' pal ol' friend." Ren smiled like the dumb house pet he was.

The next area shown was looked like a destroyed library, since books were scattered all over the rubble. Picking up these many books were four figures. One was a pre-teen Asian girl with brown eyes, long black hair, a green t-shirt with a pink dragonfly-like symbol on it, blue jeans, brown shoes, and a brown wristband with many pink jewels attached to it. The second was a younger Asian boy with brown eyes, semi-spiky black hair, a orange shirt with black sleeves and a yellow oval with a red fist, blue jeans, and brown shoes. The third was a small gray and brown pug. The fourth and final figure was a old lady with white hair tied in a bun, a uniquely designed purple and red dress, two pink beads on he wrists, and red dress shoes.

"It's warms my heart to see my two grandchildren use the time to help their only grandmother pick up these books." The old lady remarked in regards to the kids. "Usually they're too busy playing video games or watching television."

"Well it's a good thing none of those are here to distract us Ah-Ma." The girl assured. "Besides, the only thing I do that could prevent me from doing this is to fight off magical creatures for a good cause."

"If that's the case lass, then why couldn't you fight off that brute before he caused all this damage?" the pug questioned surprisingly in a Scottish speech.

"Now don't go blaming Juniper for this little fix Monroe." Ah-Ma protested to their pooch's claim. "She gave it her all, but is suppose it wasn't enough."

"If you would've let me, _I _would've helped my big sister take that creep down!" The boy pointed out, as he did some karate stunts. "I would've given him an uppercut, and then do a roundhouse kick, and finish him off with leg sweep! He would've been sorry to mess with me or my big sister!"

"Don't be so foolish Monroe!" June scolded to her brother. "If you cut in, he would've plowed you into the pavement! As the Te Xuan Ze, I'm the only one with enhanced strength and speed in this family. So it's my job to make sure that nothing major happens to any of you. You know that."

"I just wish I could've been the Twe Xuan Ze so I could have all the cool powers." Ray-Ray huffed.

"Just because you don't have doesn't mean you haven't been a great help to us in the past lad." Monroe assured. "As long as your heart is strong, then there's nothing to stop ya."

"For once, I agree with ya Monroe." Ray-Ray smiled.

"Is it just me, or is that kid having a conversation with that mutt?" Daxter questioned off-screen. "Is he the great descendant of Dr. Dolittle?"

Ray-Ray turned around only to be frightened by the four, making him hide behind the legs of his sister.

"Monsters!" Ray-Ray gulped while quivering from behind her big sister.

"I'll take care of them!" June assured in determination, leaping stylishly in front of them and getting into battle position. "Listen you bozos, I don't know what you're game is, but I would be thinking about backing off if I were you!"

"Juniper! Is that any way to treat visitors!" Ah-Ma scolded, halting her actions before someone gets hurt. "Sorry about my grandaugther. See often tends to leap before she thinks."

"No apalogies, but you could really use a hand." Brandon suggested, as he picked up a book.

"No, no. I don't want to be a burden to you nice boys." Ah-Ma insisted, taking the book from Brandon. "After all, my grandkids Ray-Ray and Juniper are all the help that I need right now."

"So, what kind of magical creatures are some of you anyway?" Ray-Ray asked, inspecting Brandon, Tails, and Daxter.

"None of us are magical. We're just anthropromorphic animals that became what we are due to unnatural events." Brandon responded.

"If you're looking for magic, then me and Brandon here are you're number one choice." Daxter stated, holding Brandon'd face next to his. "We specialize in fire, blizzard, thunder, and cure based spells. Other spells are extra."

"So you two are sorcerers?" June asked.

"Well Daxter is more of a wizard than I am, but I can still utilize magic." Brandon answered. "Although, I think both of us are a bit rusty and could use some work."

"You're you calling rusty, scale brain?" Daxter questioned angrily.

"That's an interesting bracelt you have there Juniper." Tails commented. "Does have anything to with that Te Xuan Ze business you were discussing?"

"Precisely!" Ah-Ma explained as she held Juniper's arm. "Without this amulet around Juniper's wrist, she wouldn't know where danger would strike next, since it detect a disturbance in the world of magic."

"Sounds like a lot of responsibility." Brandon interjected. "I kinda know how that feels right now. But, it's not as bad as I thought. I've had the chance to see places that I thought only existed in my imagination!"

"At least you have the ability to do that, since me being the Te Xuan Ze comes with a price." June sighed with a frown. "After taking up this position, I didn't realize that I was bound to the town I was born in. So because of that, I couldn't ever see the rest of the world. I couldn't even go to that astronaut camp I was looking forward to for all those years."

"But you _did_ explore places belonging to the world of magic, lass." Monroe reminded. "And weren't those much more of an adventure to traverse than those of the human world?"

"I did! I did! I did!" Ray-Ray exclaimed happily while jumping up and down and raising his arm up. "Only when it was with my sister."

"You guys are the best." June giggled with a smile.

Micheal and Tails were trying to look for anything to lead them to their target. They didn't have to search for long, as they found enormous footprints imprinted on the ground. They looked forward to see a trail of them, as they realized where he was headed.

"I think we have an idea of where it's headed!" Micheal announced.

"These footprints seem to be leading to the monument where we meet with Keyberos." Tails added.

"That's where Keyberos resides!" Brandon realized in horror. "This means we shouldn't be wasting anymore time!"

"It would do an old lady a favor if you sweet boys could carry out just one labor for me." Ah-Ma said, as he picked up a nearby book and blew the dust off of it. "If you manage to run into the professor, be a dear and let him take this off of our hands."

Ah-Ma handed the book to Brandon, who gave a quick look at it. It was colored in red and had a bunch of tree like symbols imprinted all over it. The strangest thing about it was that the title cover was completely blank, only being white as snow.

"I'm not sure why a scientist would want a kid's book, but who am I to judge?" Daxter assumed.

"C'mon!" Brandon instructed to his buds, as they picked up the pace more on finding this demolisher.

"**Don't forget about stopping by if you want to work on your magic!**" June called out to them. "I miss those days."

"Juniper, what's say you reminiscence less and clean up more?" Monroe suggested, making her and Ray-Ray go back to their duties.

While running through the streets and fending off more Heartless, the gang was about to come across a drill camp that was probably the only thing left standing in this district, as three figures were seen doing push-ups while a drill sergeant actually sat on top of them while they did it. One was a small boy with beaver-like teeth, a pink cap, blue eyes, brown hair, blue pants, and a pink shirt. Next to him was a female to was the same size of him with a gold crown, curly pink hair, pink eyes, a yellow t-shirt, black pants, fly-like wings on her back, and had a small round baby strapped to her chest in a pouch. Next was a male the same size as the two with a gold crown, green hair, green eyes, a white dress shirt with a black tie, black pants, and the same fly-like wings that the female had. The drill sergeant sitting on top of them also had a gold crown, as well as a gray, buzz cut hairdo, a sleeveless light green shirt, fatigued cargo pants, and brown boots while also having a huge wand in his hand.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten..." The sergeant named Jorgan von Strangle counted in a German accent as the three underneath him pushed down at the numbers.

"Why did we sign up for this again?" The buck-toothed boy named Timmy Turner asked.

"I think it was either becuase Wanda needed to lose some weight or that you didn't want to be pushed around like a shrimp anymore." The green-haired one known as Cosmo assumed.

"I just wish I didn't have to bring our little boy Poof along." The pink-haired known as Wanda one sighed as she looked at supposedly her baby. "I don't think he can handle this kind of exercise."

"Poof. Poof." The little one said happily as he waved his rattle in the air.

Because of this, the group were unexpectedly changed as they were running. Brandon became a snail, Micheal became a turtle, Daxter became a sloth, and Tails became a worm.

"Huh?" Brandon asked in surprise, as he tried to move himself a bit faster. "What just happened?"

"Beats me, but I'm feeling a bit worn out." Daxter yawned. "Hope you guys don't mind if I take just a small nap."

Micheal tried to move, but ended up flipping on his back and complaining, "I hate this tipping effect, since it'll take me awhile to get back on my feet."

Tails was checking himself out as a flock of blur jays were soaring past the hovering village. One decided to take a look down and immediately caughts its eyes on Tails. It licked its chop before diving downward to have itself a nice snack. Tails shreiked at his predator and tried squirm away, but he moved too slow to get too far. As the bird got closer, he could only wait to be grabbed by its mouth. As the bird opened its mouth, a flash of light erupted, and it was revealed that the bird bit onto one of his normal Tails, as he and the others changed back. He shooed the bird, much to its surprise, away as the others came up to him.

"Okay, what happened just now!?" Daxter asked in confusion. "One minute we're dashing through the streets and the next I become a lazy tree-crawler!"

"Maybe it had to do with those folks over there." Tails suggested, pointing towards the boot camp.

"Excuse me, but did I give you permission to have a conversation!?" The drill sergeant asked to the ones exercising. "**I think not! You've just earned yourselves 2,000 more push-ups! NOW GET TO WORK!**"

As the three rapidly did their work-out, Jorgan looked toward the entrance to see the boys walk in to have a quick look around and possibly find out what just happened with them just a minute ago.

"**What do you four think you're doing by just standing around and mingling!?**" He shouted to them in a commanding tone.

"We just wanted to find out..." Tails began.

"**I don't have time for your excuses!**" Jorgan interrupted loudly. "**Now like I said before, DROP AND GIVE ME 2,000!!!**"

"Listen jar head, we have more important things to worry about!" Brandon told Jorgan off, much to his anger. "We just dropped in to..."

Jorgan's wand then lit up as he pointed it to them, causing them to drop to the ground and do push-ups against their will, as he joked, "Well in that case, why not drop down and give me 2,000?"

The group painfully continued this forced work-out as Micheal complained, "This is what I'm talking about! How does this stuff keep happening to us?"

"As if you didn't figure it out before." Cosmo scoffed. "The thing is, me and Wanda here happen to be!"

A zipper then formed over his mouth and zipped shut as Jorgan whispered to him, "Keep quiet, you buffoon!"

"If you tell him that we're fairies, we'll have to go away forever!" Wanda reminded him sternly. "The only way to prevent that is if they somehow figure it out on their own!"

"So then what are you sugar-plums hiding from us anyways?" Daxter questioned in suspicion, until he thought of something. "Unless you happen to be..."

"Not fairies! Not fairies! Not fairies!" Timmy hoped over and over again.

"Don't bother Daxter, since I know exactly what they are." Micheal pointed out with eyes narrowed, making the four gasp while also ceasing the forced exercise placed on them. "They are genetically-enhanced super humans by my standards."

They all sighed in relief before Brandon came up to contradict by explaining, "That may be true Micheal, but if one pays attention to the wings, crowns, and wands, their identity becomes clear. Whether you think I'm right or not, they are definitely fairies!"

"You just answered the million dollar question!" Cosmo congratulated him in the style of a game-show host. "However, all I've got for a grand prize is this burrito. Almost forgot about the jelly!"

He then dug his finger into his ear, moved it back and forth a bit until he actually did pull some jam out of it. He then put on the burrito and took a bite out of it.

"Brandon, for all that we've been through on this adventure, I was able to accept the existence of magical elements." Michael explained to his friend. "But I think I have to cross the line at your accusation of fairies."

"I also have to agree with him on that note." Tails added.

"Say what you want, but they are definitely fairies." Brandon argued.

"That goes double for me." Daxter agreed.

"Good observation kid." Jorgan commented, but pulled out some sort of flash device. "But to protect ourselves from the rest of the world, I will have to wipe out all your memories before arriving here."

Before pushing the button, Cosmo and Wanda made sure to place glasses over their god-child so he won't be affected. Jorgan then pressed it, emitting a large blinding light. After everyting became clear, the four were still there looking at each other as if something were to happen to them.

"You trying to steal Will Smith's and Tommy Lee Jones' bit?" Daxter joked.

Jorgan widened his eyes to why they haven't forgot as he pressed it again. As he looked again, they were still standing there shrugging to one another. Jorgan then rapidly pressed it many more times in hopes of wiping their memories clean, but there was still no affect.

"I knew I should've gotten the newer model!" Jorgan complained, tossing the device aside.

"So they can still remember!?" Timmy asked. "That never happened to all those who found out my secret!"

"This is definitely causing my brain to function." Jorgan replied. "But one way or another, I will erase any traces of what you just saw here from your puny heads!"

"Well you'll have to save that for another time because we've got a monster to take care of!" Brandon realized.

"Back up a moment, you mean you four are actually thinking of taking on that thing?" Jorgan questioned, as he laughed his head off. "Forgive me, but those kind of jokes always manage to get to me!"

"Are you saying we can't handle this?" Daxter questioned. "Because we've taken down foes that are ten times bigger than you are!"

"I find that hard to believe due to your friend's skinny, weak, and dimunitive appearance." Jorgan pointed out, as he flexed his own muscles. "If you truly wanted to fight something of that magnitude, you must have biceps like myself!"

"You needs muscles when I have this to even our odds?" Brandon argued, taking out his weapon.

"Impossible!" Jorgan gasped. "This non-powerful being is the the possession of the legendary Keyblade! I had no idea I was in the presence of someone of great importance!"

To everyone's surprise, the beefed-up fairy, actually bowed to Brandon as if he was some kind of royalty. What surprised Timmy even more was the fact that his fairies were doing the same thing.

"We're not worthy!" Cosmo exclaimed while bowing.

"Stop that you guys!" Timmy demanded. "There's no need to degrad yourselves like that!"

"But Timmy, the Keyblade is the most supreme weapon in the entire universe!" Wanda explained. "It's energy is a hundred times more powerful than all of Fairy World's magic combined!"

"You must not mock the almighty giant door-opener Timmy!" Cosmo warned while pulling the boy up to his face. "Terrible and unspeakable things happen to those who are foolish enough to do so."

"Well if it's that superior, then I should deserve one of those!" Timmy suggested for himself. "I wish _I _had my own Keyblade!"

Cosmo and Wanda lifted up their wands as twinkle, but then shorted out and bent a bit. In order to see why, they summoned what appeared to be a rather large book labeled 'Da Rulez' as they opened up to one of its many pages.

"No can do sport!" Wanda stated. "According to Da Rulez, there's only one Keyblade in the enitre universe and you would be stealing if you did have possession of it."

"Well if that was true, then it would ust be summoned back into my hands since I'm the chosen wielder." Brandon explained, making Timmy look a little disappointed. "At least you got something that I'll never have. Those two, which actually makes me slightly jealous."

"Even though this place hasn't been trashed, have any of you had an encounter of what we're up against?" Tails asked.

"It did try to bring this place down, but thankfully me and Turner's not-so great fairies held it back with all our magic to the point where it just gave up and headed elsewhere." Jorgan explained, pointing to his right. "To not hold the Keybearer up any longer, it went that way!"

"All right team, let's move!" Brandon commanded, but then remembered the reason to why they checked here in the first place. "Just to check, which one of you were responsible for our unexpected transformation while passing by."

"I bet it was Poof here." Wanda assumed, cuddling her son. "Since he's just a baby, his magic now and then can be...unpredictable."

"Poof. Poof." The baby cooed, shaking his rattle again, causing the heroes heads to switch.

"So I've noticed." Daxter commented blandly while on Micheal's body.

"Don't be alarmed!" Wanda assured. "The spell should wear off in the next five minutes."

They all understood as they left the place, with Jorgan noticed something about Timmy and his god-parents.

"**I thought I said no chit-chating!?**" Jorgan questioned in his loud tone of voice. "**As punishment, 50 laps around the track! NOW HOP TO IT!!!**"

He changed their clothes into running attire and summoned a incredibly long track. Timmy and Wanda were jogging slowly, while Cosmo was doing fast relays all around the track.

"**Is that all you got ladies?**" Cosmo asked while running past them various times. "**Let's see you put your backs into it!**"

At another part of town, the boys, with their heads back on their respective bodies, stopped for a moment to catch their breathes since they've been running all over the place.

"I feel like we've been running in circles!" Brandon remarked. "When we catch this beast, I'd like to ask him a couple of questions!"

"I think now's your chance to do so, Brandon!" Daxter nudged to him.

"And why is that?" Brandon asked.

"**'Cause its headed right for us!**" Daxter shouted in alarm while pointing down the street.

Sure enough, they could feel the ground tremble under their feet as the creature they've been persuing all this time came into view. It definately was a humanoid rhinocerous, which was about twelve feet tall, with three horns on its snout that each differed in size, a row of spikes running down its back, sharp finger and toenails, sharp, bony blades coming out of its shoulders and knees, and the same eyes and teeth that were seen behind that punk in the alleyway. Speaking of which, that same punk was perched atop of its shoulder, cheering like a cowboy while doing so. In order to prevent themselves from being plowed over, Brandon grabbed his colleges and jumped into a nearby alleyway. As he kept his friends and himself down, the two dashed past their position to possibly take down another building without caring of what it is and who's residing inside it. They all then got up and peeked out of the alleyway so they could get a good look at their target.

"Looks like we got out just in time." Brandon sighed.

"And it seems that we are going to be up against our first Immortal." Micheal realized.

"And what gives you that impression?" Daxter asked.

"Well if I do recall, and Immortal does not work alone, but has a master to guide it along." Tails explained. "And if I'm not mistaken, that man riding that thing is most likely an Immortal master."

"And I thought the Heartless were a hassle!" Daxter complained. "Now you're telling us that we have to deal with a tag-team? No to mention that was an unstoppable, mobile powerhouse of destruction we just witnessed!"

"Well you know old saying." Micheal began. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

Daxter rolled his eyes, but left them pointing upward as if something in the air caught his attention. He put his hand over his eyes to keep the sun out and to have a better look of whatever he was viewing. To him, it appeared to be a alrge, egg-shaped pod falling down from the sky. What made him more concerned was that it seemed to be dropping at an intense pace towards them like a meteorite!

"Not another one!" Daxter groaned, as he yelled to the others, "**Hit the deck!**"

He then jumped out of the way as did the other boys as the object contacted the surface. It managed to create a small-szed dust storm, but they still hid behind a couple of trash cans to avoid being hit by debris. When the dust settled Brandon peaked out to see the object had created a small crater into the metal pavement. It startled him a bit when a hatch appeared and dropped down, exposing its entrance.

"Think its an Immortal vessel?" Michael whispered.

"I would be surprised if it wasn't." Daxter added.

"One my signal, we'll strike." Brandon instructed. "That way, they won't know what hit them."

"Can't we think this out?" Tails asked. "There's no reason for us to jump to conclusions."

"By the time that happens, we'll be dead meat." Daxter pointed out. "Remember, leap first, think later."

Thinking that no one other than Michael would consider this, the two just went along with Brandon's idea. They moved slowly towards the opening of the pod, stopping a few seconds just in case something got out from it. As they reached the front, Brandon signaled his men to stay where they were so that he could get the first hit. He raised his Keyblade and swung downwards hoping to strike whatever is inside it, only to be shocked by an unknown bolt of lighting. After he was burnt to a crisp, he fainted as a yellow figure jolted out of it and behind a dumpster. Brandon recovered from his injury and looked toward the place of whatever they encountered was hiding.

"I know you're back there." Brandon called out. "So if you don't want to make this any harder for yourself, I suggest you come out."

"Don't hurt me." The figure squealed in a young male voice.

"Does that mean you aren't here to exterminate us?" Daxter asked.

"Only if you don't plan on harming me." The voice squealed again.

"Then if you show yourself to us, we won't hurt you." Brandon assured.

"You mean it?" The voice asked in hesitation.

"Cross my heart." Brandon promised, while doing what he said.

The figure came out slowly and steady, to which its full appearance intrigued the four. It looked like a mouse or a rat, but had features that made it distinctive from that animal. It was yellow with pointy ears that had brown tips, red cheeks, a lighting bolt tail with a brown tip, a black round nose, three black lines on its back, and red human-like eyes.

"Are you supposed to be a mascot for a new line of batteries?" Daxter asked. "Cause you look like a cross between Gizmo and the Energizer Bunny."

"I've never seen an animal quiet like this before." Michael commented while looking at it in awe.

"I'm not an animal, whatever that is." The creature pointed out. "I am part of a large species known as Pokemon. I myself am a Pikachu."

"So Pikachu is it, it seems you have the speech and intelligence of an average human." Michael observed. "Were you the one that also shocked Brandon?"

"I attacked him because he attacked me which trigerred my instincts." Pikachu explained. "And the reason why I was able to use thundershock is because I'm an electric type. The best type of Pokemon around."

"Electric type?" Tails questioned. "So this means that they are other types of Pokemon?"

"Maybe. But they aren't nearly as grand as my element!" Pikachu gloated, but then looked at Brandon closely. "Is it just me or do you look like someone I know very closely?"

"You actually seem familiar to me as well." Brandon pondered while rubbing his chin. "Were we related in any shape or form?"

Pikachu kept thinking about this until he started twitching. He then held his head as if he heard scratching on a chalkboard and fell to the ground. He then started to spazz out, tralling all over the ground and making incomprehensible sound effects.

"Looks like we found out he's and epileptic." Daxter joked, earning a nudge from Tails.

"Are you having one of your breakdowns again brother?" A young female voice asked from inside the pod. "I swear you need to stop straining yoursel to much!"

"Is it safe to come out now?" A calmer female voice asked from inside.

"Maybe we should just stay in here." A quivering male voice suggested. "There could be a swarm of Beedrill waiting outside to dive in at us the moment we step outside!"

"But it is the fall season Cyndaquil and Beedrill only migrate in the spring and summer, so our chances of being attacked by one are incredibly minimal." An intelligible male voice explained.

"Well I for one can't wait to get out of here!" A sort-of snobbish female voice stated. "It's stuffy and the heat is messing my leaf up big time!"

"What if we come across Pokemon I've never met?" A quiet female voice asked. "You all know I don't do well in small talk."

"Well we won't know these things until we get out of here to see for ourselves." A bold male voice pointed out. "But we have to wait for Pikachu's signal before we do that."

"Well you guys can come out now cause there's nothing to fear." Pikachu motioned to the pod. "Also there are some strange beings who I would like to introduce to you."

To the heroes shock and awe, eight more of Pikachu's species came out, each more interesting than the electric mouse. The first was a small fox-like Pokemon with a red-brown pelt, six orange curled up tails, blue human-like eyes, and orange bangs and locks. The second was some sort of wild dog with brown fur, a bushy tail with a cream-colored tip, long fox ears, a collar that is also cream-colored, and red human like eyes instead of his species' usual eye color. The thrid was more like a mouse with blue skin, round ears, a white belly, a wiry black tail with a round end, and blue human-like eyes. The fourth was dino-looking with pale green skin, a large leaf on its head, brown human like-eyes, and a ring of buds around its neck. The fifth was a shrew-like Pokemon with a blue top and a tan underside, closed eyes, and flames erupting on its back-side. The sixth was like a mole with a rough yellow hide, a white belly, sharp claws, and amber human-like eyes. The seventh was what looked like a sheep with yellow wool, blue skin for its head and feet, black and yellow stripped ears and tail, an orange orb and the tip of its tail, and brown human-like eyes. The final was a bipedal crocodile-like Pokemon with light-blue skin, red scales, a tan crest on its upper-chest, and hazel human-like eyes.

"Nice group of friends ya got here Pikachu." Brandon commented, looking at them in amazement. "I mean you've got a fox, a wild canine I guess, a more mouse-like Pokemon, some sort of hybrid between a plant and a reptile, a porcupine with flames instead of needles, a mole, a lamb, and a crocodile."

The mole sniffed into the air as if it smelled something he had never smelled before as it asked Micheal, "Pardon me, but is that sucelant aroma coming from you?"

Michael fished through his pockets only to find a half-eaten, expired candy bar.

"Well this piece of Kit-Kat has been deep in my pocket for over a couple of months now so..." Michael explained, just before the mole snatched it quickly and began munching on it like no tomorrow.

"Eating Disorder." The mole chuckled with his mouth full as he kept nibbling on it.

"Electric sheep?" Michael asked, causing it to be startled a little. "I was wondering if androids dream about you?"

"You can do this Mareep. Just say the first things that come to mind. Who I am kidding? I'll never respond to anything without embaressing myself!" Mareep thorught nervously with sweat coming down her face, but then answered, "I'm not sure what an android is but, I guess you're right."

"I knew that joke would come of us!" Michael exclaimed.

"So what did they call the rest of you back home?" Tails inquired.

"I am fire-type known as Vulpix." The female fox introduced. "And with me is Eevee, Marill, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Sandshrew, Mareep, and Totadile."

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Totadile greeted in a raspy voice.

"Sorry I didn't catch that." Brandon interjected. "Did you say a pleasure to feet your maintenance?"

"I said a pleasure to meet your acquaintance!" Totadile corrected more angrily.

"Blue-skinned alligator say what?" Daxter asked. "You're starting to sound more like that hot-headed duck."

"**A pleasure to meet your acquaintance!!!**" He shouted angrily as he went into a temper tantrum.

"Now he definitely reminds of that duck!" Daxter exclaimed. "So now that we know what species each of you are, what are your actual names?"

"Names?" Chikorita asked in confusion, since apparently she and the Pokemon were not familiar with that term.

"Didn't we tell you them just now?" Marill asked in a polite manner. "Even though we don't fully know what names are?"

"You gotta be kidding me." Daxter stated. "So you just call each other by your species? Doesn't that make it difficult to tell each of you apart?"

"Simple, our voices can tell us apart." Sandshrew explained. "Like take the brother and sister of Vulpix and Pikachu. Even though their like their parents, they've established themselves seperately due to their speech. And we happen to be special since we're the only ones with these types of eye formation."

"Vulpix and Pikachu are sibling?" Brandon asked in stupification. "They're not even the same species of Pokemon!"

"If that were true then we would be horribly disfigured." Vulpix said. "We were hatched on the same day and the fact that my mother got together with his father."

"Well then what happened to your other parents?" Tails asked.

"I really don't to get into my father's untimely death." Vulpix objected.

"She's just upset because her dad was stupid enough to go Groudon hunting." Pikachu scoffed. "Turns out it was the other way around."

"Why do you have to be so cocky about everything?" Vulpix snapped to her brother. "You don't see me bragging about your mom!"

Suddenly the two started bickering with each while also knawing and clawing at each other. While this happened, Eevee was trying to break them up, Marill and Cyndaquil were crying their eyes out, Chikorita was complaining about her surroundings, Sandshrew was fishing through Michael's pockets for some food, Mareep was quivering in place, and Totadile wasn't really doing anything.

"Settle down! Settle down!" Brandon motioned to the small animals to calm them down, which worked. "Now if you guys plan on acting like this all the time, then I guess we'll just leave you to fend for your own."

"Please don't leave us here all by ourselves!" Cyndaquil pleaded. "We could be captured, consumed, or worse...die from a disease we caught unexpectedly!"

"We're not old enough to be left alone." Marill said with a sad look on her face. "We're the last of our kind."

"So you're world was destroyed as well?" Tails asked in surprise.

They all lowered their heads as some of them actually began to form tears in their eyes.

"It's all gone." Vulpix whispered weakly. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to my mom."

"I never told my folks how much they meant to me." Eevee sighed without getting too emotional.

"I miss my father so much." Pikachu sniffled, with the ones with tears in his eyes joining him.

Feeling awful for what he just said and couldn't take it anymore, Brandon bent down and said softly, "I was only pulling your legs before. I wasn't truly going to abandon you. Well from this moment forth, I'll look after each and every one of you."

"You mean it?" Mareep asked while still sniffling a bit.

"The truth is, I also lost my family a while back." Brandon sighed. "But I hope one day I can get a chance to see them again and catch up on old times. So, you guys want to stay here or be with those who want to help?"

They all looked at each other for a moment to decide, and then suddenly leaped on to Brandon, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground. He laughed as they some of them licked him all over.

"Take it easy!" Brandon laughed, as he pushed them off gently. "First things first..."

"**RHYDON!!!**" Cyndaquil shouted an immediately hid under a cardboard box.

Confused, Brandon and the others turned around to see a familiar shadow coming up to the alley. The Pokemon gasped at this and hid while the heroes did so, for they knew that Shadow belonged to that rhino-like Immortal. The shadow stopped for a moment, as the head of the Immortal peaked into the alley to get a look of what it passed by earlier.

"Did you see something that we can crush, Rhinocites?" His supposed master asked from outside. "It's most likely those boring Heroes of Heart that are trying to get in our way. This is perfect! Once we crush every bone in their bodies, then Voltros will reward us with major mullah!"

Rhinocites, as the Immortal was referred to, snorted as it moved its head back and forth to see if he could find these guardians of the worlds. Figuring that nothing is there, it pulled it head back out and walked away slowly.

"What kind of Pokemon was that?" Chikorita asked, as her and the rest of them came out of hiding.

"It's something that's much worse than a Pokemon, that much I can tell ya." Brandon answered, as he and the three poked out a bit to get a better look of what they're up against. "The only way we can stand a chance against that brute is if we provoke it somehow."

"And I think I know how to do so." Michael stated with a smirk, as he and the others huddled together to discuss their plan.

As Rhinocites was still walking away, a voice called out, "**Hey you over-sized can opener! The public zoo called and they said they don't take in endangered species!**"

Upon hearing this, Rhinocites turned around and looked all over the place for the source of that sound. He then caught his eyes on a mailbox, to which he charged at roaring in rage. He then kicked it high into the air and proceeded to pummel it violently when it landed back on the ground.

"Chill out, Rhinocites." His master motioned for his Immortal to calm down. "A mailbox isn't worth your time to tear up. There's much bigger things in this town we can demolish."

"**Demolish?**" Another voice taunted. "**I bet he couldn't even bring down a house of pillows!**"

This caused Rhinocites to charge towards a lightpost and completely ripe it apart.

"Whoever is doing that must have a death wished!" The street punk growled. "Cause if we find you, Rhinocites will break you like pencils."

"**If that's the case, do you mind if we call him pencil-snout?**" A third voice taunted.

Not being able to take it anymore, Rhinocites let out a big roar and proceeded to take down anything that might be making fun of it, even though they were inanimate.

"You punks are dead meat, **you hear me!?**" Rhinocites' master shouted angrily. "**We will personally drive you into your own graves!**"

He then felt like something very hard hit him on the back of the head, as he fell down hard, causing Rhinocites to get his attention to whatever did that. The punk got up while rubbing his head and turned around to see the Heroes of Heart standing right in front of him. Michael then caught his shield, implying that's what hit him.

"The only punk here is you." Brandon snarled. "So you and your pet are the one's who've been leveling this place. That's what we call violation of public property."

Rhinocites was about to charge right into them, but his master motioned him to halt as he got up and protested, "Actually, that's what I call a hobby. What's the pont in building something from the ground up if your just going to tear it down to make way for something bigger and better? That's why Spyke's life has been all about bringing down structures in order to stop this constructive nonsense."

"And at what gain?" Michael questioned angrily. "Don't you both think beforehand about who you might be hurting in the process?"

"Well if these people were smart, they would know to get out of a burning bulding if you know what I'm getting at?" The now named Spyke argued. "It won't matter anyother way when Voltros, Rhinocites, and all the other Immortals conquer this progressive wasteland."

"So your in cahoots with that behemoth of the Maia." Daxter accused. "That means if I'm not mistaken, torso hide here is an Immortal!"

"Guilty as charged." Spyke smirked, as his Immortal came up to him surprisingly slow. "Thanks to Rhinocites here, I could finally achieve my dreams of absolute demolition. We were a real team, bringing down suburbs, huge urban landscapes, and even went after some natural marvels as well. But this will be our biggest demoliton yet! For if you were not aware, that disgraceful monument is secretly the source for keeping all of this airborne. Once that's out of the way, every single structure in this town will drop down like a rock!"

**(Play Destiny's Force (KH OS))**

"Well it's a shame that you couldn't do something more productive with your life." Tails sighed, as he and the others got ready for a fight. "Thinking about changing your outlook on life?"

"Not a chance." Spyke growled, as he got up on his Immortals' shoulder and whispered to him. "Wipe the floor with them."

Rhinocites widened its eyes and roared into the heroes' faces to let them know who will be dominant in this confrontation.

**Brandon, Michael, Daxter, and Tails vs Spyke and Rhinocites**

**Start Battle**

"Think of them as a brick wall that won't ley you by and one that's mocking you." Spyke urged to his Immortal, which snorted some air from its nostrils. It stomped over to Brandon and lowered its head. Thinking it wasn't a good idea to stand there, he dodge rolled out of the way as Rhinocites thrust its head upwards. "Good thing ya dodged when ya did." Daxter remarked. "Stayed there for another second and you would've had a serious acupuncture!" Daxter did not see the Immortal do the same attack to him, as he was busy with his attention towards Brandon. Thankfully, he didn't get impaled on it but instead had grabbed onto its large end horn. Seeing this, Rhinocites angrily tired to shake him off, roaring while doing so. "Turn that rat into roadkill!" Spyke suggested. Rhinocites raised its head and was about to slam its horn on the surface, to which Daxter jumped off. As Rhinocites got back up, it groaned as it held its head in pain. "Looks like I'd better get in on the action!" Spyke thoguht to himself. He saw the opportunity to attack Tails, as he lept from his Immortal with his fists clenched so the spikes pointed towards his opponent. But he underestimated Tails' cunning attributes, as he jumped in time for him to hit the ground. He tried getting up, but realized that his hands were stuck due to the spiky end of his gloves. "I'm stuck!" He groaned, trying to pry them free. While he was doing that and Rhinocites was recovering, Daxter and Tails attacked the master while Michael and Brandon went after the big guy. Spyke finally got himself free and pushed away his attackers and leaped back onto his Immortals' shoulder. "Use your feet instead of your head, Rhinocites!" Spyke ordered. "That way, we can do more damage." Rhinocites bent down and then tried to knee one of the heroes. Michael did jump backward, but the end of the spike caused him to have a serious cut on his chest, to which he treated immediately. The Immortal then dropped its foot hard on the surface, creating a minor shockwave. It did this again to Brandon, who dodged it with ease, but was unexpectedly caught under the weight on its foot. He could feel his rib cage breaking apart as it bent down and roared at his face. He was then greeted by Spyke, who was yet again clenching his fist. "So this is where the mighty Keybearer falls?" He questioned, with his fist at his face. "How pathetic!" He pulled back his arm in hopes of delivering the final blow, but felt something hit him in the back. He turned angrily to see it came from Tails, to which he directed his Immortal towards him. Brandon slowly got up while coughing from the pressure put on him, until Daxter used Heal on him. "You gonna be alright?" Michael asked in concern while coming up to him. "I've got energy to spare." Brandon assured weakly as he got up while holding his chest. Spyke then leaped onto the back of Rhinocites, who curled up into a ball with the spikes on its back extended and proceeded to roll. "See? He can also function as a wrecking ball." Spyke joked while balancing himself. It didn't go after anyone specifically, but the group did make sure not to get in it's way. Brandon was the slowest, since he was still recovering from earlier. Rhinocites came back into position, ready to take what they can dish out. This fight waged on until Brandon struck one last time to Rhinocites while he had head trauma.

**End Battle**

**(End Song)**

Spyke watched in horror and concern as his Immortal thrashed and roared in pain, until it gave a final groan before collapsing to the ground hard.

"What did I just tell you?" Michael questioned to Daxter, who just scoffed.

Spyke came up to see if his Immortal was okay, but gasped as Rhinocites began to dissolve. It continued this until it faded to nothing.

"He was my only friend!" Spyke cried, turning angrily to the group. "**You killed my best friend! At least I can take you...**"

He was about to punch one of them, but noticed that his hand began to dissolve just like Rhinocites. He looked at the rest of himself and screamed to see it was happening to him all over.

"**This can't be happening man!**" He screamed in the air, until he dissolved like that. "**This isn't happening!**"

They came up to where he vanished as Daxter simply said, "Bye."

"He's...dead." Brandon remarked, being a bit upset.

"Rhinocites killed Spyke, not us." Tails assured. "Seems that if an Immortal falls, then the person that was bond to them is forced to be dragged into the afterlife with them."

"Guess he had it coming then." Brandon assumed, before seeing another magic-based orb floating him and Daxter. "Another spell?"

As soon as it flew into them, the ground below them began to rumble. Before anyone could react, five thinly shaped stone pillars erupted in front of them, acting like multiple shields for them.

"Seems like you two learn a more defensive magic than an offensive one." Tails commented.

"For a second there, I thought I would have been squashed flat." Daxter sighed in relief, before one of the slabs actually did fall on him. "I need to learn to keep my mouth shut."

"This stone spell should prevent any damage by enemies, until of course the shields wear out." Michael assumed, before the stone pillars broke into nothing.

"You can all come out now." Brandon motioned to the Pokemon still hiding in the alley. "Everything's alright on our front."

They all came out cheerfully towards the group and jumped up and down around them.

"That was the most exciting thing I've ever witnessed in my life!" Pikachu commented happily.

"I must admit of how you did bring down that so-called Immortal with a combination of strategy and teamwork." Sandshrew added.

"Big deal." Eevee argued. "I would've done the same thing to it myself!"

"You promised you wouldn't act like that when we got here Eevee!" Vulpix scolded, and then whispered to Brandon, "He sometimes gets this way because he's a normal-type."

"That's the one reason why I have the right to be jealous!" Eevee shouted to his Poke-friends. "I mean, you guys can breath fire and shoot lighting! But for me, I can only use my claws, teeth, and head! The sooner I evolve the better!"

"Why he's so eager to evolve?" Daxter asked to one of the young Pokemon.

"Even though they start out as a normal-type, an Eevee has the most unique evolution system of any Pokemon." Sandshrew explained inteliigently. "Based on what kind of treatment they receive in their first stage, an Eevee can evolve into seven different types of Pokemon. A water-type, a fire-type, an electric-type, a pyshic-type, a dark-type, an ice-type, and a grass-type."

"Impressive." Brandon remarked. "Then you should be lucky to have such a diverse selection."

"My only gripe is that it takes a lenghty period of time for that to happen." Eevee grumbled. "Until then, I'm stuck as this worthless Pokemon."

"You'll always be one-of-a-kind in my book." Vulpix whispered to him, making the dog-like Pokemon blush a bit.

"Now that those two are out of the picture, it might be a good idea for us to check on Keybearos." Brandon suggested.

They all then walked away from the scene with their new animal-like companions joining them. They soon arrived at the eight knight statues. The Pokemon looked at them as if they were marvels of some kind as Pikachu looked closely at one of the male ones. Just like before, he yet again spazzed out on the ground.

"You sure he shouldn't have immediate medical attention?" Daxter questioned.

"Don't be surprised if he does this kind of thing every 30 seconds." Vulpix said.

Brandon then pointed his weapon at the monument, hoping to get some kind of signal, until the weapon glowed light blue. Starlted once more, the Pokemon scattered for fear that something frigtening was about to happen. Afterwards, a bunch of tiny balls of the same light that glowed on his weapon came out of the statues. They all merged together to form the only good Immortal, Keyberos.

"If it isn't the Heroes of Heart?" Keyberos chuckled, even though it was hard to tell since he didn't have a mouth. "I trust your journey has both amazed you and made each of you more determined to stare into the face of darkness?"

"No matter how hard I try, I always end up blinking." Daxter joked.

"We actually consulted you to get more insight on our encounters." Brandon spoke.

"What is it that you request from me?" Keyberos inquired. "Since my time with the Immortals, I know more about this universe that anyone could even comprehend."

"Well, before we depart from a world, there always appears to be a keyhole that requires me to lock it." Brandon explained with Keyberos listening to every word he said. "Do they help to minimize the chances of a Heartless invasion or is there more to them."

"You do know that every being has a heart that's filled with both light and darkness?" Keyberos asked, earning a nod from the four. "Well that is also the case for each of the seperate worlds. Live the creatures that thrive on it, the world itself has a heart of its own that keeps it in check. But if one were to tamper with it, the world becomes unstable and catastrophe spells out for those residing on it. That is most likely what the Heartless are after."

"So if the Heartless do by any chance get to the heart of a world, what would be the outcome?" Tails asked a bit uneasy.

Keyberos was silent for a moment, but then answered sadly and silently, "The world would be no more."

They all gasped at this realization, with Brandon and Michael now knowing that was what caused the annihilation of Plainsburg.

"Is there anyway we can somehow fix these wiped-out destinations?" Brandon asked hopefully.

"Do not fret, for at the end of every damp and narrow tunnel, there is always a light to guide one out." Keyberos assured. "For if you did not know already, these keyholes that you've witnessed at these many worlds actually serve as a gateway to the heart of that world. That means the longer they stay open, the less time that world will have to survive from the grasp of the Heartless. The only item in all the universe that can seal these portals for good is respectivally the Keyblade. You see Brandon, that weapon you weild has a much greater importance to this matter than you could've ever imagined."

Brandon looked down at his key-like blade in astonishment, knowing that he and this key had helped in restoring the order and balance of the worlds.

"But what of the Immortals?" Tails asked. "Is there now other way to stop them by picking them off one by one?"

"I'm afraid it's too late for any other optionsto spare them. Except for Voltros, it brings an upsetting feeling to my stomach to see them along with their companions suffer such a cruel fate. The reason for that is most of them used to be my breteren." Keyberos sighed. "They always looked up to me as if I was their special tutor or father figure. They would ask for my guidance if they came to a road block and would ask for my compassion and understanding when they suffered. But Voltros thought differently, convincing them to join forces with him so they could achieve a power to make them into gods. By doing so, he and those who would never once think of deserting me cast me out of their clan. Seems the reasoning for that was that they didn't have room for weak-hearted fools like myself to be involved in such darkly matters."

The group thought they noticed a tear falling down his cheek, as they looked at each other in sorrow for their guardian.

"Well the thing Voltros didn't count on was that they would be others that would care about you." Brandon spoke up with a smile, getting Keyberos' attention. "Us."

It then looked as if a smile formed on the banished Immortals' expression-less face, as more tears streamed down his eyes.

"You four have just made this weak-hearted fool know that he is not alone in this fight." He whispered, as he slowly disappeared. "This is one thing that Voltros did not count on."

After vanishing, the four smiled to know they just made him proud, until an Irish voice remarked cruelly, "So the Immortal king was right about that traitor siding with the supposed Heroes of Heart."

Sensing trouble, the four whipped around with weapons ready for fear that they might have another challenge on their hands. What they saw was a sleek, serious-looking dude throwing and catching a small dagger several times. He had a clean, cut blond hairdo, light green eyes, a brown protective vest over a dark green sleeveless shirt with many pockets, brown baggy pants, dark green boots, a black belt with many holsters and pouches, dark green gloves, and surprisingly a scar coming across his right cheek.

"Keyberos sure did pick the wrong crowd to befriend." He commented codly while looking at his dagger. "The fact is, I think most of ya escaped from a research facility."

"What gives you the right to talk to us like that?" Daxter snapped at that assumption. "Unless you happen to be one of the bad guys."

"You could say that." He answered, while coming towards them a bit and putting away his weapon. "I'm Glen. One puts all other wannabe bad guys to shame."

"Your Glen!?" Michael gasped in surprise, remembering that he was the one talking to Bob earlier. "So your not Immortal, your a master."

"What a fast-learner." Glen joked blandly. "Too bad that won't get you into Harvord."

"If you were the one conversing with Bob, then your responsible for all the trouble those worlds are going through." Tails accused.

"It was all lord Voltros' doing, not mine." Glen pointed out. "But he assured me it was to lead the universe into everlasting salvation."

"Salvation?" Michael questioned.

"That is the ultimate goal that the Immortals wish to fulfill." Glen explained. "We cleanse all the worlds of this universe, purging them of war, corruption, and envy to create a better utopia for our future generations."

"By taking the lives of the innocent!?" Brandon growled.

"I think it was said that all lives are expendable for a greater cause." Glen pointed out. "Besides, some of them most likely deserved it for being selfish, attention-grubbing snobs like your fearless leader here."

"What did you say about me!?" Brandon growled, clenching ever so tightly to his Keyblade.

"What best describes you." Glen replied, as he insulted Brandon further. "You're nothing more than a five-year old boy playing pretend who is only interested in getting what _he _wants. You don't honestly think that you're a compassionate hero that is destined to make things right again? I bet you wouldn't even lift a finger to help your _friends _if they are in real peril."

"Of course I would help my friends!" Brandon contradicted. "Why would I stab them in the back if they didn't do so with me?"

"Because you can't let anyone else suck up all the glory other than yourself to pig out on." Glen responded. "And even so, who would they be rooting for? The one who holds the Keyblade, or the Keyblade held by someone un-fit to use it properly?"

Brandon was about to think of a comeback, but was absolutely stumped at this. He had never thought that people really think of himself that way. What if the oppurtunity comes for him to receive an enormous amount of praise but completely lose sight of the assistance of his allies? What's more, he took that other debate into questioning as well. His Keyblade then disappeared, with Brandon giving a look of utter silence and depression. That seemed to really hit him where it hurts.

"Enough talking." Daxter butted in, with him and the others approaching Glen who did not seem the least bit threatened. "Time to show O' Brian here not to mess with our feelings!"

He blasted a thunder spell down onto him, but Glen casually stepped aside as if he knew where it would strike. Tails fired a few rounds from his energy-producing bow, but Glen was able to avoid them with some very stylish and impressive leaps. It was Michael's turn, as he attacked him head on with his defensive-based weapon. The mercenary-like individual got out his dagger to counter the attacks from the defender. Michael was amazed to see how well Glen parried all of his blows, to the point where he became worn out from it. As he dropped to his knee, Glen flipped backwards in sevreal somersaults as he spun his weapon around a couple of times before putting it back on one of his holsters. Daxter and Tails went ot help their friend while giving Glen a dirty look while Brandon still stood in the same spot motionless.

"Don't waste you breath any longer." Glen warned. "I just came here to give you all a warning, not to fight. Stay out of our way when you still have the chance, lest you regret it."

A dark portal formed behind him, as he stepped into it before he said to them, "And if I happen to run into ya again, don't expect me to go esy on you, since this was just a warm-up for me."

As soon as he did take a single step into the darkness, it closed and disappeared with him.

"Who does that clover-picking merc think he is?" Daxter asked, while helping Michael up. "Thinks he can talk trash about us and maul us for no apparent reason."

"The only reason he used force was because_ you_ provoked him." Tails reminded.

"I did that so I could show him who's boss!" Daxter protested.

While the three were conversing at one end, the Pokemon ran up to Brandon from wherever they escaped to before, not knowing he was still in his less-than cheerful state.

"Did that mean person hurt you Mr. Brandon?" Marill asked politely and in concern.

"He couldn't have." Eevee said. "Didn't you just hear what he was talking about?"

"But he made it sound so rotten and not right." Marill contradicted. "And the things he said about Brandon."

"He was probably just having a bady day, that's all." Pikachu assured while coming towards Marill, making her smile and blush at the same time.

"The person you just saw conversing with us back there was anything but a long-lost acquaitance." Michael explained in a seriuos tone. "If this is the kind of enemy we're up against, then we have a long way to go until we have the strenght to take them down."

"But he specifically said that his leader will lead us into everlasting salvation." Chikorita reminded from audible observation. "That doesn't sound like something a bad guy would say."

"Trust us, every word he uttered was nothing more than a sham." Daxter assured with a frown. "You see, those kind of people don't mean what they say just to get the best of us."

Michael then noticed Brandon with his head still down as he tried to get attention, "Earth to Brandon? Are you with us?"

"Huh? Yeah." Brandon responded quietly. "What now?"

"We'd better stop by Dr. zany von quack's place to see if our vessel is ready for action again." Daxter suggested. "Care to lead, Keyblade weilder?"

"Whatever." Brandon stated queitly, as he proceeded to walk towards that direction.

This caused his friends and allies to look at each other in concern, hoping that he wasn't to effected by Glen's insults. With saddened looks on their faces, they followed Brandon close behind back to Higgens' Lab. Back at the said location, the professor was watching over and giving detailed instrustions to three young boys as they fixed the Navi Ship. One had a hairdo that looked like chocolate soft-served ice cream with blue eyes, a watch, a red t-shirt with a yellow aton symbol in the middle, blue jeans, and white sneakers. The second one was the chumkiest of the three, with black eyes covered in glasses, orange hair, a red and pink stripped shirt, green trousers, and brown shoes. The third seemed to be the most optomistic, with dark hair, brown eyes, a green t-shirt with some kind of superhero placed in the middle, black pants, and purple sneakers over the bottom off his pants.

"Keep at it boys, and I might consider you three for a part-time job." Higgens gaurunteed.

"What I accomplish today is all thanks to the genius design and architexture made possible by Sergei Korolev." The fudge head complinted to himself. "Could you bring me over the fushion reactor Carl? And be sure to be extra careful with it. If so much as touches the ground, the entire town could spontaneaously combust."

"Whatever you say Jimmy." Carl gulped at the thought of that, as he walked over to get what Jimmy asked from him. "I actually have an order from my doctor to not hamdle such dangerous and heavy equipment since it might fracture mine spine."

"Don't be such a wimp Carl." The other boy said in a peppy tone. "You should be more like Ultralord. Whose strength can move a planet with just his pinky! And since I, Sheen Estevez, am a follower of this galatic avenger shall carry this reactor by believing in Ultralord!"

He then tried to pick it up, but he struggled to do so. He also tired pushing and pulling at it, but that just made him more tired, to the point where he slid down to the floor.

"It would've helped more if I had worn my Ultralord briefs today." Sheen panted.

Jimmy smiled and rolled his eyes as he went over to help them. Meanwhile, Higgens heard the door open to see the heroes and their animal-like companions enter, much to his horror. He sped over to them to sheild themselves from the Navi ship until it was done.

"You boys sure solved that problem quicker than I expected." He chuckled nervously, as he peaked behind them to urge the three to hurry up with the vessel. "Now I want all of you to close your eyes so I can show you a big surprise!"

"Gee, I wonder what that could be?" Daxter pondered sarcastically.

"I love surprises!" Marill squealed while clapping a bit.

"Now I'll just give you the proper directions that will lead you to the surprise." Higgens assured, while giving them instructions on where to move. "A little to your left. No, your other left. Now step forward just a teeny bit. Okay, you're cold. Cold. Warmer. Warmer. Hot. Hot! Hot! Stop!"

"Lifeforms of all species, sizes, and shape, I James Issac Neutron present to you the new and improved Navi ship!" Jimmy introduced, while Carl and Sheen comedically did an instrumental with the only instruments being themselves.

The group opened their eyes and were taken by amazement, except for Daxter and Brandon of course, of how the Navi ship looked like a completely different ship to them, with its polished surface, improved paint job, and an add-on on the thrusters.

"I am so overwhelmed by how I did not totally expect that." Daxter remarked in a sarcastic manner, for knowing what the surprise was.

"I can't believe how unrecognizable it looks on the outside!" Michael commented. "It just makes it ever more excited to see what it looks on the inside!"

"But what's this gadget attached to the rear supposed to be?" Tails asked the young boy genius.

"It is a special hyperdrive Navi piece, my small canid." Jimmy pointed out. "It can allow for an increased instellar travel by activating special wormholes for you to traverse to even more destinations."

"Is it just me, or are more of these townsfolk beginning to sound like me?" Tails thought, as he noticed that his voice sounds exactly likes his. "First that female bandicoot and now this intellectual mind."

"Puking Pluto!" Jimmy realized. "This may be the result of some strange phenemenon or that it is just a minor coincidence."

"Superb. Another one." Daxter commented. "And here I thought we had three smart-tounged blabber mouths to deal with."

"Nice to meet you lizard man. My name is Carl...ah...ah...**Ah-choo!**" Carl introduced for Brandon, but sneezed as Brandon sheilded himself from the spreading germs. "Sorry. I happen to be allergic to animals with scalely skin. I'm also allergic to spices, chocolate, nuts, fur, salt, sugar, dairy, fabric, dust, flowers..."

"This is just like Ultralord episode 220 of season 18!" Sheen commented with glee. "Where after Ultralord crashes onto a moon after a fierce space battle with Robo Fiend, he must make piece with the salamander people by partaking in a luau complete with a limbo contest!"

"I'll never understand science fiction." Daxter remarked. "Anime tends to have more logic to it!"

"And what have you brought me this time?" Higgens inquired, taking interest in the Pokemon. "Could these possibly be the rogue experiments I've been looking for?"

"We just found them, actually they stumbled onto us, in an alleyway." Michael explained. "They call themselves Pokemon."

"Well they sure are fascinating creatures to look at." Higgens commented, while pulling at Pikachu's cheeks. "Such diverse color schemes, such Earthly species traits, such..."

"Professor, wait!" Michael warned, but I was too late, as he was shocked by Pikachu.

"I would advise you not to do that in the future." Pikachu stated. "My cheeks store large amounts of electricity that will be trigerred if I feel threatened."

"Such...elemental...manuvers." the Professor commented weakly before falling over. "Such...homo-sapien...dialect."

"Here's one of the items you requested, professor." Tails said, as he came up to him while carrying the book. "I find it strange of why you would be interested in this kind of literature?"

"Because I'm just a sucker for the holiday season!" Higgens replied as he took the book and placed it on a desk near him. "But since Christmas is only six moths away, I'll just leave it over here until then, although any of you are free to take a peak anytime you want!"

Higgens then noticed Brandon's look as if he was down in the dumps. Seems that nothing that just occured couldn't quite cheer him up.

"Feel kinda bad for the lad." Higgens sighed. "If only there was a way to cheer him up."

Michael then got an idea, as evident by snapping his fingers, which was bringing Brandon over against his will, placing that gem-like item in his hand, and making it seem like he wanted Higgens to have a good look at it.

"Brandon here was also curious about this gem given to him early." Michael implied, as Higgens slowly took it from him. "Does it mean anything to you?"

"Poor little guy's probably been cooped up in here for who knows how long." Higgens commented sadly.

"Someone is trapped in there?" Sheen asked in surprisement, picking up a hammer. "Sheen to the rescue."

He was about to smash the thing, until his friends held him back and Higgens yelped, "You trying to make things worse for him?"

He turned his attention back to Brandon, who was now interested in this item, and Michael as he continued, "This no ordinary item you boys posess. You have just stumbled upon a summon gem."

"Summon Gem?" Brandon asked, a bit intrigued.

"When a world does get devoured by the Heartless, not everyone who resided there perishes." Higgens explained further. "There are those who posess a great will power that they will seperate from their physical forms into astral ones if that shoudl happen. Afterwards, they contain themeselves inside a gem like this one, awaiting the day that they will finally return to their original state."

"Could we see who or what lies inside it?" Michael asked.

"But of course!" Higgens replied, as he rushed over to a machine with a curtain at the end of it. "This is an excellent oppurtunity to test out my Revive-O-Matic."

He placed the gem onto the conveyor belt and pushed a bunch of buttong so it can start up again. The belt moved the gem into the machine, where a bunch of lights blinked on and off and various noises were emitting from inside it. As soon as it settled down, the curtain opened up, only it was difficult to see since it was pitch black in there. Brandon was so caught in watching the contraption that he did not notice something was missing. He turned to see Michael, but he wasn't there. He also looked for Daxter and Tails, but they were also nowhere in sight.

"Michael? Daxter? Tails?" Brandon called out, but then heard a growling noise coming from the curtain. "If you're trying to pull of some kind of prank on me, it's not funny."

He gasped, as he saw two red eyes, two rows of large feline chompers, and claws extending from the creatures feet as he backed up and said, "Nice kitty."

The creature then appeared to get up on two legs, as it reared back it's head and cried weakly, "Roooooooooooooooooar."

This was enough to make Brandon jump and hide under one of the tables. While he was quivering under it, whatever it was that freaked him out was actually laughing like a regular person. Brandon peaked out in confusion to see before him a lion with orange fur, a tan stomach, blue eyes, and a brown mane standing upright while its laughter died out.

"Looks like I still got it." The lion commented to himself. "Alex the Lion is truly the king of New York!"

"You...can talk?" Brandon asked. "And what's more, you're not going to have me for supper."

"Well duh, of course I can talk." The lion named Alex pointed out. "We wouldn't be having this conversation if I wasn't, now would I?"

"Truly spectacular!" Higgens commented from behind the Revive-O-Matic. "Thanks to the summon gem, what would appear to be a normal wild African feline has been gifted with the intelligence of a human!"

"Thank you. Thank you. Seriously, you people are too kind." Alex remarked. "Well I'd better get ready for my next show. Don't want to keep my endearing audince waiting."

"Well...that's the thing." Brandon explained a bit uneasily. "There isn't going to be a show since you're world is pretty much history."

"You see, it's a Saturday so that means the zoo will be packed with...wait back up a sec." Alex explained, but then overheard what Brandon had said. "What do you mean _history_?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, but at the time being, your the only one that's left from your world." Brandon explained sadly.

"This means, no more Marty, Melmen, or Gloria." Alex realized, getting more tense as he does. "And worst of all, **no more people! But Alex loves the people! Alex must find the people!**"

He suddenly roared like a real lion and went totally ballistic, knocking down the tables, shredding the lab documents, and slicing through the machinery, much to the undisputed horror of Higgens, who just sat there crying over what is taking place.

"**My work! My research!**" Higgens shouted. "**What have I done to deserve this!!?**"

"Maybe we shouldn't be here anymore." Carl suggested.

"For once Carl, I fully support your theory." Jimmy concurred, as the three immediately jolted for the door.

As some more torn up papers floated down to the ground, Alex could be seen in in the middle of all this wreckage panting heavily. As soon as he was done, he looked around the place and took notice of what he did with Brandon and the 'Pokecubs' peaking out from behind a turn-over table while Higgens was still on the floor sobbing.

"Geez would you look at the time? Since it might be a while to get back to Central Park, I might as well practice for when I do return." Alex stated nervously, before pulling out an index card and giving it to Brandon. "Here's my card when you want to give me a buzz. Catch you on the flipside."

He soon jumped into the air and made a couple of twirls before spinning back into his summon gem form. Brandon caught the gem and looked at the card given to him, only to find out it was nothing more than a postcard dedicated to him. He rolled his eyes as his fellow companions returned to the scene, only to be surprised of the semi-destroyed laboratory.

"Either a tornado hit this place or you guys had some wild party." Daxter assumed.

"What did you do now Brandon?" Michael questioned his friend in acusation.

"It's complicated but I assure you it wasn't me!" Brandon protested, before looking towards the crushed scientist. "If there's anything..._anything_...I can do to make all this up to you professor, I'll be more than willing to do it."

"Never underestimate the mind of a genius!" Higgens explained, as he got out a lamp and rubbed it. "Good thing I have a plan B for these types of fixes."

A cloud of smoke emerged from its tip, forming into a figure that looked just like Higgens, only his bottom was a wisp.

"Greetings me." The genie look-a-like introduced. "What is it that you wish from this genie?"

"I wish everything in here was back to the way it was." Higgens requested.

"Your wish is my command." The genie complied, snapping his fingers that made everything just what it was before Alex went beserk.

"I had no idea how good-looking I truly am." Higgens commented while looking at the look-a-like wish granter.

"I do take my appearance from the best." The genie remarked, as he crossed his arms and gave a nod to go back in the lamp.

"Freeeeeeakkkkkkkkky." Daxter said, as he and the others were baffled by what they just witnessed.

It was time for them to go out to help more worlds than before, as they said they're goodbyes to the professor and were about to board. This was kind of complicated, since the Pokecubs were at first hesitant to enter the rocket, fearing of what was inside.

"Don't be afraid to go in." Brandon motioned to them. "It's just like the pod, only bigger and better."

Knowing that he is someone to be trusted, they all took small steps onboard. When actually arriving inside, they were astonished by what the craft held for them. They immediately ran off to the different parts of the ship to check it out.

"What's this?" Vulpix asked, as she and Chikorita fiddled around with the inner toilet.

"I have found the smorgibourg!" Sandshrew announced, as he gobbled everything in the fridge along with Cyndaquil and Pikachu.

"Pretty colors." Marill commented, as she and Mareep messed around with the buttons that controlled the ship.

The four yelped and dashed inside to keep their new pets/friends under control.

"Can anyone read me in here?" A familiar voice spoke from the intercom. "How do you work this blasted contraption?"

"Is that you Samos?" Brandon asked while coming up to the intercom.

"Brandon! It's so good to hear your voice again!" Samos complimented. "Would you boys mind taking a quick stop to Haven City? We have prepared something for you all that you will find most entertaining."

"What do you suppose it is?" Tails wondered.

"Knowing fungus foot, its the opposite of what he just said." Daxter pointed out, as the ship prepared its lift-off.

"If you do come across any more of those gems, you know where to find me!" Higgens called out as the Ship blasted towards the open-ended cosmos. "God speed."

**End of chapter.**

**Author's Note: **I does me great pleasure to see that I have finished a chapter that does not take place in a franchise-based world. I hope you were all impressed by the first Immortal encounter, as well as the first summon and the appearance of an original character that might be the coolest antagonist in this story so far. If you're wondering what in the world do those young Pokemon have anything to do with the plot or the main hero, they're importance will be revealed as the story goes on. As for some of pop culture references, what Daxter said about Voltros relates to how he looks almost like the Balrog from the _Lord of the Rings _trilogy. The part where Higgens acted like a women and where he summoned a genie that looked just like him were references to the roles his voice Robin Williams portrayed in _Mrs. Doubtfire _and _Aladdin_. Jimmy's tributed his work on the Navi Ship to that russian dude was becuase he was responsible for creating the first shuttle that could send a man into space. Daxter also makes a nod to _Close Encounters of the Third Kind _and quotes a song title made famous by Jerry Samuels in 1966. I hope that you found this chapter enjoyable and hope you can stay with me throughout the story. Until next time, Review Away. Pretty please.


	10. Sidequest 1: The Haven City Spirit

**Authors Note**: This is the chapter that introduces one of the many sidequests that will be embarked on during this lenghty main quest. The big surprise Samos metioned will be revealed here, which has a lot to do with tournaments and fighting. Enjoy!

**Sidequest 1: The Haven City Spirit**

When landing in Haven City, the group were completely surprised to see that it was completely different from when they left it. It was now a bustling metropolis, with people constantly walking through the street while vehicles piloted in the air.

"My adoring public has returned to me!" Daxter said in excitement.

"They didn't waste anytime in fixing this place up!" Brandon commented.

"I don't even recognize this place!" Tails joked with a smile.

Daxter took a step forward, cleared his throat and announced, "Attention, Haven City! You're savior Daxter has returned to you in all his god-like glory! Now if males form a line to my left for autographs while all the women form a line to right of me for giving me their phone number!"

The people just stood there for a second looking at him and continued doing what they usual do, upsetting Daxter.

"You don't know what you people are missing!" Daxter yelled to the crowd.

"Then I guess you won't mind getting my phone number?" A seductive voice asked, making Daxter turn to see Tess, who immediately wrapped Daxter in a hug.

"You just can't keep me out of your clutches, huh toots?" Daxter questioned seductively.

"I'd knew you couldn't stay away from me for long." Tess sighed. "I hope these boys kept you safe from harm since your absence?"

"Actaully, I had to keep them out of harms way for the most part." Daxter lied, making Brandon a bit fumed. "So anyway, the reason we came here was to see what Samos was talking about, well except for me."

"That's right! He wanted all of you to come to the Racing Coliseum, since we made major readjustments to it." Tess realized, heading of in that direction.

"So we wasted our time to come all the way back here just to partcipate in kart racing?" Brandon questioned in disappointment.

"Racing?" Tess giggled. "We don't really use that term around here anymore."

Eager to know what that even means, the crew followed Tess. Meanwhile in another part of the metropolis, Samos was standing outside of a gigantic stadium while Pecker was trying to put a banner on top of it.

"You're doing it all wrong you cracker-obsessed primate!" Samos scolded to Pecker from his position. "It needs to go a little more to the right!"

"If you're so smart old-timer, than why don't you, arrrk, do it yourself?" Pecker questioned angrily from above.

"Don't tempt me to turn you into a stink weed!" Samos threatened.

"That old age starting to get to you Samos?" Jak joked, as he came up to him with Keira.

"I can't help it you two." Samos argued. "I want everything to be in tip-top shape when they arrive."

"You shouldn't be doing this all by yourself daddy." Keira said in concern. "It can't be good for your back."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself sweetpea." Samos assured to his one and only daughter. "I'm down here where its perfectly safe while Polly up there does all the work for me."

"Aren't I the lucky one." Pecker mumbled to himself sarcastically.

Tess came running up to the area with the boys not to far behind as she exclaimed, "Ta-da!"

They all looked up to notice the sign as Tess introduced, "I give you the Haven City Battle Arena!"

"Don't really notice much of a difference, expect of course that obvious sign at the top." Daxter noticed.

"You know what they say, it's not whats on the outside, but whats on the inside that matters." Tess pointed out.

"The only thing that matters to me is you, my little dumpling." Daxter said seductively as he leaned her over for a kiss, much to the doubtfulness of the others.

"Right on schedule, boys." Samos smiled while coming up to the four. "Hope I didn't detere you too much from your important mission."

"It's no trouble at all." Brandon assured. "After all, this arena sounds like a perfect oppurtunity to test how strong we really are!"

"Yeah! Whoever thinks they can mess with our mad skills has a death wish on their hands." Daxter exclaimed, while throwing a few fake punches. "By the way, where's Ms. Baroness, tatooed wonder, and Mr. Big n' Lean?"

"If you're talking about Ashelin, Torn, and Sig, they're all caught up with restoring this city to what it once was, so they won't be able to spectate today." Keria explained.

"So what motivated you guys to turn a racing dome into a fighting dome?" Michael inquired.

"That's quite a simple answer, mate." Kleiver said as he to came up to them. "Me and some boys in Spargus put our heads together to figure out how we can make the blokes of Haven from pantywaists into fearless wastelanders like me!"

"So by taking their suggestions into consideration, we managed to create a coliseum of our own, although I don't know if I fully support the idea." Samos added.

"So you guys wanna give it a go?" Jak asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You bet!" Brandon exclaimed with a thumbs-up. "With us four as a team, we have this tournament in the bag!"

"That's what I like ta hear!" Kleiver praised. "Just watch out for some of these nasty buggers that signed up as well, but I shouldn't be much of challenge since this happens to be the sissy cup."

As the heroes got themselves situated in the coliseum, they were greeted by a thunderous crowd of many entendees, to which Daxter proudly kissed to and waved his hands.

"Citizens of Haven City! Women and men of all ages! Welcome to the very first tier of the now dubbed Haven City Battle Arena!" Pecker announced, earning an applause. "Bones will be shattered, teeth will be spilled, and those lcuky enough to survive will win a prize worthy of their endurance! For today, we have some very special contestants participating in the Pecker Tier! Give it up for the Heroes of Heart...along with their hideous pet rat."

Upon hearing that, Daxter shouted angrily, "How 'bout you come down here right now and we can settle this with our fists!?"

"Before the mindless brutality commences, I would like to take this time to set a few ground rules for the newcomers!" Pecker explained, ignoring Daxter's threat. "If you manage to get through one round, you get to continue to the next. If the leader of the team is knocked out by the opposing team, then they're outta here! Also, the use of allies other than the ones with you right now is stricly unacceptable! Now before any of you get up to leave because of my dragging speeches...**let's get ready to rumble!**"

The team immediately prepared themselves for their opponent, only to be shocked to discover it was the Heartless, most of which they encounted from the worlds they've embarked to up to this point.

"Look you decided to come to the party." Daxter remarked. "To bad they'll be disappointed to see we're out of chips and dip!"

They did a fairly good job in this teir, fighting off such Heartless as Envy Esquires, Metalhead Wasps, Modest Mice, and the most recent of the bunch, Bulky Enforcers. That was until they got to the third round, where they were put up against four Frisky Felines and two floating cars that resembled a Heartless foe that was responsible for making them acquainted.

"I thought we had this ting shut down for good?" Daxter asked in surprise.

"At least its not the entire package." Tails pointed out.

"Must be undergoing some technical difficulties." Michael assumed.

The two crafts were no problem at all even with the other Heartless backing them up. After going through a couple more rounds, while actually dealing with the robot arms of the Mecha Menance, which were more of a challenge for them since it fired laser, went up against the torso and the monitor-like head of the device of the future gone wrong. But he turned out to be a pushover, and was deactivated once more by yours truly.

"There you have it folks, our first ever Haven City campions!" Pecker announced, earning such roaring cheers from the viewers as the boys watched in awe for their recognition.

"Yeah baby, I'm the king!" Daxter cheered while strinking a pose.

"Didn't know I had it in me!" Tails cheered as well.

"I feel so accomplished!" Michael added.

"And we get this neat trophy!" Brandon finished, holding what he just said high into the air for all to see.

But suddenly, a light blue orb came out of it, moving itself towards the two sepll-casters. When merged with them, the ground below them began to shake like last time. Daxter ran around to avoid possibly getting hit by another rock, but nothing seemed to happen surprisingly, as the tremor simmered down.

"Well I guess it was a..." Daxter began, but was suddenly lifted a bit from the surface by a small jet of water dropping back down all soaking wet. "Dud."

"This has got to be the most pathetic spell we've come across." Brandon complained. "The Heartless will be sure to cower at our sprinkler magic."

Back at the lobby, the gang was congradulating them on a job well done while Tess was making out with Daxter.

"You were incredible out there Daxter." Tess complimented. "The way you drove your team to victory with your strategic expertise."

"Those days in war really pay off." Daxter commented, which made the others upset for that female Ottsel still not recognizing them on their own.

"For the first go, you wallybees sure did alright." Kleiver remarked with a hard pat on Brandon's shoulder. "Just don't expect the next time around ta be a walk in the park!"

"Well at this rate, we'll be rough and tough wastelanders before you know it." Brandon assured.

"Don't be pushing yourself just yet squirt." Kleiver accused. "Being a wastelander is more than just tossing a few runts around."

"And that would be...?" Tails asked.

"That's the kind a thing you'll need to find out on your own." Kleiver replied with a smirk. "Besides, it builds character that way!"

"Catch you _brave _adventurers later!" Jak stated as a sign of good-bye.

They all said their good-byes as the boys boarded their ship to continue on with their long journey, but not before passing someone leaning against the wall with his eyes shut. He had shoulder-length red hair with brown fingerless gloves, a tan shirt shirt with a brown and red vest over it that had some fur to it, brown shorts, a silver belt that contained a whip and sword, many black belts coming down the belt, and brown boots with furry tips.

**Author's Note: **Well there's your first taste at one of the sidequest chapters. There will be more to come, either realating to more tiers, secret battles, or an optional world. And could this new figure be a new possible aid for the boy's quest or an upcoming opponent they will face in the arena. Only time will tell. Next chapter will be more involved with the main storyline, so don't be switching to another one of those complicated fan-fics, even if I do admit them to be better than mine in some aspects. Anyway, Review Away!


End file.
